Novio Inventado
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. La hermana pequeña de Bella se casa con su ex prometido que la dejo plantada en el altar unas semanas antes de la boda. Alice se siente tan culpable por casarse con el ex de Bella, que esta se inventa que esta saliendo inventa al hombre perfecto, ahora toda la familia quiere conocerlo. por eso le pide ayuda a su vecino Edward Cullen que en realidad es todo menos perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Cuando el ex-prometido de Bella Swan empieza a salir con su hermana menor, medidas extremas son requeridas. Para evitar que todos se obsesionen con su vida amorosa, Bella anuncia que está saliendo con alguien. Alguien maravilloso. Alguien guapo. Alguien completamente inventado. ¿Quién es este Señor Correcto? Alguien… completamente diferente a su vecino renegado, Edward Cullen. Bueno, alguien con su apariencia, quizá. Su cuerpo caliente. Su sentido de humor afilado. Su inteligencia y gran corazón.

Vaya. No. ¡Edward Cullen no es el hombre perfecto! No con su desagradable pasado. ¿Entonces por qué el SEÑOR INCORRECTO se siente tan… correcto?

* * *

**Hola chicas hermosas y preciosas como ven esta adaptación?**

**Bueno antes que nada debo decirles y hablarles con todo mi corazón, esta novela NO la he leído solo el principio y el final, saben tengo esa maña siempre leo primero el final para ver que termine bien si no es asi ni me molesto en leerlo por que a mi me gustan los finales felices, me lo super recomendaron tiene muyyy buenas reseñas dicen que es super divertido asi que mis niñas ustedes mandan**

**Lo adapto? **

**Debo decir que como no lo he leído no se en que clasificación lo pondré, ahorita lo colocare en T por si acaso, si no lo subiré o bajare según sea el caso.**

**Hagamos un trato adapto hasta el capitulo mmm 3 si no hay publico lo dejo va?**

**las adoro**


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Bueno este capitulo es dedicado a twilight tienes toda la razón cuando recibi tu review estaba adaptando este capitulo, j**

* * *

Inventarme un novio no es nada nuevo para mí. Iré al grano y lo admitiré.

Algunas personas van a ver escaparates por cosas que nunca podrán permitirse. Algunas miran fotos online de lugares de veraneo que nunca visitarán. Y algunas personas imaginan que conocen a un chico realmente agradable cuando, de hecho, no lo hacen.

La primera vez que ocurrió estaba en sexto grado. Recreo. Heather B., Heather F. y Jessica A. estaban en su pequeño círculo de popularidad. Llevaban brillo de labios y sombra de ojos, tenían pequeñas carteras lindas y novios. En aquel entonces, salir con un chico sólo significaba que él podría reconocerte cuando lo pasabas en el pasillo, pero aun así, era un símbolo de estatus, y uno del que yo carecía, junto con la sombra de ojos. Heather F. estaba mirando a su hombre, Joey Ames, mientras él ponía una rana en sus pantalones por razones claras sólo para los niños de sexto grado, y hablando acerca de cómo tal vez iba a romper con Joey y salir con Jason.

Y de repente, sin mucha premeditación, me encontré a mí misma diciendo que yo también estaba saliendo con alguien… un chico de otro pueblo. Las tres chicas populares se volvieron hacia mí con fuerte y repentino interés, y me encontré a mí misma hablando de Tyler, quien era realmente lindo y listo y educado. Un chico mayor de catorce. También, su familia poseía un rancho de caballos y querían que yo le pusiera nombre al potro más reciente, e iba a entrenarlo para que viniera ante mi silbido y sólo el mío.

Seguramente, todas hemos quedado con un chico así. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tenía de malo creer —casi— que en algún lugar allá afuera, contrarrestando al tipo de chicos de ranas -en-los-pantalones estaba un chico como el Tyler de los caballos?

Era casi como creer en Dios, tenías que hacerlo, porque ¿cuál era la alternativa? Las otras chicas se lo creyeron, me salpicaron de preguntas, me miraron con un nuevo respeto. Heather B. incluso me invitó a su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, y acepté felizmente. Por supuesto, para entonces estaba obligada a compartir la triste noticia de que el rancho de Tyler se había incendiado y la familia se mudó a Oregón, llevándose a mi potro, Sol de Medianoche, con ellos. Tal vez Heather y el resto de los niños de mi clase supusieron la verdad, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba. Imaginar a Tyler se había sentido realmente… especial, en realidad.

Más tarde, cuando tenía quince y nos habíamos mudado desde nuestro humilde pueblo de Mount Vernon, Nueva York, al mucho más elegante burgo de Avon, Connecticut, donde todas las chicas tenían el pelo liso y los dientes muy blancos, me inventé otro chico. Jack, mi "Novio de Vuelta en Casa". Oh, era tan guapo — como demostraba la foto en mi cartera, la cual había sido cuidadosamente recortada del catálogo de J. Crew —. El padre de Jack poseía un restaurante realmente maravilloso llamado Le Cirque —ey, tenía quince—. Jack y yo nos estábamos tomando las cosas despacio… sí, nos habíamos besado; en realidad, habíamos llegado a la segunda base, pero era tan respetuoso que eso era todo lo lejos que había llegado. Queríamos esperar hasta que fuéramos mayores. Tal vez nos íbamos a pre-comprometer, y debido a que su familia me quería tanto, querían que Jack me comprara un anillo de Tiffany's, no un diamante pero quizás un zafiro, algo así como el de la Princesa Diana, pero más pequeño.

Siento decirles, pero rompí con Jack alrededor de cuatro meses de mi segundo año con el fin de estar disponible para los chicos locales. Mi estrategia fracasó… los chicos locales no estaban terriblemente interesados. En mi hermana mayor, definitivamente… Rosalie me recogía de vez en cuando, cuando estaba de vuelta en casa de la universidad, y los chicos enmudecían ante la mera visión de su fuerte y glamorosa belleza. Incluso mi hermana menor, que estaba sólo en séptimo grado en aquel entonces, ya mostraba señales de convertirse en una gran belleza. Pero yo permanecí soltera, deseando no haber roto nunca con mi novio ficticio, extrañando la cálida espiral de placer que me daba imaginar que le gustara a un chico así.

Luego llegó Jean -Philippe. Jean-Philippe fue inventado para luchar contra un irritante e increíblemente persistente chico en la universidad. Un especialista en química que, mirando atrás, probablemente sufría del síndrome de Asperger haciéndole inmune a cada matiz social que lancé en su camino. En lugar de decirle de plano al chico que no me gustaba —parecía demasiado cruel— instruí a mi compañera de habitación para garabatear mensajes y clavarlos en la puerta para que todos pudieran ver:

Bella, J -P llamó de nuevo, quiere que pases las vacaciones en París. Llámalo toute suite

Amaba a Jean

-Philippe, ¡me encantaba imaginar que algún francés bien vestido tuviera algo por mí! Que estuviera merodeando por los puentes de París, mirando sombríamente el Sena, añorándome y suspirando taciturno mientras comía croissants y bebía buen vino. Oh, tuve un flechazo por Jean -Philippe durante años, rivalizando sólo con mi amor por Rhett Butler, al que había descubierto a la edad de trece años y nunca dejé marchar.

A lo largo de mis veinte años, incluso ahora a la edad de treinta, falsificar un novio era una habilidad de supervivencia. Florence, una de las ancianitas del Golden Meadows Senior Village , me ofreció recientemente a su sobrino durante la clase de bailes de salón, que ayudo a enseñar. —

¡Cariño, te encantaría Bertie! —gorjeó mientras trataba de hacerla girar a la derecha en su alamaena

—. ¿Puedo darle tu número? Es médico. Podólogo. Por eso tiene un pequeño problema. Las chicas hoy en día son demasiado quisquillosas. En mis tiempos, si tenías treinta y no estabas casada, era como si estuvieras muerta.

Sólo porque Bertie tiene pechos, ¿y qué? Su madre era rolliza, también, oh, estaba apilada…

De ahí salió el novio imaginario.

—Oh, suena muy agradable, Flo… pero acabo de empezar a salir con alguien. Drat.

No es sólo alrededor de otras personas, tengo que admitir. Uso al novio de emergencia como… bueno, digamos como un mecanismo de defensa, también. Por ejemplo, hace unas semanas, estaba conduciendo a casa por una sección oscura y solitaria de la Ruta 9 de Connecticut, pensando en mi ex prometido y su nueva amada, cuando mi neumático reventó. Como es típico en roces con la muerte, miles de pensamientos estaban claros en mi mente, incluso mientras luchaba con el volante, tratando de evitar que el coche se volteara, incluso mientras me daba cuenta distantemente de que la voz gritando:

— ¡OhDiosOhDios! —era mía.

Primero, no tenía nada que llevar en mi funeral (tranquila, tranquila, no quieres voltear el coche). Segundo, si el ataúd abierto era una opción, esperaba que mi pelo no estuviera encrespado en la muerte como lo hacía en la vida (tira con fuerza, tira con fuerza, lo estás perdiendo). Mis hermanas estarían devastadas, mis padres mudos de dolor, sus interminables críticas maliciosas silenciadas, al menos durante el día (pisa el acelerador, sólo un poco, enderezará el coche). ¡Y por el camisón de Dios, no habría de estar Andrew plagado de culpa! Durante el resto de su vida, siempre se arrepentirá de dejarme (reduce la velocidad gradualmente ahora, enciende las luces intermitentes, bien, bien, aún estamos vivas).

Cuando el coche estuvo a salvo en el andén, me senté, temblando incontrolablemente, mi corazón repiqueteando contra mis costillas como una contraventana suelta en un huracán. — JesúsJesúsgraciasJesús —entoné, buscando a tientas el teléfono móvil.

Por desgracia, estaba fuera de alcance del servicio celular

—por supuesto—. Esperé unos minutos, luego, resignada, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Salí del coche en el frío aguacero de marzo, y examiné el destrozado neumático. Abriendo el maletero, saqué el gato y el neumático de repuesto. A pesar de que nunca antes había hecho esta tarea en particular, lo resolví mientras otros coches pasaban volando por delante de mí de vez en cuando, empapándome más con pulverización helada. Me pellizqué la mano lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera una ampolla de sangre, me rompí una uña, arruiné mis zapatos, me puse asquerosa de barro y grasa del eje.

Nadie paró para ayudar. Ni una maldita persona. Ni siquiera tocaron los frenos, para el caso. Maldiciendo, completamente irritada con la crueldad del mundo y vagamente orgullosa de haber cambiado una rueda, subí de nuevo al coche, los dientes castañeteando, los labios azules de frío, empapada y sucia. En el camino de vuelta, todo en lo que podía pensar era en un baño, un ponche caliente, Proyect Runway y pijamas de franela. En cambio, me encontré un desastre esperándome.

A juzgar por la evidencia, Angus, mi West Highland terrier, había masticado el cierre de seguridad para niños en la puerta del gabinete recién pintado, había sacado el cubo de basura, lo había volcado, y se había comido el dudoso pollo que había tirado esa mañana. No había duda acerca de ello, aparentemente. El pollo estaba malo. Mi pobre perro lo había regurgitado después con tanta fuerza que las paredes de la cocina estaban salpicadas con vómito de perro tan alto que una raya de bilis de color amarillo verdoso manchaba la cara de mi reloj de Fritz el Gato. Un rastro de excremento húmedo llevaba a la sala de estar, donde encontré a Angus tendido en la alfombra oriental de tonos pastel que acababa de limpiar. Mi perro eructó asquerosamente, ladró una vez y agitó la cola con amor culpable en medio de los charcos humeantes de vómito.

No hay baño. No hay Tim Gunn y Proyect Runway. No hay ponche caliente.

Así que, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con otro novio imaginario? Bueno, mientras fregaba la alfombra con lejía y agua y trataba de preparar emocionalmente a Angus para el supositorio que el veterinario me había indicado que le diera, me encontré a mí misma imaginándome lo siguiente en su lugar.

Estaba conduciendo a casa cuando mi neumático reventó. Paré, cogí mi teléfono móvil, bla bla ding dong, bla bla bla. Pero ¿qué era esto? Un coche disminuyó y se detuvo detrás de mí. Era, déjame ver, un híbrido ecológicamente agradable, y ah, tenía placas de Doctor en Medicina. Un buen samaritano en la forma de un alto y esbelto macho a mediados o finales de los treinta se aproximó a mi coche. Se agachó. ¡Hola! Allí estaba… ese momento cuando miras a alguien y simplemente…

¡kabum!

Simplemente Sabes que Es el Elegido.

En mi fantasía, aceptaba la oferta del samaritano de algún tipo de ayuda. Diez minutos después, había asegurado la rueda de repuesto en el eje, había lanzado el neumático reventado en el maletero y me había tendido su tarjeta de visita. Robert Algo, Doctor en Medicina, Departamento de Cirugía Pediátrica. Ah. —

Llámame cuando llegues a casa, sólo para saber que has llegado, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó, sonriendo. ¡Kabum! Garabateó el número de su casa en la tarjeta mientras me empapaba de la vista de sus atractivos hoyuelos y sus largas pestañas.

Hizo el limpiar el vómito mucho más agradable.

Obviamente, era muy consciente de que mi neumático no había sido cambiado por el bueno y guapo doctor. No le dije a nadie que lo hizo. Sólo una pequeña evasión saludable, ¿verdad? No, no había ningún Robert —siempre me gustó el nombre, tan autoritario y noble —. Desafortunadamente, un chico así era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No iría por ahí hablando acerca del cirujano pediátrico que me cambió el neumático, por supuesto que no. No. Esto se mantendría firmemente en privado, sólo un pequeño mecanismo de defensa, como dije. No había falsificado un novio en público en años.

Hasta hace poco, es decir.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

—Y así con sólo este hecho, Lincoln cambió el curso de la historia americana. Fue una de las personas más despreciadas de la política de esos días, aún así él conservó la Unión y es considerado el mejor presidente que ha tenido nuestro país. Y posiblemente tendrá.

Mi rostro se sonrojó… acabábamos de empezar nuestra unidad sobre la Guerra Civil, y era mi clase preferida para enseñar. Por desgracia, mis seniors, estaban sumergidos en el coma del viernes por la tarde. Tommy Michener, mi mejor estudiante la mayoría de los días, miraba con nostalgia a Kerry Blake, que se estaba estirando mientras atormentaba simultáneamente a Tommy con lo que no podía tener e invitaba a Hunter Graystone IV a tomarlo. Al mismo tiempo Emma Kirk, una chica bonita de buen corazón, que tenía la maldición de ser la estudiante de día y estaba excluida de los chicos populares, quienes la abordaban, miraba su escritorio. Ella tenía un enamoramiento con Tommy y era muy consciente de su obsesión por Kerry, pobre chica.

—Así que ¿Quién puede resumir los puntos de vista opuestos? ¿Alguien?

Desde el exterior vino el sonido de una risa. Todos miramos. Tanya Denali, la profesora de inglés, estaba sujetando la puerta de la salida de clase, el día era cálido y encantador. Sus chicos no parecían aturdidos y abatidos. Dang. Debí haber sacado a mis chicos fuera, también.

—Les daré una pista —continué, mirando sus rostros en blanco—. Los derechos estatales contra el control federal. La unión contra la sucesión. La libertad para un gobierno independiente contra la libertad de todas las personas. Esclavos contra no ser esclavos. ¿Les suena?

En ese momento, las campanas que marcaban el final del periodo sonaron, y mis estudiantes letárgicos volvieron a la vida mientras corrían hacia la puerta. Intenté no tomármelo como algo personal. Mis seniors normalmente estaban más comprometidos, pero era viernes. Los chicos habían sido golpeados con exámenes a principios de semana, y era la noche del baile. Lo entendía.

La Academia Mannig era el tipo de escuela preparatoria de Nueva Inglaterra. Con majestuosos edificios de ladrillo con la requerida hiedra, magnolia y árboles cornejos. Campos de color esmeralda para el futbol y el lacrosse, y una promesa de que por lo que vale una casa pequeña, meteríamos a nuestros hijos en las universidades de su elección, Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, Georgetown. La escuela, que fue fundada en 1880, era un mundo pequeño en sí misma. Muchos profesores vivían en el campus, pero alguno de nosotros no lo hacíamos, yo misma incluida; solíamos ser tan malos como los chicos, ávidos por la ultima clase del viernes así nos podríamos ir directamente a casa.

Excepto por este viernes. Hubiera estado más que feliz por quedarme en el colegio, acompañado a los chicos al baile o entrenando lacrosse. Diablos, limpiando los baños si eso importaba. Cualquier cosa que no fueran mis planes actuales.

—¡Hola Bella! —dijo Tanya, apareciendo en mi clase.

—Hola Tanya, parecían divertidos allí fuera.

—Estamos leyendo Lord of the Flies —me informó.

—¡Claro! No me extraña por qué estaban riendo. Nada como un cerdito matando para alegrar el día.

Ella rió orgullosa. —Entonces Bella, ¿has encontrado una cita?

Hice una mueca. —No, no lo hice. No va a ser bonito.

—Oh, mierda —dijo—. Lo siento.

—Bueno, no es el fin del mundo —murmuré valientemente.

—¿Estás segura? —Como yo, Tanya estaba soltera. Y nadie sabía mejor que las mujeres solteras en la treintena el infierno que era ir soltera a una boda. En unas horas, mi prima Ashley, quien una vez me cortó el flequillo hasta las raíces cuando me quedé en su casa a dormir, iba a casarse. Por tercera vez. En un vestido del estilo de la princesa Diana.

—Mira, ¡Es Eric! —espetó Tanya, apuntando a mi ventana que daba al este—. Oh, gracias. ¡Dios!

Eric era el chico que limpiaba las ventanas de la Academia Manning cada primavera y otoño. A pesar de que apenas era principios de abril la tarde era cálida y suave, y Eric estaba sin camisa. Él sonrió hacia nosotras, muy consciente de su belleza, rociando y limpiando.

—¡Pregúntale a él! —sugirió Tanya, mientras lo mirábamos con gran apreciación.

—Está casado —dije, sin quitar los ojos de él. Comerme a Eric con los ojos era lo más íntimo que había hecho con un hombre en mucho tiempo.

—¿Felizmente casado? —preguntó Tanya, sin preocuparse por arruinar una casa o dos, por conseguir a un hombre.

—Síp, adora a su mujer.

—Lo odio —murmuró.

—Lo sé. Es tan injusto.

La perfección masculina que era Eric nos guiño un ojos, nos lanzó un beso y pasó lo escobilla otra vez de arriba a abajo por el cristal, los músculos de sus hombros se movían de una forma preciosa, sus abdominales de tabla de lavar se contraían y los rayos del sol brillaban en su pelo.

—Realmente debería ponerme en marcha —dije sin mover un músculo—. Tengo que cambiarme y esas cosas. —El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago tuviese calambres—. Tanya ¿Estás segura que no conoces a nadie que pueda llevar? ¿Nadie?

De verdad, de verdad que no quiero ir sola.

—No, Bella —suspiró Tanya—. A lo mejor deberías contratar a alguien, como en esa película de Debra Messing.

—Es un pueblo pequeño. Un gigoló probablemente llamará la atención. A demás, probablemente tampoco sea bueno para mi reputación. "Profesora de Manning contrata un prostituto. Los padres están consternados" y esas cosas.

—¿Qué tal James? —preguntó Tanya, nombrando a mi amigo más antiguo, que a menudo salía con Tanya y conmigo en nuestras noches de chicas.

—Bueno, mi familia lo conoce. No pasaría.

—¿Cómo novio o como chico hetero?

—Ambas, supongo.

—Qué mal, él es un gran bailarín, al menos.

—Lo es. —Miré hacia el reloj. Y el goteo de terror que me había invadido intermitentemente durante toda la semana se convirtió en un rio. No era solo lo que significaba ir soltera a la boda de la vieja Ashley. Vería a Felix por tercera vez desde que habíamos roto, y tener una cita ayudaría definitivamente.

Bueno, tanto como deseaba poder quedarme en casa y leer Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó o ver alguna película, tenía que ir. Además, había estado quedándome en casa mucho últimamente. Mi padre, mi mejor amigo gay y mi perro, a pesar de que eran buena compañía, probablemente no deberían ser los únicos hombres en mi vida. Y siempre había la microscópica posibilidad de que conociese a alguien en esta boda.

—Quizás Eric iría —dijo Tanya, apresurándose a la ventana y abriéndola—. Nadie tiene que saber que está casado.

—Tanya, no —protesté.

Ella no me escuchó. —Eric, Bella tiene que ir a una boda esta noche, y su ex prometido va a estar allí, y ella no tiene ninguna cita. ¿Puedes ir con ella? Fingir que la adoras y esas cosas.

—¿Tú ex, eh? —dijo Eric, limpiando un cristal.

—Sip. Así que igual podía cortarme las venas ya. —Sonreí para demostrar que no lo decía en serio.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir con ella? —preguntó Tanya.

—Mi mujer podía tener algún problema con eso —contestó Eric—. Lo siento, Bella. Buena suerte.

—Gracias —dije—. Suena peor de lo que es.

—¿No es valiente? —preguntó Tanya. Eric estuvo de acuerdo en que lo era y se movió hacia otra ventana, Tanya casi se cae por la ventana por verlo irse. Se impulsó a sí misma hacia atrás y suspiró—. Así que vas a ir soltera —dijo, usando el mismo tono que un doctor usaría cuando te dice, "lo siento, es terminal".

—Bueno, lo intenté, Tanya —le recordé—. Johnny, el que reparte mi pizza está saliendo con los ajos-y-las-anchoas, si te lo puedes creer. Brandon el del asilo me dijo que se colgaría a sí mismo antes de ser la cita para una boda. Y acabo de descubrir que el chico guapo de la farmacia tiene solo diecisiete años, y a pesar de que quería ir, Betty la farmacéutica es su madre y mencionó algo sobre la ley de Mann y depredadores, así que iré al CVS de Farmington de ahora en adelante.

—Ups —dijo Tanya.

—No es gran cosa, llegué con las manos vacías. Así que simplemente iré sola, seré noble y valiente, escanearé la habitación por piernas y jorobas y me iré con un camarero. Si tengo suerte. —Sonreí. Valientemente.

Tanya se rió. —Estar soltera es un asco —anunció—. Y Dios, estar soltera en una boda es… —Se estremeció.

—Gracias por la charla —le contesté.

Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba en el infierno.

La combinación demasiado familiar y algo nauseabunda de esperanza y desesperación me revolvieron el estómago. Honestamente, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien estos días. Sí, mi prometido me había botado hacía quince meses, pero yo no había estado tirada en el suelo en posición fetal chupándome el pulgar. Fui a trabajar y di mis clases… muy bien, en mi opinión. Salí a sociabilizar.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de mis excursiones eran o bien bailes con mis seniors o recreaciones de las batallas de la Guerra Civil, pero Salí. Y, sí, hubiese — teóricamente— amado encontrar un hombre, una especie de Atticus-Finch-que- conoce-a-Tim-Gunn-y-se-parece-a-George-Clooney.

Así que aquí estaba yo en otra boda —la cuarta boda familiar desde la Ruptura, la cuarta boda familiar en la que estaba sin cita— resuelta, tratando de irradiar felicidad, así mis parientes pararían de apenarse de mí y de intentar arreglarme con extraños que parecían primos lejanos. Al mismo tiempo, estaba intentando perfeccionar "La Apariencia" de diversión irónica, alegría interior y absoluta comodidad. Una especie de "¡Hola! Estoy perfectamente bien siendo soltera en otra boda y no estoy desesperada por un hombre, pero si eres hetero, por debajo de los cuarenta y cinco, atractivo, seguro económicamente y moralmente recto.

¡Acércate!". Una vez logré dominar La Apariencia, pensaba en dividir un átomo, ya

que requeriría el mismo nivel de habilidad.

Pero ¿Quién sabía? Quizás hoy, mis ojos se centrarían en alguien, alguien que también estuviese soltero y con esperanza sin ser patético —digamos un cirujano pediatra, solo por el bien del argumento— y ¡kablammy! Nos acabaríamos de conocer.

Desafortunadamente, mi pelo me hacía parecer, en el mejor de los casos como una bella gitana imprudente, pero lo más probablemente es que pareciera que estuviese canalizando a Gilda Radner. Debí recordar llamar a un exorcista para ver si podía echar a los demonios del mal de mi pelo, que habían sido conocidos por partir peines por la mitad y comerse los cepillos para el pelo.

Hmm. Había un chico lindo. Nerd, delgado, con gafas, definitivamente mi tipo.

Entonces me vio buscando e inmediatamente tanteó detrás de él una mano, que estaba atada a un brazo, el que estaba atado a una mujer. Le sonrió, plantándole un beso en los labios y disparando una mirada nerviosa hacia donde estaba yo.

Vale, vale, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, señor, pensé. Mensaje recibido.

De hecho, todos los hombres por debajo de los cuarenta parecían escogidos.

Había varios octogenarios presentes, uno de los cuales estaba sonriéndome.

Hmmm. ¿Eran ochenta años demasiados? Quizá debería ir por los hombres mayores. Quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo en hombres que aún tenían la próstata en funcionamiento y sus rodillas originales. Quizá todavía había algo que decir de los dulces papás. El tipo viejo levanto sus cejas blancas y tupidas, pero su propósito de que yo fuera su dulce jovencita acabó abruptamente cuando su mujer le dio un codazo bruscamente y me disparó una mirada de desaprobación.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Pronto será tu turno —me soltó una tía con su voz de gallo.

—Nunca se sabe, tía Carmen —respondí con una sonrisa dulce. Era la octava vez esta noche que oía tal sentimiento, y estaba considerando hacerme un tatuaje en la frente.

No estoy preocupada, pronto será mi turno.

—No, para nada —mentí, todavía sonriendo—. Estoy muy contenta de que estén saliendo. —Por supuesto, contenta podía haber sido una exageración, pero aun así.

¿Qué más podía decir? Era complicado.

—Está siendo difícil ¿Verlos juntos? —ladró Carmen.

—Eres valiente —pronunció Carmen—. Eres una mujer valiente, Bella Swan. —

Luego salió disparada en búsqueda de alguien más al qué atormentar.

—De acuerdo, suéltalo —demandó mi hermana Rosalie, apareciendo de debajo de mi mesa—. ¿Estás buscando un buen instrumento afilado para poder cortarte las muñecas? ¿Pensando en aspirar un poco de monóxido de carbono?

—Aw, escúchate, que suave. Tu consternación fraternal me llena los ojos de lágrimas.

Sonrió. ¿Bueno? Te lo dije hermana mayor.

Tomó un gran sorbo de mi ginebra con tónica. —Estoy un poco cansada de oír a la gente decirme lo valiente que soy, como si fuera algún marine que saltó sobre una granada. Estar soltera lo es la peor cosa del mundo.

—Desearía ser soltera todo el tiempo —contestó Rose mientras su marido se aproximaba.

—¡Hey,Emmett! —dije con cariño—. No te vi en el colegio era el psicólogo del colegio en Manning y de hecho fue el que me avisó de la apertura del departamento de historia hacía seis años. Era una especie vivida del estereotipo… camisas Oxford cubiertas por chalecos de rombos, mocasines de borlas y la barba requerida. Un hombre amble y callado,Emmett había conocido a Rosalie en la universidad y había sido su fiel sirviente desde entonces.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Bella? —preguntó, dándome una nueva versión de mi bebida de firma, una ginebra con tónica y limón.

—Estoy genial,Emmett —contesté.

—¡Hola Rosalie, hola Emmett! —gritó mi tía Reggie desde la pista de baile. Luego me vio y se congeló—. Oh, hola Bella, no te ves bonita. Y levanta la barbilla, querida. Estarás bailando en tu propia boda algún día.

—Vaya, gracias, tía Reggie —contesté, dándole a mi hermana una mirada significativa. Reggie me lanzó una triste sonrisa y se marchó a cotillear.

—Todavía pienso que es monstruoso —dijo Rose—. ¿Cómo Felix y Alice pudieron incluso?… ¡Dulce Jesús y su corona de espinas! No puedo ajustar mi cerebro a esto. ¿Dónde están, de todos modos?

—Bella, ¿Cómo estás? Simplemente estas poniendo buena cara, cariño, o ¿De verdad estás bien? —Esto era de mamá que se estaba aproximando a nuestra mesa. Papá empujando a su anciana madre en su silla de ruedas, venía detrás.

—¡Ella está bien, Renée! —ladró él—. ¡Mírala! ¿No te parece que está bien? ¡Déjala en paz! No hables de eso.

—Cállate,Charlie. Conozco a mis niñas y ésta, está sufriendo. Un buen padre lo podría

decir. —Ella le dio una mirada helada y llena de significado.

—¿Un buen padre? Soy un padre genial —contestó papá enseguida.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Papá tiene razón. Estoy súper bien. Hey, ¿Ashley no está genial?

—Casi tan hermosa como en su primera boda —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Has visto a Felix? —preguntó mamá—. ¿Es difícil, cariño?

—Estoy bien —repetí—. De verdad, estoy genial.

Marie, mi abuela de noventa y tres años, sacudió el hielo de su vaso de tubo.

—Si Bella no puede mantener a un hombre, todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

—¡Está viva! —dijo Rosalie.

Marie la ignoró, mirándome con ojos despectivos y legañosos.

—Nunca tuve problemas para encontrar a un hombre. Los hombres me amaban. Era una belleza en mi día, tú sabes.

—Y todavía lo eres —dije—. ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo lo haces, Marie? No te ves un día más de ciento diez.

—Por favor, Bella —murmuró mi padre fastidiado—. Es echarle leña al fuego.

—Ríete si quieres, Bella. Por lo menos mi novio nunca me botó. —Marie se tomó el resto de su Manhattan y sostuvo el vaso hacia papá, quien lo tomó obedientemente.

—No necesitas un hombre —dijo mamá con firmeza—. Ninguna mujer lo hace. —

Ella lanzó una significativa mirada a mi padre.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —intervino papá.

—Significa lo que significa —dijo mamá, su voz pesada. Papá rodó los ojos.

—Stuart, vamos a conseguir otra ronda, hijo. Bella, pasé por tu casa hoy y realmente necesitas nuevas ventanas. Rosalie, buen trabajo en el caso de Bleeker, cariño. —Era la manera de papá de intervenir en una conversación tanto como fuera posible, una manera de terminar las cosas de forma que él pueda ignorar a mi madre—. Y Bella no te olvides sobre Bull run el próximo fin de semana. Somos confederados.

Papá y yo pertenecíamos a Hermano Contra Hermano, el mayor grupo de recreadores de la Guerra Civil en tres Estados. Nos has visto... Somos la gente rara que se viste para desfiles y batallas en los campos y en los parques disparándonos unos a otros con blancos y cayendo en agonía deliciosa al suelo.

A pesar del hecho de que Connecticut no vio mucha acción de la Guerra Civil, nosotros los fanáticos en hermano contra hermano ignoramos ese inconveniente.

Nuestro programa comenzó en la primavera, cuando habíamos escenificado algunas batallas locales, luego nos mudamos a los sitios actuales en todo el sur, uniéndonos con otros grupos de recreación para disfrutar de nuestra pasión. Te sorprenderías de cuántos de nosotros había.

—Tu padre y esas idiotas batallas —masculló mamá, ajustando el collar de Marie.

Marie aparentemente se había quedado profundamente dormida o muerta… pero no, su pecho huesudo estaba subiendo y bajando—. Bueno, no voy, por supuesto.

Necesito centrarme en mi arte. Vas a venir a la exposición esta semana, ¿no?

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas cautelosas y sonidos evasivos. El arte de mamá era un tema que era mejor no tocar.

—¡Bella! —ladró Marie, surgiendo de repente a la vida—. ¡Vete para allá! ¡Ashley va a lanzar el ramo! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! —Ella dio vuelta a su silla de ruedas y la empezó a embestir en mis espinillas, tan despiadada como Ramsés sobre los esclavos Hebreos que huían.

—¡Marie! ¡Por favor! ¡Me haces daño! —Saqué mis piernas fuera del camino, lo cual no la hizo parar—. ¡Ve! ¡Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir!

—Déjala tranquila, Marie. ¿No ves que ella sufre lo suficiente? Bella, cariño, no tienes que ir si te pone triste. Todo el mundo entiende.

Mamá rodó sus ojos.

—Estoy bien —dije en voz alta, pasando una mano sobre mi pelo incontrolable, que había reventado las ataduras de los pasadores—. Voy a ir. —Porque joder, si no, sería peor. Pobre Bella, mírenla, ella está sentada allí como una comadreja muerta en la carretera, aún no puede salir de su silla. Además, la silla de Marie comenzaba a dejar marcas en mi vestido. Salí a la pista de baile, tan emocionada como Ana Bolena en su camino a la horca. Traté de confundirme con las otras ovejas, de pie en la parte trasera donde realmente no tendría la oportunidad de atrapar el ramo. Cat Scratch Fever 8 bramó en el estéreo, tan elegante y no pude reprimir una risita.

Entonces vi a Felix. Mirando hacia mí, culpable como el pecado. Su cita no estaba a la vista. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Yo sabía que él estaba aquí, por supuesto. Su venida fue mi idea, pero al verlo, sabiendo que él estaba con otra mujer hoy en su primera aparición como pareja, hizo que me sudaran las manos, mi estómago se convirtió en hielo. Felix Carson era, después de todo, el hombre con el que pensé que me casaría. El hombre con el que estuve a tres semanas de casarme. El hombre que me dejó porque él se enamoró de otra persona.

Hace un par de años, en la segunda boda de la prima Ashley, Felix había llegado como mi cita. Habíamos estado juntos durante un tiempo, y cuando llegó el momento del lanzamiento del ramo, había ido más o menos felizmente, pretendiendo estar avergonzada pero con la satisfacción presumida de un novio estable. No pillé el ramo, y cuando salí de la pista de baile, Felix había arrojado su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Pensé que podrías haber intentado un poco más por ahí —dijo, y recordé el emocionante rubor que habían causado esas palabras. Ahora él estaba aquí con su

nueva novia. Alice la del pelo corto, negro. Alice la de las piernas infinitas. Alice el arquitecto. Alice, mi muy adorada hermana menor, que lógicamente estaba de perfil bajo en esta boda. Ashley lanzó el ramo. Su hermana, mi prima Ana, lo atrapó como estaba planificado y ensayado, sin duda. Tiempo de tortura terminado, pero, no. Ashley me espió, recogió sus faldas y se apresuró.

—Pronto va a ser tu turno, Bella —anunció en voz alta—. ¿Lo estás llevando bien?

—Seguro —dije—. ¡Es un déjà vu de nuevo, Ashley! Otra primavera, otra de tus bodas.

—Pobrecita. —Ella dio a mi brazo un apretón firme, compasión con aire satisfecho goteando de ella, miró a mi flequillo —sí, había crecido en los quince años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había cortado— y volvió a su novio y sus tres hijos de sus dos primeros matrimonios.

Treinta y tres minutos más tarde, decidí que había sido ya lo suficientemente valiente. La recepción de Ashley estaba en pleno apogeo, y mientras la música era alegre y mis pies estaban ansiosos por salir y mostrar al público cómo una rumba se suponía que debía ser, decidí ir a casa. Si hubiera un solo hombre aquí, guapo, financieramente seguro, estable emocionalmente, estaba escondido debajo de una mesa. Una parada rápida en el baño y estaría en camino.

Abrí la puerta, eché un vistazo al espejo que me devolvió un aspecto horripilante

—incluso yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible que mi pelo pudiera tener tanto frizz, santo guacamole, era casi horizontal— y empecé a empujar una puerta del inodoro cuando oí un pequeño ruido. Un ruido triste. Me asomé bajo la puerta. Bonitos zapatos. Correa, tacones altos de charol azul.

—Um... ¿está todo bien? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Esos zapatos se veían familiares.

—¿Bella? —dijo una voz baja. No era de extrañar que los zapatos me resultaran familiares. Mi hermana menor y yo los habíamos comprado juntas, el pasado invierno.

—¿Alie? cariño, ¿estás bien?

Hubo un crujido de material; entonces mi hermana abrió la puerta. Ella trató de sonreír, pero sus ojos azul claro estaban húmedos por las lágrimas plateadas. Noté que su máscara no se dignó a correrse. Se veía trágica y hermosa, Ilsa diciendo adiós a Rick en el aeropuerto de Casablanca.

—¿Qué pasa, Alie? —le pregunté.

—Oh, no es nada... —Su boca tembló—. Está bien.

Hice una pausa.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Felix?

La hermosa cara de Alice vaciló.

—Um... bueno... yo no creo que vaya a funcionar entre nosotros —dijo, con la voz un poco quebrada, dándole distancia. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté. Alivio y preocupación batallaron en mi corazón. Por supuesto, seguro que no me iba a matar si lo de Alie y Felix no funcionaba, pero no era cosa de Alice ser melodramática. De hecho, la última vez que la había visto llorar fue cuando me fui la universidad hace doce años.

—Um... es sólo una mala idea —susurró—. Pero está bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté. El impulso de estrangular a Felix se encendió en mis entrañas—. ¿Qué ha hecho?

— Nada —me aseguró apresuradamente—. Es sólo que... um...

—¿Qué? —le pregunté de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. Ella no me miraba. Ah, maldición—. ¿Es por mí, Alie?

Ella no respondió.

Suspiré.

—Alie. Por favor, respóndeme.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y luego se dejó caer al suelo otra vez.

—Tú no lo has superado, ¿verdad? —susurró—. A pesar de que dijiste que lo habías hecho... Yo vi tu cara ahí fuera, en el arrojamiento del ramo, y oh, Bella, lo siento mucho. Nunca debí haberlo intentado.

—Alice —la interrumpí—. Yo lo he superado. Lo he hecho. Te lo prometo.

Ella me dio una mirada cargada de culpa, miseria y angustia real de manera que las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo fuera consciente de ellas.

—La verdad es, Alie, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Oops. Realmente no había planeado decir eso, pero funcionó a las mil maravillas.

Alice parpadeó hacia mí, dos lágrimas más deslizándose por sus mejillas de color pétalos de rosa, esperando amanecer en su cara, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio? —dijo.

—Sí —le mentí, cogiendo un pañuelo para secarle la cara—. Desde hace un par de semanas.

La expresión trágica de Alie se estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Por qué no lo has traído esta noche? —preguntó.

—Oh, ya sabes. Bodas. Todo el mundo se pone todo emocionado si vas con alguien.

—No me lo dijiste —dijo ella, un ceño frunciéndose ligeramente en su frente.

—Bueno, no quería decir nada hasta que yo supiera que valía la pena mencionarlo.

—Sonreí de nuevo, calentando la idea, justo como los viejos tiempos y esta vez Alie devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó.

Me detuve durante un segundo muy breve.

—Robert Pattinson —contesté, recordando mi fantasía de cambio de neumático—. Es un doctor.

* * *

**Chicas alguien mas quiere golpear a Alice?**

**Ya se antes de que maten y me digan ¿Qué estas pensando? Emmett de nerd?**

**Bueno es que no quería a Rose de maldita y se me hizo como mas manipuladora Alice asi que lo siento pero hoy Emmett será nerd.**

**besitos**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Bueno este capitulo es dedicado a twilight tienes toda la razón cuando recibi tu review estaba adaptando este capitulo, j**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Simplemente voy a decir que el resto de la noche fue mucho mejor para todos. Alice me acompañó hasta la mesa donde el resto de nuestra familia se sentaba, insistiendo que pasáramos un poco de tiempo juntos, ya que había estado demasiado nerviosa para hablarme de verdad durante todo el día.

―¡Bella ha estado saliendo con alguien! ―anunció suavemente, sus ojos brillando. Rosalie, que había estado escuchando dolorosamente a Marie describir sus pólipos nasales, prestó atención al instante. Mamá y papá se detuvieron en medio de su pelea para acribillarme con preguntas, pero seguí con mi historia de "es demasiado pronto para hablar de ello". Rosalie enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, busqué a Felix, él y Alice habían estado manteniendo un poco de distancia uno del otro preocupados por mis tiernos sentimientos. Él no estaba a su alcance.

―¿Y qué hace esta persona para vivir? ―preguntó Marie―. No es uno de esos profesores empobrecidos, ¿cierto? Tus hermanas lograron encontrar trabajos que pagan un salario decente, Bella. No sé por qué tú no puedes.

―Es un doctor ―dije, tomando un sorbo del gin-tonic que el mesero trajo.

―¿Qué clase, Pastelito? ―preguntó papá.

―Un cirujano pediatra ―contesté suavemente. Sip, sip. Con suerte, el sonrojo en mi cara podría ser atribuido a mi coctel y no a mi mentira.

―Ooh ―suspiró Ali, su cara forzando una sonrisa angelical―. Oh, Bella.

―Maravilloso ―dijo papá―. Agarra bien a este, Bella.

―Ella no necesita agarrar nada, Charlie ―dijo bruscamente mamá―. Honestamente, ¡eres su padre! ¿De verdad necesitas minarla de esta manera? ―Entonces estuvieron perdidos en otra discusión. ¡Qué agradable que la Pobre Bella finalmente estuviera fuera de la lista de cosas en las que preocuparse!

Tomé un taxi hacia mi casa, fingiendo haber perdido un teléfono celular y una necesidad latente de llamar a mi fabuloso novio doctor. También logré evitar hablar directamente con Felix. Sacando a Alice y Felix de mi cabeza a la Scarlett O' Hara ―pensaré en eso mañana― me centré en mi nuevo novio imaginario. Qué bien que mi neumático hubiera estallado hace unas semanas, o de lo contrario no habría estado recuperada tan rápido.

Qué genial hubiera sido si Robert, cirujano pediatra, fuera un hombre verdadero. Si también hubiera sido un buen bailarín, incluso si sólo era un pequeño paso de vaivén. Si hubiera encantado a Marie y preguntado a mamá sobre sus esculturas y no encogerse cuando las describiera. Si fuera un jugador de golf como Emmett y los dos hicieran planes para una mañana en el campo. Si simplemente sucediera que él sabía un poco sobre la Guerra Civil. Si ocasionalmente se interrumpiera a media frase cuando estaba hablando porque me miraba y simplemente olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo. Si estuviera aquí para llevarme arriba, abrir la cremallera de este vestido incómodo y hacerme el amor.

El taxi giró hacia mi calle y se detuvo. Le pagué al conductor, salí y simplemente me quedé allí parada durante un minuto, mirando mi casa. Era una casa victoriana muy pequeña de tres pisos, alta y estrecha. Unos pocos narcisos valientes flotaban a lo largo del camino, y pronto los tulipanes estallarían en rosa y amarillo. En mayo, las lilas a lo largo del lado oriental de mi casa llenarían toda la casa con su olor incomparable. Pasaba la mayor parte del verano en mi porche, leyendo, escribiendo artículos para varias revistas, regando mis helechos de Boston y begonias. Mi casa. Cuando compré la casa ―corrección, cuando Felix y yo la compramos― había estado destrozada y abandonada. Ahora, era un sitio de interés turístico. Mi sitio de interés, ya que Felix me había dejado antes de que el nuevo aislamiento fuera instalado, antes de que las paredes fueran derribadas y repintadas.

Ante el sonido de mis tacones en el camino de losas, la cabeza de Angus apareció en la ventana, haciéndome sonreír… y luego tambalearme. Aparentemente, estaba un poco achispada, un hecho comprobado mientras buscaba inútilmente mis llaves. Allí. Llave en la puerta, giro.

―¡Hola, Angus McFangus! ¡Mamá está en casa!

Mi pequeño perro corrió hacia mí, luego, demasiado superado por el milagro de mi ser, corrió alrededor de la planta baja en una vuelta estilo victoria, por la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el pasillo, y repitiendo.

―¿Extrañaste a mami? ―pregunté cada vez que él pasaba a mi lado con rapidez―. ¿Extrañaste… a… mami? ―Finalmente, su energía se agotó de alguna manera, me trajo su víctima de la noche, una caja de pañuelos hecha trizas, la que depositó orgullosamente a mis pies.

―Gracias, Angus ―dije, entendiendo que esto era un regalo. Él colapsó enfrente de mí, jadeando, sus ojos oscuros como botones adorándome, sus patas traseras rectas detrás de él, como si estuviera volando, en lo que pensé como su pose de Súper Dog. Me senté, me quité los zapatos y rasqué la pequeña cabeza ladina de Angus―. ¿Adivina qué? Tenemos un novio ahora ―dije. Lamió mi mano encantado, eructó, luego corrió hacia la cocina. Buena idea. Tomaría algo de Ben & Jerry como un pequeño bocadillo. Levantándome de la silla, miré afuera de la ventana y me congelé.

Un hombre estaba deslizándose a lo largo del lateral de la casa de al lado.

Obviamente, estaba oscuro afuera, pero la luz de la calle iluminaba al hombre claramente mientras caminaba lentamente a lo largo del lateral de la casa al lado de la mía. Miró en ambas direcciones, se detuvo, luego siguió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, subió los escalones traseros, lentamente, tentativamente, luego probó el pomo. Cerrado, aparentemente. Miró bajo el tapete. Nada. Probó el pomo otra vez, más fuerte.

No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto una casa siendo forzada antes. Nadie vivía en esa casa, 36 Maple. Ni siquiera había visto a alguien mirarla en los dos años que había vivido en Peterston. Era alguna clase de estilo búngalo, bastante desgastada, necesitaba de un muy buen arreglo. Con frecuencia me preguntaba por qué nadie la compraba y la arreglaba. Seguramente no había nada adentro que valiera la pena ser robado…

Tragando con un clic audible, me di cuenta que, si el ladrón miraba en mi dirección, me vería claramente, ya que mi luz estaba encendida y las cortinas abiertas. Estirándome lentamente sin quitar mis ojos de él, apagué la lámpara.

El sospechoso, como ya estaba llamándolo, entonces le dio un empujón a la puerta con su hombro. Repitió la acción, más fuerte esta vez, y me encogí mientras su hombro golpeaba la puerta. No funcionó. Lo intentó de nuevo, dio un paso atrás, luego caminó hasta una ventana, acunó sus manos alrededor de sus ojos y miró hacia el interior.

Todo esto parecía muy sospechoso para mí. Seguro, el hombre intentó abrir la ventana. De nuevo, no hubo suerte. Quizá, sí, había visto demasiados episodios de La Ley & El Orden, amigo de las mujeres solteras en todas partes, pero esto parecía bastante claro. Un crimen en progreso en la casa vacía de al lado. Seguramente esto no era bueno. ¿Qué si el ladrón venía aquí? En dos años en la tierra, Angus aún no había sido puesto a prueba en protección de hogar. Desgarrar zapatos y rollos de papel higiénico, eso lo había dominado. ¿Protegerme de un hombre de estatura promedio? No estoy muy segura. ¿Y el ladrón era promedio? Se veía bastante musculoso para mí. Bastante fuerte.

Dejé que la corriente usual de imágenes terribles se deslizara por mi cabeza y reconocí las probabilidades escasas de que en realidad sucedieran. El hombre, que ahora estaba probando otra ventana, probablemente no era un asesino buscando un lugar para esconder un cuerpo. Probablemente no tenía el valor de un millón de dólares en heroína en su auto. Y esperaba fervientemente que no tuviera planes de encadenar a una mujer de tamaño promedio en el pozo en su sótano y esperar a que ella perdiera el peso suficiente así podía usar su piel para coser un nuevo vestido, como el tipo en El Silencio de los Inocentes.

El ladrón probó la puerta una segunda vez. Muy bien, amigo, pensé. Ya es suficiente. Hora de llamar a las autoridades. Incluso si no era un asesino, claramente estaba buscando una casa para ladronear. ¿Ese era un verbo? ¿Ladronear? Sonaba gracioso. Concedido, sí, había tomado dos gin-tonics esta noche —¿O habían sido tres?—, y la bebida en realidad no era un punto fuerte para mí, pero aún así. No importaba cómo lo analizara, la actividad de al lado parecía bastante malditamente criminal. El hombre desapareció alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa otra vez, aún, asumí, buscando por un punto de entrada.

Qué demonios. Tiempo de poner mis dólares de impuesto en uso y llamar a la policía.

―¿Tiene una emergencia, señora?

―Hola, ¿cómo está? ―pregunté.

―911, por favor declare su emergencia.

―Oh, bueno, ya sabe, no estoy segura ―respondí, cerrando un ojo para ver al ladrón mejor. No hubo suerte; había desaparecido en la esquina alejada de la casa―. Creo que la casa al lado de la mía está siendo robada. Estoy en la calle 34 Marple, Peterston. Bella Swan.

―Un momento, por favor. ―Escuché el graznido de una radio en el fondo―.

Tenemos una patrulla en su área, señora ―dijo después de un momento―. Enviaremos a una unidad ahora mismo. ¿Qué puede ver exactamente?

―Um, ahora, nada, pero él estaba… comprobando el perímetro, ¿ya sabe? ―dije, haciendo una mueca. ¿Comprobando el perímetro? ¿Quién era yo, Tony Soprano?

―Lo que quiero decir es que está caminando por ahí, probando puertas y ventanas. Nadie vive allí, ya sabe.

―Gracias, señora. La policía debería estar allí en cualquier momento. ¿Le gustaría que nos quedáramos en la línea? ―preguntó.

―No, está bien ―dije, sin querer parecer demasiado tonta―. Gracias. ―Colgué, sintiéndome vagamente heroica. Una vecina vigilante regular, eso era.

Ya no podía ver al hombre desde la cocina, así que me deslicé hacia el comedor — oops, un poco mareada… quizás eran los tres gin-tonics—. Mirando por la ventana, no vi nada irregular en ese momento. Y no escuché sirenas tampoco. ¿Dónde estaban esos policías? Quizá deberían haberme quedado en la línea. ¿Qué si el ladrón se daba cuenta que no había nada que robar allí, pero luego echaba un vistazo hacia aquí? Tenía muchas cosas lindas. Ese sofá me costó casi dos mil. Mi computador era una obra de arte y el último cumpleaños, mamá y papá me dieron ese fabuloso televisor pantalla plana.

Miré alrededor. Seguro, era tonto, pero se sentiría más seguro si estuviera… bueno, no armada, pero algo. No poseía una pistola, Dios sabía… no era mi tipo. Miré mi bloque de cuchillos. Nop. Eso parecía un poco exagerado, incluso para mí.

Concedido, tenía dos rifles Springfield en el ático, sin mencionar una bayoneta, junto con mi otro equipo de la Guerra Civil, pero no usábamos balas, y no podía imaginar disparándole a alguien, sin importar lo divertido que había sido fingir hacer precisamente eso en nuestra batalla de recreación.

Deslizándome hacia la sala, abrí el armario y estudié mis opciones. Percha, inefectiva. Sombrilla, demasiado ligera. Pero espera. Allí, en la parte trasera, estaba mi viejo palo de hockey de la secundaria. Lo había conservado todos estos años por razones sentimentales, remontándome al breve periodo de tiempo cuando fui una atleta, ahora estaba feliz. No era un arma, pero sin embargo, era una protección. Perfecto.

Angus ahora estaba dormido en su cama, un cojín de terciopelo rojo en una cesta de mimbre, en la cocina. Acostado sobre su espalda, con las patas blancas peludas en el aire, sus pequeños dientes inferiores bloqueados sobre los superiores. No parecía como que fuera a ser de mucha ayuda en caso de una invasión.

―Arriba vaquero Angus ―susurré―. Ser lindo no lo es todo, ya sabes.

Estornudó, y yo me agaché. ¿El ladrón escuchó eso? Lo importante, ¿me escuchó hablar por teléfono? Me atreví a mirar por la ventana del comedor. Aún no había policías. Tampoco movimiento en la casa de al lado. Quizá se había ido.

O estaba viniendo hacia aquí. Viniendo por mí. Bueno, mis cosas, de cualquier modo. O por mí. Nunca sabías.

Sostener el palo de hockey de pasto me tranquilizó. Tal vez sólo me deslizaría escaleras arriba y me encerraría a mí misma en el ático, pensé. Sentarme a un lado de esos rifles, incluso si no tenían balas propias. Seguramente la policía podía manejar al ladrón de la casa vecina. Y hablando de policías, un auto negro y blanco se deslizó por la calle, estacionándose justo en frente de la casa de los Darrens.

Genial. Estaba a salvo. Sólo entraría de puntillas en el comedor y vería si el Sr. Hombre Ladrón estaba a la vista.

Nop. Nada. Solamente el tic-tac de las ramas de lila contra las ventanas. Hablando de ventanas, papá tenía razón. Necesitaban ser reemplazadas. Podía sentir una corriente de aire, y no había ni siquiera tanto viento. Mi factura de calefacción había sido asesinada este año.

Justo entonces, un silencioso toque se escuchó en la puerta. Ah, los policías.

¿Quién dijo que ellos nunca estaban alrededor cuando los necesitabas? Angus saltó como si lo hubieran electrocutado y corrió hacia la puerta, bailando alegremente, saltando de modo que sus cuatro patas dejaron el suelo, ladrando estridentemente. ¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido ladrido ladrido ladrido!

—¡Sh! —le dije—. Siéntate. Quédate. Tranquilo, cariño.

Con el palo todavía en la mano, abrí la puerta del frente.

No eran los policías. El ladrón estaba parado justo en frente de mí. —Hola —dijo.

Escuché el palo golpearlo antes de que me diera cuenta que me había movido, y luego mi congelado cerebro reconoció todo tipo de cosas a la vez: el sonido apagado de la madera contra el ser humano. La reverberación temblando por mi brazo. La expresión de asombro en el rostro del ladrón cuando extendió la mano para cubrir su ojo. Mis piernas temblando. El hundimiento lento de dicho ladrón a sus rodillas. Los ladridos histéricos de Angus.

—Ouch —dijo el ladrón débilmente.

—Aléjate —chillé, el palo de hockey oscilando. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente.

—Jesús, señora —murmuró, su voz más sorprendida que otra cosa. Angus, gruñendo como un cachorro de león enfurecido, agarró la manga del ladrón y giró su pequeña cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer algo de daño, moviendo la cola alegremente, el cuerpo temblando por la emoción de defender a su señora.

¿Debería bajar el palo? ¿No sería ese el momento principal para él de agarrarme?

¿No era ese el error que la mayoría de las mujeres cometen justo antes de ser arrojadas en el pozo del sótano y morir de hambre hasta que su piel se aflojaba?

—¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba!

¡Cierto! ¡La policía! ¡Gracias a Dios! Dos oficiales estaban corriendo a través de mi césped.

—¡Manos arriba! ¡Ahora!

Obedecí, el palo de hockey de pasto deslizándose fuera de mis manos, rebotando en la cabeza del ladrón y aterrizando en el suelo del porche.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró el ladrón, haciendo una mueca. Angus soltó la manga y se abalanzó en cambió hacia el palo, gruñendo y ladrando con alegría.

El ladrón me miró. La piel alrededor de su ojo ya se había vuelto rojo brillante. Y oh, Dios, ¿eso era sangre?

—Manos en la cabeza, camarada —dijo uno de los policías, sacando sus esposas.

—No puedo creer esto —dijo el ladrón, obedeciendo con —me imagino— la cansada resignación de alguien quien ha pasado por esto antes—. ¿Qué hice?

El primer policía no contesto, sólo chasqueó las esposas. —Por favor vaya al interior, señora —dijo el otro oficial.

Finalmente me descongelé de mi posición de manos arriba y me tambaleé adentro.

Angus arrastró el palo de hockey sobre césped detrás de mí antes de abandonarlo para correr en alegres círculos alrededor de mis tobillos. Me dejé caer en el sofá, recogiendo mi perro en mis brazos. Me lamió la barbilla con fuerza, ladro dos veces, y luego mordió mi pelo.

—¿Es usted la señorita Swan? —preguntó el policía, tropezando un poco sobre el palo de hockey sobre césped.

Asentí, aun temblando violentamente, mi corazón galopando en mi pecho como Seabiscuit por el tramo final.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó aquí?

—Vi a ese hombre irrumpiendo en la casa de al lado —contesté, desenredando mi cabello de los dientes de Angus. Mi voz era rápida y aguda—. Donde no vive nadie, por cierto. Así que los llamé a ustedes chicos, y entonces él vino justo a mi porche.

Así que lo golpeé con un palo de hockey de césped. Jugué en el instituto.

Me senté atrás, tragué y miré fuera de la ventana, tomando unas respiraciones profundas, tratando de no hiperventilar. El policía me dio un momento, y acaricié el pelaje áspero de Angus, haciendo que mi perrito canturreara con alegría. Ahora que pienso en ello, quizás golpear al ladrón no era bastante… necesario. Se me ocurrió que él dijo "Hola". Pensé que lo hizo, de cualquier forma. Dijo hola. ¿Los ladrones normalmente saludaban a sus víctimas? Hola. Me gustaría robar tu casa.

¿Te parece bien?

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el policía. Asentí—. ¿La hirió? ¿La amenazo? —Sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué abrió la puerta, señorita? Eso no fue una cosa inteligente por hacer. —Frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente.

—Uh, bueno, pensé que eran ustedes chicos. Vi su auto. Y, no, no me lastimó. Él sólo… —dijo hola—. Él parecía, um… ¿sospechoso? ¿Más o menos? Ustedes saben, estaba arrastrándose alrededor de la casa, eso es todo. Arrastrándose y mirando, ¿Cómo asomándose? Y nadie vive ahí. Nadie ha vivido ahí desde que yo vivo aquí.

Y realmente no quería golpearlo.

¡Bueno, si no sonaba inteligente!

El policía me lanzó una mirada dudosa y escribió algunas cosas en su pequeño cuaderno negro. —¿Ha estado bebiendo, señora? —preguntó.

—Un poco —contesté culpablemente—. No conduje, por supuesto. Era en una boda. Mi prima. Ella no es muy linda. Como sea, tomé un cocktail. Un gin tonic.

Bueno más como dos y medio. ¿Posiblemente tres?

El policía cerró su cuaderno y suspiró.

—¿Butch? —El segundo oficial asomó su cabeza por la puerta—. Tenemos un problema.

—¿Huyó? —exclamé—. ¿Escapó?

El segundo policía me dio una mirada de lástima. —No, señora, está sentado en sus escalones. Lo tenemos esposado, nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

Butch, ¿podrías venir afuera un segundo?

Butch se fue, su pistola atrapando la luz. Agarrando a Angus, me fui de puntillas a la ventana de la sala y empujé la cortina —seda azul oscuro, muy bonitas—. Ahí estaba el ladrón, todavía sentado en mis escalones delanteros, su espalda hacia mí, como el Oficial Butch y su compañero había dicho.

Ahora que no estaba en terror mortal, tomé un buen vistazo de él. Una mata embriagadora de pelo cobrizo, un poco atractivo, la verdad. Hombros anchos… era una cosa buena que no me metiera en una pelea con él. Bueno, en más de una pelea, supuse. Brazos fornidos, por el aspecto de la forma en que la tela se tensaba contra sus bíceps. Luego de nuevo, podría ser sólo la posición forzada en él por tener las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda.

Como sintiendo mi presencia, el ladrón se giró hacia mí. Salté detrás de la ventana, haciendo una mueca. Su ojo estaba hinchado ya cerrado. Maldición. No había planeado herirlo. No había planeado nada, realmente… sólo actué en el momento, supongo.

El Oficial Butch entró de nuevo.

—¿Necesita él algo de hielo? —susurré.

—Estará bien, señora. Dice que se está quedando al lado, pero vamos a llevarlo a la estación y verificar su historia. ¿Puede darme su información de contacto?

Lo que quería decir que acababa de golpear a mi nuevo vecino.

—Claro —respondí, recitando mi número de teléfono. Luego las palabras del policía tuvieron sentido. Quedándose al lado.

* * *

**Y golpeo al nuevo vecino que buena manera de causar una buen impresión.**

**Creo que es todo por hoy**

**la palabra clave es creo no prometo nada**

**hasta mañana**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Antes que nada muchas gracias a una lectora muy especial, en su comentario no me apareció su nombre pero ella me dijo que el novio inventado de Bella que fuera Jacob era muy repetitivo muy iacu (como guacala, fuchi), por eso pensé mmm tiene razón pero que nombre le pondré y que creen el novio inventado de Bella es ROBERT PATTINSON, ya lo cambie en los otros capítulos pero debía decirlo a las que ya lo habían leído.**

**También quiero decir que marieisahale muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus review me encanta que cada que subo un capitulo tengo la certeza que por lo menos tendré tu comentario este capitulo es para ti mil gracias por seguirme en esta nueva aventura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue salir de la cama y entrecerrar los ojos por la resaca hacia la casa de al lado. Todo estaba tranquilo. Sin signos de vida. La culpa retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras recordaba la mirada sorprendida del ladrón —o no ladrón— en su rostro. Tendría que llamar a la comisaria y ver qué había pasado. Tal vez le debería avisar a papá, que era abogado. De hecho, papá manejaba el derecho tributario, sin embargo.

Rosalie era una abogada criminalista. Ella podría ser una mejor opción.

Rayos. Desearía no haber golpeado al chico. Bueno. Los accidentes ocurren. Él estaba merodeando por la casa a media noche ¿cierto? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo invitará a tomar café? Aparte, tal vez estaba mintiendo. Tal vez —estoy al lado— era sólo su coartada. Tal vez yo había hecho un servicio a la comunidad. Aun así, la gente fiestera era nueva para mí. Esperaba que ese chico no estuviera tan lastimado. O cabreado.

Ver mi vestido, que no había sido colgado por mi escándalo de anoche, me recordó al vestido de novia de Ashley. A Felix y Alice, juntos. A Robert, mi — Nuevo Novio imaginario—. Sonreí. Otro novio falso. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Es posible que hayas tenido la impresión de que Alice era… bueno, no consentida, sino protegida. Tendrías razón. Ella era universalmente adorada por nuestros padres, por Rose, quien no le dio su amor fácilmente y, si, incluso por Marie. Pero especialmente por mí. De hecho, mi primer recuerdo más claro de mi vida era de Alice. Era mi cuarto cumpleaños, y Marie estaba fumando un cigarrillo en nuestra cocina, aparentemente observándonos mientras que mi torta se cocinaba en el horno, el cálido olor a vainilla se mezclaba desagradablemente con sus Kool Lights. (creo que son cigarros)

La cocina de mi niñez parecía ser un enorme lugar de maravillosos e inesperados tesoros, pero mi lugar preferido era la despensa, un armario largo y oscuro con estanterías del piso al techo. Frecuentemente, entraría y cerraría la puerta detrás de mí, para comer galletas de chocolate del paquete en un delicioso silencio. Era como una casa, repleta de agua mineral y comida para perro. Marny, nuestro cocker, vendría conmigo, moviendo su pequeña cola mientras la alimentaba con sus croquetas, comiéndome una yo de vez en cuando. A veces mamá abriría la puerta y gritaría, sorprendida de encontrarme allí, acurrucada al lado de la batidora con el perro. Siempre me sentía segura allí.

De todas formas, en mi cuarto cumpleaños, Marie estaba fumando, yo estaba acechando en la despensa con Marny, compartiendo una caja de Cheerios, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Entraron mamá y papá. Había una intensa actividad… mami había estado fuera algunos días, y luego la oí llamándome.

—¡Bella, dónde estás! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! ¡Hay alguien que te quiere conocer!

—¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? —retumbó la voz de papá—. ¿Ella no quiere su regalo?

De pronto, al tanto de lo mucho que había extrañado a mi madre, salí del armario, pasé las piernas flacas con varices de Marie y me dirigí hacia mi madre, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, todavía en su abrigo. Estaba sosteniendo a un bebé envuelto en una manta rosa clara.

—¡Mi regalo! —grité con alegría.

Eventualmente, los adultos me explicaron que el bebé no era sólo para mí, sino para Rosalie y todos los demás, también. Mi regalo fue, de hecho, un perro de peluche. —Más tarde ese día, de acuerdo con la tradición familiar, puse el peluche en la cuna del bebé, deleitando a mis padres con mi generosidad—, pero nunca me sobrepuse el sentimiento de que Alice era mía, ciertamente mucho más de lo que era de Rosalie, un sentimiento de que Rosalie, que tenía siete años en ese entonces y era terriblemente sofisticada, educada en el orden para dejar sus responsabilidades como hermana.

—Bella, tu bebé te necesita —me decía cuando mamá necesitaba ayuda para darle yogurt a Ali o cambiar el pañal. No me importaba. Me gustaba ser la hermana especial, la hermana mayor después de cuatro largos años de ser mandada o ignorada por Rosalie. Mi cumpleaños se convirtió más en Alice y yo, nuestro comienzo, que el día en que nací. No, ahora mi cumpleaños era mucho más importante. El día en que tuve a Alice.

Alice no fracasaba en encantar. Una beba sorprendente, que se volvía más hermosa a medida que crecía, su cabello negro y sedoso, sus ojos de un impresionante celeste, sus mejillas suaves como los pétalos de un tulipán y sus pestañas tan largas que tocaban sus suaves cejas. Su primera palabra fue Bela, todos sabíamos que intentaba decir mi nombre.

Mientras crecía, ella me buscaba. Rosalie, con toda su aspereza y desdén, era una buena hermana, pero más de la clase de dejarte a un lado y explicarte cómo salir de los problemas o por qué deberías dejar de tocar sus cosas. Para jugar, abrazar y para compañía, Ali iba a mí, y yo estaba más que dispuesta. A los cuatro, ella pasó horas poniendo broches en mis rizos, pidiendo en voz alta que su suave cabellera negra fuera, con sus palabras, una hermosa mata suave castaña.

En el jardín, me trajo un trabajito y el día de la persona especial, ya sabes quién estuvo a su lado. Cuando necesitaba ayuda con el deletreo, me quedaba en lugar de mamá o papá, haciendo oraciones tontas para mantener las cosas divertidas.

Durante sus presentaciones de ballet, sus ojos me buscaban en la audiencia, donde estaría sonriéndole. La llamé Alitie Bumppo después del héroe en The Deerslayer, señalando su nombre en el libro para mostrarle lo famosa que era.

Así fue nuestra infancia, Alice perfecta, yo adorándola, y Rose arisca y un poco por encima de todos. Luego, cuando Alice tenía diecisiete y yo estaba en junior de William & Mary. Recibí una llamada de casa. Alice se había estado sintiendo mal por un día o más. Ella no era de quejarse, así que cuando finalmente admitió que le dolía mucho el estómago, mamá llamó al doctor. Antes de que pudieran llegar a la oficina, el apéndice de Ali se había desgarrado. El resultado de la apendicetomía fue un desastre, desde que el líquido infectado se había esparcido en todo su abdomen, se vino abajo con peritonitis. Le agarró fiebre. Pero no se rindió.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando mamá llamó, nueve horas de distancia en auto.

—Ven a casa lo más rápido que puedas, Bella —ordenó firmemente. Ali había sido trasladada a UCI, y las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

Mis recuerdos de mi viaje de regreso a casa, estaba alternado entre imágenes horribles y completamente en blanco. Un profesor me llevó al aeropuerto internacional Richmond. No me acuerdo qué profesor, pero puedo ver su salpicadero polvoriento de su auto tan claramente como si estuviera sentada en ese asiento delantero de vinilo caliente ahora mismo, la rajadura del parabrisas corría perezosamente hacia debajo de donde empezaba al igual que El Missisipi atravesaba a Estados Unidos. Recuerdo llorar en el asiento de plástico frente a mi puerta, con mis puños apretados mientras que el avión aterrizaba con una lentitud agonizante en la terminal. Recuerdo el rostro de mi amigo James en el aeropuerto, sus ojos muy abiertos con miedo y compasión. Mi madre, balanceándose en sus pies fuera del cubículo de Alice en el hospital, mi padre, con cara seria y en silencio, y Rosalie ceñida y encorvada en la esquina cerca de la cortina que separaba a Alice del otro paciente.

Y recuerdo a Alice, acostada en la cama, oculta por tubos y mantas, parecía tan pequeña y sola que mi corazón se partió al medio. Tomé su mano y la besé, mis lágrimas caían en las sabanas del hospital.

—Estoy aquí, Alitie Bumppo —susurré—. Estoy aquí. —Ella estaba demasiado débil para responder, demasiado enferma incluso para abrir los ojos.

Afuera, el doctor hablaba con un murmullo sombrío a mis padres.

—… Absceso… bacteria… funcionamiento renal… glóbulos blancos… no es bueno.

—Jesús dios en el cielo —murmuró Rosalie en la esquina—. Oh, mierda, Bella.

—Nuestros ojos se encontraron con un terror desolado por la posibilidad de lo que no podíamos imaginar. Nuestra adorada Alice, las más dulce, amable, y amada niña en el mundo, estaba muriendo.

Las horas pasaban. Las tazas de café iban y venían. Las intravenosas de Alice fueron cambiadas, su daño revisado. El día pasó lento. Ella no despertó. Noche.

Otro día. Ella empeoró. Nos permitieron sólo unos pocos minutos a la vez, nos enviaban a la sombría sala de espera, repleta de viejas revistas, muebles suaves y luces fluorescentes que moderaba los detalles del miedo en nuestros rostros.

En el día cuatro, una enfermera entró en la sala.

—Familia de Alice Swan ¡vengan ahora! —ordenó.

—Oh, Jesús —dijo mi madre, su rostro blanco como la tiza. Se tambaleó, mi padre la atrapó y medio que la arrastró por el pasillo. Aterrorizadas de que nuestra hermana se nos iba, Rosalie y yo corrimos delante de nuestros padres. Parecía tomarnos un año caminar por el pasillo, cada paso, cada golpe de mis zapatillas, cada respiración fueron punteadas por mis desesperados rezos. Por favor. Por favor. No Alice. Por favor.

Llegué allí primera. Mi pequeña hermana, mi regalo de cumpleaños, estaba despierta, mirándonos por primera vez en días, sonriendo débilmente. Rosalie apareció detrás de mí.

—¡Alice! —explotó por así decirlo—. ¡Jesucristo colgado en la cruz, creímos que estabas muerta! —Dio la vuelta y sonrió a la enfermera, quien nos había sacado una década de nuestras vidas.

—Alitie —susurré. Me tendió su mano y puedes apostar que le dejé saber a dios en el acto, lo agradecida que estaba de tenerla de vuelta.

***0*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*0*00***

—¿Hiciste qué? —preguntó James. Estábamos paseando por el centro de Peterston, comiendo damasco danés de la panadería Lala y tomando cappuccinos. Ya había deslumbrado a mi amigo con mi historia de mi vecino, completamente superando su historia sobre cocinar un pollo tikka masala satisfactoriamente desde el principio.

—Le dije a ella que estaba viendo a alguien, Robert, un cirujano pediátrico —tomé otro bocado el aún pastel tibio y gemí con placer.

James hizo una pausa, sus ojos muy abiertos con admiración.

—Wow.

—Un poco inteligente ¿no lo crees?

—Lo hago —dijo—. No solo quieres parar la delincuencia en tu vecindario, has inventado otro novio ¡Que noche ocupada!

—Sólo desearía haberlo pensado antes —dije con aire de suficiencia.

James sonrió, curvándose para darle a Angus un trozo de pastel, luego siguió caminando, solo para hacer otra pausa en su lugar de trabajo. El salón de baile Jitterbug estaba escondido entre una tintorería y la pizzería de Mario. Se asomó por la ventana para revisar si estaba todo en orden. Una mujer que caminaba detrás de nosotros miró a James, se alejó y luego hizo una toma doble. Sonreí con cariño.

Mi viejo amigo, a pesar de que había sido un rechoncho marginado cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, ahora parecía a un afeitado Johnny Depp, y la reacción de la mujer era bastante típica. Lástima, que era gay o sino ya me habría casado con él y habría tenido hijos hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que yo, James se había lastimado románticamente, aunque incluso yo, su más vieja amiga, no conocía los detalles de ruptura.

—Así que eres la chica de Robert —dijo, resumiendo nuestro paseo—. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Bueno,Pattinson. Robert Pattinson.

—Robert Pattinson, R.P. Me gusta —dije.

James se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a la mujer de detrás de nosotros. Ella se puso violeta en repuesta y pretendió que algo se le cayó. Ocurría todo el tiempo.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es el Dr. Robert Pattinson?—preguntó.

—Bueno, él no es tan terrible… es una especie de sobrevalorado ¿no te parece?—

James sonrío

—Es de metro setenta. Un poco larguirucho. No muy guapo, pero tiene cara muy amable ¿sabes? Los ojos verdes, cabello rubio. Gafas. ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de James desapareció.

—Bella. Tú acabas de describir a Felix.

Me atragante con mi cappuccino.

—¿Lo hice? Mierda. Bueno, Es de metro ochenta y cinco. Hoyuelos. Muy guapo. Los ojos azul grisáceos, cabello café obscuro. ¿Qué te parece? —Angus ladró una vez, afirmando mi gusto en los hombres.

—Estoy pensando en este chico croata de E.R Dr. Guapo —dijo James.

—Oh sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir. Perfecto. Sí, eso es Robert a una T—nos reímos.

—Hey, ¿Tanya se unirá a nosotros esta mañana? —preguntó él.

—No —le dije—, ella conoció a alguien anoche y realmente piensa que él es El Elegido. —James coreo las últimas palabras conmigo. Era costumbre de Tanya, caer perdidamente enamorada. Ella se destacó en la búsqueda del Elegido, lo hacía a menudo, y por lo general con resultados desastrosos, obsesionada con el final del a primera cita, asustando al hombre por hablar siempre. Si la historia se repetía — y por lo general lo hacía, ya que conocía bastante bien a este profesor de historia— ella sería aplastada otra vez, la próxima semana, posiblemente con un una orden de restricción presentada en su contra.

Así que no Tanya. Eso estaba bien. James y yo compartíamos el amor por las antigüedades y ropa vintage. Yo era, después de todo una profesora de historia, así que tenía sentido. Él era un hombre gay y un profesor de baile, por lo que tenía sentido, también. Paseando por las calles torcidas y tranquilas de Peterston, deteniéndonos en las tiendas de moda, la promesa de hojas y flores justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de un invierno largo y descuidado, era bueno estar afuera.

Peterston, Connecticut, es una pequeña ciudad en el río de Farmington, accesible sólo por los lugareños y los turistas inteligentes que se destacan en la lectura de mapas. Una vez conocida por hacer más cuchillas para arado que cualquier otro lugar en la tierra verde de Dios, la ciudad había pasado de un abandono desolado a un encanto desaliñado en la última década más o menos. Main Street me llevó hasta al río, donde había un sendero para caminar. De hecho, podía llegar a casa caminando por el Farmington, y lo hice a menudo. Mamá y papá viven cinco kilómetros río abajo en Avon, a veces voy allí, también.

Sí, yo estaba contenta esta mañana. Me encantaba James, me encantaba Angus, que trotaba adorablemente alrededor de su correa trenzada color rojo y purpura. Y me encantaba creer que mi familia pensaba que tenía una relación, por no mencionar completamente a Felix.

—Tal vez debería conseguir un nuevo traje, o dos —reflexioné fuera de La Boutique Chic.

—Ahora que estoy viendo a un doctor y todo. Algo nunca usado por otra persona.

—Absolutamente. Tú necesitas algo agradable para esas funciones hospitalarias. — Entramos en la tienda, Angus en mis brazos, y salimos hora más tarde, cargados de bolsas.

—Me encanta salir Robert Pattinson —le dije sonriendo—. De hecho, quiero conseguir un cambio de imagen completo. Corte de pelo, manicura, pedicura... Dios, no lo he hecho en años. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres venir?

—Bella —dijo James, haciendo una pausa. Él respiró hondo, asintió con la cabeza y luego continúo—. Bella, tal vez deberíamos...

—¿Tomar el almuerzo en su lugar? —sugerí, acariciando a Angus, que estaba lamiendo la bolsa que contenía mis zapatos nuevos.

James sonrió.

—No, yo estaba pensando más bien que tal vez, realmente, debamos conocer a alguien. Los dos a alguien, Ya sabes. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de depender el uno del otro tanto y realmente salir de nuevo.

No respondí. James suspiró.

—Mira, yo creo que podría estar listo. Y tener un novio falso, bueno, eso es lindo y todo, pero... tal vez es hora de que la cosa sea real. No es que novios falsos no sean divertidos, también —James me conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. La ida de salir hizo que un ligero sudor rompiera en mi espalda. No es que yo no quiera amor, matrimonio...

Odiaba la lo que había que hacer para llegar a ese punto.

—Lo haré si quieres —me empujó él—. ¿Qué piensas? Tal vez hay un verdadero Pattinson Robert por ahí para ti. Tú podrías caer en el amor y luego Felix... — su voz se apagó y sus ojos oscuros se disculparon—. Bueno. ¿Quién sabe?

—Seguro. Sí. Bueno —cerré los ojos brevemente. La foto de Tim Gunn/Atticus Finch/Rhett Butler/George Clooney—. Está bien. Voy a darle una oportunidad.

—Está bien. Así que. Me voy a casa a registrarme en un sitio web de citas, y tú haces lo mismo.

—Sí, general Jackson. Lo que tú digas. —Me saludó, le devolví el gesto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su casa.

Mirando a mi amigo de pie, me imaginaba con una sacudida desagradable lo que sería como tener la mitad de James, como la mitad de una pareja feliz. No imaginaba verlo una o dos veces por semana, que no me pidiera ayuda con sus clases, que no viniera conmigo de compras los sábados por la mañana. En vez de él, un hombre magnifico estaría sentado en mi lugar.

Eso sí que sería asqueroso. —No es que sea egoísta, ni nada —murmuré. Angus mordió el dobladillo de mis pantalones vaqueros en respuesta. Nos dirigimos a casa, por el estrecho sendero que seguía el río. Angus empujó de la correa y se enredó en mis compras. Mi perro quería investigar Farmington, pero era tan gordo y fuerte. Brotes rojos crecieron en los arces, pero solo unos pocos arbustos tenían un verdadero verde. La tierra estaba húmeda los pájaros gorjeaban y se metían en la búsqueda anual de un compañero.

El último hombre del que había estado enamorada era Felix, y aunque tratara no podía recordar cómo se había sentido cuando nos enamoramos. Todos mis recuerdos con él estaban contaminados, obviamente, pero aún así... deseaba pertenecer a alguien más, alguien bien esta vez. Realmente para mí. James tenía razón Era el momento de empezar de nuevo. Claro, yo había tratado de asustar la fecha de la boda de Ashley. Pero una relación era diferente. Quería conocer a alguien. Tenía que conocer a alguien, un hombre al que realmente podía amar. Seguramente, en algún lugar, había un hombre que me vea como la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, al que haga latir su corazón, que haga que el aliento de sus pulmones dulce y toda esa basura cursi. Alguien que me ayude a poner el último clavo en el ataúd de Felix.

Había llegado el momento.

El contestador automático estaba parpadeando cuando llegué a casa.

—Hay cinco mensajes— anuncio la voz mecánica Wow. Eso era raro para mí. Uno de Ali y Rosalie, Ali que sonaba un poco más sarcástico. El número tres era de mamá, me recordaba de su próxima exposición de arte y sugiriendo que podía llevar mi médico encantador. El número cuatro era mi padre y me daba la batalla de la próxima semana y también sugería que trajera a Robert.

Parecía que mi familia se había tragado mi historia con Robert bastante bien.

El mensaje final fue de Butch Martinelli, oficial del departamento de policía de Peterson y me pedía que le devolviera la llamada. Oh, mierda. Casi me había olvidado de eso. La discoteca. Gotas de sudor saltaron sobre mi frente. Marqué el número inmediatamente y pregunté por el sargento.

Asaltó. Yo asaltando a alguien. El tipo de anoche era un ladrón, y ahora él era la víctima.

—Sí, señorita Swan. Tengo alguna información sobre el hombre que asaltó anoche.

Asaltó. Yo asaltando a alguien. El tipo de anoche era un ladrón, y ahora él era la víctima.

—Bien —dije, mi voz chirriante—. No lo asalté exactamente, fue como un acto... mal colocado a la legítima defensa —porque él dijo hola, y no podemos hacer eso ¿verdad?

—Él es confiable —continuo el funcionario, ignorándome—. Al parecer, acaba de comprar la casa de al lado y la llave debería ser dejada para él, pero no fue así. Él estaba la estaba buscando, por eso estaba dando vueltas. —El oficial se detuvo—. Lo detuvimos durante una noche, porque no pudimos verificar la historia hasta esta mañana. Lo soltamos hace una hora.

Cerré los ojos.

—Um... ¿está bien?

—Bueno, no tiene nada roto, a pesar de un ojo morado

—¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Qué manera de hacer amigos! —Otra idea se me ocurrió—. Um, ¿oficial Butch?

—¿Sí?

—Si él era de fiar ¿por qué lo hizo demorar? ¿Y lo mantuvo detenido durante la noche? Eso es un poco por encima y más allá de la llamada ¿no es así?

El oficial Butch no respondió.

—Bueno, supongo que se puede hacer un montón de cosas sin justa causa ¿no? — Balbuceé—. Patriot Act, la muerte de las libertades civiles. Bueno, quiero decir...

—Nos tomamos muy en serio las llamadas al 911, señora. Parecía que estaba involucrada en una disputa física con el hombre. Nos pareció que valía la pena echarle un vistazo —La desesperación goteaba de su tono "señora".

—Así es. Por supuesto, oficial. Lo siento. Gracias por llamar.

Me asomé por mi ventana del comedor hacia la casa del al lado. No había señales de vida. Eso era bueno, porque aunque yo crea claramente necesario pedir disculpas, la idea de ver mi a nuevo vecino me ponía nerviosa. Le pegué. Pasó la noche en la cárcel por mi culpa. No es exactamente mi mejor primer paso.

Así que, bueno, tendría que pedir disculpas. Le haría al pobre un poco de brownies de chocolate. No cualquier brownies, mis brownies de chocolate asquerosamente ricos, una manera segura para aliviar cualquier alma herida.

Opté por no llamar a cualquiera de los miembros de mi familia de nuevo. Se podría pensar que yo estaba con Robert, como había estado con James. Excepto que en vez de una manera de despedida, Robert y yo habíamos ido al cine. Sí. Habíamos visto una película, vuelto a casa y ahora, de hecho, estaríamos follando. Entonces, tal vez estábamos planeando salir para una cena temprano. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de pasar una tarde de sábado?

—Vamos, Angus, mi niño —le dije.

Él me siguió hasta la cocina y se dejó caer en el suelo, rodando sobre su espalda hacia mí para ver al revés y me puse a trabajar sobre los brownies. De chocolate de Ghirardelli, nada más que lo mejor para el hombre que envié a la cárcel, cuatrocientos cincuenta gramos de mantequilla, seis huevos. Derretir, agitar, mezclar, a continuación, establecer el temporizador. Pasé treinta minutos revisando mi correo electrónico y respondí a tres padres que protestaban por las calificaciones de sus hijos y con ganas de saber lo que su poco prodigioso hijo tendría qué hacer para obtener una A en mi clase.

—¿Trabajar más duro? —sugerí al equipo—. ¿Pensar más? —Escribí una respuesta políticamente correcta y pulsé Enviar.

Cuando los brownies estuvieron hechos, los saqué del horno. Mirando a la casa de al lado, decidí que, sí, podía esperar un poco más. Tenía papeles que corregir, después de todo. El baño necesitaba un lavado. Los brownies necesitaban enfriarse, de todos modos. Ninguna necesidad de correr y afrontar las consecuencias.

En algún lugar alrededor de las 8:00 p.m., desperté de donde me había quedado dormida sobre el papel de Suresh Onabi en la Declaración de Independencia, Angus dormido sobre mi pecho, la mitad de una página húmeda y masticada en su boca.

—Vamos abajo, chico —dije, poniéndolo en el suelo y recuperando lo que se había comido. Caracoles. Mi política era que si mi perro se comía la tarea, yo tendría que asumir que el chico la hizo perfectamente.

Levantándome, eché un vistazo por la ventana del comedor. No había ninguna luz en la casa de al lado. Mi corazón parecía estar latiendo bastante rápido, mis palmas un poco sudorosas. Me recordé que anoche fue simplemente un desafortunado malentendido. Seguramente todos podríamos llevarnos bien. Arreglé los brownies en un lindo plato y tomé una botella de vino del estante de la cocina, encerré a Angus en el sótano así no saldría y mordería al tipo y me dirigí con mi oferta de paz. Brownies y vino. Desayuno de campeones. ¿Qué hombre podía resistirse?

Caminar al 36 de Maple Street era bastante intimidante, realmente… el camino de entrada en ruinas, la casa destartalada, la hierba alta que, quién sabía, podía estar llena de serpientes o algo así, el silencio total que se cernía sobre la casa como un malévolo animal hambriento. Relájate, Bella. Nada que temer. Sólo se una buena vecina y discúlpate por el golpe en la cabeza.

El porche del frente de la casa se hundió cansadamente, las escaleras suaves y podridas. Aún así, soportaron mi peso mientras yo cuidadosa y silenciosamente negociaba con ellas. Le di a la puerta principal un pequeño golpe con mi codo, ya que mis manos estaban llenas, y esperé. Mi corazón resonó en mi pecho. Recordé ese pequeño… tirón… que sentí cuando le eché un vistazo al no-ladrón mientras él se sentaba esposado en mi porche… su mechón juvenil, los amplios hombros. Y en ese segundo antes de que lo golpeara… tenía una cara bonita. Hola, él había dicho.

Hola.

No hubo respuesta a mi golpe débil. Imaginé lo que más quería que pasara. Que él abriría la puerta, y un poco de música suave —hagámosla una guitarra sudamericana, ¿sí?— se derivaría afuera. La cara de mi vecino, la cual lucirá sólo el más ligero moretón bajo un ojo, apenas notable, se iluminará en reconocimiento.

—Oh, ¡hey, mi vecina! —exclamará él con una sonrisa. Yo me disculparé, él se reirá de ello. El aroma de pollo asado y ajo flotará fuera. —¿Te gustaría entrar? —Yo estaré de acuerdo, disculpándome una vez más por mi desafortunado malentendido, lo que él simplemente despedirá con una mano. —Podría pasarle a cualquiera —dirá. Charlaremos, inmediatamente cómodos con el otro. Él mencionará que ama a los perros, incluso los terriers hiperactivos con problemas de comportamiento. Una copa de vino será servida por la encantadora chica de al lado.

¿Ves? En mi mente, este tipo y yo estábamos en el buen camino a convertirnos en grandes amigos, muy posiblemente más. Desafortunadamente, él no parecía estar en casa ahora mismo, así que permanecería inconsciente de este placentero hecho.

Golpeé de nuevo, aunque silenciosamente, porque en realidad me sentía un poco aliviada de no tener que verlo, fantasías placenteras a un lado. Poniendo mis ofrendas enfrente de la puerta, retrocedí por los escalones podridos.

Ahora que sabía que él no estaba en casa, tomé una mejor mirada alrededor. La farola le daba un misterioso resplandor, color rosa al patio. Nunca había estado aquí antes, pero obviamente, me había preguntado sobre la casa. Había sido descuidada por un tiempo… las tejas estaban perdidas, y plástico cubría una ventada del piso superior. El enrejado bajo el porche con huecos como una boca llena de dientes perdidos.

Era una noche hermosa y suave. El olor húmedo de lluvia distante llenaba el aire, mezclándose con el olor cobrizo del río, y a lo lejos, el canto de los piares primaverales agraciaban la noche. Esta casa podría ser realmente encantadora, pensé, si alguien la restauraba. Tal vez mi vecino estaba aquí para hacer eso mismo. Tal vez se convertiría en una joya.

El desmoronado camino de cemento que conducía desde la calle continuaba alrededor del costado de la casa. Ninguna señal del tipo. Sin embargo, un rastrillo yacía justo al otro lado del camino de entrada. Alguien podría tropezar con eso, pensé. Tropezar, caer, golpearse la cabeza en la pileta para pájaros de concreto a pocos metros de distancia, yacer sangrando en la hierba… ¿No había él sufrido suficiente?

Me acerqué y lo recogí ¿Ves? Ya siendo una gran vecina.

—¿Son estos de usted?

La voz me sobresalto tanto que me di la vuelta. Desafortunadamente, todavía estaba sosteniendo el rastrillo en mi mano. Incluso más desafortunadamente, el mango de madera lo atrapó justo a lo largo de un lado de su cara. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdido, la botella de vino que yo acababa de dejar en su puerta deslizándose de su agarre y haciéndose añicos en el camino con un estrépito. El aroma de merlot derivó alrededor nuestro, anulando los olores de la primavera.

—Ups —dije con voz ahogada.

—Jesucristo, señora —mi nuevo vecino maldijo, frotando su mejilla—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Hice una mueca mientras lo miraba a la cara. Su ojo estaba hinchado todavía, e incluso en la penumbra, podía ver el moretón. Muy malditamente impresionante.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola —dijo molesto.

—Uh, bueno… Bienvenido al vecindario —chillé—. Um… ¿Está… está bien?

—No, como podrá verlo.

—¿Necesita algo de hielo? —pregunté, tomando un paso hacia él.

—No. —Tomó un paso defensivo hacia atrás.

—Mire —dije—, lo siento mucho, mucho. Sólo vine a… bueno, a decir que lo siento.

—La ironía de herirlo más mientras estaba en una misión de misericordia me golpeó, y di una risa nerviosa, sonando notablemente como Angus cuando vomitaba césped.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente miró, y me encontré pensando que a pesar del aspecto golpeado era una especie de… caliente. Él llevaba jeans y una camiseta de color claro, y, sí, tenía muy lindos brazos. Grandes, poderosos, gruesos músculos, no demasiado definidos, del tipo rasgado que se marcaba de demasiadas horas en un gimnasio lleno de espejos. No. Estos eran brazos de obrero. Brazos de trabajador de hierro. Brazos de Hombre-que-puede-arreglar- autos. Una imagen de Russell Crowe en L.A. Confidential pasó por mi mente.

¿Recuerdas cuando él está sentado en el asiento trasero al final de la película, y su mandíbula está cerrada y no puede hablar? Encontré eso muy cachondo.

Tragué de nuevo.

—Hola. Soy Bella —dije, tratando de empezar de nuevo—. Quería disculparme sobre… anoche. Lo siento mucho. Y por supuesto, lo siento de nuevo, por todo esto. Lo siento muchísimo. —Miré abajo a sus pies, los cuales estaban descalzos—. Creo que estaban sangrando. Podría haber pisado el vidrio.

Él miró abajo, luego volvió una mirada impasible a mí. Llámame paranoica, pero se veía bastante disgustado.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó. Amoratado, sangrando, oliendo como a vino, y el punto fuerte, disgustado. Yo estaba indudablemente atraída a este tipo. El calor subió a mis mejillas, haciéndome alegrar por la luz tenue.

—Bueno —dije lentamente—. Escuche. Realmente lo siento. Parecía que estaba forzando la entrada… eso es todo.

—Tal vez debería estar sobria la próxima vez que llame a la policía —respondió.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¡Lo estaba! Estaba sobria. —Hice una pausa—. Mayormente.

—Su pelo estaba todo salvaje, usted olía a ginebra, y me golpeó en la cara con un bastón. ¿Eso suena mayormente sobria para usted?

El sudor estalló en mi espalda.

—Era un palo de hockey de césped, en realidad, y mi pelo siempre está así. Como puede ver.

Rodó sus ojos. Bueno, el ojo que no estaba cerrado por la hinchazón.

Aparentemente ese movimiento dolió, porque hizo una mueca.

—Es sólo que… se veía sospechoso, eso es todo. Yo no estaba borracha. Entonada, tal vez, de acuerdo. Un poquito, sí. —Tragué—, pero era pasada la medianoche, y usted definitivamente no tenía una llave, ¿verdad? Así que… ya sabe. Se veía sospechoso. Eso es todo. Siento que pasara la noche en la cárcel. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

—Bien —gruño.

De acuerdo, bueno, eso no fue exactamente tan agradable como mi fantasía de beber vino y la guitarra suramericana, pero era algo.

—Así que —dije, determinada a que partiríamos en buenos términos—. Lo siento.

No escuché su nombre.

—No lo di —dijo, cruzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente.

Dulce.

—Está bien. Un placer conocerte, cualquiera que sea tu nombre. Ten una buena noche. —Él todavía no dijo nada. Muy cuidadosamente, puse el rastrillo abajo, forcé una sonrisa, pasé junto a los fragmentos de vidrio roto, lo pasé a él, dolorosamente consciente de cada uno de mis movimientos. El camino a casa, aunque estaba a sólo cuestión de unos metros, se sintió muy largo. Debería haber cortado a través del patio, pero estaba el problema de la hierba alta y ocultadora de serpientes.

Él no dijo otra palabra, y desde el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver que no se había movido, tampoco. Bien. No era amigable. No lo invitaría al picnic del vecindario en Junio. Ahí tiene.

Por un segundo, me imaginé decirle a Felix sobre esto. Felix, cuyo agudo sentido del humor siempre me había hecho reír, hubiera aullado sobre esta disculpa yendo mal. Pero no. Felix no llegaría a oír mis historias más. Para anular la imagen de Felix, en cambio convoqué al imaginario Robert Pattinson.

Suave y de cabello oscuro Robert, quien tendría que poseer un encantador sentido del humor y amable, amable corazón, siendo un doctor de niños y todo.

Tal como había sido cierto en los viejos días de mi dolorosa adolescencia, el novio imaginario se llevó algo de la picadura impartida por el vecino malhumorado cuya cabeza había magullado por segunda vez.

Y aunque sabía demasiado bien que Robert Pattinson era un fraude, también sabía que algún día iba a encontrar a alguien maravilloso. Con esperanza. Probablemente.

Alguien mejor que Felix, posiblemente más apuesto que mi vecino malhumorado, e igual de genial que Robert, y sólo pensar sobre esto me hizo sentir un poco más alegre.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todas**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas **

**Mia Cullen Swan Como le haces? si no me quedo sin internet 2 horas me mueero, pero que bueno que ves como leer jaja**

**andrixcedemar Si me llegaron tus mensajes sabia que eran tuyos por que decía al final tu país, jaja mil gracias **


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Diana rusher que fue de las primeras en creer en mi, gracias a ella pude llegar hasta esta novela. Te quiero mucho aunque ya no te manifiestes tan seguido, jaja**

**Y antes que nada quiero citar un cometario que me dijeron y tiene toda la razón si un chavo que sea el ex de tu amiga esta prohibido.. el de tu hermana debería ser INVISIBLE.. la idea no debería ni pasarte por la mente... yo también te quiero andrixcedemar**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Felix y yo nos habíamos conocido en Gettysburg, bueno, la recreación de la batalla aquí en el bello Connecticut. Fue asignado a ser un soldado Confederado sin nombre, encargado de gritar: "¡Que Dios condene esta Guerra de Agresión del Norte!" y luego caer muerto en el primer bombardeo del cañón. Yo era el Coronel Buford, héroe silencioso del primer día de Gettysburg, y mi padre era el general Meade. Fue la mayor recreación en tres estados, y había cientos de nosotros —no estés tan sorprendido, estas cosas son muy populares—. Ese año, yo era el secretario del Hermano Contra Hermano, y antes de la batalla, había estado corriendo con un portapapeles, asegurándome de que todo el mundo estaba listo. Aparentemente, yo era adorable… al menos, eso es lo que me fue dicho más tarde por un Felix Chase Carson.

Ocho horas después de que empezamos y cuando un número suficiente de cuerpos cubrían el campo, papá permitió levantarse a los muertos, y un soldado Confederado se me acercó. Cuando le señalé que la mayoría de los soldados de la Guerra Civil no usaba zapatillas Nike, el hombre se echó a reír, se presentó y me pidió que fuera a tomar café. Dos semanas más tarde, yo estaba enamorada.

En todos los sentidos, fue la relación que siempre había imaginado. Felix era irónico y tranquilo, atractivo en vez de bien parecido, con una risa contagiosa y actitud alegre. Estaba en el lado escuálido, tenía un cuello dulcemente vulnerable, y me encantaba abrazarlo, la sensación de sus costillas creando en mí la imperiosa necesidad de alimentarlo y protegerlo. Al igual que yo, él era un aficionado a la historia, era un abogado de bienes en una empresa grande en New Haven, pero se había especializado en historia en la Universidad de Nueva York. Nos gustaba la misma comida, las mismas películas, leer los mismos libros.

¿Cómo era el sexo, te preguntarás? Estaba bien. Regular, suficientemente cordial, muy agradable. Felix y yo nos encontrábamos atractivos el uno al otro, teníamos intereses mutuos y conversaciones excelentes. Nos reíamos.

Escuchábamos los cuentos sobre el trabajo y la familia del otro. Éramos muy, muy felices. Al menos, me parecía.

Si había una vacilación por parte de Felix, lo noté sólo en retrospectiva. Si ciertas cosas fueron dichas con el menor borde de inseguridad, yo no las vi. No hasta más tarde.

Alice estaba en Stanford durante la época de Felix, habiendo terminado en Georgetown el año anterior. Desde su experiencia cercana a la muerte, se había convertido sólo en más valiosa para mí, y mi hermana pequeña continuó para deleitar a nuestra familia con sus logros académicos. Mi propio intelecto estaba en el lado vago, sin contar la historia de América… yo era buena en Trivial Pursuit y capaz de mantenerme en las fiestas de cóctel, ese tipo de cosas. Rosalie, por su parte, era afiladísima, aterradoramente inteligente. Se había graduado como segunda de la clase en Derecho en Harvard y dirigió el departamento de defensa criminal en la firma donde mi padre era socio, haciéndolo más orgulloso de lo que podía decir.

Ali era una mezcla. Suavemente brillante, silenciosamente dotada, ella eligió la arquitectura, una mezcla perfecta de arte, belleza y ciencia. Hablaba con ella por lo menos un par de veces a la semana, la enviaba e-mails a diario y la visitaba cuando optó por quedarse en California durante el verano. ¡Cuánto le gustaba oír hablar de Felix! ¡Cómo estaba encantada de que su hermana mayor había encontrado Al Único!

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó una noche en una de nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

—¿Cómo se siente qué? —le dije.

—Estar con el amor de tu vida, tonta. —Yo podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y se la devolví.

—Oh, es genial. Es tan… perfecto. Y fácil, también, ¿sabes? Nunca peleamos, no como mamá y papá. —Ser diferente de mis padres fue una clara señal de que Felix y yo estábamos en el camino correcto.

Ali rió.

—Fácil, ¿eh? Pero apasionado, también, ¿verdad? ¿Tu corazón late más rápido cuando él entra en la habitación? ¿Te ruborizas cuando escuchas su voz en el teléfono? ¿Tu piel hormiguea cuando te toca?

Hice una pausa.

—Por supuesto. —¿Siento esas cosas? Claro, lo hago. Por supuesto que lo hago. O hacía, esos nuevos sentimientos vertiginosos habiendo madurado a algo más… bueno, cómodo.

Siete meses después en la relación, me mudé al apartamento de Felix en West Hartford. Tres semanas más tarde, estábamos viendo Oz en HBO, está bien, no es el espectáculo más romántico, pero aún así, estábamos abrazados en el sofá, y era agradable. Felix se volvió hacia mí y dijo:

—Creo que probablemente deberíamos casarnos, ¿no?

Me compró un anillo precioso. Les dijimos a nuestras familias y elegimos el Día de San Valentín, dentro de seis meses, como el día de nuestra boda. Mis padres estaban contentos: Felix parecía tan sólido y fiable, tan digno de confianza. Él era un abogado corporativo, trabajo muy estable, muy bien pagado, que puso a aliviar las preocupaciones de mi padre de que mi sueldo de profesora me dejaría eventualmente en la calle. Felix, hijo único, fue consentido por sus padres, y si bien no eran tan extáticos como mis padres, eran lo suficientemente amables.

Rosalie y él hablaban sobre la ley,Emmett parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

Incluso a Marie le gustaba tanto como a ella le gustaba cualquier humano.

Sólo Alice no lo conocía, varada por ahí en Stanford donde estaba. Ella habló con Felix por teléfono cuando la llamé para decirle que estábamos comprometidos, pero eso fue todo.

Finalmente, ella volvió a casa. Era Acción de Gracias, y cuando Felix y yo llegamos al domicilio familiar, mamá nos recibió en la puerta en su frenesí habitual de quejas sobre lo temprano que había tenido que levantarse para poner el "maldito pájaro" en el horno, cómo había tenido arcadas rellenándolo, lo inútil que era mi padre. Papá estaba viendo un partido de fútbol y haciendo caso omiso de mamá,Emmett estaba tocando el piano en la sala de estar, mientras que Rosalie leía.

Y Alice vino volando por las escaleras, con los brazos extendidos, y me agarró en un abrazo enorme.

—¡Hey, Alitie Bumppo! —exclamé, apretándola con fuerza.

—¡Bells! —exclamó.

—No me beses, tengo un resfriado —dijo ella, tirando hacia atrás. Su nariz estaba roja, su piel un poco seca, estaba vestida con pantalones de ejercicio y un cárdigan viejo que pertenecía a nuestro padre, y sin embargo se las arregló para parecer más bella que la Cenicienta en el baile, su sedoso cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta, sus claros ojos azules acentuados por el maquillaje.

Felix le echó una mirada a ella y literalmente dejó caer el pastel que llevaba. Por supuesto, el plato del pastel estaba resbaladizo. Y el rostro de Ali se sonrojó de esa manera porque... bueno, porque tenía un resfriado, ¿y sonrojarse no parte de un resfriado? Por supuesto que lo era. Más tarde, por supuesto, admití que no había ningún Pyrex resbaladizo. Reconocía el kablammy cuando lo veía. Alice y Felix se sentaron en extremos opuestos en la mesa de Acción de Gracias. CuandoEmmett sacó el tablero de Scrabble y les preguntó si querían jugar después de la cena, Felix aceptó y Alice instantáneamente lo rechazó. Al día siguiente, todos fuimos a los bolos, y ellos no dijeron nada. Más tarde, fuimos al cine, y se sentaron lo más lejos posible entre sí. Evitaron entrar a una habitación, si el otro estaba allí.

—Entonces, ¿en qué piensas? —le pregunté Alice, fingiendo que todo estaba normal.

—Él es grandioso —dijo ella, con su rostro haciéndose nuclear una vez más—. Muy lindo.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. No necesitaba escuchar más. ¿Por qué hablar de Felix, después de todo? Le pregunté acerca de la escuela, la felicité por ganar una pasantía con Cesar Pelli y de nuevo me maravillé ante su perfección, su inteligencia, su buen corazón. Después de todo, siempre había sido la mayor fan de mi hermana.

Felix y Alice volvieron a verse en Navidad, donde saltaron lejos del muérdago como si fuera una barra incandescente de uranio, y fingí que no me molestaba. No podía haber nada entre ellos, porque él era mi prometido y ella era mi hermana pequeña. Cuando papá le dijo a Ali que llevara a Felix abajo de la colina a nuestro viejo tobogán y ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar una manera de salir de ello, me reí cuando se estrellaron y rodaron, enredándose entre sí. No, no, no hay nada ahí.

Nada, mi culo.

No iba a decir nada. Cada vez que la pequeña voz irritante en mi alma lo sacaba, usualmente a las 3:00 a.m., le decía que estaba equivocada. Felix estaba aquí conmigo. Él me amaba. Extendí la mano y toqué su codo huesudo, su dulce cuello.

Teníamos algo real. Si Ali tenía un enamoramiento con él… bueno. ¿Quién podría culparla?

Mi boda era en diez semanas, luego ocho, luego cinco. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. El menú finalizado. El vestido alterado.

Y entonces, veinte días antes de nuestra boda, Felix llegó a casa del trabajo.

Tenía un montón de pruebas a mi lado en la mesa de la cocina, y él muy atentamente había traído a casa algo de comida india. Hasta lo puso en platos, poniéndole cucharas de salsa fragante sobre el arroz, como me gustaba. Y luego vinieron las terribles palabras.

—Bella... hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —dijo, mirando a la cebolla. Su voz temblaba—. Sabes que me preocupo demasiado por ti.

Me congelé, sin levantar la vista de los exámenes, las palabras tan ominosas como las de Sherman en Georgia. El momento del que exitosamente había logrado evitar estaba sobre mí. Sabiendo que nunca podría mirar a Felix de la misma manera, no podía tomar una respiración normal. Mi corazón retumbó enfermizamente.

Él se preocupaba por mí. Yo no sé acerca de ustedes, chicas, pero cuando un hombre dice que se preocupa mucho por ti, me parece a mí que la mierda está a punto de llover.

—Bella —susurró, y me las arreglé para mirarlo. Mientras nuestro naan de ajo que no habíamos tocado se enfriaba, me dijo que él no sabía muy bien cómo decirme esto, pero que no podía casarse conmigo.

—Ya veo —dije distantemente—. Ya veo.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —susurró, y a su favor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Es Alice? —le pregunté, mi voz tranquila e irreconocible.

Su mirada cayó al suelo, su rostro poniéndose en rojo intenso, y su mano tembló mientras la pasaba por su suave pelo.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió.

Y eso fue todo.

Acabábamos de comprar la casa en la calle Maple, aunque no estábamos viviendo allí todavía. Como parte de nuestro acuerdo de divorcio o como quieras llamarlo, dinero con sangre, culpa, daños emocionales, me dejó mantener su porción del pago inicial. Papá revisó mis finanzas para aprovechar algunos fondos mutuos que mi abuelo me había dejado, reduciendo el tamaño de mi hipoteca para que pudiera manejarla sola, y me mudé. Sola.

Alice estaba hecha polvo cuando se enteró. Obviamente, no le dije la razón de nuestra ruptura. Me escuchó mentir mientras detallaba los motivos de nuestra ruptura... sólo no estaba bien... no estaba realmente lista... nos dimos cuenta que debíamos estar seguros.

Ella sólo hizo una pequeña pregunta cuando terminé.

—¿Dijo algo más?

Porque debió haber sabido que yo no era la que estaba haciendo la ruptura. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

—No —le respondí rápidamente—. Es sólo que... no estaba destinado a que pasara. Lo que sea.

Alice no tenía parte en esto, me aseguré. Era sólo que realmente no había encontrado Al Único, sin importar lo aparentemente perfecto que se había visto Felix, sentido, parecido. Nop, pensé mientras me sentaba en mi habitación recién pintada viviendo en mi casa recién comprada, comiendo brownies y viendo el documental de Ken Burns sobre la Guerra Civil hasta que casi lo había aprendido de memoria. Felix no era El Único. Bien. Encontraría al Indicado, donde quiera que estuviese, y, oye. Entonces, el mundo sabría lo que era el amor, maldita sea.

Alice terminó su carrera y se mudó al Este. Consiguió un apartamento agradable en New Haven y comenzó a trabajar. Nos veíamos a menudo, y me alegraba. No era como si fuera la otra mujer… ella era mi hermana. La persona que más amaba en el mundo. Mi regalo de cumpleaños.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Chicas que dijeron Mari ya nos dejo colgadas con esta adaptación, pues NOO lo que sucedió fue que adapte otra que se llama BAD BOY si no han pasado se las recomiendo ya esta terminada, mis lectoras lo avalan verdad?**

**Pues la verdad se me fue también la inspiración un poco en esta novela me enoja que Bella sea taaan tonta y blanda con Alice yo ya la ubiera dado 2 cachetadas por Mala hermana pero recuerden niñas TODO en esta vida se paga créanme.**

**También estuve leyendo buscando nuevos proyectos pero aun tengo 2 sin terminar así que Mari CONCENTRATE.**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El domingo, tuve la desgracia de asistir a la inauguración de mi madre en el Chimera, una dolorosamente progresista galería de arte en West Hartford.

—¿Qué piensas, Bella? ¿Dónde has estado? El show comenzó hace media hora. ¿Trajiste a tu chico? —preguntó mi madre, ruidosamente mientras trataba de no mirar directamente las obras de arte. Papá se escondía en la parte trasera de la galería, con una copa de vino, luciendo notablemente adolorido.

—Muy… muy, eh, detallado —respondí—. Simplemente… encantador, mamá.

—¡Gracias, cariño! —lloriqueó—. Oh, alguien le está echando un vistazo al precio de la Esencia Número Dos. Volveré en un segundo.

Cuando Alice se fue a la universidad, mi madre decidió que era hora de permitirse su faceta artística. Por algún motivo desconocido por nosotros, ella se decidió por el vidrio soplado. El vidrio soplado y la anatomía femenina.

El domicilio familiar, una vez la casa artística sólo de dos estampados de aves Audubon, unas cuantas pinturas al óleo del mar y una colección de gatos de porcelana, estaba ahora llena de partes femeninas. Vulvas, úteros, ovarios, pechos y más colocados en chimeneas y estantes de libros, mesitas auxiliares y la parte trasera de los inodoros. Variados en color, pesados y muy económicamente correctos, las esculturas de mi madre eran combustible para el chisme en el Club de Jardinería y la fuente de una nueva úlcera para papá.

De cualquier forma, nadie podía discutir con éxito, y para el asombro del resto de nosotros, las esculturas de mamá trajeron una pequeña fortuna. Cuando Felix me dejó, mama me llevó en un crucero spa de cuatro días, cortesía de The Unfolding y Milk #4. Las series de Las Semillas de la Fertilidad habían pagado por un pequeño invernadero en un lado del granero la primavera pasada, como también un nuevo Prius en octubre.

—Hola —dijo Rosalie, uniéndosenos—. ¿Cómo va?

—Oh, genial —respondí—. ¿Cómo estás? —Eché un vistazo alrededor de la galería—. ¿Dónde está Emmett? Rosalie cerró un ojo y apretó sus dientes, viéndose un poco como Anne Bonny, la pirata.

—Bells…Emmett no está aquí.

—Veo eso —dije—. ¿Todo está bien con ustedes? Me di cuenta que apenas hablaron en la boda de Ashley.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió Rosalie—. Lo digo en serio. ¿Quién demonios sabe? Piensas que conoces a alguien… como sea.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Rose?

Rosalie observó a los mirones que acudían a los shows de mamá y suspiró.

—No lo sé. El matrimonio no es siempre fácil, Bella. ¿Qué tal eso para una galleta de la fortuna? ¿Hay algo de vino aquí? Los shows de mamá siempre son mejores con un pequeño zumbido, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por allá —dije, asintiendo hacia la mesa de refrigerios al final de la galería.

—Está bien. Ya regreso.

Ahahaha. Ahahaha. Ooooh. Ahahaha. La risa de sociedad de mi madre, que se escuchaba sólo en los shows de arte o cuando está tratando de impresionar a alguien, resonaba en la galería. Ella capturó mi mirada y me guiñó un ojo, luego sacudió la mano de un hombre mayor, que estaba sosteniendo un vaso… oh, vamos a ver ahora… ew. Una escultura, dejémoslo de esa forma. Otra venta. Bien por mamá.

—¿Sigue en pie lo del Bull Run? —preguntó papá, viniendo detrás de mí y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Oh, definitivamente, papá. —La batalla de Bull Run era una de mis favoritas—. ¿Recibiste tu asignación? —pregunté.

—Litchfield —respondió—. ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Stonewall Jackson. —Papá sonrió.

—Soy un don nadie —dije con tristeza—. Sólo un pobre Confederado pirata. Pero sí conseguí disparar un cañón.

—Ésa es mi chica —dijo papá con orgullo—. Oye, ¿traerás a tu chico nuevo?

¿Cómo es su nombre de nuevo? Por cierto, tu madre y yo estamos contentos de que finalmente hayas vuelto al viejo caballo.

Hice una pausa.

—Uh, gracias, papá. No estoy segura de si Robert pueda hacerlo. Yo-yo le preguntaré, sin embargo.

—Hola, papá —dijo Rosalie, apareciendo para besuquear a nuestro padre en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo se están vendiendo los labios vaginales?

—No me hagas empezar sobre las obras de arte de tu madre. Yo las llamo porno.

—Papá echó un vistazo en dirección de nuestra madre. Ahahaha. Ahahaha. Oooh. Ahahaha—. Demonios, ella vendió otra, tendré que envolver esa. —Papá rodó sus ojos hacia nosotras y se fue pisoteando hacia la parte trasera de la galería.

—Así que, Bella —dijo Rosalie—, este chico nuevo. —Ella miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando—. ¿Realmente estás viendo a alguien, o este es otro falso?

Ella no era una abogada de defensa criminal por nada.

—Atrapada —murmuré.

—¿No estás un poco grande para esto? —preguntó, tomando un trago de su vino.

Hice una mueca.

—Sí. Pero encontré a Ali en el baño en la boda de Ashley, retorciéndose de la culpa.

—Rose rodó sus ojos—. Así que me imaginé que lo haría más fácil para ella.

—Sí. La vida debe ser fácil para la princesa —murmuró Rosalie.

—Y otra cosa —continúe en voz baja—. Estoy harta de la lástima. Ali y Felix deberían sólo seguir adelante con ello, sabes, y dejar de tratarme como un lisiado

Rosalie rió.

—Lo entiendo.

—La verdad es que —admití—, creo que estoy lista para conocer a alguien.

Simplemente voy a fingir que estoy viendo a alguien y entonces, ya sabes, encontraré a alguien real.

—Genial —dijo Rosalie con una notable falta de entusiasmo.

—¿Entonces qué está pasando contigo y Emmett? —pregunté, haciéndome a un lado mientras una señora mayor se deslizaba hacia la LifeSource, una escultura de un ovario que lucía para mi ojo no-médico como un abultado globo gris.

Rosalie suspiró, luego se terminó su vino.

—No lo sé, Bella. Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿está bien?

—Seguro —murmuré, frunciendo el ceño—. Claro que veré aEmmett en la escuela.

—Correcto. Bueno. Puedes decirle que por mí se puede ir a la mierda.

—Yo… no haré eso. Jesús, Rose, ¿qué está mal? —A pesar de que su caso era uno de que los polos opuestos se atraen, Rosalie yEmmett siempre habían parecido lo suficientemente felices. Ellos no tenían hijos por decisión propia, bien acomodados gracias al interminable éxito de Rosalie en la corte, vivían en una gran casa en Avon, tomaban ostentosas vacaciones a Tahití y Liechtenstein o lugares como ése.

Ellos habían estado casados por siete años, y aunque Rosalie no era del tipo arrullar y presumir, ella siempre lucía bastante contenta.

—Bien, mierda, hablando de parejas desastrosas, aquí vienen Felix y Alice.

Mierda. Necesito un poco más de vino para esto. —Ella huyó de nuevo a la mesa por otra copa de pinot grigio barato.

Y de hecho ahí estaban, el cabello rubio de Felix. Considerablemente más relajados que en la boda, donde no se atrevieron a estar a más de diez centímetros el uno del otro para que no me echara a llorar, ellos ahora irradiaban felicidad. Sus manos se rozaban mientras se acercaban, sus dedos dándose una pequeña caricia a pesar de que se detuvieron justo antes de tomarse realmente de las manos. La química crujía entre ellos. No, no sólo química. Adoración. Eso es lo que era. Los ojos de mi hermana estaban brillando, sus mejillas ruborizadas de rosa, mientras que una sonrisa jugaba en la esquina de la boca de Felix. Asco.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dije alegremente.

—¡Hola, Bella! —dijo Alice, ruborizándose más mientras me abrazaba—. ¿Él está aquí? ¿Lo trajiste?

—¿Traer a quién? —pregunté.

—¡A Robert, por supuesto! —rió.

—¡Claro! Um, no, no. ¡Creo que deberíamos estar saliendo por más de unas cuantas semanas para traerlo a unos de los shows de mamá! Además, él está… en el hospital. —Forcé una risa alegre—. Hola, Felix.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —dijo él, sonriendo, sus ojos verdes brillantes.

—Estoy genial. —Bajé la mirada a mi vino sin tocar.

—¡Tu cabello luce hermoso! —exclamó Ali, acercándose para tocar un mechón que por una vez no estaba rizado y electrocutado.

—Oh, me corté el pelo esta mañana —murmuré—. Compré algunos domesticadores nuevos. —Prácticamente había tenido que vender uno de mis propios ovarios para pagarlo, pero, sí, junto con la ropa, me imaginé que algo de control de cabello estaba en el encargo. ¿No podría hacer daño lucir lo mejor posible cuando estoy buscando al Elegido, verdad?

—¿Dónde está Rosalie? —preguntó Alice, estirando su cuello de cisne para mirar alrededor—. ¡Rose! ¡Por aquí!

Mi hermana mayor me lanzó una mirada oscura mientras obedecía. Ella y Alice siempre se habían peleado un poco… bueno, sería más justo decir que Rosalie peleaba, dado que Alice era demasiado dulce para pelear realmente con alguien.

Como resultado, me llevaba mejor con cada una de lo que ellas lo hacían entre ellas, mi recompensa por generalmente ser dada por sentado como la pobre y descuidada hija del medio.

—¡Acabo de vender un útero por tres mil dólares! —exclamó mamá, uniéndose a nuestro pequeño grupo.

—No hay límite para el mal gusto de las personas Americanas —dijo papá, caminando de mal humor detrás de ella.

—¡Felicitaciones, mamá, eso es maravilloso! —dijo Alice.

Papá rodó los ojos.

—Oh, cállate,Charlie, encuentra tu propia maldita felicidad y deja la mía en paz.

—Gracias, querida. Es bueno que algunas personas en esta familia puedan apoyar mi arte.

—Arte —gruñó papá.

—Así que, Bella —dijo Alice—, ¿cuándo podemos conocer a Robert? ¿Cuál es su apellido de nuevo?

—Pattinson —respondí con facilidad, Rosalie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. Definitivamente lo traeré pronto.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —preguntó Ali, alcanzando mi mano en plan de conspiración femenina.

—Bueno, él es muy, muy lindo —gorjeé. Menos mal que James y yo habíamos pasado por esto—. Alto, cabello ****... —Traté de recordar al Dr. Guapo de E.R, pero no la había visto desde el episodio en el que los perros salvajes se soltaron en el hospital, masacraron pacientes y empleados por igual—. Um, hoyuelos, ¿sabes? Una gran sonrisa. —Sentí mi cara ardiente.

—Se está ruborizando —comentó Felix con cariño, y sentí un trozo inesperadamente ardiente de odio atravesar mi corazón. ¡Cómo se atreve a estar contento de que había conocido a alguien!

—Suena maravilloso —declaró mi madre—. No es que un hombre va a hacerte feliz, por supuesto. Mira a tu padre y a mí. A veces un cónyuge trata de sofocar tus sueños, Bella. Asegúrate de que él no haga eso. Como tu padre lo hace conmigo.

—¿Quién crees que paga toda tu mierda de vidrio soplado, ¿eh? —replicó papá—. ¿No convertí el garaje para tu pequeño hobby? Sofocar tus sueños. Me gustaría sofocar algo, está bien.

—Dios, son adorables —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Quién quiere mezclarse?

***0***

Cuando por fin llegué a casa después del mostrador ginecológico de mi madre, mi vecino malhumorado estaba removiendo las tejas del techo de su porche. Él no levantó la vista mientras entraba en el camino de entrada, a pesar de que hice una pausa después de salir de mi coche. No es un buen hombre. No es amable, al menos. Sin embargo, definitivamente agradable a la vista , pensé, mientras arrancaba los ojos de sus musculosos brazos de mala gana, agradeciendo que afuera estuviera ardiente, lo suficientemente ardiente para que el Vecino Hosco se hubiera quitado la camisa. El sol brillaba sobre su espalda sudorosa mientras trabajaba. Esos brazos de él eran tan gruesos como mis muslos.

Por un segundo, me imaginé a esos grandes brazos fornidos y capaces, envueltos alrededor de mí. Imaginé al Vecino Hosco presionándome contra su casa, sus músculos duros y ardientes mientras me levantaba contra él, sus grandes manos varoniles…

Guau, necesitas echar un polvo, vino el pensamiento, prohibido. Claramente, la regadera pulsante no estaba haciendo el truco. Vecino Hosco, afortunadamente, no se había dado cuenta de mi ensoñación erótica. De hecho, no me había notado en absoluto.

Entré en la casa, dejé a Angus en mi cercado en el patio trasero para orinar, cavar y rodar. El chirrido de una sierra eléctrica estalló en el aire. Con un suspiro tenso, encendí el computador para seguir finalmente el consejo de James. , Commitment, Harmony, sí, sí, sí. Es hora de encontrar un hombre. Un buen hombre. Un decente, trabajador, correcto y moralmente superior, hombre guapo que me adorara enloquecidamente. Aquí voy, señor. Sólo espera.

Después de describir mis mercancías en línea, le eché un vistazo a algunos perfiles.

**Chico # 1:** no. Demasiado bonito. **Chico # 2:** no. Sus aficiones eran NASCAR y clubs de peleas callejeras. **Chico # 3:** no. De aspecto demasiado extraño, seamos honestos.

Reconociendo que tal vez mi estado de ánimo no era el adecuado para esto, corregí los exámenes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta que oscureció, parando sólo para comer un poco de la comida china que James había traído el jueves, y luego yendo directo de nuevo a corregir, enmarcando los errores gramática y pidiendo más detalle en las respuestas. Era común en Manning la queja que la señora Swan era una maestra difícil, pero bueno. Los niños que recibían una A en mis clases se la ganaban.

Cuando terminé, me senté de nuevo y estiré. En la pared de la cocina, mi reloj Fritz el Gato marcaba fuertemente, la cola balanceándose para puntear la hora. Era sólo las ocho, y la noche se extendía delante de mí. Podría llamar a James... no. Al parecer, mi mejor amigo pensaba que éramos co-dependientes, y aunque pasara a ser del todo cierto, picó un poco, no obstante. No hay nada malo con la co- dependencia, ¿verdad? Bueno. Él me escribió un correo, al menos, una bonita nota parlanchina de los cuatro hombres que habían estado interesados en su perfil en línea, y los consiguientes dolores de estómago que había sufrido.

Pobre cobarde. Escribí en respuesta, asegurándole que yo también estaba disponible para ver en línea y le dije que lo vería en el Golden Meadows para Bailando con los Viejitos.

Con un suspiro, me levanté. Mañana era un día escolar. Tal vez me pondría uno de mis nuevos trajes.

Con Angus trotando tras de mí, subí pesadamente las escaleras para reencontrarme con mi ropa nueva. De hecho, pensé mientras encuestaba mi armario, ya era hora de desechar. Sí. Había que preguntarse cuando lo vintage se convirtió en simplemente viejo. Tomé una bolsa de basura y comencé a arrojar.

Adiós a los suéteres con los agujeros en las axilas, la falda de gasa con la quemadura en la espalda, los jeans que se ajustan en el 2002. Angus maulló amigablemente ante una bota de vinilo vieja —¿en qué estaba pensando?— y lo dejé quedársela.

La semana pasada, vi un programa sobre esta mujer que nació sin piernas. Era una mecánica... en serio, el no tener piernas hacía su trabajo más fácil, dijo ella, porque simplemente podría deslizarse debajo de los coches en la pequeña cosa como unapatineta en la que solía desplazarse. Había estado casada una vez, pero ahora estaba saliendo con otros dos chicos, sólo disfrutando el momento. Su ex-marido fue entrevistado después, un tipo bien parecido, dos piernas, en toda su plenitud.

—Haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla, pero no soy suficiente para ella —dijo él con tristeza—. Espero que encuentre lo que está buscando.

Me encontré poniéndome un poco… bueno, no celosa, exactamente, pero sí parecía que esta mujer tenía una injusta ventaja en el mundo de las citas. Todos la mirarían y diría, Wow, qué espíritu heroico. ¡No es ella genial! ¿Y qué tal yo? ¿Qué tal las de dos piernas entre nosotras, huh? ¿Cómo se supone que compitamos con eso?

—Bien, Bella —me dije en voz alta—, vamos a cruzar la línea. Encontrémoste un novio y terminemos con esto, ¿bien? Angus, muévete, cariño. Mami tiene que ir al ático con esta mierda, o lo masticarás en un latir del corazón, ¿no? Porque eres un niño muy travieso, ¿no? No lo niegues. Ése es mi cepillo el que tienes en tu boca.

No estoy ciega, jovencito.

Arrastré la bolsa de basura llena de cosas por el pasillo a las escaleras del ático.

Rayos. La luz no funcionaba y no tenía ganas de bajar pisoteando las escaleras para buscar otra. Bueno, sólo estaba guardando las cosas hasta que pudiera hacer un viaje al vertedero.

Subí por el angosto tramo de escaleras, el cercano, intenso olor a cedro cosquilleando en mi nariz. Como muchas casas Victorianas, la mía tenía un ático de tamaño completo, techos de tres metros de alto y ventanas por todo el rededor.

Algún día, imaginé, pondría algún aislante térmico y una pared de yeso y haría esto una sala de juegos para mis adorables niños. Tendría una biblioteca que recorriera todo el borde de la habitación. Un área artística cerca de la ventana del frente donde el sol entraba. Una mesa de tren por allá, un rincón de disfraces acá. Pero por ahora, contenía sólo viejas piezas de mueblería, un par de cajas de adornos navideños y mi uniforme y armas de la Guerra Civil. Oh, y mi vestido de novia.

¿Qué hace uno con un nunca usado, hecho a tú medida, vestido de novia? No podía sólo tirarlo, ¿no? Había costado bastante. Claro que si encontraba una versión de carne y hueso de Robert Pattinson, tal vez me casaría, pero ¿querría usar el mismo vestido que compré para Felix? No, claro que no. Aún así allí estaba todavía en su bolsa sellada al vacío, lejos del sol para que no se destiñera. Me preguntaba si todavía me quedaba. Había ganado algunos kilos desde El Rompimiento. Hmm. Tal vez debería probármelo.

Genial. Me estaba convirtiendo en la señorita Havisham. A continuación estaría comiendo comida podrida y ajustando los relojes a las veinte para las nueve.

Algo mordió mi tobillo. Angus. No lo escuché subir las escaleras.

—Hola, pequeñito —dije, recogiéndolo y quitándole un fideo de sésamo de su pequeña cabeza. Aparentemente, se había metido en la comida china. Gimoteó afectuosamente y se meneó—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Adoras mi cabello? Oh, gracias, Angus McFangus. ¿Discúlpame? ¿Es hora de Ben & Jerry's? ¡Vaya, tú pequeño genio! Tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crème Brûlée o Pastel de Café? —Su pequeña cola se estiró mientras mordía mi lóbulo de la oreja y lo tiraba dolorosamente—. Pastel de Café será, niño. Por supuesto que podemos compartir.

Lo desenredé, luego me giré para ir, pero algo afuera atrajo mi mirada.

Un hombre.

Dos plantas por debajo, mi gruñón, magullado vecino yacía en su techo, en la parte trasera donde estaba casi plana. Se había puesto más ropa —¡ay de mí!— y su camiseta blanca prácticamente brillaba en la oscuridad. Jeans. Pies descalzos. Podía ver que estaba sólo… sólo recostado allí, manos detrás de su cabeza, una rodilla doblada, mirando al cielo.

Algo se contrajo bajo mi estómago, mi piel se tensó con calor. De pronto, podía sentir la sangre pulsando en lugares desatendidos desde hace mucho.

Lentamente, como para no atraer la atención, suavemente subí la ventana un poco.

El sonido de las ranas de primavera entró, el olor del río y la distante lluvia. La húmeda brisa enfrió mis Edientes mejillas.

La luna se levantaba en el oeste, y mi vecino, demasiado irritable para decirme su nombre, estaba simplemente recostado en el techo, mirando fijamente el profundo, profundo azul del cielo nocturno.

¿Qué tipo de hombre hacía eso?

Angus estornudó con aversión, y salté hacia atrás de la ventana por temor a que El Vecino Hosco escuchara.

De pronto, todo entró en enfoque. Yo quería un hombre. Allí, justo en la casa del lado, había un hombre. Un hombre masculino. Mis partes de chica dieron un cálido apretón.

Por supuesto, no quería aventura. Quería un marido, y no sólo cualquier marido.

Un inteligente, divertido, amoroso y moral marido. Amaría a los niños y los animales, especialmente los perros. Trabajaría duro en algún honorable, intelectual trabajo. Le gustaría cocinar. Sería permanentemente alegre. Me adoraría.

No sabía una cosa del tipo allá abajo. Ni siquiera su nombre. Y todo lo que sabía era que sentía algo —lujuria, para ser honesta— por él. Pero eso era un comienzo.

No había sentido nada por ningún hombre en un largo, largo tiempo.

Mañana, me dije mientras cerraba la ventana, iba a descubrir el nombre de mi vecino. Y lo invitaría a cenar también.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

—A sí que, aunque el asunto de Sewell no fue una batalla importante, tuvo el potencial de afectar en gran medida el resultado de la guerra. Obviamente, la Bahía Chesapeake era un área crítica para ambas partes. Bien. Diez páginas sobre el bloqueo y sus efectos, para el lunes.

Mi clase se quejó.

—¡Señorita Be! —protestó Hunter Graystone—. Eso es, como, diez veces más de lo que cualquier otro profesor da.

—¡Oh, pobres gatitos! ¿Quieres que te sostenga mientras escribes? —le guiñé un ojo—. Diez páginas. Doce si discutes conmigo.

Kerry Blake soltó una risita. Estaba enviando mensajes de texto a alguien.

—Entrégalo, Kerry —dije, alzando la mano por su teléfono. Era un nuevo modelo, con incrustaciones de joyas.

Kerry levantó una ceja perfectamente depilada hacia mí.

—Señorita Swan, ¿sabe, como, cuánto cuesta eso? Quiero decir, si mi padre supiera que lo tomó, estaría, como… totalmente no feliz.

—No puedes utilizar el teléfono en clase, cariño —le dije por lo que tenía que ser la centésima vez este mes—. Te lo devolveré al final del día.

—Lo que sea —murmuró. Entonces, capturando los ojos de Hunter, se apartó el cabello hacia atrás y se estiró. Hunter sonrió apreciativamente. Tommy Michener, dolorosa e inexplicablemente enamorado de Kerry, se congeló ante el despliegue, lo que hizo que Emma Kirk se desanimara. Ah, el amor joven.

—Esperen, chicos —dije. Se detuvieron, semejantes a ovejas. Es posible que hayan sido, en su mayor parte, demasiado indulgentes y demasiado sofisticados para sus tiernas edades, pero eran obedientes, tenía que concederles eso—. Este fin de semana, Hermano Contra Hermano está recreando la Batalla de Bull Run, también conocida como First Manassas, lo cual estoy segura de que todos saben esto, ya que estaba en su tarea de lectura del martes. Crédito adicional a cualquiera que venga, ¿de acuerdo? Envíenme un correo electrónico si están interesados, y estaría encantada de recogerlos aquí.

—Ya quisiera —dijo Kerry—. No necesito tanto el crédito adicional.

—Gracias, señorita Bells —dijo Hunter—. Suena divertido.

Hunter no vendría, a pesar de que era uno de mis alumnos más corteses. Sus fines de semana los pasaba haciendo cosas como tener una cena con Derek Jeter antes de un partido de los Yankees o volando a una de sus muchas casas familiares.

Tommy Michener podría ir, ya que parecía que le gustaba la historia, sus trabajos eran siempre agudos y perspicaces, pero era más probable que la presión social lo mantuviera en casa, miserablemente deseando a Kerry, sin notar el sano atractivo de Emma Kirk.

—Oye, ¿Tommy? —dije.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Sí, señorita Bells?

Esperé un instante hasta que todo el mundo se había ido.

—¿Todo está bien contigo en estos días?

Sonrió un poco triste.

—Oh, sí. Sólo la mierda de siempre.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor que Kerry —le dije suavemente.

Soltó un bufido.

—Eso es lo que dice mi papá.

—¿Ves? Dos de tus adultos favoritos están de acuerdo.

—Sí. Bueno, no puedes elegir de quién te enamoras, ¿verdad, señorita ?

Hice una pausa.

—Nop. De seguro que no puedes.

Tommy se fue, y recogí mis papeles. La historia era un tema difícil de enseñar.

Después de todo, la mayoría de los adolescentes apenas recordaban lo que había sucedido el mes pasado, y mucho menos hace un siglo y medio atrás, pero aún así.

Por una vez, quería que sintieran cómo la historia ha impactado al mundo en el que vivimos. Especialmente la Guerra Civil, mi parte favorita de la historia de América. Quería que entendieran lo que se había arriesgado, imaginar la carga, el dolor, la incertidumbre que el presidente Lincoln debe haber experimentado, la pérdida y la traición sentida por los Sureños que se habían separado…

—Hola, allí, Bella. —Heidi estaba de pie en mi puerta, dándome su característica sonrisa perezosa, seguido por tres parpadeos lentos y seductores. Hubo uno… y el segundo… y entonces hubo tres.

—¡Heidi! ¿Cómo estás? —dije, forzando una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. —Inclinó la cabeza de modo que su sedoso cabello cayó a un lado—. ¿Has oído las noticias?

Vacilé. Heidi, al contrario de mí, tenía los pies en la tierra cuando se trataba de las políticas de Manning. Yo era una de esas profesoras que chismorrea con los administradores y el alumni acomodado, prefiriendo pasar mi tiempo planeando clases y haciéndole tutorías a los niños que necesitaban ayuda extra. Heidi, por el otro lado, funcionaba con el sistema. Agrégale eso al hecho de que no vivía en el campus —Heidi tenía una casa pequeña al borde del campus, y la especulación era que había dormido con el decano de la facultad para obtenerla— y definitivamente escuchaba cosas.

—No, Heidi. ¿Qué noticias? —pregunté, intentando mantener mi tono agradable. Su blusa era de un corte tan bajo que podía ver un símbolo chino tatuado en su pecho derecho. Lo que significaba que cada niño que pasaba por su sala de clases podía verlo también.

—El Dr. Eckhart va a dejar el cargo de jefe del departamento de historia —sonrió, como un gato—. Lo escuché de Theo. Nos hemos estado viendo un montón. — Súper. Theo Eisenbraun era el jefe del consejo directivo de la Academia Manning.

—Bueno. Eso es interesante —dije.

—Lo anunciará más tarde esta semana. Theo ya me ha pedido que aplique — sonrisa. Pestañeo. Pestañeo. Y… espera por él… pestañeo de nuevo.

—Genial. Bueno, tengo que correr a casa por el almuerzo. Te veo más tarde.

—Qué malo que no vivas en el campus, Bella. Parecerías mucho más comprometida con Manning si lo hicieras.

—Gracias por la preocupación —dije, empujando mis papeles dentro de mi maltratado bolso de cuero. Las noticias de Heidi habían tocado un nervio. Sí, el Dr. Eckhart estaba viejo, pero había sido viejo por un largo tiempo. Fue el que me contrató hace seis años, quien se paró a mi lado cuando un padre me presionó para subir la nota de la pequeña Peyton o Katharine, quien aprobó de corazón mis esfuerzos para comprometer a mis niños. Pensaría que me habría dicho si se estuviera yendo. Pero entonces, era difícil de decir. Las escuelas privadas eran lugares extraños, y la información de Heidi normalmente era del dinero, tenía que concederle eso.

Tanya me encontró afuera de Lehring Hall.

—Oye, Bella, ¿quieres ir a almorzar algo?

—No puedo —dije—. Tengo que correr a casa antes de Historia Colonial.

—Eso o es ese perro tuyo, ¿no? —dijo sospechosamente. Tanya era la orgullosa dueña del misteriosamente nombrado señor Lucky, un gato siamés diabético que era ciego en un ojo, le faltaban varios dientes y era propenso a las bolas de pelo y al síndrome de colon irritable.

—Bueno, sí, Angus estaba un poquito amarrado, si debes saber, y no quiero llegar a casa y descubrir que su colon sólo no pudo aguantar más.

—Los perros son tan asquerosos.

—No dignificaré eso con una respuesta, excepto para decir que hay cupones gratis para Fresh Step en Stop & Shop.

—¡Oh, gracias! —dijo Tanya—. De hecho se me está acabando. Oye, Bella, ¿te conté que conocí a alguien?

Mientras caminábamos a nuestros autos, Tanya elogió las virtudes de algún tipo llamado Bruce, que era amable, generoso, enternecedor, gracioso, sexy, inteligente, trabajador y completamente honesto.

—¿Y cuándo conociste a este tipo? —pregunté, moviendo mis papeles para abrir la puerta de mi auto.

—Tomamos café el sábado. Oh, Bella, creo que este chico lo es. Quiero decir, sé que he dicho eso antes, pero es perfecto.

Mordí mi lengua.

—Buena suerte —dije, tomando nota mental de anotar algo de tiempo conciliador para Tanya en unos diez días desde ahora, cuando Bruce más que probablemente habrá cambiado su número de teléfono y mi amiga estará llorando en mi sofá—. Oye, Tanya, ¿has escuchado sobre el Dr. Eckhart?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Murió?

—No —respondí—. Heidi me dijo que se está retirando.

—¿Y Heidi sabe esto porque durmió con él? —Tanya, como Heidi, vivía en el campus, y salían juntas a veces.

—Ya va, ya va.

—Bueno, si lo hace, ¡eso es genial para ti, Bella! Sólo Paul tiene más jerarquía que tú, ¿cierto? Aplicarás para el trabajo, ¿no?

—Es un poco anticipado hablar de esto ahora —dije, evitando la pregunta—. Sólo me preguntaba si habías escuchado. Te veo más tarde.

***0*0***

Salí cuidadosamente del estacionamiento, los estudiantes de Manning suelen manejar autos que valen más que mi salario anual, y abollar uno no sería aconsejable, y me dirigí a Farmington de vuelta a las retorcidas calles de Peterson, pensando en el Dr. Eckhart. Si era verdad, entonces sí, aplicaría para ser la nueva jefa de nuestro departamento. Pare ser honesta, pensaba que el curriculum histórico dePaul era demasiado aburrido. Los niños necesitaban sentir la importancia del pasado, y, sí, a veces lo necesitaban empujado dentro de su garganta. Suavemente y cariñosamente, por supuesto.

Doblé en mi entrada y vi la verdadera razón por mi viaje a casa, los intestinos de Angus no resistiendo. Mi vecino estaba de pie en su jardín delantero junto a una motosierra o alguna herramienta así. Sin camiseta. Los músculos de los hombros tensándose bajo su piel, los bíceps gruesos y abultándose… duros…mmm…

¡Bien, Bella! ¡Eso es suficiente!

—Qué hay, vecino —dije, haciendo una mueca mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.

Apagó su sierra y se quitó las gafas de seguridad. Hice una mueca. Su ojo era un desastre. Estaba abierto un centímetro o dos, un progreso de estar hinchado a completamente cerrado desde ayer, y de lo que podía ver, el blanco de su ojo estaba bastante inyectado en sangre. Un moretón púrpura y azul le cubría de la ceja al pómulo. ¡Hola, chico malo! Sí, es cierto, le había dado el moretón, en realidad, haz eso un plural, porque vi una débil franja de rojo púrpura a lo largo de su mandíbula, justo donde lo había golpeado con el rastrillo, pero aún así. Tenía todo el atractivo rudo y sensual de Marlon Brando en On the Waterfornt. Clive Owen en Sin City. Russell Crowe en todo lo que hacía.

—Hola —dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. El movimiento hizo que sus brazos se curvaran más hermosamente.

—¿Cómo está tu ojo? —pregunté, tratando de no mirar su pecho, amplio y musculoso.

—¿Cómo se ve? —gruñó.

Está bien, así que no lo había superado.

—Así que, escucha, comenzamos mal —dije con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa triste. Desde el interior de mi casa, Angus escuchó mi voz y empezó a ladrar con alegría. ¡Yarp! Yarp! Yarp! ¡Yarpyarpyarpyarpyarp!—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Soy Bella Swan. Vivo al lado. —Tragué y tendí mi mano.

Mi vecino me miró por un momento, luego vino hacia mí y tomó mi mano. Oh, Dios. Electricidad se disparó hacia arriba por mi brazo como si hubiera agarrado un cable caído. Su mano era definitivamente más la mano de un obrero. callosa, dura, cálida…mmm

—Edward Cullen —dijo.

Ohh. Oh, wow. Qué nombre. Regiones de mi anatomía, descuidadas por mucho tiempo, se hicieron a conocer con un apretón cálido y ondulante.

¡Yarpyarpyarpyarpyarp! Me di cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a Edward Cullen (¡suspiro!) y todavía aferrándome a su mano. Y él estaba sonriendo, sólo un poco, suavizando la apariencia de chico malo bastante bien.

—Así que —dije, mi voz débil, soltando su mano de mala gana—. ¿De dónde te mudaste?

—Virginia. —Estaba mirándome fijamente. Era difícil pensar.

—Virginia. Huh. ¿Dónde en Virginia? —dije. ¡Yarpyarpyarpyarpyarp! Angus estaba casi histérico ahora. Tranquilo, bebé, pensé. Mamá está antojada.

—Petersburg —dijo. No el tipo más vociferante, pero eso estaba bien. Músculos como esos… esos ojos… bueno, el ojo no magullado y sin sangre… si el otro era así, me esperaba una sorpresa.

—Petersburg —repetí débilmente, todavía mirando fijamente—. He estado allí.

Bastantes batallas de la Guerra Civil. Asalto en Petersburg, Ancianos y Jóvenes. Síp.

No respondió. ¡Yarp! ¡Yarp! ¡Yarp!

—Entonces ¿qué estabas haciendo en Petersburg? —pregunté.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tres a cinco.

¡Yarpyarpyarpyarp!

—¿Perdón? —pregunté.

—Estaba cumpliendo una condena de tres a cinco años en la Prisión Federal de Petersburg —dijo.

Me tomó unos cuantos latidos de mi corazón para que eso se registrara. Ka- bump… ka-bump… ka… ¡Por el camisón de Dios!

—¿Prisión? —chillé—. Y um… ¡wow! ¡Prisión! ¡Imagina eso!

No dijo nada.

—Así que… cuándo… ¿cuándo saliste?

—Viernes.

Viernes. Viernes. ¡Acabada de salir de la cárcel! ¡Era un criminal! Y qué delito cometió, ¿eh? ¡Tal vez no había estado tan lejos de la fosa después de todo! ¡Y lo había golpeado! ¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡Golpeé a un ex-convicto y lo envié a la cárcel! Lo envié a… oh, Dios… lo envié a la cárcel la noche después de que salió. Seguramente esto no me congraciaría con Edward Cullen, Ex-Convicto.

¿Y si él quería venganza?

Mi respiración venía en jadeos poco profundos. Sí, estaba definitivamente hiperventilando un poco. ¡Yarpyarpyarpyarpyarpyarp! Finalmente, la parte volando del instinto de lucha o huida llegó.

—¡Wow! ¡Escucha a mi perro! Mejor me voy. ¡Adiós! ¡Ten un buen día! Tengo que… debería llamar a mi novio. Está esperando que llame. Nosotros siempre nos llamamos al mediodía para comprobar. Debería irme. Adiós.

Logré no correr dentro de mi casa. Lo hice, sin embargo, bloqueando la puerta detrás de mí. Y le puse el pestillo. Y comprobé la puerta trasera. Y bloqueé ésa.

Como también las ventanas. Angus corría alrededor de la casa en sus tradicionales vueltas de victoria, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para ponerle la atención a la que estaba acostumbrado.

¡Tres a cinco años! ¡En prisión! ¡Estaba viviendo al lado de un ex-convicto! ¡Casi lo había invitado a cenar!

Cogí el teléfono y apuñalé el número del celular de Rosalie. Era una abogada. Me diría qué hacer.

—¡Rose, estoy viviendo al lado de un ex-convicto! ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Bueno, ¿qué sabes? —preguntó.

—¡No lo sé! Es por eso que te necesito.

—Estoy camino a la corte, Bella. ¿Un ex-convicto? ¿Por qué estuvo dentro?

—Estaba en Peterburg. Virginia. ¿Tres años? ¿Cinco? ¿Tres a cinco? ¿Por qué sería eso? Nada malo, ¿cierto? ¿Nada aterrador?

—Podría ser cualquier cosa. —La voz de Rosalie era despreocupada—. La gente sirve menos tiempo por violación y asalto.

—¡Oh, buen Dios!

—Cálmate, cálmate. Petersburg, ¿eh? Ése es un lugar de mínima seguridad, estoy bastante segura. Escucha, Bella, no puedo ayudarte ahora. Llámame más tarde. Buscalo en Google. Tengo que irme.

—Cierto. Google. Buena idea —dije, pero ya había colgado. Me clavé en mi computador, sudando. Un vistazo por las ventanas del comedor reveló que Edward Cullen había vuelto a trabajar. Los esEdones podridos de su porche habían sido removidos, las tejas en su mayoría desaparecidas. Me lo imaginé apuñalando basura a lo largo de una carretera estatal, usando un overol naranja.

Oh, mierda.

—Vamos —murmuré, esperando que mi computador viniera a la vida. Cuando la pantalla de Google se encendió, finalmente, escribí Edward Cullen y esperé.

Bingo.

Edward Cullen, violinista principal del grupo de folk irlandés We Miss You, Bobby Sands, sufrió heridas leves cuando el grupo fue atacado con basura el sábado en el Pub de Sullivan en Limerick.

Bien. No es mi tipo, probablemente. Me desplacé hacia abajo.

Desafortunadamente, esa banda tenía un poco de prensa, recientemente… estaban enfureciendo multitudes por tocar "Gran Bretaña Manda" y la clientela no estaba tomándolo bien.

Fue entonces que mi conexión a Internet, nunca la más fiable de las criaturas, decidió parar. Mierda.

Con otra mirada cautelosa al lado, dejé a Angus en el patio trasero, luego volví a mi cocina para conseguir algo de almuerzo. Ahora que mi shock inicial estaba desapareciendo, me sentí un poco menos en pánico. Llamando a mi vasto conocimiento legal, obtenido de muchas horas felices con La Ley y el Orden, dos parientes de sangre que eran abogados y un ex-prometido de la misma profesión, parecía creer que tres a cinco en una prisión de mínima seguridad no sería para hombres aterradores, violentos y musculares. Y si había hecho algo aterrador… bueno. Me mudaría.

Tragué algo de almuerzo, llamé a Angus de vuelta, le recordé que era el perro más fino en el universo y no tanto como parecía el gran ex-convicto de al lado, y tomé las llaves de mi auto.

Edward Cullen estaba martillando algo en el porche delantero mientras me aproximaba a mi auto. No se veía aterrador. Se veía precioso. Lo cual no significaba que no fuera peligroso, pero aún así. Mínima seguridad, eso era tranquilizador. Y hey. Ésta era mi casa, mi vecindario. No sería intimidada. Enderezando mis hombros, decidí tomar una postura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estuvo dentro, señor Cullen? —grité.

Se enderezó, me miró, entonces saltó del porche, asustándome un poco con la gracia rápida de su movimiento. Muy… depredador. Caminando hacia la abertura de la valla que dividía nuestras propiedades, se cruzó de brazos de nuevo. Ooh.

Basta, Bella.

—¿Por qué crees que estuve? —preguntó.

—¿Asesinato? —sugerí. Bien podía comenzar con mi peor temor.

—Por favor. ¿No ves La Ley y el Orden?

—¿Asalto con agresión?

—No.

—¿Robo de identidad?

—Poniéndose más ardiente.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar —espeté. Levantó una ceja y permaneció en silencio—. Cavó un pozo en su sótano y encadenó a una mujer ahí.

—Bingo. Lo tiene, señora. Tres a cinco por una mujer encadenada.

—Bueno, aquí está la cosa, Edward Cullen. Mi hermana es abogada. Puedo pedirle que excave alrededor y descubra su sórdido pasado —Ya lo hice, de hecho—, o puedes simplemente salir y decirme si necesito comprar un Rottweiler.

—Me pareció como que su pequeña rata-perro hizo un trabajo bastante bueno por su cuenta —dijo, pasando una mano a través de su pelo mojado de sudor, haciéndolo parar de punta.

—¡Angus no es una rata-perro! —protesté—. Es un pura raza West Highland terrier.

Una raza gentil y amorosa.

—Sí. Gentil y amoroso es justo lo que pensé cuando hundió sus pequeños colmillos en mi brazo la otra noche.

—Oh, por favor. Sólo tenía tu manga.

El señor Cullen extendió su brazo, revelando dos marcas de pinchazos en su muñeca.

—Maldición —murmuré—. Bueno, bien. Presenta una demanda, si a un delincuente se le está permitido hacer eso. Llamaré a mi hermana. Y al segundo que vuelva a la escuela, voy a buscarte en Google.

—Todas las mujeres dicen eso —respondió. Se volvió hacia su sierra, despidiéndome. Me encontré echándole un vistazo a su trasero. Muy lindo.

Entonces, mentalmente me abofeteé y entré en mi auto.

Reacio, Edward Cullen podría no ser demasiado explícito sobre su sórdido pasado, pero sentí que sin duda me convenía saber sólo qué tipo de criminal vivía a mi lado. Tan pronto como mis estudiantes de segundo año del Siglo XX acabaron, me fui a mi pequeña oficina y navegué en la red. Esta vez, fui recompensada.

**El Times-Picayune de Nueva Orleans tenía la siguiente información de hace dos años.**

_El único otro golpe se refería a la malograda banda irlandesa._

_Edward Cullen se declaró culpable de los cargos de desfalco y fue sentenciado de tres a cinco años en un centro de mínima seguridad. Tyron Pattinsonwell se declaró culpable de los cargos de hurto…_

Desfalco. Bueno. Eso no era tan malo, ¿cierto? No es que fuera bueno, por supuesto… pero nada violento o aterrador. Me preguntaba simplemente cuánto había tomado el señor Cullen. Me preguntaba, también, si estaba soltero.

No. La última cosa que necesitaba era alguna especie de fascinación con un grosero ex-convicto. Estaba buscando a alguien con quien pudiera verme en un futuro. Un padre para mis hijos. Un hombre de moral e integridad que era también extremadamente guapo y un excelente besador que podría mantenerse por su cuenta en funciones de fuerza de acción. Una especie de General Maximus, si quieres. No quería perder el tiempo con Edward Cullen, sin importar cuán hermoso nombre tenía o lo bien que se veía sin una camisa.

* * *

**Como ven nuestro Ed estuvo preso.**

**Tratare de subir otro capitulo mas**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a lis3011 muchas gracias por tus review, he estado intentando subir este capitulo 4 veces pero se me borraba **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

—Muy bien, señora Slovananski, uno, dos, tres, golpe, cinco, seis, siete, pausa. ¡Lo tienes, chica! Está bien, ahora míranos a Bella y a mí. —James y yo hicimos los pasos básicos de salsa una vez más, sonriendo animosamente y balanceándome de modo que mi falda giraba. Luego él me giró a la izquierda, me dio una vuelta contra él y me inclinó—. ¡Ta-da!

La multitud enloqueció, aplaudiendo con cautela con sus artríticas manos. Era Danzando con los Viejitos, el evento semanal favorito en la Comunidad de Retiro Prados de Oro, y James estaba en su elemento. Casi todas las semanas, era su pareja y maestra colaboradora. También, Marie vivía ahí, y aunque era tan cariñosa como los tiburones que se comen a sus crías, un deber familiar puritano llevaba mucho tiempo perforando en mi cráneo. Éramos, después de todo, descendientes. Ignorar a los familiares desagradables era para otros grupos afortunados. Además, las oportunidades de bailar eran pocas y distantes entre sí, y amaba bailar. Especialmente con James, quien era lo suficientemente bueno como para competir.

—¿Todos lo tienen? —preguntó James, chequeando a nuestras parejas—. Uno, dos, tres, golpe, de la otra forma señor B, cinco, seis, siete, no olviden la pausa, gente.

Está bien, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer cuando la música está encendida.

Bella, agarra al señor Creed y muéstrale cómo se hace.

El señor y la señora Bruno ya habían tomado la pista de baile. Su osteoporosis y articulaciones artificiales no podían ni de cerca darles la sensualidad que la salsa usualmente requería, pero ellos lo compensaban con la mirada en sus rostros, amor, puro y simple, felicidad, alegría, y gratitud. Era tan conmovedor, tan precioso, que conté mal, resultando en un tropiezo para el señor Creed.

—Lo siento —dije, agarrándolo un poco más firmemente—. Fue mi culpa. —Desde su carruaje de la perdición, mi abuela hizo un sonido de disgusto. Como muchos de los residentes de PO, venía cada semana para ver a los bailarines. Luego, la señora Slovananski nos interrumpió, se rumoreaba que tenía en la mira al señor Creed desde hace un tiempo, y me acerqué a uno de los espectadores mientras James cuidadosamente inclinaba a Helen Pzorkan para no agravar a su débil vejiga.

—Oiga, señor Donnelly, ¿se siente bien como para dar una vuelta en la pista de baile? —dije a uno de las muchas personas que venían a mirar, disfrutando de la música de épocas pasadas, pero un poco tímidos o rígidos para aventurarse.

—Me encantaría, Bella, pero mi rodilla no es la misma que solía ser —dijo—. Además, no soy muy buen bailarín. Sólo luzco bien cuando mi esposa está conmigo, diciéndome qué hacer.

—Estoy segura que eso no es cierto —le aseguré, acariciando su brazo.

—Bueno —dijo, mirando a sus pies.

—¿Cómo se conocieron usted y su esposa? —pregunté.

—Oh —dijo, sonriendo, sus ojos volviéndose distantes—. Era la chica de al lado.

No recuerdo un día en que no la amara. Tenía doce cuando su familia se mudó al vecindario. Doce años de edad, pero me aseguré de que los otros chicos supieran que estaría caminado conmigo a la escuela.

Su voz era tan nostálgica que se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—Qué afortunados, conocerse cuando eran tan jóvenes —murmuré.

—Sí. Tuvimos suerte —dijo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Realmente afortunados.

Saben, sonaba tan noble y desinteresado, dar clases de baile a los ancianos, pero la verdad era que, ésta era usualmente la mejor noche de mi semana. La mayoría de las noches las pasaba corrigiendo trabajos y haciendo pruebas. Pero los lunes, me ponía una falda fluida de colores brillantes —a menudo con lentejuelas, que conste— y me lanzaba a ser la reina de la fiesta. Por lo general, iba temprano para leerles a algunos de los pacientes no verbales, lo cual siempre me hacía sentir más que venerable y maravillosa.

—Gracie —llamó James, con un gesto hacia mí. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj.

Efectivamente, eran las nueve en punto, la hora de acostarse para muchos de los residentes. James y yo terminamos nuestras sesiones poniendo un pequeño show, un baile en el que realmente actuábamos de manera exagerada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —le pregunté.

—Pensé que un fox-trot13 —dijo. Cambió el CD, se dirigió al centro de la pista y tendió sus brazos con un ademán. Di un paso hacia él, balanceándome, y extendiendo la mano, la cual tomó con aplomo. Nuestras cabezas se lanzaron a la audiencia, y esperamos por la música. Ah. The Drifters, There Goes My Baby. A medida que nos deslizábamos lento-lento-rápido-rápido alrededor de la pista de baile, Julián me miró a los ojos—. Nos inscribí en una clase.

Mi cabeza se disparó en su dirección mientras sesgábamos nuestros pasos para evitar el andador del señor Carlson.

—¿Qué tipo de clase?

—Conociendo al Hombre Perfecto o algo así. Garantía de devolución. Me debes sesenta dólares. Sólo una noche, dos horas de seminario, no tienen gatitos, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo así como una clase de motivación.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —dije.

—Tranquila. Necesitamos conocer gente. Y tú eres la que finge tener un novio.

Podría ser muy bien que salgas con alguien que realmente pueda pagar la cuenta.

—Está bien, está bien. Suena un poco… tonto.

—¿Y el novio falso es inteligente? —no respondí—. Los dos somos tontos Bella, al menos cuando se trata de hombres, o no estaríamos saliendo juntos tres veces a la semana viendo Dancing with the Stars y Project Runway como lo más destacado de nuestro calendario social, ¿cierto?

—¿No estamos gruñones? —murmuré.

—Y en lo correcto, también. —Me dio una vuelta rápidamente hacia fuera y luego me giró de vuelta—. Ten cuidado, cariño, casi me pisas el pie.

—Bueno, si te digo la verdad, me voy a encontrar con alguien dentro de media hora. Ahí tienes. Estoy muy por delante de ti en el juego de las citas.

—Bueno, bien por ti. Esa falda que estás usando es asesina. Aquí vamos, dos, tres, cuatro, vuelta, deslízate, ¡ta-da!

Nuestro baile terminó, y nuestra cautivada audiencia aplaudió una vez más.

—Bella, ¡seguro actúas a la altura de tu nombre! —susurró Dolores Barinski, una de mis favoritas.

—Oh, bah —dije, amando el cumplido. Los viejos, hombres y mujeres, pensaban que era adorable, admiraban mi piel joven y extremidades flexibles. ¡Por supuesto que esto era lo más destacado de mi vida social! Y era tan romántico aquí. Todos tenían una historia, algún cuento romántico irremediable de cómo conocieron su amor. Aquí nadie tuvo que ir a un sitio en línea y llenar formularios que te preguntaban si eras un sijista buscando un católico, si hallabas los piercings excitantes o no. Aquí nadie tenía que tomar una clase para averiguar cómo hacer que un hombre te notara.

Dicho esto, tenía una cita de uno de mis sitios Web. eCommitment, como había acordado. Dave, un ingeniero que trabajó en Hartford, quería conocerme.

Chequeando su imagen, vi que aparte de un poco anticuado y un conservador corte de pelo, era muy lindo. Le envié un correo electrónico diciendo que me encantaría reunirnos para tomar un café. Y así de simple, Dave hizo una cita.

¿Quién sabía que era tan fácil, y por qué había esperado tanto tiempo?

Sí, mientras besaba mejillas marchitas y recibía palmaditas gentiles de manos suaves y amorosas, no pude evitar la esperanza que hormigueaba en mi pecho.

Dave y Bella. Bella y Dave. Esta noche, quizá conocería al Indicado. Iría a Rex Java's, nuestros ojos se encontrarían, él derramaría su café mientras se levantaba para saludarme, nervioso y, me atrevería a decir, un poco deslumbrado. Una mirada y sólo lo sabríamos. Dentro de seis meses, estaríamos planeando nuestra boda. Me cocinaría el desayuno los sábados en la mañana, y daríamos largos paseos, y entonces, un día, cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada, lágrimas de agradecimiento inundarían sus ojos. No es que me estuviese adelantando demasiado o algo.

Marie se fue antes de que el baile terminara, así que no tuve que someterme a su usual crítica, hacia mi técnica, cabello o elección de atuendo. Me despedí de James.

—Llamaré con la hora y fecha de la clase —dijo, besando mi mejilla.

—Está bien. Me esforzaré al máximo.

—Ésa es mi chica —me guiñó el ojo y levantó su bolso sobre de hombro, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba.

***0*0***

Mi cabello se sentía un poco más grande, así que entré al baño para rociar un poco más de controlador de frizz/rizos embellecedor/agua bendita antes de mi cita con Dave.

—Hola, Dave, soy Bella —le dije a mi reflejo—. No, no, es Aliural. Oh, ¿te encanta el pelo rizado? Vaya, ¡gracias, Dave!

Mientras dejaba el baño alcancé a ver a alguien al final de la sala, alejándose de mí.

Él giró a la izquierda, dirigiéndose al ala médica. Era Edward Cullen. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué me estaba sonrojando como si fuera una adolescente que acababa de ser atrapada fumando en el baño? ¿Y por qué todavía estaba mirando fijamente en su dirección cuando tenía una cita, una cita de carne y hueso, hmm? Con ese pensamiento en mi mente, me dirigí a mi coche.

Rex Java's estaba medio lleno cuando llegué allí, en su mayoría por niños de la escuela secundaria, aunque ninguno de Manning, que estaba en Farmington. Miré alrededor furtivamente. Dave no parecía estar aquí… había una pareja de unos cuarenta años en la esquina, sosteniendo sus manos, riendo. El hombre tomó un bocado de la torta de la mujer y ella golpeó su mano, sonriendo. Exhibicionistas, pensé con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo podía ver lo felices que eran. Frente a la pared, un hombre viejo de pelo blanco leía el periódico. Pero no Dave.

Ordené un cappuccino descafeinado y tomé asiento, preguntándome si debí haber cambiado mi falda antes de venir. Bebiendo la espuma, me advertí a mí misma sobre entusiasmarme demasiado. Dave podía ser agradable o podía ser un idiota.

Su imagen era linda. Muy prometedora.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Bella?

Alcé la vista. Era el señor de pelo blanco. Parecía familiar… ¿alguna vez había ido a Danzando con los Viejitos? Era abierto al público, después de todo. ¿Posiblemente una conexión de Manning?

—Sí, soy Bella —dije tentativamente.

—¡Soy Dave! ¡Encantado de conocerte!

—Hola… uh… —Mi boca parecía estar colgando abierta—. ¿Tú eres Dave? ¿Dave de eCommitment?

—¡Sí! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

—Um… yo… seguro —dije lentamente.(NOTA: jajajajajaja)

Parpadeando rápidamente, miré mientras Dave se sentaba, colocando su pierna fuera de la mesa, despacio. El hombre frente a mí tenía sesenta y cinco en un buen día. Posiblemente setenta. Cabello fino blanco. Rostro marcado por líneas. Manos venosas. Y era yo, ¿o su ojo izquierdo estaba hecho de vidrio?

—Es un lindo lugar, ¿verdad? —dijo, moviendo un poco su silla y mirando a su alrededor. Sip. El ojo izquierdo no se movió ni un poco. Definitivamente artificial.

—Sí. Escucha, Dave —dije, intentando una sonrisa amable, pero desconcertada—.

Perdóname por decir esto, pero tu foto… bueno, te veías tan… joven.

—Oh, eso —sonrió—. Gracias. Así que, ¿dijiste que eres amante de los perros? Yo también. Tengo un Golden Retriever, Maddy. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y capté un olorcillo a Bengay—. ¿Mencionaste que tienes un perro también?

—Um, sí. Sí, así es. Angus. Un Westie. Así que. ¿Cuándo tomaste esa? ¿La foto?

Dave pensó un minuto.

—Hmm, vamos a ver ahora. Creo que usé una que fue tomada justo antes de ir a Vietnam. ¿Te gusta salir a comer? A mí me encanta. Italiana, china, todo —sonrió.

Tenía todos los dientes, tuve que darle eso, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran de color amarillo con manchas de nicotina. Traté de no hacer una mueca.

—Sí, sobre la foto, Dave. Escucha. Tal vez deberías actualizarla, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo —dijo—. Pero no hubieras salido conmigo si supieras mi verdadera edad, ¿verdad?

Hice una pausa.

—Eso es… eso es exactamente mi punto, Dave —le dije—. Realmente estoy buscando a alguien de mi edad. Dijiste que estabas cerca de los cuarenta años.

—¡Estaba cerca de cuarenta! —Se rio Dave—. Una vez. Pero escucha, cariño, hay ventajas de estar con un hombre mayor, y pensé que estarías más abierta a ellas si me conocías en persona. —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy segura de que las hay, Dave, pero la cosa es que…

—Oh, perdón —interrumpió—. Realmente debería vaciar esta bolsa de pierna. No te importa, ¿verdad? Fui herido en Khe Sanh.

Khe Sanh. Siendo una profesora de historia, sabía muy bien que Khe Sanh fue una de las batallas más sangrientas de la Guerra de Vietnam. Mis hombros se hundieron.

—No, por supuesto que no me importa, adelante.

Guiñó su ojo real y se levantó, caminando hacia el baño con una leve cojera.

Grandioso. Ahora tendría que quedarme, porque no podía abandonar a un Corazón Púrpura, ¿podría? Sería antipatriota. No podía decir, lo siento, Dave, no salgo con ancianos veteranos heridos que no pueden orinar por su cuenta . Eso no sería bueno, ni un poco.

Así que, en honor a mi país, pasé otra hora oyendo sobre la búsqueda de Dave de una esposa trofeo, sus cinco hijos con tres mujeres, el increíble descuento de AARP que consiguió en su sofá reclinable y cuál tipo de sonda funcionaba mejor para él.

—Bueno, debo irme —le dije en el momento que sentí que había cumplido mi deber con América—. Uh, Dave, tienes algunas cualidades muy buenas, pero realmente estoy buscando a alguien cercano a mi edad.

—¿Segura que no quieres volver a salir? —preguntó, su ojo bueno pegado a mis pechos mientras su ojo falso en una dirección más hacia el norte—. Te encuentro muy atractiva. Y dijiste que te gustaba el baile de salón, así que apuesto a que eres muy… flexible. (viejo rabo verde)

Contuve un estremecimiento.

—Adiós, Dave.

La clase de James estaba sonando mejor y mejor.

***00*00**

—No papi todavía no —le dije a Angus cuando regresé a casa. No parecía importarle—. Porque soy todo lo que necesitas, ¿no? —le pregunté. Él ladró una vez en afirmación, entonces, empezó a saltar por la puerta trasera para salir—. Sí, mi amor. Siéntate… Siéntate. Deja de saltar. Vamos, muchacho, estás arruinando mi falda. Siéntate. —No lo hizo—. Está bien, puedes ir de todos modos. Pero la próxima vez te sientas. ¿Lo tienes? —Corrió hacia la cerca trasera.

Tenía un mensaje.

—Bella,Charlie Swan aquí —dijo la voz de mi padre.

—Más conocido como "papi" —le dije a la máquina, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

El mensaje continuó.

—Pasé esta noche, pero estabas fuera. Las ventanas necesitan ser reemplazadas.

Me estoy ocupando de ello. Piénsalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Tu cumpleaños fue el mes pasado, ¿cierto? De todos modos, está hecho. Nos vemos en Bull Run. —La máquina emitió un pitido.

Tuve que sonreír a la generosidad de mi padre. A decir verdad, hago lo suficiente para pagar mis cuentas, pero como profesora, no hago tanto, ni de cerca, como las otras personas en mi familia. Alice probablemente hacía tres veces de lo que yo hago, y era sólo su primer año en el mundo laboral. Rosalie ganaba lo suficiente para comprar un pequeño país. La familia de mi padre "viene de dinero", como le gusta a Marie recordarnos, y hacia un salario muy cómodo. Le hacía sentirse paternal, el pago de reparaciones en el hogar. Lo ideal sería que hubiera querido hacerlo por sí mismo, pero tiende a lastimarse en torno a las herramientas eléctricas, un hecho que aprendió después de recibir diecinueve puntos de sutura de lo que todavía llama una "sierra radial defectuosa".

De regreso a la sala, me senté en el sillón y miré alrededor. Tal vez era hora de volver a pintar una habitación, algo que tendía a hacer cuando estaba desanimada.

Pero no. Después de casi un año y medio de renovaciones sin parar, la casa era bastante perfecta. Las paredes de la habitación de estar eran de un lavanda pálido brillante con ribetes blancos y una lámpara de Tiffany en una esquina. Había comprado el sofá victoriano curvado en una subasta y lo había retapizado en tonos de azul, verde y lavanda. El comedor era de color verde pálido, centrado alrededor de una mesa de nogal de estilo misión. La casa no requería nada, salvo nuevas ventanas. Probablemente necesitaba otro proyecto. Casi envidiaba al vecino

Edward Cullen, comenzando desde cero.

¡Yarp! ¡Yarp! ¡YarpYarpYarp!

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué, Angus? —murmuré, arrastrándome a mí misma del sofá.

Abriendo la corredera en la cocina, no vi ni rastro de mi bebé peludo blanco, que era generalmente fácil de detectar. ¡Yarp! ¡Yarp! Me trasladé a las ventanas del comedor para un punto de vista diferente.

Allí estaba él. Mierda. En un movimiento instintivo, Angus había cavado un túnel por debajo de la cerca y se quedó en la puerta del patio de al lado, ladrándole a alguien. Tres conjeturas en cuanto a quién era. Edward Cullen estaba sentado en su porche delantero sin esEdones, mirando a mi perro, que ladraba desde el patio, saltando y gruñendo, tratando de morder las piernas del hombre. Con un suspiro, me dirigí a la puerta principal.

—¡Angus! ¡Angus! ¡Vamos, cariño! —No es sorprendente que mi perro no obedeciera. Refunfuñando hacia mi perro, crucé el jardín al 36 Maple. Lo último que necesitaba era otro enfrentamiento con el ex-convicto de al lado, pero con Angus mordiéndolo y gruñéndole, no había mucho donde elegir—. Lo siento — dije—. Le tiene miedo a los hombres.

Edward saltó del porche, me cortó con una mirada cínica.

—Sí. Aterrorizado. —Al oír estas palabras, Angus se lanzó a las botas de trabajo de Edward, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel y gruñendo adorablemente. Hrrrrr. Hrrrrr. Edward sacudió su pie, que se despegó de Angus momentáneamente, sólo para que mi pequeño perro brincara sobre el zapato con renovado vigor.

—¡Angus, no! Estás siendo muy travieso. Lo siento, señor Cullen.

Edward Cullen no dijo nada. Me agaché, cogí mi zigzagueante pequeña mascota por el collar y tiré, pero no soltó la bota.

—Por favor, Angus, escucha. —Traté de razonar—. Vamos, Angus. Es hora de entrar. La hora de acostarse. Hora de galleta. —Tiré de nuevo, pero los dientes inferiores de Angus estaban torcidos y adorables, y no quería desprender ninguno.

Sin embargo, estaba encorvada, con la cabeza a la altura de la ingle del Sr. O 'Shea, ya saben, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de Edor.

—Angus, suelta. Suelta, chico.

Angus movió la cola y sacudió la cabeza, los cordones de la bota de trabajo cerrados en sus pequeños dientes torcidos. Hrrrrr. Hrrrrr.

—Lo siento —le dije—. No es por lo general tan… —Me enderecé y ¡bang! La parte superior de mi cabeza se estrelló en algo duro. La barbilla de Edward Cullen. Sus dientes chocaron con un chasquido audible, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás.

—¡Jesús, mujer! —exclamó, frotándose la barbilla.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamé. La parte superior de mi cabeza picó por el impacto.

Con una mirada, se agachó y agarró a Angus por la piel del cuello, lo levantó, se produjo un pequeño chasquido cuando tiró de los cordones de la boca de Angus y me lo entregó.

—No se supone que lo levante así —le dije, acariciando el pobre cuello de Angus mientras mi perro mordisqueaba mi barbilla.

—No se supone que me muerda, tampoco —dijo Edward, sin sonreír.

—Correcto. —Miré hacia abajo a mi perro, lo besé en la cabeza—. Lamento lo de tu, um… barbilla.

—De todas las lesiones que me has dado hasta el momento, ésta es la que me duele menos.

—Oh. Eso es bueno, entonces. —Mi cara realmente dolía por el rubor—. Así que. ¿Vas a vivir aquí, o se trata de una inversión o qué?

Hizo una pausa, obviamente, preguntándose si valía la pena el esfuerzo de una respuesta.

—La voy a remodelar.

—Oh —le contesté, aliviada. Angus vio una hoja soplando a través de mi césped y convulsionó para que lo bajara. Después de un segundo de vacilación, lo complací, aliviada cuando salió corriendo a darle caza—. Bueno. Buena suerte con la casa. Es muy linda.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Di unos pasos hacia mi casa, y luego me detuve.

—Por cierto —añadí, volviéndome hacia mi vecino—. Te busqué en Google y vi que eres un estafador.

Edward Cullen no dijo nada.

—Tengo que decir que estoy un poco decepcionada. Hannibal Lecter, al menos es interesante.

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa repentina y malvada que arrugó sus ojos e iluminó su rostro, y algo se retorció, fuerte y Ediente en mi estómago y parecía ondear hacia mi corpulento vecino. Esa sonrisa prometía toda clase de maldad, todo tipo de calor, y me di cuenta de que estaba respirando pesadamente por la boca.

Y entonces oí el ruido, y lo mismo hizo Edward Cullen. Un pequeño ruidito.

Ambos miramos hacia abajo. Angus estaba de vuelta, pierna levantada, orinando en la bota que había tratado de comer unos momentos antes.

La sonrisa de Edward Cullen había desaparecido. Alzó los ojos hacia mí.

—No sé cuál de ustedes es peor —dijo, y luego se volvió y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

**Esta mujer se la pasa lastimando físicamente a Edward, yo que el mejor pido una orden de alejamiento (estoy viendo mucho la ley y el orden pero el UVE)**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Chicas aviso aquí querrán golpear a Bella tanto o mas que yo**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Trece meses, dos semanas y cuatro días después de que Felix cancelara la boda, pensé que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. El verano siguiente fue bastante duro sin la presencia cotidiana de mis alumnos, pero me dediqué a la casa y me convertí en una jardinera. Cuando estaba ansiosa, andaba por el bosque estatal detrás de mi casa, a raíz del Río Farmington por kilómetros arriba y abajo, consiguiendo ser devorada por los mosquitos y arañada por las ramas, Angus saltando a mi lado con su correa festiva, su lengua rosa lamiendo el río, su pelaje blanco salpicado de barro.

Pasé el fin de semana del Cuatro de julio en Gettysburg —el verdadero Gettysburg, en Pennsylvania— con varios miles de otros recreadores, olvidando el dolor en mi pecho durante unos días en la emoción de la batalla. Cuando volví, James me puso a trabajar en Jitterbug, enseñando baile de salón básico. Mamá y papá me invitaron muchas veces, pero, temerosa de que me molestaran, eran dolorosamente corteses el uno al otro, y eso era tan tenso y anormal que me encontré deseando que acabaran siendo normales y pelearan. Rosalie y yo fuimos a la costa de Maine tan al norte que el sol no se puso hasta casi las 10:00 pm. Nos pasamos unos días tranquilos caminando por la orilla, mirando los barcos pesqueros de langosta en sus amarras y no hablando de Felix.

Gracias a Dios que tenía la casa. Pisos para lijar, asientos para pintar, ventas de etiqueta para asistir, de modo que podía llenar mi pequeño pastel de bodas llamado casa con cosas dulces e inteligentes que no estaban asociadas con Felix. Una colección de estatuas de San Nicolás que había alineado en la repisa de la chimenea vino con la Navidad. Dos manijas de puertas de bronce tallado con las Escuelas Públicas de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Hice cortinas. Pinté paredes.

Instalé lámparas. Incluso fui a una cita o dos. Bueno, fui a una cita. Eso fue suficiente para demostrarme que no quería involucrarme con nadie por el momento.

La escuela comenzó, y nunca había amado tanto a mis chicos. Es posible que tengan sus pequeñas debilidades, sobre indulgencias y los horribles patrones del habla cargados con "como", "totalmente" y "lo que sea", pero eran tan fascinantes, tan llenos de potencial y futuro. Me perdí en la escuela, como siempre lo hacía, mirando entre los resignados por la chispa en uno o dos, el resplandor que me dijera que alguien se conectaba con el pasado de la manera que yo lo estaba cuando era una niña, alguien que pudiera sentir cuánto importaba la historia para el presente.

Navidad vino y se fue, Año Nuevo también. En el Día de San Valentín, James se acercó armado con películas violentas, comida tailandesa y helados, y nos reímos hasta que nuestros estómagos dolieron, ambos fingiendo ignorar el hecho de que este debería haber sido mi primer aniversario y que James no había tenido una cita en ocho años.

Y mi corazón se remendó. Lo hizo. El tiempo hizo su trabajo, y Felix se desvaneció a un dolor sordo en el que en su mayoría sólo pensaba cuando estaba acostada sola en la cama. ¿Lo había superado? Me decía a mí misma que lo había hecho.

Luego, unas semanas antes de la boda de Ashley la Prima Corte de Pelo, Alice y yo fuimos a cenar. Nunca le había contado la verdadera razón por la que Felix y yo habíamos terminado. De hecho, Felix ni siquiera había dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Él no tenía que hacerlo.

Alice escogió el lugar. Ella estaba trabajando en Pelli Clarke Pelli en New Haven, una de las principales firmas de arquitectura en el país. Había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde y sugirió el Hotel Omni, que contaba con un restaurante con una bonita vista y buenas bebidas.

Cuando la encontré allí, estuve un poco sorprendida por su transformación. En algún momento, mi hermana menor había ido de hermosa a impresionante. Cada vez que la había visto en la escuela de posgrado o en casa, había estado vestida con jeans o sudaderas, ropa típica de estudiante, y su cabello lacio y negro era larguísimo. Para entonces, ella parecía una chica americana clásica de al lado, sana y hermosa. Pero cuando comenzó a trabajar en serio, lo invirtió en algo de ropa y un corte de pelo con estilo, comenzó a usar un poco de maquillaje, y guau. Parecía una moderna Barbie al día.

—¡Hola, Bumppo! —dije, abrazándola con orgullo—. ¡Te ves hermosa!

—Tú también —respondió ella con generosidad—. Cada vez que te veo, creo que vendería mi alma por ese cabello.

—Este cabello es el cabello del diablo. No seas tonta —le dije, pero me quedé contenta. Sólo Alice podía ser sincera acerca de eso, la dulce ángel.

Ordené mi estándar y genérico G&T, al no ser una bebedora muy sofisticada. Ali pidió un sucio martini.

—¿Qué tipo de vodka te gustaría? —preguntó el camarero.

—Belvedere si lo tienes —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo tenemos. Excelente elección —dijo, obviamente herido. Sonreí, pensando en cuándo mi hermana menor había aprendido a beber vodka bueno.

Y así charlamos, Alice me hablaba acerca del equipo con la que estaba en Pelli, la casa en la que estaban diseñando que daría a la bahía de Chesapeake, lo mucho que amaba su trabajo. En comparación, me sentí un poco... bueno, un poco pedestre, supongo. No es que la enseñanza no fuera muy satisfactoria, porque si lo era. Yo amaba a mis niños, mi tema, y sentía como que Manning, con sus edificios de ladrillos descoloridos y árboles majestuosos, era parte de mi alma. Pero a pesar del interés genuino de Alice en escuchar acerca de cómo el Dr. Eckhart se quedó dormido en la reunión del departamento cuando sugerí modernizar el plan de estudios y por qué me molestó bastante que Ava nunca hubiera dado tanto como una B, mi noticia sonó desencajada.

Fue en ese momento que escuchamos una explosión de risa. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un grupo de seis u ocho hombres acabando de salir del elevador en el bar, y justo en frente estaba Felix.

No lo había visto desde el día que me dejó, y verlo fue como una patada en el estómago. La sangre huyó de mi cara, y luego me inundó de nuevo en un repugnante rubor. Un gemido agudo chilló en mi oído, y estaba Ediente, luego fría, luego Ediente otra vez. Felix. No muy alto, no del todo bien parecido, todavía en el lado flaco, con las gafas deslizándose por su nariz afilada, su dulce y vulnerable cuello... Mi cuerpo entero gritó ante su presencia, pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Felix sonrió a uno de sus amigos y le dijo algo, y una vez más, sus compañeros se echaron a reír.

—¿Bella? —susurró Alice. No le respondí.

Entonces Felix se volvió, nos vio, y lo mismo que me había sucedido a mí le pasó a él. Se puso blanco, luego rojo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Luego forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia nuestra dirección.

—¿Quieres irte? —preguntó Ali. Me volví hacia ella y vi, sin mucha sorpresa, que se veía, bueno, absolutamente hermosa. Un rubor rosado teñía sus mejillas, no como el mío, que podría asar un filete. Una de sus cejas se arqueó delicadamente, preocupada. Sus delgadas manos con sus uñas impecables, sin pulir se extendía para tocar mi mano.

—¡No! No, por supuesto que no. Estoy bien. ¡Hola extraño! —dije, poniéndome de pie.

—Bella —dijo Felix, y su voz era tan familiar que parecía parte de mí, casi.

—Que agradable sorpresa —dije—. Recuerdas a Ali, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Hola Alice.

—Hola —dijo ella medio susurrando, alejando su mirada.

No estaba segura de por qué le pedí a Felix que se nos uniese por unos minutos. Él tuvo que decir que sí. Nos sentamos juntos, tan civilizados y simpáticos que podría haber sido una merienda-cena en el Castillo Windsor. Felix tragó saliva cuando escuchó que Ali vivía en la misma ciudad donde él trabajaba pero lo disimuló bien. Nine Square, bonitas renovación ahí. Oh, en serio, tú estás en Pelli, que emocionante… Gracioso. Qué pequeño mundo. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Cómo está Manning? ¿Los niños están bien? Genial. Um… ¿Qué tal tus papás? Bien, bien. ¿Rosalie y Em? Genial.

Por lo tanto nos sentamos ahí, Ali, Felix, yo y el elefante de cuatro toneladas que estaba bailando tap en la mesa. Felix conversaba como un mono nervioso, y aunque no podía oír sobre el bramido en mis oídos, podía ver todo tan claramente como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga que mejorase los sentidos. Las manos de Alice temblaban ligeramente, y para disimularlo, las había puesto remilgadamente sobre la mesa. Cuando miraba a Felix, sus pupilas se dilataban. Aunque estaba tratando de no mirarlo para nada. Arriba del escote de su blusa de seda, su piel estaba sonrojada, casi enrojecida. Incluso sus labios parecían más rojos. Era como observar un programa de Disolver Channel sobre la Ciencia de la Atracción.

Si Alice estaba… afectada, bueno, Felix estaba aterrorizado. Su frente estaba salpicada de sudor, y las puntas de sus orejas estaban tan rojas que parecían listas para estallar en llamas. Su voz era más rápida de lo usual y me sonreía a menudo, aunque no me miraba directo a los ojos.

—Bueno —dijo él al minuto que pudo escapar—. Debería volver con mis compañeros. Um, Bella… tú… te ves bien. Qué maravilloso verte. —Me dio un rápido abrazo, y pude sentir el húmedo Edor de su cuello, oler la infantil dulzura de su piel, como un bebé a la hora de la siesta. Después él retrocedió abruptamente—. Alice, uh, cuídate.

Ella levantó la mirada de la mesa, y el elefante pareció tropezar, caer y estrellarse en la mesa. Porque brillando en sus maravillosos ojos celestes estaba un mundo de miseria, culpa, amor y desesperanza, y yo, quien no amaba a nadie como a Alice, lo sentí como una pala en mi cabeza.

—Cuídate, Felix —dijo ella rápidamente.

Ambas lo vimos alejarse para unirse a sus amigos al otro lado del afortunadamente largo restaurante.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —sugirió Alice cuando Felix estaba fuera del alcance.

—No, no, estoy bien. Me gusta aquí —dije con buen apetito—. Además la cena debería llegar pronto. —Nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja,

—Oh, sí —mentí—. Seguro. Quiero decir, lo amé y todo, él les realmente un buen

chico, pero… tú sabes. Él no era "el indicado". —Hice comillas con mis dedos.

—¿No lo era?

—Nope. Quiero decir, es un buen chico y todo, pero… —me detuve, pretendiendo pensar—. No lo sé. Faltaba algo.

—Oh —dijo ella, sus ojos amables.

Nuestra cena llegó. Había ordenado un bistec; Ali salmón. Las papas estaban buenas. Cominos y hablamos sobre películas y nuestra familia, libros y TV shows.

Cuando pedimos la cuenta, Alice, pagó y la dejé. Después nos pusimos de pie. Mi hermana no miró en dirección a Felix, solo caminó fluidamente hacia la puerta delante de mí.

Pero miré atrás. Vi a Felix mirando a Alice como un drogadicto necesitando una dosis, triste, herido y desnudo. Él no me vio mirándolo, solo tenía ojos para Ali.

Alcance a mi hermana.

—Gracias, Ali —dije.

—Oh, Bella, no fue nada —respondió, tal vez un poco demasiado emotivamente para las circunstancias.

Mi corazón hacía un ruido sordo en mi pecho en el ascensor. Recordaba mi cuarto cumpleaños. Recordaba los pasadores. Los abrazos los sábados en la mañana. Su cara cuando la dejé para ir al colegio. Recordaba la sala de espera del hospital, el olor del café, el brillo de las luches mientras le prometía a Dios cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, si Él la salvaba. Consideré lo que estaba en los ojos de Alice cuando miraba a Felix.

Me imaginé qué tipo de carácter se necesitaba para alejarse de lo que podría ser el amor de tu vida por el bien de otro. Sentir esa gran explosión dentro de ti y no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Me preguntaba si tenía la abnegación necesaria para un acto de esa magnitud. Me pregunté a mí misma qué tipo de corazón realmente tenía. Qué clase de hermana realmente era.

—Tengo esta extraña idea —dije mientras caminábamos de vuelta al apartamento de Alice, tomadas del brazo.

—La mayoría de tus ideas son extrañas —dijo, casi volviendo a la normalidad.

—Bueno, este es bastante extraño, pero se siente bien —dije, parando en la esquina de New Haven Green—. Alice, creo que deberías… —Me detuve—. Creo que deberías salir con Felix. Creo que él puede haber conocido a la hermana incorrecta primero.

Los asombrosos ojos de Alice destellaron de nuevo sorpresa, culpa, pena, dolor… y esperanza. Yup. Esperanza.

—Bella, yo nunca… —empezó.

Me encontré con Felix para cenar unos días después. Le dije lo mismo que le dije a Alice. Las mismas emociones se mostraron en su cara como en la de ella, con una más. Gratitud. Él dio algunas caballerosas objeciones, después cedió,

—Lo sé. En serio —murmuré—. Pero creo que tú y Felix deberían hablar. como sabía que haría. Sugerí que se encontraran en persona, en lugar de hablar por teléfono o e-mail. Aceptaron mi sugerencia. Alice me llamó el siguiente día después de su primera cita, con un tono de maravilla, me dijo como ellos habían camino por New Haven, terminaron temblando en un banca bajo los graciosos árboles en Wooster Square, solo hablando. Me preguntó, repetidamente, si realmente estaba bien, y le aseguré que sí.

Y lo estaba, excepto por un solo problema, hasta donde podía ver. No estaba segura de sí había superado a Felix totalmente.

* * *

**Si les soy sincera Bella es una *%#&eja como se le ocurre! **

**Y ese par que le hace caso**


	11. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Hooola andrixcedemar apareciste yeah, sabes con tu comentario me reí mas de lo que me reí en el capitulo jaja yo creo que tu risa fue contagiosa, respondiendo a tu pregunta son 34 capítulos mas epilogo uff asi que a pedalearle para terminarlo esta semana**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

El sábado por la mañana, Angus me sacudió a la consciencia con su ladrido maníaco, arañando la puerta como si hubiera un bistec guardado por debajo ella. —¿Qué? ¿Quién? —barboté, apenas consciente. Mirando el reloj, vi que eran sólo las siete—. ¡Angus! Más vale que esta casa esté en llamas, o estarás en un gran problema. —Normalmente, mi amada mascota estaba bastante contento de dormir directamente en medio de mi cama, arreglándoselas de algún modo para ocupar dos tercios de ella a pesar de pesar apenas siete kilos.

Una mirada accidental en el espejo me mostró que mi nuevo acondicionador de cabello —que costaba cincuenta pavos la botella— terminó su trabajo después de la 1:00 a.m., que fue cuando me fui a la cama la noche anterior. Así que de hecho Angus me estaba salvando la vida y nuestra foto aparecía en la portada del periódico, sería mejor hacer algo con ese cabello antes de salir corriendo hacia las llamas. Agarré un elástico, recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo y toqué la puerta.

Fría. Abriéndola una rendija, no olí humo. ¡Rayos! Ahí iba mi oportunidad de conocer a un bombero ardiente que me llevaría fuera de las llamas como si estuviera hecha de algodón de azúcar. Sin embargo, suponía que era bueno que mi casa no estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Angus voló escaleras abajo como una bala, haciendo su Baile del Visitante de marca registrada en la puerta principal, saltando hacia arriba de modo que las cuatro patas abandonaban el suelo. Oh, sí. Hoy era **Bull Run**, y Rosalie iba a venir. Aparentemente sentía la necesidad de levantarse temprano, pero yo necesitaba un café antes de poder matar a algún **Johnny Rebs**. ¿O estaba matando **Bluebellies** hoy?

Recogiendo a Angus, abrí la puerta.

—Hola, Rosalie —murmuré, bizqueando ante la luz.

Edward Cullen estaba en mi porche.

—No me lastimes —dijo. _(Nota jajajajaja, vengo en paz)_

El moratón alrededor de su ojo se había desvanecido considerablemente, seguía ahí, pero el amarillo y el marrón habían reemplazado al morado furioso. Sus ojos eran verdes, noté, y del tipo que se curvaba hacia abajo en las comisuras, haciéndolo parecer un poco… triste. Conmovedor. Sexy. Llevaba una descolorida camiseta roja y vaqueros, y ahí estaba otra vez, esa molesta punzada de atracción.

—Entonces. ¿Estás aquí para demandarme? —pregunté. Angus ladró desde mis brazos.

Sonrió, y la punzada se convirtió más en un dolor fuerte.

—No. Estoy aquí para reemplazar tus ventanas. Bonito pijama, por cierto.

Miré hacia abajo. Mierda. Pantalones de Bob Esponja, un regalo de Navidad de James. Teníamos una tradición de darnos regalos horribles… yo le había dado una **Chia Head**. Luego sus palabras dieron en el blanco.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Has dicho que vas a reemplazar mis ventanas?

—Síp —dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y mirando alrededor de la sala de estar—. Tu padre me contrató el otro día. ¿No te lo dijo?

—No —respondí—. ¿Cuándo?

—El jueves —dijo—. Estabas fuera. Bonito lugar tiene aquí. ¿Papi lo compró para ti?

Mi boca se abrió.

—¡Hey!

—Entonces. ¿Va a apartarse para que pueda entrar?

—No. Escucha, señor Cullen, realmente no creo que…

Agarré a Angus un poco más fuerte.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres a un ex-convicto trabajando para ti?

Mi boca se cerró de golpe.

—Bueno, en realidad… yo… —Parecía tan grosero decirlo en voz alta—. No, gracias.

—Forcé una sonrisa, sintiéndose casi tan sincera como un candidato a la presidencia prometiendo una reforma de las finanzas—. Preferiría contratar a otro chico… um, alguien que trabajó para mí en el pasado.

—Fui contratado. Tu padre ya me pagó la mitad. —Me entrecerró los ojos, y mis dientes se apretaron.

—Bueno, eso es un inconveniente, pero tendrás que devolverlo. —Angus ladró desde mis brazos, apoyándome. Buen perro.

—No.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—Bueno, lo siento, señor Cullen, pero no le quiero trabajando aquí. —Viéndome en pijama. Agitando las cosas. Posiblemente robando mis cosas. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró.

—Qué hiriente, señora Swan, pensar que no le gusto, y también qué irónico, dado que si alguien tiene razones para no gustarle otra persona, diría que los votos van para mí.

—¡Usted no tiene ningún voto, amigo! Yo no le pedí que…

—Pero ya que tengo mejores modales que usted, me reservaré el juicio y diré sólo que no me gusta su inclinación a la violencia. Sin embargo, ya he tomado el dinero de su padre, y si quiere esas ventanas antes de que el infierno se congele, tengo que presentar un pedido desde un lugar especializado en Kansas. Y para ser honesto, necesito el trabajo. ¿De acuerdo? Así que dejemos la indignación femenina, ignoremos el hecho de que la he visto en sus innombrables —sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo mi cuerpo—, y empecemos a trabajar. Tengo que medir las ventanas. ¿Quieres que empiece arriba o abajo?

En ese momento, el BMW de Alice se detuvo en el camino de entrada, causando nuevos ataques de escándalo en Angus. Lo apreté contra mí, su pequeña forma temblorosa, mientras intentaba arrojarse fuera de mis brazos, sus ladridos rebotando en el interior de mi cráneo.

—¿Puedes controlar a la pequeña fiera? —preguntó Edward Cullen.

—callado —murmuré—. Tú no, Angus, cariño. ¡Hola Alice!

—Hola —dijo, deslizándose por los escalones de la entrada. Se detuvo, dándole a mi vecino una mirada interrogativa—. Hola. Soy Alice Swan, la hermana de Bella.

Mi vecino tomó su mano, una sonrisa apreciativa tirando hacia arriba de su boca en un lado, haciendo que me disgustara todavía más.

—Edward Cullen —murmuró—. Soy el carpintero de Bella.

—No lo es —insistí—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ali?

—Pensé que podíamos tomar una taza de café —dijo, sonriendo brillantemente—. He estado muriendo por escuchar acerca de ese chico que estás viendo. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde el espectáculo de mamá.

—¿Un novio? —dijo Edward—. Asumo que le gustan las cosas duras.

Las suaves cejas de Alice saltaron un par de centímetros y sonrió, sus ojos estudiando su ojo morado.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿qué hay del café? Edward, ¿verdad? ¿Te gustaría una taza?

—Me encantaría una —respondió, sonriéndole a mi hermosa y, de repente, irritante hermana.

Cinco minutos después, estaba mirando malhumorada la cafetera mientras mi hermana y Edward Cullen se hacían mejores amigos para siempre.

—¿Entonces Bella realmente te golpeó? ¿Con un palo de hockey sobre hierba?

¡Oh, Bella! —Se echó a reír, esa risa ronca y seductora que les encantaba a los hombres.

—Fue en defensa propia —dije, agarrando unas tazas del aparador.

—Estaba borracha —explicó Ed—. Bueno, la primera vez, estaba borracha. La segunda vez, con el rastrillo, fue simplemente veleidosa.

—No fui veleidosa —objeté, poniendo la cafetera en la mesa y abriendo el frigorífico para la crema, la cual puse en la mesa con considerable fuerza—. Nunca he sido descrita como veleidosa.

—No lo sé, Alice —dijo Edward, inclinando la cabeza—. ¿No te dice veleidosa ese pijama? —Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo mi pijama de Bob Esponja una vez más.

—Eso es todo, irlandés. Estás despedido. Otra vez. Todavía. Lo que sea.

—Oh, vamos, Bella —dijo Alice, riendo melódicamente—. Tiene un punto.

Espero que Robert no te vea con eso.

—A Robert le encanta Bob Esponja —repliqué.

Ali le sirvió a Edward una taza de café, perdiéndose las dagas disparándose desde mis ojos.

—Ed, ¿has conocido al nuevo chico de Bella? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes, no lo he hecho —respondió, ladeando una ceja hacia mí. Traté de ignorarle. No fue fácil. Se veía tan… maravilloso… sentado ahí en mi alegre cocina, Angus mordiéndole el cordón de la bota, bebiendo café de mi taza azul aciano Fiestaware edición limitada. El sol brillaba en su pelo desordenado, revelando vetas muy atractivas de oro en ese rico color castaño. Casi resplandecía de masculinidad, todo hombros anchos y grandes músculos, a punto de arreglar cosas en mi casa… maldita sea. ¿Quién no se encendería?

—Entonces, ¿cómo es? —preguntó Alice. Por un segundo pensé que estaba hablando de Edward Cullen.

—¿Eh? Oh, ¿ Robert? Bueno, es muy… agradable.

—Agradable es bueno. ¿Y cómo fue su cita la otra noche? —continuó, revolviendo el azúcar en su café para hacerse todavía más dulce. Rayos. Ali había llamado la otra noche, y pude oír a Felix de fondo, así que había cortado la breve conversación diciendo que tenía que reunirme con Robert en Hartford. Oh, la enmarañada red… los conmovedores ojos verdes de Edward estaban mirándome.

Burlonamente.

—La cita estuvo bien. Agradable. Bonita. Comimos. Bebimos. Nos besamos. Cosas así.

—¡Bella, vamos! —dijo mi una vez querida hermana—. ¿Cómo es? Quiero decir, es cirujano pediátrico, así que obviamente es maravilloso, pero dame algunos detalles específicos.

¡Muy elocuente, Bella! De nuevo con la ceja de Edward.

—¡Encantador! Su personalidad es encantadora —dije, mi voz un poco alta—. Es muy —otra mirada a Ed—, respetuoso. Amistoso. Es increíblemente amable. Da dinero a los sin techo… y um, rescata… gatos. —mi voz interior, asqueada por mis pobres habilidades mintiendo, suspiró ruidosamente.

—Suena perfecto —dijo Alice con aprobación—. ¿Buen sentido del humor?

—Oh, sí —respondí—. Muy divertido. Pero de un modo agradable, no burlón. Ni mordaz, sarcástico o grosero. De un modo gentil y cariñoso.

—¿Así que éste es un caso en el que los opuestos se atraen? —preguntó Edward.

—Pensé que acababa de despedirte —dije.

Sus ojos se arrugaron en una sonrisa, y mis rodillas se volvieron traicioneramente blandas.

—Creo que suena asombroso —dijo Alice con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —dije, sonriendo de vuelta. Por un segundo, estuve tentada de preguntarle por Felix, pero con el fornido ex-convicto en la habitación, decidí no hacerlo.

—¿Vas a ir a la batalla hoy, Bella? —preguntó mi hermana, tomando un sorbo de su café. Honestamente, todo lo que hacía parecía como si estuviera siendo filmado… grácil y ponderado y encantador.

—¿Batalla? —preguntó Edward.

—No se lo cuentes —ordené—. Y, sí, voy a ir.

—Bueno, siento decir que tengo que bajar a New Haven —dijo Alice con pesar, poniendo a un lado su taza—. Fue un placer conocerte, Edward.

—El placer fue mío —dijo, levantándose. Bueno, bueno, bueno. El ex-convicto tenía buenos modales… cuando Alice estaba alrededor, en cualquier caso.

La acompañé a la puerta, le di un abrazo.

—¿Todo bien con Felix? —pregunté, con cuidado de mantener mi tono ligero.

—Oh, Bella… sí.

Fue como ver un hermoso amanecer, el modo en que su rostro se iluminó.

—Excelente —dije, empujando hacia atrás un mechón de su moderno y sedoso cabello—. Me alegro por ti, cariño.

—Gracias —murmuró—. ¡Y yo estoy muy contenta por ti, Bella! ¡ Robert suena perfecto! —Me abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Te veo pronto?

—Ya lo creo. —La abracé de vuelta, mi corazón apretándose con amor, y la miré deslizarse hacia fuera a su pulcro y pequeño coche y salir marcha atrás de mi camino de entrada. Saludó con la mano, luego desapareció Edle abajo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Rosalie supo instantáneamente que Robert Pattinson era ficticio, y Edward Cullen, un virtual desconocido, parecía suponerlo, también. Pero no Alice. Por supuesto, ella tenía mucho en juego conmigo estando con un gran tipo, ¿no? Yo estando emparejada significaba… bueno. Sabía lo que significaba.

Con un suspiro, volví a la cocina.

—Entonces. —Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, las manos juntas por detrás de la cabeza—. Tu novio es un salvador de gatos.

Sonreí.

—Sí, lo es. Hay un problema con los gatos callejeros en esta zona. Muy triste. Él los reúne. Los guarda en jaulas, los lleva a hogares adoptivos. ¿Querrías uno?

—¿Un gato callejero?

—Mmm-hmm. Dicen que tu mascota debe hacer juego con tu personalidad.

Se rió, un sonido increíble y cascado, y de repente, mis rodillas estaban incluso más débiles que la vez que vi a Bruce Springsteen en concierto.

—No, gracias, Bella.

—Entonces dígame, señor Cullen —dije enérgicamente—. ¿Cuánto malversó, y de quién?

Su boca se puso un poco tirante ante la pregunta.

—Uno punto seis millones de dólares. De mí estimado empleador.

Mi talonario de cheques, noté de repente, estaba justo allí, en el mostrador cerca del frigorífico. Probablemente debería guardarlo, ¿no? No es que tuviera un millón

—Uno punto… ¡Madre de Dios! de dólares ahí ni nada. Edward siguió mi nerviosa mirada y levantó la ceja sin magulladuras una vez más.

—Muy tentador —dijo—. Pero he pasado página. Aunque esos van a ser difíciles de resistir. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia la estantería que contenía mi colección de perros de hierro antiguos. Luego se levantó, llenando mi cocina—. ¿Puedo ir arriba y medir las ventanas, Bella?

Abrí la boca para protestar, luego la cerré. No valía la pena. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían las ventanas? ¿Un par de días?

—Um, claro. Espera un segundo, déjame asegurarme de que… um…

—¿Por qué no simplemente viene conmigo? De ese modo, si estoy tentado a desvalijar tu joyero, puedes detenerme tú misma.

—Quería asegurarme de que la cama estaba hecha, eso es todo —mentí—. Por aquí.

Durante los siguientes tres minutos, luché contra sentimientos de lujuria e irritación mientras Edward Cullen medía las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Luego fue a la habitación de invitados e hizo lo mismo, sus movimientos esmerados y eficientes, pasando como un rayo la cinta métrica a lo largo de los marcos, anotando cosas en su libreta. Me incliné en la puerta, mirando su espalda —culo, seamos honestas— mientras abría una ventana y miraba fuera.

—Puede que necesite reemplazar algún embellecedor cuando ponga estas — dijo—, pero no lo sabré hasta que no las quite. Son bastante antiguas.

Arrastré mis ojos hasta su cara.

—Bien. Claro. Suena bien.

Vino hacia mí, y me quedé sin respiración. Dios. Edward Cullen estaba de pie a un par de centímetros de mí. El Edor brillaba en su cuerpo, y mi propio cuerpo pareció suavizarse y balancearse en respuesta. Podía sentir mi corazón comprimiéndose y abriéndose, comprimiéndose y abriéndose. Su mano, todavía sujetando la cinta métrica, rozó el dorso de la mía, y de repente tuve que respirar a través de mi boca.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —susurré de vuelta. Podía ver el pulso en su cuello. Me pregunté cómo sería besar ese cuello, deslizar mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello, y…

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó.

Mi boca se cerró con un chasquido.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! Sólo… pensaba.

Sus ojos se arrugaron en una sonrisa demasiado conocedora.

Volvimos abajo, y un decepcionantemente corto tiempo después, Edward Cullen hubo terminado.

—Presentaré el pedido y te haré saber cuándo llegan —dijo.

—Estupendo —dije.

—Adiós. Buena suerte en la batalla.

—Gracias —dije, sonrojándome sin razón aparente.

—Asegúrate de echar doble llave en las puertas. Estaré en casa todo el día.

—Muy gracioso. Ahora vete —dije—. Tengo Yanquis que matar.

* * *

**Bull Run:** primer gran combate en tierra de la Guerra Civil estadounidense. Tuvo lugar el 21 de Julio de 1861 en Manassas, Virginia.

**Johnny Rebs:** es la personificación de los soldados de los estados del sur en la Guerra Civil estadounidense (los confederados).

**Bluebellies:** nombre que los soldados confederados les daban a los soldados de la unión (los estados del norte) en la Guerra Civil estadounidense.

**Chia Head:** es una cabeza donde puedes hacer crecer plantas como si fuera el cabello.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Chicas quería subir este capitulo ayer pero tuve visitas inesperadas e indeseadas, **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

—Esto es tan extraño —balbuceó Rosalie, pasándome la pólvora para recargar mi cañón.

—Oh, cállate —dije profundamente—. Estamos honrando la historia. Y deja de quejarte. Estarás muerta bien pronto. ¡Un tiro cerca de usted, señor Lincoln! — llamé, añadiendo una silenciosa disculpa al gentil Abe, el mejor presidente que ha tenido nuestra nación. Seguramente me perdonaría, viendo que tenía una miniatura del Monumento a Lincoln en mi habitación y podría —y luego lo hice— recitar el Gettysburg Address de corazón.

Pero en Hermano Contra Hermano se toman las batallas muy en serio. Tuvimos cerca de doscientos voluntarios, y cada encuentro era planeado para ser tan históricamente acertado como fuera posible. Los soldados yankees dispararon, y Rosalie se tiró al piso rodando sus ojos verde mar. Me dio una en el hombro, grité y colapsé junto a ella.

—Me tomará horas estirar la pata —le dije a mi hermana—. Envenenamiento de sangre del líder. Sin opciones de tratamiento, en realidad. Incluso si me llevaran al hospital de campo, probablemente moriría. Así que, de cualquier modo, largo y doloroso.

—Lo repito. Esto es tan extraño —dijo ella, abriendo su teléfono para chequear sus mensajes.

El cañón rugió en mis oídos, el olor del humo punzante y vigorizador. Vi cómo caían seis soldados Unión. Detrás de la primera línea, los yankees se recargaron.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sin electrónicos! —ladré.

—¡El teléfono! No puedes tener nada moderno en una representación. Y si esto es tan extraño, ¿por qué viniste? —pregunté.

—Papá no dejaba de acosar a Junie. —La secretaria legal por mucho tiempo de Rosalie—. Hasta que ella finalmente me rogó que dijera que sí sólo para que él dejara de llamar y aparecer por ahí. Además, quería salir de la casa.

—Bueno, estás aquí, así que deja de quejarte. —Alcancé su mano, imaginando una soldado rebelde buscando contención de su hermano caído—. Estamos afuera, es un día hermoso, estamos acostadas en tréboles de dulce aroma.

Rosalie no respondió. La miré. Estaba estudiando su celular, frunciendo el ceño, lo que no era una expresión inusual en ella, pero sus labios temblaban de manera sospechosa. Como si estuviera por llorar. Me senté abruptamente.

—¿Rose? ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, todo está fantástico —respondió.

—¿No se supone que están muertas? —preguntó mi padre, caminando hacia nosotros.

—Lo siento, papá. Digo, lo siento, obedientemente de nuevo al suelo.

General Jackson —dije, cayendo

—Rosalie, por favor, guarda eso. Mucha gente ha trabajado muy duro para hacer esto auténtico.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos. —Guerra en Connecticut. Totalmente auténtico.

Papá gruñó con disgusto. Un compañero oficial se apresuró a su lado.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, señor? —preguntó.

—Señor, ¡les daremos la bayoneta! —ladró papá. Un pequeño escalofrió pasó por mi cuerpo ante esas históricas palabras. ¡Qué guerra! Los dos oficiales asintieron, luego fueron a avisar a los hombres armados en la colina.

—Quizás necesite un descanso de Emmett —dijo Rosalie.

Me senté rápidamente de nuevo, haciendo tropezar a un compañero Confederado que estaba recolocando mi cañón.

—Lo siento —le dije—. Ve por ellos. —Él y otro chico tomaron el cañón y lo llevaron entre los esporádicos disparos y los llantos de los comandantes—. Rosalie, ¿hablas en serio?

—Necesito algo de distancia —respondió.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Ella suspiró.

—Nada. Ese es el problema. Hemos estado casados por siete años, ¿no? Y nada es diferente. Hacemos las mismas cosas día tras día. Llegar a casa. Mirarnos fijamente durante la cena. Últimamente, cuando está hablando sobre trabajo o algo en las noticias, lo miro y sólo pienso: ¿Esto es todo?

Una pequeña mariposa aterrizó en un prendedor de mi uniforme, flexionó sus alas y se fue volando. Un oficial confederado se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Están muertas, chicas? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí, lo estamos. Lo siento. —Me acosté de nuevo, tirando de la mano de

Rosalie hasta que se me unió—. ¿Hay algo más, Rose? —pregunté.

—No. —Sus ojos me esquivaron, traicionando sus palabras. Pero ella no diría nada hasta no estar lista—. Es sólo… Me pregunto si realmente me ama. Si yo realmente lo amo. Si esto es de lo que se trata el matrimonio, o si sólo escogimos a la persona equivocada.

Nos quedamos en el pasto, sin decir nada más. Mi garganta se sentía apretada.

Amaba aEmmett, un silencioso y amable hombre. Tenía que admitirlo, no lo conocía terriblemente bien. Lo veía esporádicamente en el trabajo, usualmente desde lejos.

Los estudiantes de Manning lo amaban, eso seguro. Pero las cenas familiares tendían a girar en torno a mamá y papá peleando o a los soliloquios de Marie sobre qué está mal con el mundo de hoy, y usualmenteEmmett no lograba meter un bocadillo. Pero lo que sí sabía era que era bueno, inteligente y muy considerado con mi hermana. Uno podría decir, exagerando un poco, que la adoraba un poco demasiado, refiriéndose a ella en casi todo.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —preguntó Rosalie.

El sonido de soldados de la Unión cayendo y los llantos de los triunfantes soldados rebeldes llenaron el aire.

—No. Papá está reuniendo las trece armas. Espera… espera… —Me levanté sobre mis codos para poder ver, sonriendo con anticipación.

—Allí está Jackson, ¡una confiable pared de piedra! —Llegó el grito de Rick Jones, que interpretaba al Coronel Nee.

—¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! —Aunque estaba supuestamente muerta, no podía resistir unirme al grito. Rosalie sacudió su cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Bella, realmente necesitas conseguirte una vida —dijo, parándose.

—Así que, ¿qué piensaEmmett? —pregunté, tomando su mano estirada.

—Dice que haga lo necesario para arreglar las cosas en mi cabeza. —Sacudió la cabeza, en admiración o disgusto. Conociéndola, probablemente era disgusto—.

Así que, Bella, escucha. ¿Crees que pueda quedarme contigo por una semana o dos? ¿Quizás un poco más de tiempo?

—Claro —dije—. El tiempo que necesites.

—Oh, y hey, escucha esto. Voy a arreglarte una cita con este chico, Lester. Lo conocí en el show de mamá la semana pasada. Es un alfarero o alguna mierda así.

—¿Un alfarero? ¿Llamado Lester? —pregunté—. Oh, Rosalie, vamos. —Entonces me detuve. Seguramente no podría ser peor que mi veterano amigo—. ¿Es lindo?

—Bueno, no lo sé. No lindo exactamente. Más bien atractivo en su propio modo.

—Lester el alfarero, atractivo en su propio modo. Eso no suena prometedor.

—¿Y? Las pedigüeñas no pueden ser exquisitas. Y dijiste que querías conocer a alguien, así que conocerás a alguien. ¿De acuerdo? De acuerdo. Le diré que llame.

—Bien —murmuré—. Hey, Rose, ¿buscaste el nombre que te di?

—¿Qué nombre?

—¿El ex convicto? Edward Cullen, ¿mi vecino? Él malversó más de un millón de dólares.

—No, no tuve tiempo. Lo siento. Probaré esta semana. Malversación. Eso no está mal, ¿no?

—Bueno, no está bien, Rose. Y fue más de un millón de dólares.

—Aún mejor que violación y asesinato —dijo alegremente—. Mira, hay donas.

Gracias a Dios, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Y con eso, salimos del campo donde el resto de las tropas tomaba Starbucks y comía donas. Garantizado, no era históricamente adecuado, pero seguro le gana a la carne de mula y torta dura.

Esa noche, pasé una hora domando mi cabello e ideando un nuevo conjunto. Tenía dos citas ida-y-vuelta en vía de Compromiso… bueno, no exactamente citas, más bien reuniones para ver si había razones para salir. La primera era con Jeff, quien sonaba ciertamente prometedor. Era dueño de su propio negocio en la industria del entretenimiento y su foto era muy placentera. Como yo, disfrutaba de caminar, la jardinería y las películas históricas. Bueno, su favorita era 300, ¿qué nos dice eso?

Pero decidí, por el momento, pasar eso por alto. Precisamente qué era su negocio, no estaba segura. Industria del entretenimiento… hmmm… Quizás era un agente o algo. O dueño de una grabadora o un club. Sonaba algo glamoroso, realmente. Jeff y yo nos encontraríamos a tomar algo en Farmington, y luego iría por unos aperitivos con Leon. Leon era un profesor de ciencias, así que ya sabía que tendríamos mucho de qué hablar… de hecho, nuestros tres mails hasta entonces habían sido sobre la educación, las alegrías y las desventajas, y quería escuchar más de su vida personal.

Conduje hasta el sitio acordado, uno de esos lugares de cadena cerca de centros comerciales que tienen muchos Tiffanys falsos y recuerdos deportivos. Reconocí a Jeff por su foto —era bajito y algo lindo, cabello marrón, ojos marrones, un lindo hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Nos dimos un abrazo incómodo donde no estábamos seguros de qué tan lejos ir y terminamos chocando mejillas como ancianos de alta sociedad. Pero Jeff reconoció lo extraño con una sonrisa pequeña que hizo que me gustara. Seguimos a la mesera a una pequeña mesa y allí es donde las cosas empezaron a andar cuesta abajo.

—Así que, Jeff, me estuve preguntando por tu trabajo. ¿Qué haces exactamente? —pregunté tomando mi vino.

—Soy dueño de mi propio negocio —dijo

—Claro. ¿De qué clase? —pregunté.

—Entretenimiento. —Sonrió furtivamente y acomodó el salero y pimentero.

Me pausé.

—Ah. ¿Y cómo entretienes precisamente?

Él sonrió.

—¡Así! —dijo, inclinándose atrás. Luego, con un movimiento repentino y elegante de sus manos, incendió la mesa.

Luego, después de que los bomberos acabaran con las llamas e hicieran posible y seguro volver al restaurante, una gran parte cubierta en la espuma que había controlado ese "entretenimiento" Jeff se volvió contrariado hacia mí.

—¿Acaso nadie ama ya a la magia? —preguntó, mirándome, confundido como un cachorro abandonado.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio —recitó un policía.

—No pretendía que el fuego fuera tan grande —informó al policía, a quien no parecía importarle mucho.

—Así que, ¿eres un mago? —pregunté jugando con la punta quemada de un mechón de mi cabello que había sido ligeramente afectado.

—Es mi sueño —dijo mientras el policía lo esposaba—. La magia es mi vida.

—Ah —dije—. La mejor de las suertes con eso.

¿Soy sólo yo, o muchos hombres terminan con esposas cuando estoy cerca?

Primero Edward Cullen, ahora Jeff. Tenía que estar a favor de Edward —él se veía mucho mejor con esposas que el pobre Jeff, quien parecía un hurón embalado. Sí, cuando se trataba de esposas, Edward Cullen era— detuve esos pensamientos. Tenía otra cita. Leon el maestro era el siguiente, así que me fui, agradecida de que los bomberos de Farmington fueran tan eficientes que ni siquiera llegué un poco tarde.

Él fue mucho más prometedor. Quedándose pelado en ese atractivo modo Cal Harris, maravillosos y brillantes ojos azules y una risa masculina, parecía deleitado conmigo, lo cual encontré muy agradable. Hablamos por casi media hora, hablándonos sobre nuestros trabajos en la educación, los molestos padres sobre protectores y desarrollar las mentes brillantes de los niños.

—Entonces, Bella, déjame preguntarte algo —dijo, empujando nuestras cáscaras de papas hacia un lado para tocar mi mano, haciendo que me alegrara de haber gastado en manicura/pedicura esta semana. Su rostro se puso serio—: ¿qué dirías que es lo más importante en tu vida?

—Mi familia —contesté—. Somos muy unidos. Tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y otra…

—Ya veo. ¿Qué más, Bella? ¿Qué vendría después?

—Um, bueno… mis estudiantes, supongo. Realmente los amo y quiero tanto que se interesen en la historia. Ellos…

—Uh-huh. ¿Algo más, Bella?

—Bueno —dije, un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida dos veces—, seguro.

Quiero decir, soy voluntaria en un grupo de la tercera edad, hacemos baile de salón con mi amigo James, que es un profesor de baile. A veces les leo a algunos de ellos, a los que no pueden leerse a sí mismos.

—¿Eres religiosa? —preguntó.

Hice una pausa. Era una de esas personas que se definirían más como espiritual que religiosa.

—Algo así. Sí, quiero decir. Voy a la iglesia, tal vez una vez al mes, más o menos, y yo…

—Me pregunto cuáles son tus sentimientos sobre Dios.

Parpadeé.

—¿Dios? —Leon asintió—. Um, bueno Dios es… bueno, Él es genial. —Imagino a Dios poniéndome los ojos en blanco. Vamos, Bella. Dije—: Que haya luz. ¡Y baba- bing! ¡Se hizo la luz! ¿Puedes mejorarlo? Es grandioso. ¿Por el amor de Dios? ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Por el amor de Dios? Siempre imaginé que Dios tiene un gran sentido del humor. Tiene que tenerlo, ¿no?

Los ojos brillantes —exaltados— y azules de Leon se estrecharon.

—Sí, Él es genial. ¿Eres cristiana? ¿Has aceptado a Jesucristo como tu salvador personal?

—Bueno… seguro. —Por supuesto, no podía recordar a nadie en mi familia — descendientes de Mayflower, ¿recuerdas?— usando el término "salvador personal"…Éramos congregacionalistas y las cosas tendían a quedarse un poco más en lo filosófico—. Jesús también es bueno. —Y ahora tenía a Jesús, levantando su cabeza mientras colgaba en la cruz. Wow. Gracias, Bella. ¿Eso es lo que obtengo por morir aquí?

—Jesús es mi compañero —dijo él con orgullo—. Bella, me gustaría llevarte a mi Iglesia para que puedas experimentar el verdadero significado de la santidad.

¡Contrólate, por favor!

—La verdad, Leon, yo tengo una iglesia —dije—. Es muy bonita. No puedo decir que estoy interesada en ir a otra.

Sus ojos saltones azules se estrecharon.

—No tengo la impresión de que estés verdaderamente comprometida con Dios, Bella —él frunció el ceño.

Está bien. Ya era suficiente.

—Bueno, Leon, vamos a ser honestos. Me conoces desde hace cuarenta y dos minutos. ¿Cómo diablos sabrías?

Leon retrocedió al escuchar la palabra con "d".

—¡Blasfemadora! —siseó—. ¡Lo siento, Bella! ¡No tenemos un futuro juntos!

Puedes irte directamente a tú-sabes-dónde.—calculo que no —le recordé—. Encantada de conocerte y buena suerte encontrando a alguien —dije. Estaba segura de que Dios estaría orgulloso. No era justamente una cita de la Biblia, que era sobre poner la otra mejilla y todo.

Segura en mi coche, vi con espanto que recién eran las ocho. Las ocho, y yo ya había estado en un fogoso y condenado infierno… y aún sin novio. Suspiré.

***0*0*0*0**

Bueno. Conocía un buen remedio para la soledad y su nombre era Golden Meadows. Veinte minutos después, estaba sentada en la habitación 403.

—Su camisa de satén blanca se deslizó hacia el suelo en un susurro seductor —me detuve y miré a mi audiencia de una persona, luego continué—. Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes por el deseo, su lomo ardiendo ante la vista de su escote color crema. "Soy suya, mi señor" dijo ella, sus labios en una promesa sensual.

Estirándose para alcanzar su pecho, su mente se aceleraba… Está bien, ese es un participio pendiente si alguna vez escuché alguno. Su mente, te aseguro, no se aceleró por el pecho.

Otra mirada al señorCarlisle reveló el mismo nivel de atención que antes, es decir, ninguno. Él era callado, un hombre pequeño y encogido con cabello canoso y ojos vacíos, manos que constantemente agarraban su ropa y los apoya-brazos de su sillón. En todos los meses que le había estado leyendo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar. Con suerte, él estaría disfrutando de nuestras sesiones en algún nivel y no gritando mentalmente por James Joyce.

—Bueno. Regresemos a nuestra historia. Su mente se aceleró. ¿Se atrevería a tomar la promesa de pasión prohibida y a cubrir su fuerte deseo en el cielo de su tesoro suave y oculto?

—Creo que debería ir por ello.

Salté, dejando caer mi libro de bolsillo. Edward Cullen estaba parado en la puerta, reduciendo el tamaño de la habitación.

—¡Irlandés! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

—Qué estás haciendo tú aquí es una mejor pregunta.

—Le estoy leyendo al señorCarlisle. Le gusta. —Con suerte, el señorCarlisle no rompería sus dos años de silencio y negaría el hecho—. Es parte de mi programa de lectura.

—¿Es cierto? Él también es mi abuelo —dijo Edward, cruzando sus brazos.

Mi cabeza se sacudió con sorpresa.

—¿Él es tu abuelo? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Oh. Bueno, le leo a… a los paciente a veces.

—¿A todos?

—No —contesté—. Sólo a los que no… —mi voz se detiene en la mitad de la oración.

—A los que no tienen visitantes —terminó él.

—Sí —reconocí.

Había empezado mi pequeño programa de lectura cuatro años atrás, la primera vez que Marie se mudó aquí. Tener visitas era un símbolo de gran estatus en Golden Meadows, y un día me había metido en esta unidad —la de seguridad— y descubrí que un montón de personas estaban solas, sus familiares estaban demasiado lejos para visitarlos frecuentemente o eran incapaces de soportar la tristeza de esta ala. Así que empecé a leer. Por supuesto My Lord's Wanton Desire no era un clásico —no en términos literarios— pero parecía mantener la atención de mis oyentes. La señora Kim de la habitación 39 había llorado cuando el señor Barton le propuso matrimonio a Clarissia.

Edward se apartó de la puerta y entró a la habitación.

—Hola, papá —dijo, besando la cabeza del hombre. Su abuelo no lo reconoció. Mis ojos ardieron un poco mientras Ed miró al hombre frágil, quien, como siempre, estaba bien vestido con un pantalón y una chaqueta.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos —dije, parándome.

—Bella.

—¿Si?

—Gracias por visitarlo. —Él dudó, luego levantó la vista hacia mí, sonrió y mi corazón creció—. En los viejos tiempos, le gustaban las biografías.

—Está bien —dije—. Personalmente, creo que el duque y la prostituta son un poco más estimulantes, pero si tú dices —me detuve—. ¿Eran unidos? —Me encontré preguntando.

—Sí —contestó. Su expresión era indescifrable, sus ojos en la cara de su abuelo mientras el anciano agarraba su pulóver. Edward puso su mano sobre la del viejo hombre, deteniendo el constante movimiento nervioso—. Él nos crió, a mi hermano y a mí.

Dudé, queriendo ser cortés, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus padres? —pregunté.

—Mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años —dijo—. Nunca conocí a papá.

—Lo siento. —Él asintió agradeciéndolo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Vive por aquí?

La cara de Ed se endureció.

—Creo que está en el oeste. Él está… separado. Sólo soy yo —se detuvo, su cara suavizándose mientras miraba a su abuelo.

Tragué. De repente mi familia parecía maravillosa, a pesar de las constantes peleas entre mama y papá, la fuente de críticas de Marie. Los tíos y las tías, quiero decir la prima Ashley… y mis hermanas, por supuesto, ese amor primitivo y feroz que sentía por mis dos hermanas. No podía imaginar ser separada de alguna de ellas, nunca.

—Lo siento —volví a decir, casi en un susurro.

Ed levantó la vista, luego soltó una risa triste.

—Bueno. Tuve una infancia bastante normal. Jugué al básquet. Fui a campamentos. Pesqué. Las cosas normales de chico.

—Eso es bueno —dije. Mis mejillas ardiendo. El sonido de su risa reverberó en mi pecho. No puedo negarlo. Encontré al señor Cullen muy atractivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tan seguido vienes? —preguntó.

—Oh, normalmente una o dos veces a la semana. Enseño a bailar a las ancianas con mi amigo James. Todos los lunes de siete y media a nueve. —Sonreí. Tal vez vendría. A ver cuán linda lucía con mi pollera ondulada, agitándose, deleitando a los residentes. Tal vez…

—¿Clases de baile, eh? —dijo—. No luces del tipo.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —pregunté.

—No estás hecha como una bailarina —comentó.

—Probablemente ahora deberías dejar de hablar —le aconsejé.

—Definitivamente, ahora deberías dejar de hablar. —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tienes un poco más de carne en tus huesos que esas chicas que veo por televisión.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y las bailarinas no deben tener gracia? —preguntó—. ¿No eres propensa a golpear a la gente con rastrillos y similares?

—Tal vez hay algo en ti que atrae a los palos de hockey —sugerí con aspereza—. Después de todo, nunca golpeé a Robert.

—Todavía —respondió—. De todas formas, ¿dónde está el hombre perfecto?

Todavía no lo he visto por el barrio. —Sus ojos se burlaban, como si supiera malditamente por qué. Porque ningún cirujano pediátrico amante de los gatos iría por una profesora de historia con cabello salvaje que disfrutaba fingiendo sangrar hasta la muerte los fines de semana. Mi orgullo contestó antes de que mi cerebro tuviera una oportunidad.

— Robert está en Boston esta semana, presentando un trabajo sobre nuevos protocolos de recuperación en pacientes menores de diez años —le dije. Dios mío.

¿De dónde había sacado eso? Todos esos programas de Discovery Salud estaban empezando a dar frutos, aparentemente.

—Oh. —Él lució impresionado… o eso me pareció a mí—. Bueno. ¿Alguna razón para que merodees por aquí entonces?

Fui despedida.

—No. Ninguna. Entonces. Chau, señorCarlisle. Terminaré de leerte el libro cuando tu encantador nieto no esté aquí.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo Edward, pero no contesté, escogiendo caminar rápido y con gracia, maldita sea, fuera de la habitación.

Mi humor fue escabroso mientras conduje hacia casa. Aunque Edward Cullen tenía toda la razón para dudar de la existencia de Robert Pattinson, me molestó bastante. Seguramente, si el hombre existiera, me gustaría. No parecería tan imposible, ¿verdad? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, allí afuera había un cirujano pediátrico real con hoyuelos y una gran sonrisa. No sólo magos con tendencias hacia el fuego, religiosos con trabajos chiflados y también ex convictos.

A menos Angus me adoraba. Dios debe haber tenido en mente a las mujeres solas cuando inventó a los perros. Acepté su regalo de un rollo de papel arruinado y una zapatilla deportiva masticada, elogiándolo por no destruir nada más y me dispuse a dormir.

Me imaginé contándole mi día a Robert Pattinson. Cómo se reiría ante las malas citas — bueno, por supuesto, no habría malas citas si él fuera real—, pero aún así. Él se reiría, hablaríamos y haríamos planes para el fin de semana. Tendríamos una relación dulce, gentil y amable. Apenas discutiríamos. Él pensaría que yo era la criatura más encantadora que camina por la tierra. Me enviaría flores sólo para dejarme saber que pensaba en mí.

Y aun cuando sabía bastante bien que no era real, me sentí mejor. El novio imaginario mayor estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sabía que yo era buena, inteligente y una persona valiosa. Si el grupo de citas de Connecticut falló en proveerme una opción digna, bueno, ¿cuál era el daño en una pequeña visualización? ¿Acaso los atletas olímpicos no hacían eso? ¿Imaginar una inmersión perfecta o desmontar para lograrlo? Robert Pattinson era la misma idea.

El hecho de que la cara de Edward Cullen siguiera viniendo a mi mente era coincidencia pura, estaba segura.

* * *

**Chicas debo de desahogarme recuerdan que les dije que hubo invitados en mi casa sin ser invitados, Bueno antes debo de decirles que soy una orgullosa mama de un niño de 3 casi 4 añitos.**

**Bueno esta familia tiene 6 hijos y apenas llegan a los 30 (son amigos de mi papa : [ ) Bueno el chiste es que mi peque saco sus juegues y que creen hoy arreglando la casa cheque que estos chamacos ROBARON unos juguetes, no están por ninguna parte me dio coraje por que lo peor es que al parecer la mama los ayudo y ustedes diran y tu por que dijiste nada bueno por que yo me dormi a las 12:00 y se fueron a las 2am, **

**Ash Esta bien pasando a cosas mas dulces que les parecio.**

**Besos**


	13. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

—Tu clase se escuchaba bastante fuera de control hoy —susurró Irina en su tono registrado de sexo telefónico—. ¡Cuánto caos! Mi clase difícilmente podía pensar.

No es que ellos lo necesiten para que les des una A, gruñí internamente.

—Estábamos jugando Jeopardy! —dije con una sonrisa—. Muy vigorizante.

—Muy ruidoso, también. —Un parpadeo de reproche… otro… y, sí, un tercer parpadeo.

El Dr. Eckhart se arrastró a la cabeza de la mesa y se sentó, una actividad que tomó considerable tiempo y esfuerzo. Luego su marcada tos perruna con flema que causó que los de primer año saltaran en sus sillas hasta noviembre. Un distinguido caballero con una desafortunada aversión a los baños diarios, el Dr. Eckhart era de los viejos días de escuela preparatoria donde los chicos usaban uniformes y podían ser encerrados en armarios por mal comportamiento, si no eran golpeados con reglas. Por lo general lamentaba aquellos tiempos felices. Aparte de eso, era un hombre brillante.

Ahora se enderezó y envolvió sus manos con artritis en frente de él.

—Este será mi último año como presidente del departamento de historia en Manning, como sin duda todos han escuchado.

Lágrimas picaban mis ojos. No podía imaginar Manning sin el viejo Dr. E. ¿Quién se acurrucaría conmigo en una esquina en la las funciones del administrador o en la temida cena del Director? ¿Quién me defendería cuando padres enojados llamaran por las B+ de sus hijos?

—El director Stanton me ha invitado a asesorar al comité de búsqueda, y por supuesto los animo a todos a aplicar para el puesto, ya que Manning siempre se ha enorgullecido de promover internamente. —Se giró al miembro más joven de nuestro equipo—. Señor Diggler, usted, claro, es demasiado inexperto, así que guarde sus energías para sus clases.

Wayne, quien sentía que su título de Georgetown lo ponía por encima de todos nosotros juntos, se desplomó en su silla y puso mala cara.

—Bien —murmuró—. Como si no me dirigiera a Exeter, de cualquier forma. — Wayne por lo general prometía irse cuando las cosas no fuesen a su manera, lo cual era como dos veces a la semana.

—Complete sus oraciones, por favor, señor Diggler, hasta ese feliz día. —El Dr. Eckhart me sonrió, entonces dio otra tos perruna. No era ningún secreto que yo era algo como la mascota de nuestra antigua silla, gracias a las infusiones regulares de brownies de chocolate asquerosamente ricos y mi membrecía a Hermano Contra Hermano.

—De hecho, hablando de Phillips Exeter —comenzó Paul, ruborizándose ligeramente. Él era un hombre calvo con lentes y una memoria fotográfica para las fechas.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró el Dr. Eckhart—. ¿Vienen felicitaciones, señor Boccanio?

Paul sonrió.

—Me temo que sí.

No era tan raro que las escuelas privadas de primaria cazaran profesores, y Paul tenía antecedentes excelentes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en realidad había trabajado en el mundo real antes de convertirse en profesor. Además de eso, su impresionante educación —Stanford/Yale, por el amor de Dios— no era de extrañar que hubiera sido atrapado.

—Traidor —murmuré. La verdad, me gustaba Paul. Él me guiñó el ojo como respuesta.

—Eso me deja con dos estimadas colegas mujeres —jadeó el Dr. Eckhart—. Muy bien, señoritas, espero que envíen sus aplicaciones. Preparen sus presentaciones en papel, ninguna de esas tonterías de computadoras, por favor, detallando sus Edificaciones e ideas para mejoras, como deben ser, para el departamento de historia de Manning.

—Gracias por esta oportunidad, señor —murmuró Irina, pestañeando como Scarlett O'Hara.

—Muy bien —dijo ahora el Dr. Eckhart, enderezando su camisa manchada—. La búsqueda empieza la semana próxima, cuando vamos a publicar la apertura en los lugares apropiados.

—Será extrañado terriblemente, Dr. Eckhart —dije con voz ronca.

—Ah. Gracias, Bella.

—Oh, sí. No será lo mismo sin usted —apresuradamente secundó Irina.

—Así es. —Él se arrastró de la silla en su tercer intento y caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies. Tragué con fuerza.

—Buena suerte, chicas —dijo Paul con alegría—. Si quieren tener una lucha, la ganadora obtiene el puesto, estaría encantado de ser el juez.

—Le extrañaremos tanto —dije, sonriendo.

—Es tan injusto —se quejó Wayne—. Cuando estuve en Georgetown, ¡Cené con C. Vann Woodward!

—Y yo tuve sexo con Ken Burns —bromeé, consiguiendo un bufido de Paul—. Sin mencionar el hecho de que fui un extra en Glory. —Esa parte era verdad. Tenía once años y papá me llevó a Sturbride para que pudiéramos ser parte de la escena de la multitud en el 54 Regimiento de Massachusetts hacia el sur—. Fue el mejor momento de mi niñez —agregué—. Incluso mejor que cuando ese tipo de MacGyver abrió el nuevo centro comercial.

—Eres patética —murmuró Wayne.

—Crece, pequeño hombre —susurró Irina—. Tú no tienes lo necesario para manejar un departamento.

—¿Y tú lo tienes, Marilyn Monroe? —espetó— ¡Soy demasiado bueno para este lugar!

—Estaré feliz de aceptar tu dimisión cuando esté en la silla —dije con gracia. Wayne cerró las manos sobre la mesa, seguido de un zapateo y seguido por su mejor departamento de bienvenida.

—Bueno —suspiró Irina—. La mejor de las suertes, Bella —sonrió ella sin sinceridad.

—Lo mismo para ti —dije. Realmente no le gustaba, los colegios privados de primaria eran mundos tan pequeños, tan aislados del resto del mundo que los compañeros se convierten casi en la familia. Pero la idea de trabajar para ella, de que apruebe o desapruebe mis lecciones, dolía. Al verla partir con Paul, su trasero moviéndose vigorosamente bajo su pollera demasiado ajustada, descubrí que mis dientes estaban firmemente apretados.

Por otro minuto o dos, me quedé sentada sola en la sala de conferencias y me permití un pequeño sueño despierta. Yo conseguía la presidencia. Contrataba a un profesor fantástico para reemplazar a Paul. Revitalizaba el plan de estudios, levantaba la barra en las notas, así una A en historia de Manning significaría algo especial. Aumentaba el número de chicos que tomaban —y pasaban— el examen para clases avanzadas. Tenía dinero en el presupuesto para excursiones.

Bueno. Será mejor que empiece a trabajar en una presentación, como el Dr. Eckhart sugirió. Pulóveres ajustados y fáciles As de lado, Ava tenía una mente aguda y era una criatura mucho más política que yo, lo cual la ayudaría. Ahora, me lamenté no haber charlado más en la última fiesta de otoño de la facultad/fideicomiso, en vez de esconderme en una esquina, bebiendo un malo merlot e intercambiando trivialidades históricas oscuras con el Dr. Eckhart y Paul.

Amo a Manning. Amo a los chicos, adoro trabajar aquí en este hermoso campus, especialmente en esta época del año, cuando los árboles están floreciendo y la Nueva Inglaterra estaba en su mejor momento. Las hojas estaban brotando, una neblina verde pálida, camas exuberantes de narcisos delimitando el césped color esmeralda, los chicos decorando el césped con su ropa colorida, riendo, coqueteando y durmiendo.

Distinguí afuera a una figura solitaria caminando por el patio. Tenía la cabeza baja y parecía ajeno a las maravillas del dí . Rosalie me había enviado un e- mail diciéndome que estaría conmigo un tiempo, así que deduje que las cosas no habían mejorado.

Pobre Emmett.

***00*000***000***

—Bienvenidos a Conociendo al Señor Correcto —dijo nuestro profesor.

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos reducido a esto —le susurré a James, quien me dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

—Mi nombre es Lou —continuó nuestro profesor afectuosamente—, y he estado felizmente casado por dieciséis hermosos años. —Me pregunté si debíamos aplaudir. Lou nos sonrió—. Todos quieren encontrar al Elegido. El que nos hace sentir completos. Yo sé que mi Felicia... —Él se detuvo de nuevo, luego, cuando no pudimos animarlo, continuó—: Felicia hace eso por mí.

James, Tanya y yo nos sentamos en un aula en el Centro Comunitario Blainesford. —El hombre perfecto de Tanya la dejó el miércoles después de que ella llamara a su celular catorce veces en una hora— (mande?). Había otras dos mujeres, así como Lou, un hombre apuesto de alrededor de cuarenta años con un anillo de casado de dos centímetros y medio de ancho, así no habría malentendidos. Su manera rítmica de hablar lo hacía parecer un rapero blanco suburbano. Le lancé una mirada condenada a James, quien pretendió ignorarla.

Lou nos sonrió con el optimismo de un predicador mormón.

—Todos están aquí por una razón, y no deben tener vergüenza en admitirlo.

Quieren un hombre… um, ¿estoy en lo cierto en asumir que usted también quiere un hombre, señor? —preguntó, interrumpiendo su pequeña canción para mirar a James.

James, vestido con una arrugada camisa rosa, pantalón negro brillante y ojos delineados, me miró.

—Correcto —murmuró.

—¡Eso está bien! ¡No hay nada malo con eso! Los métodos funcionan para, er… bueno. Así que vamos y nos presentamos nosotros mismos ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a llegar a ser muy íntimos aquí, así que podríamos ser amigos. —Lou instruyó alegremente—. ¿A quién le gustaría ser el primero?

—Hola, soy Karen—dijo una mujer. Era alta y lo suficientemente atractiva, cabello oscuro, vestida con un chándal, tal vez alrededor de los cuarenta. Cuarenta y cinco—. Soy divorciada, y no creerían a los fenómenos que conozco. El último chico con el que salí me preguntó si podía chupar los dedos de mis pies. En el restaurant, ¿bien? Cuando le dije que no me llamó puta frígida y se fue. Y tuve que pagar la cuenta.

—Wow—murmuré.

—Y esa fue la mejor cita que he tenido en un año.

—No por mucho, Karen, no por mucho —anunció Lou con una gran confianza.

—Soy Michelle —dijo la siguiente mujer—. Tengo cuarenta y dos y he estado en sesenta y siete citas los pasados cuatro meses. Sesenta y siente primeras citas.

¿Quieren saber en cuantas segundas citas he estado? En ninguna. Porque todas esas primeras citas fueron con idiotas. Mi ex, ahora, se ha vuelto a casar. Con Bambi, una camarera de Hooters. Ella tiene veintitrés, ¿bien? Pero no he conocido a un chico decente, así que te entiendo, Karen.

Karen asintió con una simpatía sombría.

—Hola, soy Tanya —dijo mi amiga—. Y soy profesora en una escuela local, entonces, ¿hay un voto de confidencialidad en esta clase? Como, nadie va a salir conmigo a la calle, ¿verdad?

Lou rió alegremente.

—No hay vergüenza en tomar esta clase, Tanya, pero si estás más cómoda, ¡creo que todos estamos de acuerdo de mantener nuestras inscripciones con nosotras! Por favor continúa ¿Qué te trajo a esta clase? ¿Pasas los treinta? ¿Temes que nunca vas a encontrar al Señor Perfecto?

—No, lo encuentro todo el tiempo. Es sólo que tiendo a…tal vez… ¿apresurar las cosas un poco? —Me miró, y asentí en apoyo—. Los ahuyento —admitió.

James era el siguiente.

—Soy James. Um… yo… solamente he tenido un novio, ocho años atrás. Estoy un poco… asustado. No es como si no pudiera conocer a un hombre… Me piden salir todo el tiempo. —Por supuesto que sí, se parecía a Johnny Depp y ya podía ver la especulación en los ojos de Karen… Hmm, me pregunto si puedo hacer que éste salte la valla…

—Entonces tienes miedo de comprometerte, miedo de que las cosas no funcionen, así no puedes fracasar si no lo intentas, ¿cierto? ¡Muy bien! —dijo Lou, sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿Y tú, señorita? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Hola. Soy Bella. —Hice una pausa—. Actualmente estoy pretendiendo tener novio. Mi hermana está saliendo con mi ex-prometido, y para hacerles creer a todos que estoy bien con eso, le dije a mi familia que he estado viendo a un chico fabuloso. ¿Cuán patético es eso? Y me gustas, Karen, he estado en algunas citas asombrosamente malas, y me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa porque mi hermana y Felix están siendo serios, y realmente me gustaría encontrar a alguien. Pronto. Muy pronto.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—He inventado novios, también —dijo Karen, asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente—. El mejor hombre con que alguna vez he salido estaba en mi cabeza.

—¡Gracias! —exclamé.

—Lo hice, también —dijo Michelle—. Hasta me compré un anillo de compromiso.

Era hermoso. Exactamente como lo quería. Durante tres meses, usé esa cosa. Les dije a todos que sabía que me iba a casar. Fue así que me estaba probando vestidos los fines de semanas. Enfermo, realmente. Mirando hacia atrás, sin embargo, fue uno de los momentos más felices.

—Esto nos lleva a una de mis estrategias —anunció Lou—. Los hombres aman a las mujeres que están tomadas, así que Bella, tu pequeña trampa no es la peor idea en el mundo. Es una manera genial de conseguir que un hombre se intrigue. ¡Una mujer que sea buscada por otros hombres muestra que tiene un cierto atractivo!

—O una cierta carencia de honestidad —ofrecí.

Lou rió sonoramente. A mi lado, James hizo una mueca. —Lo siento—susurró—.Pensé que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Solo son sesenta dólares —le contesté susurrando—. Además, después podemos conseguir margaritas.

—Vamos a seguir con la clase. Algunas de estas cosas sonarán un poco tontas, tal vez, un poco pasadas de moda, pero el nombre de esta clase es Conociendo al Sr. Perfecto, y mis métodos de trabajo... —Hizo una pausa—. Para ti, James, no estoy tan seguro, pero dale una oportunidad y me haces saber cómo va, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo él con abatimiento.

En la siguiente hora, mordí mi labio para evitar soltar un bufido y no miré a James que estaba luchando de manera similar. Todo lo que Lou decía sonaba tonto, bien.

Descaradamente tonto, algunas veces. Era como si estuviéramos dando un paso atrás en el tiempo en la década de los '50 o algo así. Ser femenina y formal. Una imagen de mí saliendo con Edward O´Shea llegó a mi mente. Tan formal, tan refinada. Sin decir groserías, fumar o beber no más que una pequeña copa de vino, que no debería ser terminada. Hacer que el hombre se sienta fuerte. Hacernos tan atractivas como sea posible. Llevar maquillaje todo el tiempo. Faldas. Ser accesible.

Sonreír. Reír, pero suavemente. Agitar las pestañas. A veces hacer galletas. Rebosar de serenidad y gracia. Pedir la ayuda de un hombre y alagar sus opiniones.

Gack.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Lou—, ustedes deben ir a una tienda de herramientas. Hay un montón de hombres allí. Pretendan que no saben qué bombilla elegir. Pidan la opinión de un hombre.

— ¡Vamos! —solté—. ¡Lou, por favor! ¿Quién quiere salir con una mujer que no puede elegir su propia bombilla?

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Bella —cantó—. Esta no soy yo. Pero aceptémoslo.

No estás trabajando, o no deberías estar en esta clase, ¿tengo razón?

—Nos agarró allí —admitió Karen con un suspiro.

—Eso fue bastante humillante —dije, imitando la forma de hablar de Lou mientras una hora después estábamos sentados en Pattinsonie, sorbiendo margaritas.

—Por lo menos terminó —dijo James.

—Bien, paren, ustedes dos. Él tiene un punto. Escuchen —dijo Tanya, leyendo uno de los folletos—. En un restaurant o bar, enderece sus hombros, mira alrededor cuidadosamente y dígase a sí misma, soy la mujer más deseable aquí. Eso le ayudará a rebosar de la confianza necesaria para hacer que los hombres la noten.

—Frunció el ceño por la concentración.

—Soy la mujer más deseable aquí —dijo James, con sinceridad fingida.

—El problema es, que lo eres —dije, codeándolo en las costillas.

—Es una lástima que no seas heterosexual —dijo Tanya—. Entonces tú y yo podríamos conectar.

—Si fuera heterosexual, Bella y yo estaríamos casados y tendríamos seis hijos hasta ahora —dijo él valientemente, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mí.

—Aw —dije, inclinando mi cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Así que seis? Parece mucho.

—Lo voy a probar —dijo Tanya—. Es nuestra tarea, ¿cierto? Así que aquí no pasa nada. Por cierto, soy la mujer más deseable aquí, y estoy rebosando de confianza —sonrió y se levantó, luego caminó hacia el bar, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el mostrador así sus pechos aumentaban como las olas del océano en una tormenta.

Un hombre la notó inmediatamente. Se volvió, sonrió con admiración y dijo algo.

Era Edward Cullen.

Me sonrojé.

—Mierda —siseé. Que Dios no permita que Tanya mencione la clase, uno, ya que Edward sabría que no estoy saliendo con nadie, y dos… bueno… si Tanya da vuelta la página con hombres, ¿no debería saber que Edward fue recientemente liberado de prisión? ¿Y él debería saber que ella tiende a ser un poco chiflada cuando se trataba de hombres?

—Tal vez le tengo que advertir —le murmuré a James, sin sacar los ojos de ellos dos—. Ese es mi vecino. El ex-convicto. —Le había contado sobre el pasado de Ed.

—Oh, no lo sé. La malversación no suena tan mal —dijo, bebiendo su piña colada—. Y Dios, Bella. No me dijiste que él era tan caliente.

—Sí, bueno… —Mi voz se apagó. Tanya dijo algo, Edward contestó, y Tanya echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose. Di vuelta a los ojos—. Yo… estaré de regreso —dije.

Llegando al bar, toqué el brazo de Tanya.

—Tanya, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —dije. Me volví hacia mi vecino—.

Hola, Edward. —Ya estaba ruborizada. Me preguntaba cómo estaba mi cabello.

Rayos. Quería verme linda porque Edward Cullen estaba mirándome.

—Hola, Bella —dijo. Sonrió... sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente. El hombre era indecentemente atractivo.

—Oh, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó Tanya.

—Sí. Vivimos uno a cada lado. Se acaba de mudar.

Vacilé, no estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero Tanya había sido mi amiga desde hacía años. ¿No querría saber si un chico del que estaba interesada acababa de salir de la prisión? Si ella lo sabía, podría tomar su propia decisión, ¿verdad?

Edward me miraba. Rayos. Apostaría la hacienda que él sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Tanya, James y yo tenemos una pregunta —dije finalmente.

—Seguro —dijo indecisa. La arrastré unos pocos pasos, sin mirar a Ed—. Um, Tanya —susurré—, ese chico acaba de salir de prisión. Por malversar un millón de dólares.

—Me mordí el labio.

Hizo una mueca.

—¡Oh, maldición! —dijo—. ¿No es esto normal? Dejarme elegir a los criminales.

Mierda. Por supuesto que es precioso, ¿verdad?

—Y parece… bueno, es… sólo pensé que deberías saberlo.

—No, tienes razón, Bella. Tengo un momento bastante difícil con eso, ¿cierto? No necesito salir con un ex-convicto.

Conmigo alejándome un paso o dos, Tanya volvió al bar y agarró su bebida del barman. Edward nos miraba. Su sonrisa se había ido.

—Ed, gusto en conocerte —dijo Tanya amablemente.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí con una mirada conocedora, pero simplemente inclinó su cabeza de manera cortés.

—Que tengas una buena noche —dijo, volviéndose al partido de beisbol de la televisión encima de la barra. Tanya y yo nos dirigimos de regreso a nuestra mesa.

Nuestra salsa de alcachofa había llegado, y James ya estaba comiendo, mirando a través del restaurant con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos a un atractivo chico rubio que le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad.

—Ve por ello —dije, señalando con la cabeza hacia el chico—. Eres la mujer más deseable aquí.

—Se parece a ese jugador de futbol. Tom Brady —murmuró James.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es Tom Brady? —pregunté.

—Todos los gays en Estados Unidos saben quién es —dijo.

—Tal vez es Tom Brady —dijo Tanya—. Nunca se sabe. Ve, dale una oportunidad.

Hazlo sentir masculino e inteligente. Usa esas armas de mujer.

Por un segundo, James pareció considerarlo, luego dejó caer sus hombros.

—No —dijo—. ¿Por qué necesito un hombre cuando tengo a dos hermosas chicas?

Por el resto de la noche, lancé pequeñas miradas hacia la espalda de Edward Cullen mientras comía una hamburguesa y miraba el juego de beisbol. Él no miró para atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

**Jaja Diana me encanta platicar contigo pero te pasas burlándote que unos niños me robaron**

** Andreina mil gracias por escucharme me encanta! tener una amiga de otro pais**


	14. capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

El sábado por la mañana, fui de nuevo arrancada de la cama por la histeria de Angus y me tambaleé escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta. Esta vez, era Rosalie, una maleta a cuestas, un ceño en su cara.

—Aquí estoy —dijo—. ¿Tienes café?

—Claro, claro, déjame ponerlo —respondí, todavía entrecerrando los ojos. Había estado despierta hasta tarde anoche viendo todos los doscientos veintinueve aduladoramente gloriosos de Dioses y Generales, llorando copiosamente cuando el General Jackson ladró sus últimas órdenes delirantes al Primero de Virginia. Creo que es justo decir que tenía una resaca Confederada, así que Rosalie en toda su malhumorada gloria, la primera cosa de la mañana… ay. La seguí mientras entraba pisando fuerte en la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunté mientras dosificaba café molido.

—Ésta es la cosa, Bella —dijo Rosalie con su voz de Master and Commander —. No te cases con un hombre al que quieras como un hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hermanos, malo. Lo tengo.

—Lo digo en serio, sabelotodo. —Se inclinó y recogió a Angus, que estaba masticando su zapato—. Le dije aEmmett anoche, "¿Cómo es que nunca tenemos sexo en la mesa de la cocina?" y ¿sabes qué dijo? —Rosalie me miró acusatoriamente.

—¿Qué? —contesté, sentándome a la mesa con ella.

Bajó la voz para imitar a su marido: —"No estoy seguro de que sea higiénico". ¿Puedes jodidamente creerlo? ¿Cuántos hombres rechazan sexo en la mesa de la cocina? ¿Quieres saber cuándo lo hacemos Emmett y yo?

—No, absolutamente no —respondí.

—Lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado —replicó.

—Vaya —dije. —Eso suena bastante bien para…

—Está en su planificador diario. Pone una pequeña estrella en el espacio de las nueve en punto para recordarlo. Relaciones con la esposa. Comprobado.

—Pero aun así, es agradable que él…

—Y ése es todo el problema, Bella. No hay suficiente pasión. Así que aquí estoy.

—En la casa de la pasión —murmuré.

—Bueno, ¡simplemente no puedo quedarme allí! ¡Tal vez él me notará un poco más ahora! ¡Tal vez no! Realmente no me preocupa en este punto. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, Bella. ¡Quiero tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina! ¿Es eso tan malo?

—Sé que yo no lo diría. —Llegó una voz. Ambas nos dimos la vuelta. Edward Cullen estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Angus explotó en su habitual ruido y furia, luchando por salir de los brazos de Rosalie—. Llamé —dijo Ed, sonriendo—. Hola, soy Edward. El vecino guapo.

La expresión de Rosalie se transformó de furiosa a ávida, un león mirando a una bebé cebra de tres patas.

—Hola, Edward el vecino guapo —dijo con una voz apasionada—. Soy Rosalie, la hermana caliente.

—La hermana caliente casada —agregué—. Rosalie, te presento a Edward Cullen. Ed, mi hermana, muy felizmente casada por lo menos durante todos estos años, actualmente sufriendo de lo que creo que se llama la comezón de los siete años.

—Correcto. —Ed inclinó la cabeza, luego se volvió hacia mí—. No apto para compañía decente, ¿verdad, Bella? —Mi cara se puso Ediente. Ah, sí. Tanya

—Hey, han sido siete años, ¿verdad? —Rosalie salió de su aturdimiento lujurioso—. Así que tú eres el malversador, ¿eh? advertencia. La expresión de Edward era decididamente fría—. Bella, tus ventanas llegaron ayer por la tarde. Si quieres, puedo comenzar hoy.

Cerrando los ojos, intenté imaginar a este chico robando mi colección de Santa Victoriana.

—Claro.

—¿Qué te parece si sólo trabajo cuando estés alrededor? —sugirió—. De ese modo puedes mantener un ojo en tu talonario de cheques y reliquias de familia, tal vez cachearme antes de que me vaya.

—Oh, yo puedo hacer eso —se ofreció voluntaria Rosalie.

—Muy divertido —dije—. Instala las ventanas. ¿Llevará mucho tiempo?

—Tres días. Tal vez cinco, dependiendo de cómo salgan las viejas. Puedo necesitar una mano con eso, si tu novio está alrededor hoy.

Cielos. Casi olvido ese molesto novio. Rosalie me miró atentamente.

—Mmm. Está trabajando —dije, disparándole una advertencia silenciosa.

—No parece venir mucho por aquí, por lo que he notado. —Ed cruzó los grandes brazos y levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, está muy ocupado —dije.

—¿Qué es lo que hace de nuevo? —preguntó Edward.

—Es… —realmente deseé haber escogido algo menos cursi—. Cirujano pediátrico,—dije.

—Tan noble —murmuró Rosalie, sonriendo en su taza de café.

El pelo de Edward estaba sobresaliendo por un lado, y mis dedos se preguntaban qué se sentiría al pasar por ese sedoso, travieso y adorable desorden. Les dije a mis dedos que dejaran de soñar despiertos.

—Entonces, claro, de acuerdo, puedes empezar hoy, Ed —dije—. ¿Quieres un poco de café primero?

—No. Gracias —dijo. Hasta aquí mi ofrenda de paz—. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Y quieres hacer un barrido de la habitación primero?

—De acuerdo, escucha. Lo siento, le dije a mi amiga que acabas de salir de la cárcel. Pero eres un criminal reconocido, así que…

—¿Así que? —dijo.

Suspiré.

—Así que puedes empezar aquí, supongo.

—La cocina entonces. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando estuvo con toda seguridad afuera, presumiblemente para coger mi ventana, Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Están peleando? ¿Y por qué le dijiste que tienes novio? —preguntó—. Es maravilloso. Yo se lo haría en un instante.

—¡No estamos peleando! Difícilmente nos conocemos el uno al otro. Y sí, es maravilloso, pero ése no es el punto.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas buscando echar un polvo.

—¡Shh! Baja la voz. Le dije que estaba viendo a alguien.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Rosalie tomó un sorbo de su café.

Suspiré.

—Alice estuvo el fin de semana pasado, haciendo todas estas preguntas acerca de Robert… —Rosalie, la criatura menos fantasiosa de la tierra, nunca entendería la comodidad de mis novios imaginarios—. En fin. No creo que sea una mala idea para él pensar que hay un hombre que pasa por aquí ocasionalmente. Sólo en el caso de que esté echándome una mirada.

—No importaría si echara una mirada en la mía. —Le di una mirada sucia—. Bien.

Bueno. Es ardiente. Me pregunto si está interesado en una aventura.

—¡Rosalie!

—Bien, bien. Alfarero. Lester. Extraño. Le llamaré.

—Rose, hablando de citas, ¿no ibas a arreglarme con el herrero? Me estoy desesperando un poco aquí.

—Relájate. Sólo bromeaba.

—Genial —murmuré—. No puedo esperar.

Tomó otro sorbo de café.

—¿Tienes algo de comer? Estoy hambrienta. Oh, y traje algo de ropa sucia, espero que esté bien. Simplemente tenía que salir de la casa. Y siEmmett llama, no quiero hablar con él, ¿bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Algo más, Majestad?

—¿Puedes coger un poco de… leche descremada? Está semi me matará. — Rosalie era una de esas personas que comía queso sin grasa y no sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Edward entró en la cocina llevando una nueva ventana y la apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Estás casado, vecino guapo? —preguntó Rose.

—Nop —llegó su respuesta—. ¿Es eso una proposición?

Rosalie sonrió perversamente.

—Tal vez —murmuró.

—¡Rosalie! Déjalo en paz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cumpliste en realidad, Al Capone? —preguntó Rose—. Dios, su culo en esos vaqueros —me susurró a mí, sin quitar los ojos de su trasero.

—Basta —susurré de vuelta.

—Diecinueve meses —respondió Ed—. Y gracias. —Le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie.

Mi útero tembló en respuesta.

—¿Diecinueve meses en tres a cinco años? —preguntó Rose.

—Sip. Has hecho tus deberes —dijo, sonriéndole a mi hermana. Mi preciosa hermana. Preciosa, pelirroja, muy inteligente hermana de mente afilada con un nivel alto de ingresos y una talla cuatro para empezar.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —indagó Ed apaciblemente.

—Cállate, Rosalie —dije, sonrojándome.

—Bueno, Bella me pidió que te comprobara, ya que eres una amenaza para su seguridad.

—¿Has tenido a una mujer desde que saliste? —preguntó Rosalie, estudiándose las uñas.

—¡Dios Santo! —gemí.

—¿Quieres decir si me pasé por el burdel localen mi camino al pueblo? — preguntó Ed.

—Correcto —afirmó Rosalie, ignorando mis ofendidos chirridos.

—No. Ninguna mujer.

—Wow. ¿Qué pasa en la "cárcel"? ¿Algunas novias? —preguntó.

Cerré los ojos.

Edward, sin embargo, rió.

—No era ese tipo de prisión.

—Debes estar muy solitario —dijo Rosalie, sonriéndole perversamente a la espalda de Ed.

—¿Has terminado el interrogatorio? —repliqué—. Tiene trabajo que hacer, Rosalie.

—Aguafiestas —dijo Rosalie—. Pero tienes razón. Y tengo que irme a la oficina.

Soy abogada, Edward, ¿te lo ha dicho Bella? Defensa criminal. ¿Quieres mi tarjeta?

—Estoy completamente reformado —dijo con una sonrisa que prometía toda clase de comportamientos ilícitos.

—Conozco a gente en la oficina de libertad condicional. Muy bien, de hecho. Estaré observando.

—Házlo —respondió.

—Te ayudaré a instalarte —ofrecí, jalando a Rosalie fuera de su silla y agarrando su maletín—. No puedes tener una aventura con él —siseé una vez que estuvimosescaleras arriba—.No engañarás aEmmett. Es estupendo, Rosalie. Y tiene el corazón roto. Le vi en la escuela el otro día, y parecía un cachorro golpeado.

—Bien. Al menos me está notando ahora.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Estás tan consentida.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina —dijo, ignorando mi último comentario—. Te veré para cenar, ¿vale? ¿Ganas de cocinar?

—Oh. —Respiré profundamente—. No estaré aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cita con Robert? —preguntó, elevando una suave ceja.

Extendí la mano para alisar mi difícil cabello.

—Um, no. Bueno, sí. Vamos a ir a casa de Ali para cenar. Cita doble.

—Santa María la Eterna Virgen, Bella —murmuró mi hermana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Robert terminará en una cirugía de urgencia, bendito talento.

—Eres una idiota. Hey, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí —dijo Rose en la puerta a la habitación de invitados, recordando vagamente que debería estar agradecida.

—De nada —dije—. Deja a Edward en paz.

Rosalie se dirigió a su oficina, gritando un jovial adiós a Edward y a mí, pareciendo más bien deprimentemente alegre acerca de dejar a su marido. Escribí un examen sobre la Reconstrucción para mis estudiantes de último año, usando mi ordenador portátil y no el ordenador más grande esEderas abajo. Corregí ensayos de mis estudiantes de segundo año de la administración de Roosvelt. Escaleras abajo, el quejido de la sierra y el ruido sordo del martillo y el improvisado y desafinado silbido de Edward Cullen se mezclaban en una agradable cacofonía.

Durante los siguientes minutos, encontré cosas que hacer arriba, lejos de mi vecino. Me di una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente fluía a través de mí, me pregunté qué pasaría si Edward Cullen entrara. Tirará de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, desabrochará su cinturón, se deslizara fuera de esos vaqueros descoloridos y entrara aquí conmigo, envolviéndome en sus musculosos brazos, su boca Ediente y exigente, su… parpadeé fuerte, giré el agua a frío y terminé.

Angus, aunque todavía gruñía ocasionalmente, se rindió tratando de hacer un túnel por debajo de la puerta de mi habitación y se tumbó de espaldas en un charco de luz del sol, sus torcidos dientes de abajo resultando mayormente adorable. Me concentré en el trabajo de mis estudiantes, escribiendo notas en los márgenes, comentarios al final, elogiándolos profusamente en los momentos de claridad, señalando áreas en las que podrían haber usado algún trabajo.

Fui escaleras abajo un poco más tarde. Cuatro de las ocho ventanas ya estaban puestas. Ed miró en mi dirección.

—No creo que tenga que reemplazar esos alféizares. Si las ventanas arriba son tan fáciles como las de abajo, terminaré el lunes o el martes.

—Oh. Bien —dije—. Se ven muy bien.

—Me alegro de que te gusten.

Me miró, sin sonreír, sin moverse. Lo miré de vuelta. Y miré. Y miré un poco más. La suya era una cara tosca, y sí, apuesta, pero eran sus ojos los que me atrapaban.

Edward Cullen tenía una historia en esos ojos.

El aire pareció espesarse entre nosotros, y pude sentir mi cara —y otras partes—calentándose.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo —dijo y dándome la espalda, hizo exactamente eso.


	15. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Al segundo en el que abrí la puerta, supe que Alice y Felix estaban viviendo juntos. El apartamento de Alice tenía su olor, esa dulzura de champús para bebes, y me abofeteó el reconocimiento innegable.

—¡Hola! —dije, abrazando a mi hermana, acariciándole su pelo liso.

—¡Hola! Oh, es tan bueno verte. —Ali me abrazó fuerte, luego se separó—.¿Dónde está Robert?

—¡Hola Bella! —llamó Felix desde la cocina.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Felix en casa de Alice. Que locura.

—Hola, Felix —lo saludé de vuelta—. Robert se quedó atascado en el hospital, así que vendrá un poco tarde.

Mi voz era suave y controlada. Bien por mí.

—¿Pero vendrá? —dijo Ali, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Oh, claro. Solo que en un rato.

—Hice esa fabulosa tarta de crema para el postre —rio Ali—. Definitivamente quiero dar buena impresión, ¿sabes?

El apartamento de Alice estaba en la Plaza Novena en la sección de New Haven, una parte rescatada de la ciudad no muy lejos de la firma céntrica donde ella trabajaba. Había estado allí, por supuesto, ayudándola con la mudanza, le di una estatua de hierro en forma de caballo como regalo de inauguración. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos Ali y Felix? ¿Un mes? ¿Seis semanas? Sin embargo sus cosas ya estaban esparcidas por aquí y allá… una chaqueta en el perchero, sus zapatillas de correr al lado de la puerta, el periódico The New York Law en la chimenea. Si él no vivía aquí, se quedaba por las noches. Mucho.

—Hola ahí —dijo Felix, saliendo de la cocina. Me dio un rápido abrazo, y pude sentir sus familiares ángulos agudos. Ángulos que se sentían repugnantes hoy.

—Hola —dije, estirando su vieja boca en una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Genial. ¿Qué tal una bebida? ¿Vodka? ¿Appletini? ¿Blanco ruso?

Los ojos verdes felices de Felix sonreían detrás de sus gafas. Él siempre había estado orgulloso de haber sido camarero en su camino a la escuela de leyes.

—Amaría un poco de vino —dije, sólo para negarle el placer exhibicionista de hacerme un coctel.

—¿Blanco o rojo? Tenemos un magnifico cabernet sauvignon abierto.

—Blanco, por favor —contesté, mi sonrisa se sentía tirante—. A Robert le gusta el cabernet, sin embargo.

En ese momento, estaba increíblemente agradecida al joven Robert Pattinson,

Esta noche hubiera sido horrorosa sin él, incluso aunque no existiera en el mundo corporal. Me acerqué al sofá, Alice charlaba sobre cómo no había podido encontrar tilapia en ningún lugar hoy en día y había tenido que ir a Fair Haven a un pequeño mercado de pescado bajo del rio Quinnipiac. Tuve que reprimir un suspiro ante la imagen de estudiada belleza perfecta de Alice, pedaleando con su bicicleta hacia el mercado italiano, donde, sin duda, el propietario se desviviría por ella y le tiraría algunas galletas, ya que era tan hermosa. Alice con su pelo perfecto y su fabuloso trabajo. Alice con el apartamento encantador y Alice con la preciosa decoración. Alice con mi ex-prometido, diciéndome cómo se estaba muriendo por conocer a mi novio imaginario.

No me gustaba el hecho de que estaba mintiéndole a Alice —y a mis padres, a mi abuela e incluso a Edward Cullen— pero era una visión mucho mejor que la de Pobre Bella, dejada y encima por su hermana. Moralmente está mal mentir, ¡Pero hey! Si mentir hubiera estado justificado incluso. Qué tendría que decir ahora.

Por un breve segundo, otro escenario brilló entre mis viejas células cerebrales.

Edward Cullen sentado a mi lado, poniendo sus ojos en blanco por cómo Felix estaba ahora en la cocina presumiendo, picando perejil como un mono araña maniaco. Eso haría que Ed envolviera su grande y musculoso brazo alrededor de mi hombro y murmurara "No puedo creer que estuvieras con ese flaco idiota".

Correcto. Eso podría pasar, y luego ganaría la lotería y descubriría que yo era la hija amada de Rosalie Mitchell y Clark Gable.

Para distraerme, miré alrededor del salón de Ali. Mi mirada se paró abruptamente sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Recuerdo esto —dije, con mi voz un poco tensa—. Felix este es el reloj que te di, ¿no? ¡Wow!

Y lo era. Un hermoso reloj de repisa de color wiski con rostro mantecoso y elaborados detalles en los números, con una llave de bronce enrollándolo. Lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades en Litchfield y se lo di a Felix por su cumpleaños número treinta, dos años antes. Planeé toda la fiesta completa, como la pequeña buena prometida que era. Un picnic en el campo de Farmington. Sus amigos del trabajo —nuestros amigos, entonces— así como Ava, Paul, Tanya y el Dr. Eckhart, Rosalie yEmmett, James, mamá, papá y los presumidos padres de Felix, que parecían vagamente desconcertados ante la idea de comer en una mesa pública de picnic. Qué gran día había sido. Por supuesto, eso fue antes, cuando estábamos enamorados todavía. Antes de que él conociera a mi hermana.

—Oh, sí. Amo ese reloj —dijo incómodo, pasándome el vino.

—Bien, ya que costó lo suyo —anuncié, con una punzada de placer grosero—. Es el único de su tipo.

—Y es… es hermoso —murmuró Felix.

Sé que lo es, tonto.

—Así que, están muy cómodos. ¿Vives ahora aquí, Felix? —pregunté y mi voz un poco alta.

—Bueno, uh… no… aún tengo algunos meses en mi contrato de alquiler. Así que, no, realmente.

Él intercambió una rápida y nerviosa mirada con Alice.

—Mmm-hmm, pero obviamente, ya que tus cosas están migrando hacia aquí…

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Continué, asegurándome de que mi tono era agradable—. Eso es bonito, ahorras en alquiler, también. Muy lógico. —Y rápido.

Pero por supuesto, ellos estaban enamorados. ¿Quién no estaría enamorado de Alice la bella flor de nuestra familia? Ali era más joven. con los ojos azules, más alta. Más guapa. Más lista. Hombre, ¡desearía que Robert Pattinson fuera real! ¡Desearía que Edward Cullen estuviera aquí! Cualquiera antes de que este sentimiento de rechazo que se estaba haciendo eco y se negaba a desaparecer.

Aflojé mi mandíbula y me senté al lado de mi hermana y la estudié—. Dios, no nos parecemos nada ¿Verdad? —dije.

—Oh, ¡Yo creo que sí! —exclamó con seriedad—. Excepto por el color de pelo.

Bella, ¿te acuerdas cuando iba al instituto y me hice aquella permanente? ¿Y luego me teñí el pelo castaño? —Ella se rio y se inclinó para tocarme la rodilla—. Estaba devastada cuando no me quedó como el tuyo.

Y ahí estaba. No podía enfadarme con Alice. Era casi como si no estuviera permitido enfadarse con Alice, nunca. No era justo, y era completamente cierto.

Recordaba el día al que se refería. Se había hecho la permanente, de acuerdo, lo hizo en que aquel hermoso cabello fresco y luego lo tiñó de un plano y feo marrón. Ella tenía catorce años en aquel momento y había llorado en su habitación porque los rizos químicos no habían producido los efectos que deseaba. Una semana después, su pelo fue liso, otra vez, y se convirtió una morena en el instituto

Había querido ser como yo. Pensó que éramos diferentes: yo, siete centímetros más pequeña, seis kilos y medio más pesada, el pelo maldito, y los ojos grises nada destacables.

—Definitivamente hay parecido —dijo Felix. Vete a la mierda, colega, pensé.

Aquí estoy yo tomando clases sobre cómo conocer un marido, dragando a los hombres de internet, deseando a un convicto, y tú tienes esta perla, que no mereces idiota. Bueno. Supongo que el enfado no se me había ido después de todo. No el causado por Felix, ése estaba. Él pareció captar ese pensamiento—.

Mejor voy a comprobar el risotto. No creo que vaya a espesar sin una oración seria.

—Con eso, él se escabulló hacia la cocina como un cangrejo asustado.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Alice suavemente.

Respiré profundamente.

—Oh, ¡no!

Cerré los ojos, realmente me iba a convertir en una maestra de las mentiras.

—Oh, claro —hice una pausa—. Bueno, Robert y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea.

—Síp, bueno, él está tan dedicado a los niños, ¿sabes? —Sí, Bella, que pesada, tu cirujano pediatra—. Quiero decir, él es maravilloso. Estoy loca por él. Pero apenas lo veo.

—Supongo que es un riesgo laboral —murmuró Alice, sus ojos se suavizaron con simpatía.

—Sí.

—¿Pero lo compensa? Espero —preguntó Ali, y le contesté que sí, por supuesto que lo hacía. Desayunos en la cama… fresas, gofres un poco quemados, era tan lindo, era como un niño… las flores que me enviaba, —tuve que enviarme algunas flores—. La manera en la que me escuchaba…. Le encantaba aprender sobre las clases que yo estaba enseñando. El hermoso pañuelo que me compró la semana pasada, de hecho, tengo un hermoso pañuelo nuevo, excepto que me lo compré el día que fui con James de compras.

—Oh, hey, ¿te dije que me estoy presentando a la presidencia del Departamento de Historia? —dije, apoderándome de un cambio de tema.

—Oh, Bella, ¡eso es maravilloso! —gritó mi hermana—. ¡Harías tanto por ese lugar! Volvería totalmente a la vida si estuvieras a cargo.

Entonces, en el momento justo, mi teléfono sonó. Me levanté, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y lo saqué abriéndolo.

—Es Robert —dije, sonriéndole a Ali.

—¡Bien! Te daré un poco de privacidad. —Empezó a levantarse.

—¡No, quédate! —le pedí, luego me giré hacia el teléfono. Después de todo, ella necesitaba escuchar esta conversación… mi final, de todos modos—. Hola cariño, —dije.

—Hola nena —dijo James—. Estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre.

—Oh, ¡no! ¿Él está bien? —pregunté, recordando fruncir el ceño con preocupación, como había practicado en el espejo retrovisor viniendo hacia aquí.

—Creo que él es afortunado de que tú seas su doctor —contesté firmemente, sonriendo a mi hermana.

—Algo más varonil, ¿sabes? Como Will o Jack. Spike. ¿Qué piensas?

—Quizá demasiado macho, sin embargo. Quizá Mike. O Mack. Bueno, probablemente no lo haré. Mi madre podría matarme.

—No, no está bien ¡Cariño! Lo entiendo. ¡Por supuesto que ella lo hará! No,¡Ambos saben que es lo que haces para vivir! No es que fueras… —me detuve—. Un carpintero o algo así. Un mecánico. ¡Estás salvando vidas!

—Relájate, chica. —Me entrenó James.

—Tienes razón —dije.

—¿Qué vas a cenar? —preguntó mi amigo.

—Risotto, espárragos y tilapia. Y alguna tarta deliciosa que mi hermana ha esclavizado otra vez.

—¡Mandaré un poco con Bella! —gritó Alice.

—Asegúrate de que consigo esa tarta —dijo James—. Me lo he ganado. ¿Debemos hablar un poco más? ¿Quieres que me proponga?

—No, no, cariño, está bien. Ten una gran noche —dije.

—Te quiero —dijo James—. Ahora dímelo tú.

—Oh, um, lo mismo. —Mi rostro se acaloró. No iba a declarar mi amor a mi novio imaginario. Incluso yo no iría tan lejos. Luego deslicé mi teléfono cerrado y suspiré—. Bueno, no puede venir. La cirugía fue más complicada de lo que pensó, y quiere permanecer cerca hasta que el pequeño esté fuera de peligro.

—Ooh —suspiró Alice, con su rostro transformándose a algo parecido a la adoración—. Oh, Bella, siento que no pueda venir, pero Dios. ¡Parece maravilloso!

—Lo es —dije—. De verdad que lo es.

Después de la cena, Alice me acompañó hasta mi lugar de estacionamiento.

—Bueno, siento mucho no haber conocido a Robert —dijo—. Pero fue genial tenerte aquí.

—Gracias —dije, desbloqueando el coche. Dejé el recipiente que contenía la generosa porción de tarta para James en el asiento del pasajero y me giré hacia mi hermana—. Así que, ¿las cosas de verdad son serias con Felix?

Su voz resonó en la cámara enorme de cemento.

Ella dudó:

—Sí, espero que eso esté bien para ti.

—Bueno, no quiero que tengas una aventura, Ali —contesté un poco brusca—.

Quiero decir, sería doloroso, ¿sabes? Simplemente estoy… contenta. Esto es bueno.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya serena y llena de brillo.

—Gracias. Sabes, tengo que agradecerle a Robert cuando lo conozca finalmente. A decir verdad creo que hubiera roto con Felix si tú no estuvieras viendo a alguien más. Se sentía demasiado mal. ¿Sabes?

—Mmm —dije—. Bueno yo… yo me tengo que ir. Adiós, Ali. Gracias por una encantadora cena.

La lluvia caía en láminas cuando conducía hacia casa, los pequeños parabrisas de mi coche batallaban valientemente por la visibilidad. Era una noche cruel, más fría de lo normal, ventosa y salvaje, parecida a la noche en la que reventó mi neumático. La noche que conocí a Robert Pattinson. Bufé ante la idea.

Imaginé por un segundo de satisfacción profunda, que mantenía mi boca cerrada en el baño durante la boda de Ashley. Eso dejaría a la culpa trabajar su magia y admitiría, sí, eso está mal, una mujer no debería salir con un hombre que ha estado prometido con su hermana. Felix podría haber estado fuera de mi vida para siempre, y no tendría que ver esa luz en sus ojos cuando mira al rostro de Alice con esa expresión de gratitud y preguntarme, una expresión que puedo decirte honestamente que no había visto antes. No, cuando Felix me miraba, había afecto, humor, respeto y comodidad. Todas cosas buenas, pero no kablammy. Yo lo amaba. Él no me amaba del mismo modo.

A pesar de la presencia de Rosalie durmiendo en la habitación de invitados cuando llegué a casa, y aunque Angus hizo todos los esfuerzos para decirme que yo era la criatura más maravillosa en la tierra verde de Dios, la casa se sentía vacía.

Si solo hubiera tenido ese novio doctor lindo para llamarle. Si solo estuviera en su camino hacia aquí. Le serviría una copa de vino y le masajearía los hombros, y él me sonreiría en agradecimiento. Quizá nos acurrucaríamos en el sofá, y luego directos a la cama. Angus no sería malo con el cirujano Robert Pattinson, porque Angus en esta fantasía de todos modos, sería un excelente juzgador de caracteres y simplemente adoraría a Robert.

Me cepillé los dientes y me lavé la cara e hice una mueca hacia mi pelo, luego me encontré preguntándome si el desván era necesario, bueno, una pequeña visita. Sí, seguro que lo era. Estaba bastante húmedo, después de todo, a pesar de que la fuerte lluvia ya había parado alrededor de Hartford y sólo había un poco de niebla y humedad ahora. Seguramente Edward Cullen no estaría fuera en su tejado ahora. Esto era una propiedad de vivienda simple… a lo mejor una ventana se abriría allí arriba. Quizá llovía más tarde otra vez. Nunca se sabía.

Edward Cullen estaba fuera. Bien por ti, Ed, pensé. Eres del tipo que deja que el tiempo de la pequeña New England te detenga de hacer tus cosas.

Él debió echar de menos el aire libre en prisión. Por supuesto había estado en el Club Fed, aparentemente, pero cuando me lo imaginaba, él iba en un mono naranja o uno de rayas negras y blancas en una celda de barrotes y una cuna metálica. No había suficientes películas que ofrecieran la decoración del Club Feds, así que la que había en mi imaginación era idéntica a la prisión de Shawshank Redemption.

Por un segundo me imaginé cómo se sentiría estar allí con Edward Cullen, con sus brazos rodeándome, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y la imagen era tan poderosa que podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón debajo de mi mano, con sus dedos jugando con mi pelo. Ocasionalmente alguno de nosotros se murmuraría algo al otro, pero mayormente solo estaríamos así.

—No pierdas el tiempo —me susurré sabiamente—. Incluso sin el expediente de la prisión, no es tu tipo. —Además mi irritante vocecita interior me dijo, ni siquiera te gusta. Añádele a esto el malestar rugiente que sentía alrededor del hombre grande y musculoso de la puerta de al lado… No. Yo quería comodidad, seguridad y estabilidad. No erizarme de tensión sexual. No importaba lo bien que se viera desde aquí.


	16. Capitulo 14

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

—¿Bella?

Angus gruñó ferozmente luego saltó para atacar a una polilla. Levanté la vista de los pensamientos que estaba poniendo en macetas en el patio trasero. Era domingo por la mañana, y Edward Cullen estaba de vuelta, de pie en la cocina al lado de la puerta corredera de cristal. Había venido derecho al trabajo esta mañana, Rosalie estaba afuera corriendo —corría maratones, por lo que no se sabía cuándo estaría de vuelta— por lo que aparentemente Ed no tenía motivos para andar cerca y coquetear.

—Tengo que mover el estante para libros en frente de la ventana. ¿Quieres mover tus pequeños... cosas?

—Claro —le dije, levantándome y sacudiéndome las manos.

Mis —cosas— eran en su mayoría películas y objetos de colección. Sin decir nada, puse los artículos sobre el sofá... una lata de tabaco de la década de 1880, un pequeño cañón, una figura de porcelana de Scarlett O'Hara con su vestido verde de cortina de terciopelo y un dólar confederado enmarcado.

—Creo que te gusta la Guerra Civil —comentó mientras miraba los estuches de películas. Gloria, Cold Mountain, The Red Badge of Courage, Shenandoah, del Norte y del Sur, The Outlaw Josey Wales, Dioses y generales, Gettysburg, y el documental Ken Burns, un DVD de edición especial, un regalo de Navidad de Alice.

—Soy una profesora de Historia —le dije.

—Así es. Eso lo explica todo —dijo, mirando más de cerca las películas.

—Lo que el viento se llevó nunca ha sido abierta. ¿Tienes más de una copia?

—Oh, eso. Mi madre me dio esto, pero yo siempre pensé que debía verla primero en la pantalla grande, ¿sabes? Dar a la película lo que merece.

—¿Así que nunca la has visto?

—No. He leído el libro catorce veces, sin embargo. ¿Y tú?

—He visto la película. —Él sonrió un poco.

—¿En la pantalla grande?

—Nope. En la televisión.

—Eso no cuenta —le dije.

—Ya veo. —Él sonrió un poco, y se me apretó el estómago. Movimos la estantería.

Tomó su sierra y me esperó para que me quitara de en medio. No lo hice.

—Por lo tanto, Ed... ¿Por qué desfalcaste un millón de dólares? —le pregunté.

—Uno punto seis millones de dólares —dijo, enchufando la sierra—. ¿Por qué alguien roba algo?

—No lo sé —respondí—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me miró con esos ojos de color verdes sopesando su respuesta. Esperé, también. Había algo en su rostro que contaba una historia, y yo quería oírla. Me estaba evaluando, preguntándose qué decirme, cómo decirlo. Esperé.

—¡Hola, cariño, estoy en casa! —la puerta principal abriéndose con un golpe.

Rosalie se quedó allí, sudorosa, enrojecida y hermosa—. Malas noticias, campistas. Mamá está en camino. Vi su coche en la panadería de Lala´s. Date prisa.

Casi hice un récord mundial para llegar aquí antes que ella.

Mi hermana y yo salimos disparadas hacia el sótano.

—Edward, ¡ayúdanos! —pidió Rose.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ed, siguiéndonos. Al pie de la escalera del sótano, se tropezó hasta detenerse—. Oh, Dios mío. Miró lentamente alrededor.

—Me encanta eso aquí —dijo Edward a distancia.

Mi bodega era el depósito de esculturas. Mamá, por desgracia, era generosa con su arte, y por eso mi bodega estaba llena de partes femeninas de vidrio.

—Silencio, agarra algunas esculturas y llévalas arriba. No hay tiempo para charlas —ordenó Rosalie—. Nuestra mamá tendrá un ataque si sabe que Bella esconde sus cosas. Lo digo por experiencia. —Agarrando La Casa de la Vida (el útero) y Nido # 12 (ovario), mi hermana corrió escaleras arriba.

—¿Rentaste este lugar? —preguntó Edward.

—Detente —le dije, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Así que trae eso arriba y ponlo en un estante o algo así. Haz que parezca como que ese es su puesto.

Empujé Busto en azul de mama en sus manos. Era pesado, debería haberle advertido, y por un segundo, él malabareó con el busto, y fui a agarrarlo, y él lo hizo también, y el resultado final fue que los dos estábamos sosteniéndolo, nuestras manos superpuestas como soportando la escultura. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Kablammy.

Mis rodillas se doblaron prácticamente. Olía a madera y jabón y café, y sus manos eran grandes y cálidas, y Dios, la forma en que esos ojos verdes se inclinaban hacia abajo, el calor de su cuerpo atrayéndome para que me inclinara sobre el Busto en azul y sólo... ya sabes... sólo... En realidad, ¿a quién le importaba si era un ex— convicto? Robar, desfalcar. Aunque estaba lejanamente consciente de que probablemente debería cambiar mi expresión de puro deseo en algo más en la línea del vecino alegre, me quedé paralizada.

Una bocina sonó. Arriba, Angus estalló en una tormenta de ladridos, lanzando su cuerpo contra la puerta principal, desde el sonido fuerte de la misma.

—¡Apúrense allá abajo! —ladró Rosalie—. ¡Tú sabes cómo es ella!

El hechizo se rompió. Ed se llevó la escultura, cogió otra y se fue arriba. Yo hice lo mismo, todavía ruborizada. Empujé Tesoro escondido en el estante para libros y puse Portal en verde sobre la mesa de café, donde se explayó más obscenamente.

—¡Hola, ahí! —saludó mamá desde el porche.

—Angus, abajo. Abajo. Silencio, cariño. No, para. Tranquilo, querido. No ladres.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Agarré mi perro y abrí la puerta, mi corazón latía todavía.

—¡Tengo pasteles! —gorjeó ella—. ¡Hola, Angus! ¿Quién es un bebé dulce? Hola, Rosalie, cariñ dijo que te encontraríamos aquí. Y oh, hola. ¿Quién eres tú?

Miré hacia atrás. Ed estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

—Mamá, este es mi vecino, Edward Cullen. Edward, mi madre, la escultora de renombre, Renée Swan.

—Es un placer. Soy un gran fan de su trabajo. —Ed sacudió la mano de mi madre, y ella se volvió dándome una mirada interrogativa.

—Papá lo contrató para poner algunas ventanas nuevas —le expliqué.

—Ya veo —dijo mamá con suspicacia.

—Tengo que correr al lado y luego ir a la ferretería, Bella. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?—dijo Ed, volviéndose hacia mí.

Necesito ser besada.

—Um, nope. No, nada que se me ocurra —le dije, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

—Hasta luego, entonces. Fue agradable conocerla señora Swan. —Las tres observamos mientras él se fue por la puerta delantera.

Mamá espetó de primera:

—Bueno. Rosalie, tenemos que hablar. Vamos, chicas. Vamos a sentarnos en la cocina. Oh, Bella, ¡esto no debería ir aquí! No es gracioso. Esto es una seria obra de arte, cariño.

Edward Cullen había puesto Busto en azul de mama en mi tazón de fruta en medio de las naranjas y las peras. Sonreí. Rosalie resopló de risa y abrió la bolsa de pasteles.

—Oh, qué bien. ¡Rollos de Semillas de amapola! ¿Quieres uno, Bella?

—Siéntense, chicas. Rosalie. ¿Qué es eso de que vas a dejar aEmmett, por amor al cielo?

Suspiré. Mamá no estaba allí para verme. Yo era su hija sin problemas. Al crecer, Rosalie había sido —y todavía con orgullo era— la reina del drama, llena de rebeldía adolescente, la excelencia académica y un regalo para la confrontación.

Alice, por supuesto, era la de oro, desde el momento de su nacimiento y, desde su roce con la muerte, cada una de sus hazañas había sido considerada como milagrosa.

Hasta ahora, lo único excepcional que me había sucedido era mi ruptura con Felix. Claro, mis padres me amaban, a pesar de que me vieron convertir en una maestra como si elegí un camino fácil. —Los que pueden lo hacen—, papá había dicho cuando anuncié que había renunciado a la facultad de derecho para obtener una maestría en Historia de Estados Unidos con la esperanza de convertirme en maestra. —Y los que no pueden, enseñan—. Mis vacaciones de verano fueron tratadas como una afrenta a los que —realmente trabajaban— El hecho de que yo estaba esclavizada sin cesar durante el año escolar, tutoría y corrección y el diseño de planes de estudio, quedándome fuera de las horas de clase para reunirme con los estudiantes en mi oficina, entrenamiento del equipo de debate, ir a eventos escolares, de chaperona en bailes y excursiones, estudiando sobre los nuevos avances en la enseñanza y el manejo de padres sensibles, todos los cuales esperaban que sus hijos sobresalieran en todos los sentidos, era visto como irrelevante en comparación con todo mi tiempo de vacaciones deliciosas.

Mamá se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a su hija mayor.

—¿Y? ¡Escúpelo, Rosalie!

—No lo he dejado por completo —dijo Rosalie, tomando un bocado enorme de pasteles—. Estoy solo... vigilando aquí.

—Bueno, es ridículo —resopló mamá—. Tu padre y yo ciertamente tenemos nuestros problemas. No me ves corriendo a casa de la tía Carmen, ¿verdad?

—Eso es porque la tía Carmen es un dolor en el culo —respondió Rosalie—. Bella no es siquiera ni la mitad del dolor que es Carmen, ¿cierto, Bells?

—Oh, gracias, Rose. Y permíteme decir qué privilegio fue ver esta mañana tu ropa sucia esparcida por todo el cuarto de huéspedes. ¿Debo lavar su ropa, Majestad?

—Bueno, ya que no tienes un trabajo de verdad, seguro —dijo.

—¿Trabajo real? Es mejor que trabajar con un montón de distribuidores de drogas.

Rosalie cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé —dijo.

—Chicas, suficiente. ¿Estás realmente dejando aEmmett? —preguntó mamá.

—Bueno, creo que eso es ridículo. Te casaste con él, Rosalie. No solo lo dejas. Te quedas y resuelves las cosas hasta que estés feliz de nuevo.

—¿Al igual que tú y papá? —sugirió Rosalie—. Mátame ahora, entonces. Bella, ¿harías el honor?

—Tu padre y yo estamos perfectamente... —Su voz se fue apagando, y estudió su taza de café como si una luz estuviera saliendo de repente.

—Tal vez deberías vivir con Bella, también —sugirió Rosalie, levantando una ceja.

—Muy bien, muy divertido. No, no puedes, mamá —le disparé a Rose una mirada amenazante—. En serio, mamá —dije lentamente—. Tú y papá se aman, ¿no? A ustedes solo les gusta discutir.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró—. ¿Qué tiene el amor que ver con eso?

—Gracias, Tina Turner — bromeó Rosalie.

—Espero que el amor tenga mucho que ver con esto —protesté. Mamá suspiro.

—¿Quién sabe que es el amor? —Agitó su mano con desdén.

—El amor es un campo de batalla —murmuró Rosalie.

—Todo lo que necesitas es amor —repliqué.

—El amor apesta —respondió ella de regreso.

—Cállate, Rose —dije—. ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Ella suspiró.

—Uno se acostumbra a alguien… no lo sé. Algunos días, quiero matar a su padre con un cuchillo sin filo. Él es un aburrido viejo abogado de impuestos, ¡por Dios!

Su idea de diversión es rendirse y hacerse el muerto en una de esas estúpidas batallas de la guerra civil.

—Hey. Yo amo esas estúpidas batallas —intervine, pero ella no me hizo caso.

—Gosh. Eso es hermoso —dijo Rosalie.

—Pero yo no sólo me marcho, tampoco, Rosalie. Lo hicimos, después de todo, el voto de amar y cuidar a los demás, incluso si esto nos mata.

—Pero mi palabra cuenta, él me saca de quicio, ¡burlándose de mi arte! ¿Qué hace él? correr alrededor disfrazado, disparando armas. Yo creo, yo celebro la forma femenina. Soy capaz de expresarme a mí misma en más que gruñidos y sarcasmo.

Yo…

—¿Más café, mama? —preguntó Rose.

—No. tengo que irme. —Sin embargo, ella permaneció en su silla.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté cautelosamente—. ¿Por qué tú, uh, celebras la forma femenina?, ¿cómo tú lo pones? ¿Cómo fue que empezaste? —Rosalie me lanzó una mirada oscura, pero yo tenía un poco de curiosidad. Estaba en la universidad cuando mama se descubrió, por así decirlo.

Ella sonrió.

—la verdad es que fue un accidente. Yo estaba tratando de hacer una de esas pequeñas esferas de cristal que se cuelgan en la ventana o en el árbol de navidad, ¿sabes? y estaba teniendo problemas atando el final, y tu padre vino y dijo que parecía un pezón. Así que le dije que eso era, y él se volvió completamente morado y pensé, ¿Por qué no? si su padre tendría ese tipo de reacción a la misma, ¿Qué podría pensar otra persona? así que lo lleve a Chimera, y ellos lo amaron.

—Mmm —murmuré—. ¿Por qué no lo amarían?

—Lo digo en serio, Bella. The Hartford Courant me llamó una feminista postmoderna con el atractivo estético de Mapplethorpe y O´keeffe en acido.

—Todo por un jodido adorno de navidad —intervino Rosalie.

—El primero fue accidental, Rosalie. El resto es una celebración del milagro fisiológico que es la mujer —declaró mamá—. Amo lo que hago, incluso si ustedes chicas son demasiado puritanas para apreciar correctamente mi arte. Tengo una nueva carrera y la gente me admira. Y si torturo a su padre, eso es solo una ganga.

—Sí —dijo Rose—. ¿Por qué no torturar a papa? el sólo te lo ha dado todo.

—Bueno, Rosalie, querida, contrarrestare eso diciendo que él es el que tiene todo, y tú de todas las personas deberías entender mi posición. Me convertí en el fondo de pantalla, chicas. Él está más que feliz de llegar a casa, servirse un Martiniy la cena yo trabajo como un negro por horas en una casa para que esté inmaculada, con niños que sean inteligentes, bien educados y hermosos, entonces pop dentro de la cama para un poco de sexo escandaloso.

Rosalie y yo retrocedimos con idéntico horror. Mamá miró duramente a Rosalie.

—Él estaba completamente mimado, y yo era invisible. Así que si lo estoy torturando, Rosalie, querida primogénita de mis entrañas, tú de todas las personas deberías decir: "bien, mamá" porque al menos él me está notando ahora, y yo no tengo que ir corriendo a casa de mi hermana.

—Youch —dijo Rosalie—. Estoy sangrando, Bella. —extrañamente ella estaba sonriendo.

—Por favor dejen de pelear, ustedes dos —dije—. Mamá estamos muy orgullosas de ti, tú eres, um, una visionaria. En serio.

—Gracias, querida —dijo mama, de pie—. Bien, tengo que correr ahora. Voy a dar una charla en la biblioteca sobre mi arte e inspiración.

—Sólo adultos, supongo —murmuró Rosalie, tomando a Angus de mi regazo para darle besos en su cara.

Mamá suspiró y miró al techo.

—Bella, hay telarañas allí arriba. Y no discutas, cariño. Camina conmigo hasta el coche, ¿de acuerdo?

Obedecí, dejando a Rosalie, que estaba dando con su mano trozos de rollo a Angus.

—Bella —dijo mi madre—. ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba aquí?

—¿Edward? —pregunté. Ella asintió—. Mi vecino. Como te dije.

—Bueno. No vayas a meter la pata con algo bueno por caer por un trabajador manual, querida.

—Dios, ¡mama! —grité—. ¡Tú ni siquiera lo conoces! él es muy agradable.

—Sólo estoy señalando que tienes una cosa hermosa con ese buen doctor, ¿no?

—No voy a ir a una cita con Edward, mamá —dije secamente—. Él es solo el hombre contratado por papá.

Ah, mierda. Allí estaba él, entrando en su camioneta. Escuchó, obviamente.

Juzgando por su expresión, él escuchó "solo el hombre que contrató papá", no el pedazo "muy agradable".

—Bien, bien —dijo mamá con voz tranquila—. Es solo que desde que tú y Felix rompieron, has estado vagando por ahí como un fantasma, cariño. Y es agradable ver que tu hombre joven ha puesto unas rosas de nuevo en tus mejillas.

—Pensé que eras una feminista —dije.

—Lo soy —dijo.

—Bueno, ¡podrías haberme engañado! quizás es solo que ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente y que en realidad voy por el por mi propio camino. Quizás es la primavera. Quizá la estoy pasando muy bien en el trabajo estos días. ¿Has oído que estoy bajo consideración para la presidencia del departamento? Quizá solo lo estoy haciendo bien por mi cuenta y no tiene nada que ver con Robert Pattinson.

—Mmm. bueno. Lo que sea —dijo mamá—. Me tengo que ir, querida. ¡Adiós! No discutas.

—Ella va a ser la muerte para mí —anuncié mientras volvía a entrar—. Si no la mato primero, es decir…

Rosalie se echó a llorar.

—¡Camisón de Dios! —dije—. ¡No quise decir eso Rose! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mi esposo idiota! —sollozó, pasando su mano por su cara para enjugar sus lágrimas.

—Está bien, está bien, cariño. Cálmate. —Le di una servilleta para limpiarse la nariz y palmeé su hombro mientras Angus felizmente lamía sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué está pasando realmente, Rose?

Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso.

—Él quiere que tengamos un bebe. —Mi boca se abrió.

—Oh —dije.

Rosalie nunca quiso tener hijos. En realidad, ella dijo que la memoria de Alice conectada a un respirador fue suficiente para aplastar cualquier instinto maternal que podría haber tenido. Ella siempre parecía querer a los niños lo suficientemente como para sostener valientemente a los bebes de nuestros primos en las reuniones familiares, hablar con los niños más grandes de una manera agradablemente adulta. Pero también fue la primera en decir que era lo suficientemente egoísta para ser una madre.

—¿Así que esto es parte de la discusión? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bastante jodidamente horrible, Bella —espetó—. ¡Me estoy escondiendo en tu casa, coqueteando con el vecino guapo, sin hablar con mi marido y mamá me está dando conferencias sobre el matrimonio! ¿No es obvio lo que siento?

—No —dije con firmeza—. También estás berreando en la piel de mi perro. Así que suelta la lengua, cariño. No se lo diré a nadie.

Ella me lanzó una mirada acuosa, agradecida.

—Me siento un poco… traicionada —admitió—. Como si me estuviera diciendo que no soy suficiente. Y tú sabes, él es… él puede ser muy irritante, ¿sabes? —Su respiración empezó a complicarse otra vez—. Él no es la persona más excitante del mundo, ¿verdad? —murmuré que no, por supuesto que no—. Y así que me siento como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Qué piensas, Rose? ¿Crees que es posible que quieras un bebe — pregunté.

—¡No! ¡No sé! ¡Quizás! oh, mierda. Voy a tomar una ducha. —Se levantó, me dio mi perrito, quien se llevó el último pedazo de rollo de semilla de amapola de mi plato y eructó. Y así concluyó el hermana de corazón-a-corazón.


	17. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Chicas no se si en otros estados pero en Veracruz hay paro en las escuelas publicas asi que mi nene no fue a la escuela y no ira por tiempo indefinido asi que por la mañana probablemente podre adaptar muy temprano**

**Les tengo una propuesta nos vemos abajooo**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

En la tarde del miércoles, estaba arreglándome para mi cita con Lester el alfarero. Al menos había llamado, sonaba lo suficientemente normal pero seamos honestos. Con un nombre como Lester, ser miembro de la cooperativa de artistas y tener su apariencia sumado a ser atractivo a su modo... bueno. Mis esperanzas estaban muy bajas.

Sin embargo, supuse que no sería lo peor del mundo que yo saliera de la casa.

Podría practicar mis artimañas femeninas en él, probar unas cuantas técnicas de las que Lou había urgido en nuestra clase de Conociendo al Señor Perfecto. Sí, estaba así de desesperada.

Rosalie estaba trabajando, desde nuestra conversación el fin de semana, había mantenido a mamá en el tema de su esposo. Angus observó mientras de manera resignada seguí el consejo de Lou... una falda lo suficientemente corta para mostrar que, sí, tenía piernas fabulosas. Un poco de brillo de labios, un poco de agua sagrada en el pelo y estaba lista para irme. Besé a Angus repetidamente, pidiéndole que no se sintiera celoso, solitario o deprimido, le dije que podía ver HBO y ordenar pizza, dándome cuenta de que estaba lejos y muy profundo por el camino de "Extraña Señora Perro" y me dirigí hacia afuera.

Lester y yo nos íbamos a encontrar en Pattinsonie's y supuse que caminaría. Era una noche hermosa, sólo un poco fría y en el este, había la línea más delgada de rojo mientras el atardecer duraba un poco más. Miré por un momento mi casa. Había dejado la lámpara Tiffany encendida para Angus y mi luz colgante del porche estaba encendida. Los capullos de peonías estaban tensos con promesas... en otra semana o algo así, romperían en fragantes y exuberantes flores que perfumarían toda la casa. El camino al tejado estaba bordeado de lavandas, helechos, brezos y hostas apiñadas en una masa verde en la base de mi buzón.

Era la casa perfecta, lo suficientemente dulce para ser puesta en la portada de una revista, acogedora, linda, única. La única cosa que faltaba, el esposo. Los hijos.

Toda la adorable familia que siempre había imaginado... la cual se estaba volviendo más y más difícil de imaginar.

Debes estar preguntándote por qué no vendí la casa después de que Felix rompió conmigo. Se suponía, después de todo, que iba a ser nuestra casa. Pero la amaba y tenía tanto potencial. El pensamiento de no escuchar el Río Farmignton corriendo suavemente en la distancia, de dejar que alguien más plantara capullos y helechos colgantes en el porche... simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y sí, tal vez estaba aferrando el último trozo que tenía de Felix y yo. Habíamos planeado ser tan felices aquí...

Así que en vez de que se convirtiera en nuestra casa, se volvió mía. Esa casa era mi terapia de rabia y mientras la pulía y volvía un santuario de comodidad, belleza y sorprendente deguste, puedes apostar que imaginé mi venganza en Felix. Que conocería a alguien más, alguien mejor, más inteligente, más alto, más divertido, más rico, más agradable... alguien que me adorara jodidamente, muchas gracias. Y Felix vería. Era su estúpida pérdida. Y él podría ser simplemente solitario y miserable por el resto de su estúpida vida.

Obviamente, no resultó de esa manera o no estaría aquí parada en el andén, un novio falso en una mano, un alfarero en la otra, un ex-estafador que había hecho que mis partes femeninas se sentaran y ladraran en el fondo.

—Andando —me dije.

Rosalie podría estar poco amorosa en estos días pero no me emparejaría con una mala persona. Lester el metalero. Era un poco difícil emocionarse por él.

Nope. Nada.

Pattinsonie's estaba repleto e inmediatamente me arrepentí de organizar la cita de esta manera. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer, simplemente empezar a tocarles hombros a hombres y preguntarles si eran Lester el metalero? ¿Hay un alfarero en este lugar? Por favor, sí eres un alfarero, repórtate de inmediato al bar.

—¿Qué te doy? —preguntó un barman mientras me empujé hacia adelante.

—Un gin and tonic, ¿por favor? —pregunté.

Bueno, aquí estaba, una vez más tratando de transmitir La Mirada, la confianza, el encanto, la mirada de "sólo estoy aquí una observadora sorprendida de la vida" que no decía ansiosa por encontrar un novio para que no tener que estar solacuando mi hermana se case con mi ex-prometido, lo cual parece que sucederá pronto, joder. Buen bailarín un extra.

—Ya sale —dijo él.

—Perdón, ¿eres Bella? —dijo una voz en mi hombro—. Soy Lester.

Me di vuelta. Mis ojos se abrieron. Mi pulso se detuvo completamente, luego latió a ciento ochenta latidos por minuto.

—Eres Bella, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre.

—Gracias —murmuré. Como en ¡Gracias, Dios! luego cerré mi boca y sonreí—.Hola, quiero decir, sí. Soy Bella. Estoy bien, gracias.

Así que estaba balbuceando como idiota. Así estarías, si vieras a este hombre.

Querido Dios en el cielo, oh, Rosalie, gracias porque me puse con un chico que le gustaría a cada mujer en la tierra devorar con crema batida y salsa de chocolate.

Cabello negro. Ojos gitanos oscuros. Hoyuelos asesinos. Camisa abierta para revelar una piel morena y un completamente lamible. Como James, casi, pero más peligroso, menos adorable. Más moreno. Más alto. Heterosexual. Alabado sea el señor.

El barman me entregó mi bebida y le pasé un billete de veinte dólares en un trance.

—Quédate con el cambio —murmuré.

—Nos conseguí una mesa —dijo Lester—. Ahí, en la parte de atrás. ¿Vamos?

Él guió el camino, lo cual significó que tuve que mirar su trasero mientras giró en nuestra dirección por la multitud. Jurando enviarle flores a Rosalie, hacer su ropa y hornearle brownies, mentalmente le agradecí por juntarme con Lester el metalero, quien era mucho más atractivo, a su manera.

—Estaba realmente preparado psicológicamente cuando Rosalie llamó —dijo él, sentándose. Ya tenía una cerveza y tomó un sorbo—. Ella es genial.

—Oh —dije, todavía en modo de idiota total—. Eso es... sí. Ella lo es. Amo a mi hermana.

—¿Así que trabajas en la escuela? —dijo él.

Me di un asentimiento mental.

Él sonrió y un pequeño lloriqueó escapó de mi garganta.

—Sí, trabajo ahí —respondí—. Soy profesora de historia en la Academia Manning.

Me las arreglé para completar varias oraciones en lo que hacía y dónde pero no pude relajarme. Este hombre increíblemente apuesto. Su cabello era grueso y medio largo, ondeado graciosamente alrededor de su rostro. Tenía manos increíbles, fuertes y oscuras con largos dedos y una cortada que estaba sanando que deseaba besar.

—Así que, Lester, ¿qué clase de alfarería haces? —pregunté, tragando.

—Bueno, en verdad, te traje uno de mis trabajos. Un pequeño regalo para decir gracias por reunirte conmigo. —Metió su mano en una mochila de mensajero maltratada junto a él y buscó algo Un regalo. ¡Oh! Me derretí como... bueno, un trozo de metal derritiéndose, por supuesto. Me hizo algo. Lester se enderezó y puso un objeto en la mesa.

Era hermoso. Hecho de hierro, una persona abstracta se levantaba de la base, el metal retorcido con gracia en un arco fluido, los brazos levantados al cielo, cabello de hierro fluyendo como si saludara una ráfaga de viento en un día de verano.

—Oh, Dios mío —suspiré—. Es hermoso.

—Gracias —dijo—. Esa es parte de una serie que estoy haciendo ahora, y se está vendiendo muy bien. Pero el tuyo es especial, Bella —hizo una pausa, me miró con esos ojos negros, oscuros—. Creo que eres genial, Bella. Tengo la esperanza de que realmente conectemos. Esta es una especie de regalo de buena fe.

—Vaya —dije. Sí. Como en, Sí, me casaré contigo y tendré nuestros cuatro niños sanos.

Sonrió de nuevo, y busqué mi copa y la apuré.

—Perdóname un segundo —dijo Lester—. Tengo que hacer una llamada rápida, y voy a estar de vuelta. Lo siento mucho.

—Oh, no, para nada —me las arreglé decir. Podría usar el tiempo para ponerme bajo control, ya que estaba prácticamente al borde del orgasmo. ¿Quién puede culparme? El Señor Hombre Gitano Hermoso me gustaba. Quería una relación conmigo. ¿Podría ser tan fácil? ¡Imagíne traerlo a casa para que conozca a la pandilla! Imagíne tenerlo como mi cita la próxima vez que Alice y Felix me invitaran. ¡Imagína a Edward Cullen viéndome con el Hombre Gitano Hermoso!

¿No sería lo más fantástico que hay? ¡Dios mío! Tomé el celular de mi bolso y marqué el número de mi casa.

—Rosalie —murmuré con urgencia cuando ella contestó—. ¡Lo amo! ¡Gracias! ¡Él es increíble! ¡No es atractivo a su manera! ¡Es increíblemente apuesto!

—Acabo de sintonizar Dioses y Generales —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Realmente ves esta basura?

—¡Es increíble, Rose!

—Está bien. Me alegro de estar a la orden. Parecía bastante caliente para conocerte. En realidad, él me invitó a salir primero, pero le enseñé el anillo de bodas. Lamento eso ahora —dijo ella, sonando ligeramente sorprendida.

—Oh, aquí viene. Gracias de nuevo, Rose. Me tengo que ir. —Pulsé Fin y sonreí cuando Lester regresó y se sentó. Todo mi cuerpo palpitaba de deseo.

Durante la media hora siguiente o así, nos las arreglamos para hablar. En realidad, yo era la que tenía dificultades en eso por lo que intenté en lugar de eso, demostrar que era un buen oyente, a pesar del hecho de que apenas estaba prestando atención, gracias a la lujuria que se agitaba dentro de mí. Vagamente, oí a Lester hablarme de su familia, cómo se convirtió en un orfebre, dónde se presentó en Nueva York y San Francisco. Había estado en una relación a largo plazo —con una mujer, que llevó algunos temores persistentes a la cama—, pero las cosas no habían funcionado. Ahora miraba a sentar la cabeza. Le encantaba cocinar y no podía esperar para hacerme la cena. Él quería tener hijos. Era perfecto.

Entonces sonó su teléfono móvil.

—Oh, rayos, lo siento, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, mirando a la pantalla del teléfono—. He estado esperando esta llamada.

—No, no, adelante —dije, tomando mi G & T. Haz lo que quieras, cariño. Soy tuya.

Lester abrió su teléfono.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, perra? —demandó él, su cara retorciéndose con furia.

Me atraganté y escupí, enderezándome en el asiento. A nuestro alrededor, los clientes se quedaron inmóviles. Lester nos ignoró a todos nosotros.

—Bueno, ¿adivina dónde estoy? —le gritó, volviéndose un poco lejos de mí—. ¡Estoy en un bar con una mujer! ¡Ahí tienes, puta asquerosa! ¡Y voy a llevarla de vuelta a nuestra casa y voy a tener sexo con ella! —Su voz se hizo cada vez más fuerte, agrietándose con intensidad—. ¡Así es! ¡En el sofá, en la cama, en el piso de la cocina, en la maldita mesa de la cocina! ¿Qué te parece eso, engañosa zorra miserable? —Luego cerró su teléfono de golpe, colgando, me miró y sonrió—.

Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos? —preguntó amablemente.

—Uh... —dije, mirando alrededor con horror congelado—. ¿Esa era tu ex? — pregunté.

—Ella no significa nada para mí nunca más —dijo Lester—. Oye, ¿tienes ganas de volver a mi casa? Nos puedo cocinar la cena.

Todos mis órganos internos parecieron retractarse de horror. De repente, no quería saber nada de la cocina de Lester, muchas gracias.

—Vaya... um, Lester. ¿Crees que estaría fuera de lugar si te sugeriría, uh, que en realidad no la has superado? —Traté de sonreír.

El rostro de Lester se contorsionó.

—Oh, mierda —sollozó—. ¡Todavía la amo! ¡La amo y me está matando! —Bajó la cabeza sobre la mesa y se golpeó la frente varias veces, sollozando, resoplando, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Llamé la atención de nuestra camarera y señalé a mi bebida.

—Voy a tomar otra —le dije.

Una hora y media más tarde, finalmente llevé a Lester hasta su auto, después de haber oído todo sobre Stefania, la mujer sin corazón rusa que lo había dejado por otra mujer... cómo había ido a su casa y gritó su nombre una y otra vez sin cesar hasta que llamaron a la policía y se lo llevaron... cómo la había llamado ciento siete veces en una sola noche... cómo había desfigurado a Rusia de un mapa antiguo de la biblioteca pública y tenía que prestar a un centenar de horas de servicio comunitario. Asentí y murmuré, tomando mi muy necesario alcohol, me iba caminando a casa, ¿cuál era el problema? Artistas, pensé mientras escuchaba su perorata. Había sido objeto de abandono, también, sin embargo no me veías cagando en el jardín de nadie. Tal vez a Tanya le gustaría...

—Así que, oye. Buena suerte, Les —dije, frotándome las manos en mis brazos. La noche se había vuelto más fría, y la niebla colgaba alrededor de las farolas.

—Odio el amor —declaró a los cielos—. Sólo aplásteme ahora, ¿por qué no?

¡Mátame, universo!

—Ánimo —dije—. Y... bueno. Gracias por las bebidas.

Vi como él salió del estacionamiento… de ninguna manera me iba a meter en el auto con él, sin importar lo benigno que su oferta de un paseo había sido. Con un suspiro, miré mi reloj. Las diez de la noche del miércoles. Otro hombre menos.

Cielos. Había olvidado mi estatua dentro, y ya sea que su autor estaba loco o no, me gustaba. De hecho, bien podría tener más valor en el futuro cercano. Orfebre institucionalizado. Los precios se disparan. Hice una nota mental para estrangular a Rosalie tan pronto como llegara a casa. Era una abogada, después de todo. Quizá la próxima vez que me fije otra cita, podía echar una rápida verificación de antecedentes.

Volví a entrar, recuperé mi estatuilla, recorrí mi camino una vez más a través del mar de cuerpos hacinados en Pattinsonie's y abrí la puerta para salir. Quedó atascada.

Empujé con más fuerza y se abrió bruscamente, golpeando contra alguien que estaba tratando de entrar al mismo momento.

—Ay —dijo.

Cerré los ojos.

—Mira por dónde vas —murmuré a modo de saludo.

—Debería haber sabido que eras tú —dijo Edward Cullen—. ¿Bebiendo mucho, Bella?

—Estaba en una cita, muchas gracias. Y tú no estás en condiciones de señalar con el dedo. Un irlandés en un bar. Qué inesperado.

—Veo que estás borracha otra vez. Espero que no estés conduciendo. —Su mirada se paseó por delante de mí hacia el bar. Me volví a mirar. Una mujer atractiva rubia le dio un pequeño meneo de sus dedos y sonrió.

—¡No estoy borracha! Y no voy a conducir, así que no te preocupes. Disfruta de tu cita. Dile que ordene uno doble. —Con eso, pasé por delante de él y hacia la noche fría.

Edward Cullen puede muy bien ser un hombre arrogante e irritante, pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón acerca de mi capacidad de soportar el licor. Por supuesto, había planeado tener algo de comida, pero cuando la camarera se acercó a nosotros, Lester había estado a la altura de su diatriba contra el amor, y ordenar unas alas de búfalo parecía insensible. Bueno. No estaba exactamente borracha, sólo un poco achispada. A esto añádele el espeso aroma de lilas, y en realidad era una sensación bastante agradable.

La neblina era más espesa ahora, y lo único que podía imaginar era lo que mi cabello estaba haciendo, pero lo podía prácticamente sentir extendiéndose, levantándose, expandiéndose como una criatura salvaje. Respiré más la esencia lila del aire y tropecé, el precio por cerrar los ojos en las aceras desiguales de Peterston, pero me recuperé bien.

—No puedo creer que tu novio te deje caminar a casa sola en esta condición,

Bella. Que sinvergüenza.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tú de nuevo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Llevándote a casa. Veo que ganamos un Emmy —dijo Edward, inclinando su cabeza para conseguir una mejor vista de estatua.

—Es un regalo muy lindo. De Robert. Lo compró para mí. Y no tienes que llevarme a casa.

—Alguien debería. De verdad ¿Dónde está ese novio tuyo?

—Tiene una cirugía por la mañana y se tuvo que ir. Así que se fue.

—Mmm-hmm—dijo—. ¿Por qué al menos no te llevó a casa? ¿Tenía gatos salvajes que agarrar?

—Quise caminar. Insistí. Además ¿Qué hay de tu cita? ¿Acabas de dejarla sola en el bar así? Tsk, tsk.

—No es mi cita.

—Sin embargo no es mi cita —dijo.

—Sin embargo lo encuentro difícil de creer —dije—. Entonces ¿Quién es ella?

—Sin embargo la vi saludándote con evidente reconocimiento y anticipación.

—Mi oficial de libertad condicional —Edward sonrió—. Ahora cuéntale al tío Ed la verdad, Bella ¿Tuvimos una pequeña discusión con nuestro novio anoche?

—No, no discutimos. Discusión, o lo que sea. Y esa es la honesta verdad de dios. — Quizás ahora es buen momento para cambiar de tema—. ¿Eres realmente irlandés?

—¿Qué es lo que crees, genio?

Creo que eres un imbécil. Oops. Pude haber dicho eso en voz alta.

—Tal vez deberías clavarte una buena Coca-Cola la próxima vez que salgas, hmm?

—sugirió—. ¿Cuántas bebidas tomaste?

—Tuve dos gin-tonic en verdad, una y medio y no bebo muy a menudo, así que si, tal vez estoy sintiendo los efectos. Eso es todo. —Llegamos al puente de caballetes que cruzaba las vías del tren.

—Entonces no puedes aguantar tu licor ¿Cuánto pesas, de todos modos?

—Ed, es un pecado capital preguntarle a una mujer sobre su peso, así que retrocede, tío.

Él rió, ese sonido reseco deliciosamente travieso.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas tío. Y te voy a llamar borracha ¿Cómo está eso?

Suspiré fuertemente.

—Escucha, Edward Cullen de los gnomos, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Solamente quedan unas pocas cuadras para casa ¿Por qué no te diriges de vuelta a tu mujer?

—Porque este no es el mejor vecindario y no quiero que vayas sola a casa.

Aw. Era una de las partes desaliñadas de la ciudad… de hecho, cuando un traficante de drogas moría, por lo general ocurría justo aquí bajo del puente. Eché un vistazo al rostro de Ed. Además de ser demasiado atractivo, tenía que admitir que estaba siendo realmente… bueno, considerado.

—Gracias —dije—. ¿Estás seguro de que a tu cita no le importa?

—¿Por qué le importaría? Estoy haciendo servicio público.

Bajando las esEderas de metal del pequeño puente, me patiné un poco. Edward me alcanzó y me agarró antes de que cualquier daño estuviera hecho, y durante un segundo, me aferré a sus brazos. Cálidos, sólidos y reconfortantes brazos. No importaría estar aquí toda la noche. Olía bien, demasiado, maldición, como a jabón y madera.

Levantó su mano y sacó suavemente algo de mi cabello… una hoja. La miró por un segundo antes de dejarla caer. Reanudó su agarré sobre mí, su mano cálida en mi brazo.

—Entonces. Tu cita —solté—. Um. Parece amable. Se ve bien, quiero decir. —Mi corazón estaba saltando como un pez fuera del agua.

Ed dejó ir a mis brazos.

—Es agradable. No es mi cita, sin embargo. Como ya te dije.

—Oh. —Alivio fluyó por mis rodillas, haciéndolas hormiguear dolorosamente. No.

No quería que Edward Cullen estuviera saliendo con alguien ¿Y qué dice eso?

Comenzamos a caminar una vez más, uno al lado del otro, la neblina nos envolvía de las ocasionales luces que pasaban, amortiguando el sonido de los autos. Tragué saliva—. Entonces, Ed ¿Estás… um… viendo a alguien?

Me lanzó una mirada velada.

—No, Bella, no lo estoy.

—¿No eres del tipo de casarte, supongo? ¿No quieres sentar cabeza todavía?

—Me encantaría sentar cabeza —dijo—. Una esposa, un par de niños, césped para cortar.

—¿En serio? —pregunté. Grité, en realidad. Edward me parecía del tipo que entraba a la habitación cuando estaba sonando Bad to the Bone ¿Cortar el césped mientras niñitos jugueteaban? Hmm. Hmm.

—En serio. —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿No es eso lo que tú y el Dr. Maravilloso quieren?

—Oh. Uh, seguro. Supongo. No lo sé. —Esta no era una conversación que quería tener mientras estaba un poco ebria—. Sería difícil estar con un chico que esté casado con su trabajo —terminé débilmente.

—Cierto —dijo.

—Entonces ya sabes, las cosas no son tan maravillosas como parecen —agregué, sorprendiéndome.

—Ya veo —Ed se volvió para mirarme. Sonrió, solo un poco, y miró de repente hacia abajo. No sabía nada sobre este chico. Solamente que era innegablemente atractivo. Que quería sentar cabeza. Y que había cumplido una condena por actos ilegales.

—Hey, Ed ¿Te arrepientes por malversar ese dinero? —pregunté abruptamente.

Inclinó su cabeza y me consideró.

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez, irlandés? ¿Qué hiciste? Rió.

—Tal vez te lo diré algún día. Casi estamos en casa, de todas maneras.

Casi estamos en casa. Como si tuviéramos un lugar juntos. Como si pudiera entrar, y Angus no lo mordería. Como si podría hacernos un snack, o él y miráramos una película. O no. O sólo subir las escaleras, diablos. Quitarnos algunas ropas. Hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Aquí vas —dijo, subiendo por el camino. La barandilla del porche de hierro estaba resbaladiza y fría y la mano de Edward en mi espalda se sentía incluso más cálida en comparación. Whoa. Espera un segundo. Su mano en mi espalda. Me estaba tocando, y hombre, se sentía bien, como un pequeño sol descansando allí, emitiendo Edor a las regiones lejanas de mi cuerpo.

Me volví hacia él, a punto de decir algo, que, no tenía idea. La vista de su sonrisa, sus bonitos y cambiantes ojos, sacudieron todos los pensamientos de mi mente.

Mis rodillas se ablandaron y se estremecieron, y mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mis costillas en un arrebato de Edor. Por un segundo, pude sentir cómo sería besar a Edward Cullen, y la fuerza de esa imagen me causó un revuelo en la boca de mi estómago. Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente, y mis ojos se cerraron. Él era como un imán, tirando de mí.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeña borracha —dijo.

—¡Bien! Buenas noches, tío. Gracias por traerme a casa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Y con una sonrisa más que la sentí en mi médula, giró y se fue, de vuelta a la mujer que no era su cita, dejándome no del todo segura si estaba enormemente aliviada o extremadamente decepcionada.

* * *

**Chicas tengo una nueva novela adaptada completamente ya esta terminada les pongo parte del capitulo 1**

**Básicamente se trata de que Bella y Edward son chefs, el es el jefe de ella, ella es una cabezota TOTALMENTE a veces me dan ganas de golpearla pero da risa, hay dos o tres escenas de sexo pero casi nada explicito.**

**Si la quieren la subo voteen**

1

En la cocina del restaurante hacía calor, pero Isabella Swan, segunda chef de cocina del hotel Swan, estaba más caliente todavía.

La sopa de marisco hervía a fuego lento. El olor del pimentón dulce mezclado con cayena, cebolla y ajo perfumaba el aire. En el horno se asaban docenas de patatas mientras, en la tostadora, se doraban unas gruesas rebanadas de pan francés. Chez Charlie estaba en plena ebullición en la temporada de carnaval.

De la cola de caballo de Isabella escapaban algunos mechones y el sudor le empapaba el cuello. Se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando atemperar su irritación.

Acababa de mirar el menú del día que había pinchado el chef Edward Cullen en el tablón y había visto que la innovadora receta que ella había apuntado la noche anterior había sido tachada con un rotulador rojo.

Sin avisarla siquiera, el chef había eliminado su última especialidad de la carta del día, haciéndola sentirse ignorada e insignificante, como tantas veces se había sentido de pequeña, al ser la menor de cuatro hermanas. Angela era la más inteligente, Rosalie la más guapa, Alice la más divertida y ella, sencillamente, la más pequeña.

Sus habilidades culinarias eran lo único que le había permitido destacar.

Isabella cuadró los hombros, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el congelador y sacó un pavo de casi diez kilos.

Pensaba preparar esa receta tanto si le gustaba a Cullen como si no. No podía despedirla. Su familia era la propietaria de Chez Charlie, el elegante restaurante del hotel Swan, un establecimiento de cuatro estrellas que ocupaba  
uno de los originales bloques del barrio francés.

Ignorando las miradas de asombro de los otros cocineros, cargó el pavo hasta el mostrador y lo sacó del envoltorio de plástico. Después de sacarle los menudillos, lo untó con aceite de oliva virgen.

Los cocineros miraban alternativamente a Isabella y al menú que el chef había fijado en el tablero de la cocina. Eran conscientes de que se estaba organizando un motín, pero tuvieron la prudencia de no comentarlo. Sólo Jean-Paul, que había trabajado con la familia de Isabella desde que era un niño pequeño, sonreía y murmuraba algo en su dialecto Cajún sobre el atractivo de las mujeres apasionadas.

¡Ja!

Ella no era una mujer apasionada. Lo único que quería era hacer oír su voz.

Isabella tomó el pavo, ya preparado para cocinar, y se dirigió con él hacia el asador.

—Es demasiado grande —la voz de Edward fue como una fría caricia en medio de aquel calor.

Isabella se sobresaltó, pero no alzó la mirada hacia su enemigo. Se endureció mentalmente contra el deseo que inmediatamente la asaltó y continuó intentando meter el pavo en el asador.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Una gota de sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello. No pensaba darle la razón. Isabella continuó trabajando como si fuera una de las hermanas feas de Cenicienta, intentando meter su enorme pie en un delicado zapato de cristal.

Estaba dispuesta a encajar el pavo de cualquier manera.

—Si estás decidida a hacerlo, por lo menos déjame ayudarte —dijo Edward suavemente, deteniéndose peligrosamente cerca de ella.

¿A quién pensaba que iba a engañar? No quería ayudarla. Quería controlarla. Aquel hombre era un obseso del control. Isabella apretó la mandíbula, decidida a no dejarse avasallar.

—Lárgate —se limitó a decir.

Edward se colocó tras ella y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura para agarrar al aceitoso pájaro que Isabella había colocado frente a ella. Isabella comenzó a tener serias dificultades para respirar con normalidad, y no podía culpar de ello al calor.

Edward la estaba tocando, y eso la excitaba y la asustaba terriblemente a la vez.

Le acariciaba la nuca con su aliento cálido, le rozaba la espalda con su pecho y sentía sus brazos rozando los suyos mientras introducía el pavo en el asador. Decididamente, había demasiadas fricciones allí.

—Es mejor que admitas con elegancia la derrota, Swan —dijo Edward, al cabo de varios minutos de concentrado esfuerzo—. No cabe.

—No seas tan pesimista e intenta moverlo un poco —le ordenó.

Edward lo movió. Y lo sacudió. Y no ocurrió nada.

—Ya te he advertido que era demasiado grande.

—Fanfarrón.

—¿Por qué? ¿No vas a admitir que tengo razón?

Isabella advertía el humor que teñía sus palabras. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿O estaba burlándose de ella?

Bajo el delantal de color blanco inmaculado, Edward llevaba una camiseta de algodón negro, los vaqueros y unas botas de cuero negro. De cocodrilo, supuso Isabella. O quizá de caimán. En cualquier caso, unas botas bastante caras. ¿Cuánto le pagaría su madre, por cierto?


	18. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

—Hola, papá —dije una tarde después de la escuela. Dejarme caer en el domicilio familiar era una costumbre mía; a veces simplemente no puedes aprender de la experiencia, ¿no es así?

La verdad era que, tomándolos de forma individual, mis padres eran personas geniales. Mi padre era metódico y confiable, como los padres deben ser, pensé, y su amor por la Guerra Civil nos daba un vínculo especial. Y mi madre era una vibrante e inteligente mujer. Al crecer, ella había sido una madre devota, de la clase que cosía nuestros disfraces de Halloween y preparaba galletas desde cero. Por sentado, mis padres siempre habían parecido hacer cosas por separado; tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ellos saliendo solos los dos. Tenían amigos y normalmente socializaban lo suficiente, pero tanto como un profundo y duradero amor o pasión… solo digamos que si estaba allí, lo escondían muy bien.

Me preocupaba. ¿Y si ese terminaba siendo la clase de matrimonio en el que terminaba, ahogada e irritada todo el día con mi esposo, deseando haber escogido otra vida? Mira a Rosalie. Mira a Marie y a sus tres esposos, ninguno de los cuales alguna vez ha recordado con cariño.

Papá estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, su litro diario de vino tinto —solo por razones de salud— a su lado. Solté la correa de Angus para que mi cachorro pudiera ir a ver a su segunda persona favorita en la tierra.

—Hola, cariño —dijo, levantando la vista del Wall Street Journal. Entonces vio a mi perro—. ¡Angus! ¿Cómo estás, amigo? —Angus saltó en el aire, ladrando con amor—. ¿Quién es un buen chico, eh? ¿Eres un buen perro?

—Realmente no lo es —admití—. Mordió la alfombra de mi vecino. El carpintero.

—¿Cómo van las ventanas? —preguntó papá, levantando a Angus para adorarlo mejor.

—En realidad, están terminadas. —Tenía que admitirlo, estaba decepcionada. No más Edward Cullen en mi casa—. Él hizo un gran trabajo. Gracias de nuevo, papi.

Él sonrió.

—De nada. Oye, escuché que eres Jackson en el Chancellorsville.

—Conseguí un caballo y todo —dije, sonriendo modestamente. Los miembros de Hermano contra Hermano incluían un establo propio quienes prestarían caballos aquí y allá, siempre y cuando pasáramos una clase de equitación.

Desgraciadamente, yo solo tenía permitido montar a Snowlight, un gordo y viejo poni con una melena esponjosa y una tendencia narcolepsica a acostarse cuando escuchaba ruidos fuertes, lo que hizo mi rally a las tropas un poco menos dramático de lo que había planeado. De cualquier forma, como el Coronel Jackson, iba a ser disparada en esta batalla, así que la narcolepsia de Snowlight me vendría muy bien.

—Por cierto, estuviste genial en el Bull Run —dije. Él asintió en reconocimiento, girando la página de su periódico—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Está en el garaje —respondió papá.

—¡El estudio! —La voz de mamá se podía escuchar claramente desde el estudio, ella odiaba cuando nos referíamos a él como garaje, sintiendo que estábamos degradando su auto-expresión.

—¡Ella está en el estudio! ¡Haciendo sus estatuas porno! —dijo papá de vuelta, golpeando su periódico sobre la mesa—. Dios me ayude, Bella, si hubiese sabido que tu madre tendría un colapso cuando ustedes se fueron a la universidad…

—Sabes, papá, podrías ser un poco más comprensivo con mamá.

—¡No es porno! —Mi madre estaba de pie en la puerta, su cara ruborizada por su sopladora de vidrio. Angus corrió hacia el garaje a ladrarle a su arte.

—Hola, mamá —dije—. ¿Cómo van las, eh, esculturas?

—Hola, cielo —respondió mamá, besando mi mejilla—. Estoy tratando de utilizar un vidrio más liviano. El último útero que vendí pesaba ocho kilos y medio, pero estos livianos siguen rompiéndose. ¡Angus, no! ¡Mantente alejado de ese ovario, cariño!

—¡Angus! ¡Galleta! —dije. Mi perro corrió de vuelta a la cocina y mamá cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego fue al tarro de las galletas especiales para perro que mantenía a la mano para mi perro (ningún nieto, ustedes entienden).

—¡Aquí tienes, dulzura! —susurró mamá. Angus se sentó, luego elevó sus patas delanteras en el aire, provocando que mamá casi se desmayara de la alegría—.¡Qué dulce! ¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Eres un dulce bebé! ¡Eres mi pequeño Angus-Pooh! — Finalmente se enderezó para mirar a su hija biológica—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bella?

—Oh, sólo me preguntaba si ustedes han hablado con Rosalie últimamente, — dije. Angus, ofendido porque la atención ya no estaba sobre él, se marchó trotando a destruir algo. Desde su pequeño ataque de llanto en mi cocina, apenas había hablado con mi hermana, quien se había ahogado a sí misma incluso más de lo habitual en el trabajo.

Mamá le lanzó a papá una mirada agria.

—Charlie, nuestra hija está de visita. ¿Crees que podrías dejar tu periódico y prestarle atención?

Papá solo rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo.

—¡Charlie!

—Mamá, está bien. Papá solo se está relajando. Él está escuchando, ¿verdad, papá?

Mi padre asintió, dándole a mi madre una mirada resignada.

—Bueno, sobre Rosalie yEmmett, ¿quién sabe? —dijo mamá—. Ellos encontrarán su camino. El matrimonio es complicado, cariño. Lo entenderás algún día. —Mamá dio un golpe al periódico de papá, ganándose una mirada feroz—. ¿Verdad,Charlie?

Complicado.

—Contigo lo es —gruñó mi padre.

—Hablando de matrimonio, cariño, Alice quería estar segura de que todos estaban libres para el almuerzo del domingo, ¿te lo dijo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó mamá.

—Tu dijiste, "hablando de matrimonio". ¿Están comprometidos?

—¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué? —Mi voz se quebró.

Papá bajó su periódico y me miró por encima de sus bifocales.

—¿Estarías bien con eso, cariño?

—¡Um, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro! ¿Ella lo dijo? No me dijo nada.

Mamá golpeó suavemente mi hombro. —No, no, ella no dijo nada. Pero, Bella, cielo… —se detuvo—. Parece como que podría estar cerca.

—¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Seguro! Espero que lleguen al matrimonio. Ellos son geniales juntos.

—Y ahora tienes a Robert, así que ya no hace tanto daño, ¿verdad? —dijo mamá.

Por un momento, casi solté toda la verdad acerca de Robert Pattinson, el santo doctor.

De hecho simplemente me inventé a ese tipo para que Ali no se sintiera tan culpable, mamá, papá. Y oh, por cierto, puede que yo sienta algo por el ex convicto de al lado. ¿Pero qué dirían ellos a eso? Podía imaginar sus caras, la consternación, la preocupación, el temor de que yo habría perdido la razón. La certeza de que no había superado a Felix, de que había sido aplastada más allá del remedio, de que un enamoramiento con Ed indicaría mi inestable estado emocional.

—Cierto —dije lentamente—. Tengo a Robert. Y también exámenes que necesitan calificaciones.

—Y yo tengo que terminar mi arte —dio mamá, una vez más golpeando el periódico de papá—. Así que haz tu propia maldita cena.

—¡Bien! ¡Me encantaría! Tu cocina realmente se ha ido al traste, sabes. Desde que te convertiste en una artista.

—Madura,Charlie. —Mamá se giró hacia mí—. Cariño, espera. Queremos conocer a Robert. —Ella alcanzó el Edendario que colgaba al lado de la nevera—. Pongamos una fecha ahora mismo.

—Oh, mamá, sabes cómo es. Él está tan ocupado. Y además está trabajando en Boston unos cuantos días a las semanas, um, atendiendo consultas. En el hospital de niños. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto. Me pondré en contacto contigo con una cita.

Mientras conducía alrededor de la ciudad en mis mandados, con Angus en mi regazo, ayudándome a dirigir, parecía como si la historia de todos —su historia de cómo-se-conocieron— hiciera eco en mi cabeza. Mis propios padres se habían conocido cuando papá era un salvavidas y mamá había estado nadando en el Lago Waramaug, pretendiendo ser ahogada por sus amigos. Ella tenía dieciséis años en ese entonces, solo bromeando alrededor, y papá siendo una persona menos literal, probablemente podría haber visto eso. Como sea, él la arrastró fuera del lago y, al saber que sus pulmones estaban libres de agua, la reprendió con tanta fuerza que ella rompió a llorar. Y así de simple, él se enamoró.

Rosalie yEmmett se conocieron durante un simulacro de incendios en Harvard. Era una fría noche de enero, y Rose estaba vestida solo con su la envolvió en su abrigo y la dejó sentarse en su regazo para que sus pies no tuviesen que pisar el suelo. Él la cargó devuelta al dormitorio y directo a la cama, como la historia cuenta.

Quería una historia. No quería decir: oh, papi y yo nos conocimos en un sitio web porque ambos estábamos tan condenadamente desesperados que no podíamos pensar en nada más. O, engañé a papi para que se enamorara de mí pretendiendo que no podía escoger mi propia bombilla y llevando maquillaje todo el tiempo.

Felix y yo teníamos una historia. Una muy buena historia. Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas podían decir que conocieron a sus esposos mientras yacían muertos en Gettysburg? Fue malditamente tierno. Y, por supuesto, me recordé duramente, empujando con suavidad la cabeza de Angus fuera del camino para que pudiera ver, que Ali y Felix también tenían una gran historia. ¡ Yo estaba comprometido con su hermana, pero con un vistazo a Alice y supe que tenía a la Swan equivocada! ¡Jajaja!

—Detente —me dije a mí misma, con mi voz chillona—. Encontrarás a alguien. Lo harás. Él no tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo lo suficientemente bueno. Y, sí, Alice y Felix probablemente se van a casar. Lo sabemos. No estamos sorprendidos.

Tomaremos muy bien la noticia.

Pero no podía quitarme la depresión que disminuía mientras hacía mis mandados… el supermercado, la tintorería, la tienda de vinos por un rico y barato chardonnay. Donde quiera que iba, imaginaba la historia. En la licorería: Él recomendó algún vino, comenzamos a hablar… Guardé la botella, ves, está por allí, en el estante. Desafortunadamente, el hombre detrás del mostrador en la licorería tenía sesenta años, el anillo de bodas en su puesto, así como un par de cientos de kilos de más. En el supermercado: Nos encontramos el uno al otro en la caja del Ben & Jerry's, discutiendo sobre cuál era mejor, si la Vanilla Heath Bar o la Coffee Heath Bar, y seguíamos sin estar de acuerdo.

Pero no, la única persona en frente del Ben & Jerry's era una niña de unos doce años, abastecida con Cinnamon Bun por cómo se veían las cosas. En la tintorería: Él estaba recogiendo un traje, yo necesitaba mi uniforme de oficial Confederado…

Por desgracia, el único en la tintorería era la diminuta y dulce mujer que era dueña del sitio.

—¡Mira que no te disparen! —dijo ella, entregándome mi vestido gris.

—Que te disparen es el objetivo —dije. Mi sonrisa se sintió forzada.

Cuando llegué a casa, guardé mis comestibles, alejé una caja de tampones de Angus y le di una barrita de masticar en su lugar, serví una saludable copa de vino y subí al ático con mi uniforme. ¿Solía guardar mi uniforme en el ático? Bueno, no, no hasta el invierno, pero parecía una buena idea esta noche. Y dejé la luz apagada, porque me sabía el camino de memoria.

Él estaba allí. Edward Cullen estaba de vuelta en el techo, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo.

Nos conocimos cuando lo marqué con mi palo de hockey. Pensé que estaba robando la casa de al lado. Resultó que no lo estaba, simplemente era un tipo en su primer día fuera de prisión. ¿Por qué, te preguntas? Oh, él robó más de un millón de dólares.

Suspirando, me alejé de la vista y bajé de nuevo las escaleras. Imaginé a Robert Pattinson volviendo a casa, abrazándome, descansando su mejilla contra mi cabello. Angus no lo mordería o incluso ladraría. Nos sentaríamos en mi rara-vez-utilizado comedor y le serviría una copa de vino, y él pediría saber sobre mis alumnos y lo animaría contándole sobre cómo dividí a mi case en Confederados y Ciudadanos de la Unión y los hice debatir sobre por qué su lado estaba en lo correcto, como el lado sur entero habló con voces cansinas y consiguieron risitas cuando Emma Kirk dijo: Bla, bla, bla.

Tan intensa era mi pequeña fantasía que cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, casi esperaba que fuese Robert, que de alguna forma lo convoqué. Angus comenzó con sus ladridos frenéticos, así que lo levanté y eché un vistazo. Era Edward Cullen, abajo del techo. Mi rostro se puso Ediente como la lava.

—Hola —dije, agarrando a mi perro, quien rugía ferozmente.

—Hola —dijo Edward, apoyándose en la puerta.

—¿Todo está bien?—Después de todo, estaba oscuro.

—Sip. —Él solo se me quedó mirando con esos ojos verdes teñidos, y noté por primera vez que sus iris estaban salpicados con dorado. Su camiseta era de un verde suave y el olor a madera recién cortada se desvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunté, mi voz ronca.

—Bella.

—¿Sí? —suspiré.

—Quiero que dejes de espiarme —dijo él.

¡Demonios! Tomé un culpable respiro.

—¿Espiando? Yo no estoy… yo… yo no…

—Desde el ático. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo estando en el techo?

—¡No! Yo solo estaba… —Hrrrr. Hrrrr. ¡Rayos! Angus estaba luchando por salir de mis manos, dándome una buena excusa para buscar evasivas—. Espera un segundo. O simplemente entra. Tengo que poner a Angus en el sótano.

Escondí a Angus, respiré profundo unas cuantas veces, luego me giré para encarar a mi vecino, que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, una sarcástica ceja alzada.

Si las cejas pudieran ser sarcásticas, esa era.

—Ed, yo solo estaba poniendo algunas cosas allá arriba. Te vi y sí, me pregunté qué estabas haciendo allí, ¿está bien? Lo siento.

—Bella, ambos sabemos que has estado espiándome. Solo détente.

—Bueno, alguien tiene un gran ego, ¿no es así? —dije—. Yo estaba guardando mi uniforme de general. Ve arriba y revisa si quieres. —Angus ladró desde el sótano, apoyándome.

Edward dio un paso más cerca y miró hacia mí, literal y figurativamente como me imaginé. —Esto es lo quiero saber. ¿Por qué demonios ese novio tuyo te deja tanto tiempo sola? —Su voz era suave.

Todo mi cuerpo respondió con un gigante, caliente y pulsante latido. —Oh… bueno… —Mi voz era entrecortada—. No estoy segura de que eso vaya a funcionar.

Nosotros estamos, um… reevaluando.

Dile que estás libre, Bella. Solo dile que tú y Robert terminaron.

No lo hice. Honestamente, solo daba demasiado miedo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando con la cercanía de Edward, y miedo. Miedo de que él estuviera jugando conmigo, muy consciente de que estaba a un paso de tumbarlo al piso y arrancarle la ropa.

La excitante imagen fue reemplaza casi de inmediato con otra, mucho menos deseable, Ed empujándome hacia atrás y diciendo, con bastante firmeza, No gracias, esa sardónica sonrisa en su muy atractivo rostro.

—Entonces. —Mi voz era brusca y profesoral—. ¿Algo más, señor Cullen?

—No —pero él me miró, realmente me miró y era terriblemente difícil mantener el contacto visual, déjame decirte. Seguramente me estaba sonrojando, dado que mi rostro estaba ardiendo.

—No más espionaje —dijo finalmente, su voz gentil—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —susurré—. Lo siento.

Y luego se giró y se fue, dejándome de pie en medio de mi sala, temblando y sintiendo como si mi corsé estuviera un poco demasiado ajustado.

Está bien, está bien. Admito que estaba desesperadamente atraída a Edward Cullen. Y eso no era algo bueno. Primero que todo, no estaba segura de que me gustara mucho. Segundo… bueno. Yo sólo no era del tipo de ex-convicto. Seguro, si hubiese golpeado a alguien con un tubo o algo, obviamente él estaría fuera en la carrera. Malversación, sí, también era un crimen. Pero no tan malo, ¿verdad? Si estaba arrepentido… además, él había cumplido su deuda con la sociedad y toda esa basura…

No. No era su pasado, a pesar de que obviamente puse mucho peso en el pasado.

Era el hecho de que toda mi vida supe lo que quería. Felix había sido El Único, y mira cómo resultó. Lo que quería ahora, que Dios me ayude, era otro Felix, solo que sin toda la complicación de amar-a-la-hermana.

Edward Cullen era ridículamente atractivo, pero nunca me relajaría a su alrededor. Él no era del tipo de mirarme con adoración. Él… él… ah, mierda, él simplemente era demasiado. Demasiado grande, demasiado lindo, demasiado atractivo, demasiado excitante. Sentía demasiadas cosas a su alrededor. Era perturbador, en serio. Él me hacía irritante, lujuriosa y brusca cuando quería ser dulce, amorosa y blanda. Yo quería ser… bueno, como Alice. Y quería a un hombre que me mirara de la forma en que Felix miraba a Alice. No como Edward, que lucía como si supiera cada uno de mis sucios secretos.


	19. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Estaba trabajando hasta tarde en Manning una noche, reuniendo mi presentación al borde del fideicomisario, cuando Emmett me pagó una visita.

—¡Hola,Emmett! —exclamé, levantándome para besarlo en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —preguntó de manera educada.

—Estoy bien —dije—. Tengo un lugar. ¿Quieres café o algo?

—No, gracias. Sólo unos pocos minutos de tu tiempo.

Emmett se miraba mal. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y cansados, y los parecía que el gris de su barba no estaba ahí hace unas cuantas semanas. Aunque trabajábamos en la misma escuela, la oficina de Emmett estaba en Caybridge Hall, un edificio más nuevo en la parte sureña del campus, lejos de Lehring, donde el departamento de historia está debidamente establecido en el edificio más viejo en Manning. Raramente me topaba conEmmett en el trabajo.

Me senté detrás de mi escritorio y tomó un respiro hondo.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre Rosalie? —pregunté suavemente.

Él miró abajo. —Bella… —Él sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Te ha contado por qué nos… separamos?

—Um… —hice una pausa, sin saber cuánto debía revelar—. Ella dijo unas cuantas cosas.

—Traje la idea de tener un bebé —dijoEmmett—. Y ella básicamente explotó. De repente, parece, que estamos teniendo toda clase de problemas de los que yo era totalmente inconsciente. Aparentemente, soy aburrido. No hablo lo suficiente sobre el trabajo. Ella siente como si estuviera viviendo con un extraño. O un hermano. O un anciano de noventa años. No nos divertimos, no agarramos simplemente un cepillo de dientes y huimos a Bahamas… ¡y aquí ella trabaja setenta horas a la semana, Bella! ¡Si yo le sugeriría que voláramos a alguna parte, me mataría!

Él realmente tenía un punto. Rosalie era bipolar, poniéndolo de manera amable.

Él suspiró cansinamente. —Todo lo que yo quería era hablar, simplemente hablar, sobre la idea de tener un bebé. Decidimos que no tendríamos hijos cuando teníamos veinticinco, Bella. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que podíamos revisar la idea. Y ahora ella está pensando en el divorcio.

—¿Divorcio? —chillé—. Oh, caray. No sabía eso,Emmett. —Estuve callada por un minuto luego dije—: Pero conoces a Rosalie, amigo. Ella es rayos y truenos. Dudo que sepa lo que verdaderamente quiere… —Mi voz se desvaneció. Yo no tenía idea de lo que Rosalie verdaderamente quería. Por un lado, no podía imaginarla divorciándose deEmmett simplemente así. Por el otro, ella siempre había sido impulsiva. Y era completamente incapaz de admitir cuando se había equivocado.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó él, y su voz se rompió un poco.

—Oh,Emmett. —Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia él, golpeé su hombro de manera incómoda—. Escucha —murmuré—, lo único que ella me dijo fue… "Que tienen sexo en los días establecidos…" —sonreí—. Um, que quizás las cosas eran un poco… ¿rutinarias? ¿Con ustedes? Así que quizás una pequeña sorpresa ahí y aquí… —En la mesa de la cocina—, no sería algo malo. Justo para mostrarte que realmente… te das cuenta de ella.

—Me doy cuenta de ella —protestó él, limpiándose los ojos con una mano como lo hacen los hombres—. La amo, Bella. Siempre la he amado. No entiendo por qué eso no es suficiente.

Afortunadamente, mi hermana no estaba en casa cuando llegué. ComoEmmett señaló, ella trabajaba bastante. Entretenida, tiré algo de cena, luego subí las escaleras para cambiarme para Dancin' with the Oldies.

Edward estaba ocupado estos días en su casa, y no lo había visto desde que me había atrapado espiando. Miré por la ventana a las nuevas tejas en el tejado, la curveante y hermosa pequeña terraza en el patio trasero. Por los pasados dos días, él había estado haciendo algo adentro, así que no había sido capaz de fastidiarlo.

Lamentable.

—Vamos, Angus, amigo. Vámonos —dije. Agarré mis cosas y me fui de la casa, Angus caminaba y trotaba a mi lado con placer. Él sabía lo que la falda vaporosa de mami significaba. Entré en carro, puse reversa y salí a la calle como lo había hecho miles de veces antes.

Aunque a diferencia de las otras miles de veces, escuché un horrible y metálico crujido.

La camioneta de Edward estaba estacionada en la calle, muy cercana a mi camino de entrada. Bueno, okey, no así de cerca, pero solía tener mi camino de entrada limpio desde que vivía aquí, supongo que tomé el giro como una clase de… sí.

Okey. Era mi culpa.

Salí del carro para inspeccionar el daño. Mierda. Supongo que Edward estaría menos que divertido cuando le dijera que había chocado contra su luz trasera izquierda. Por suerte para mí, mi propio carro estaba hecho de reservas alemanas, y sólo había un arañazo donde golpeé la camioneta.

Miré a mi reloj, suspiré, luego troté por el camino para no perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Golpeé enérgicamente. No hubo respuesta.

—¿Edward? —llamé—. ¡Acabo de chocar tu camioneta! —Nada. Bien, él estaba afuera. No tenía un bolígrafo, y si entraba, llegaría tarde al baile

Él tendría que esperar. Corrí por el camino, saqué a Angus fuera del asiento del conductor y nos encaminamos hacia Golden Meadows.

Mientras manejaba, Angus estaba sentado en mi regazo, sus adorables patas delanteras estaban sobre el volante, y me encontré deseando ser el tipo de mamá soltera. Podría acudir a un banco de espermatozoides y bingo. No sería necesario un hombre. La vida sería mucho más sencilla.

Pasé el lago. El sol se estaba poniendo, y un par de gansos canadienses pasaron para aterrizar con sus agraciados cuellos negros extendidos. En el momento que tocaron el agua, cada uno nadó al otro, revisando si el otro estaba a salvo.

Hermoso. Esa era la clase de ternura que quería. Súper. Ahora envidiaba a los gansos.

Estacionándome en el aparcamiento para visitantes del Golden Meadows, me estiré un poco. El lugar era bueno para el espíritu.

—Hola, Shirley —le dije a la recepcionista mientras entraba.

—Hola, Bella. —Sonrió ella—. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Oh, es Angus! ¡Hola, cariño! ¡Hola! ¿Quieres una galleta? —Miré con diversión a Shirley convulsionada de placer al ver a mi perro, quien era extremadamente popular aquí. Angus, sabiendo que tenía una audiencia a sus pies, alzó su pata derecha y movió su pequeña cabeza mientras Shirley colapsaba de alegría.

—¿Segura que no te molesta vigilarlo? —le pregunté mientras Angus delicadamente —estábamos en público, después de todo— comía la galleta.

—¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo amo! ¡Sí, lo hago! ¡Te amo, Angus!

Sonriendo, caminé por el pasillo. —¡Hola a todos! —dije mientras entraba en el salón de actividades donde se hacía cada semana el Dancin' with the Oldies.

—¡Hola, Bella! —corearon. Abrazada, besada y acariciada, mi corazón fue liberado un poco.

James también estaba ahí, y al ver a mi viejo amigo, hizo que estuviera a punto de explotar en lágrimas.

—Te extrañé terriblemente —le dije. La semana pasada no se realizó Dancin' with the Oldies, por el conflicto con la mampara de medición de la presión sanguínea gratis.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo él, haciendo un gesto—. Esta cita no funciona para mí, Bella. Dije olvídalo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Un montón de nada —contestó él—. Es sólo… que no terminaré con nadie, creo.

De manera, romántica. No es lo peor estar solo, ¿o sí?

—No —mentí—. ¡Para nada! Ven mañana al Proyecto Runway, ¿okey?

—Gracias. He estado tan solo. —Él me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Yo también amigo. —Apreté su mano con alivio.

—¡Okey, gente buena! —dijo James, acariciando mi cabeza y presionando "Play"—.

Tony Bennett quiere que ¡Canten, Pecadores!

Tres bailes después, ruborizada y jadeante, tomé un asiento junto a mi abuela. —Hola, Marie —dije, dándole a su mejilla un beso.

—Te ves como una trampa —siseó ella.

—¡Gracias, Marie! ¡Tú también te ves hermosa! —dije en voz alta.

Mi abuela era extraña… su sumo placer en la vida era poner a las otras personas deprimidas, pero sabía que ella también estaba orgullosa del hecho que había venido, que todos me amaban. Ella quizás no tuviera una palabra amable que decir, pero sin embargo, le gustaba tenerme alrededor. En alguna parte en su vieja alma amargada, creía, estaba la Linda Marie, una mujer que tenía afecto a sus tres nietas. Pero, de alguna manera, la Marie Mala, había amordazado y apartado a la Linda Marie, pero nunca sabrías.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Marie? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—Qué te importa —contestó.

—Me importa. Un poco. Me importaría más si fueras más linda aunque sea de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Sólo estás detrás de mi dinero —dijo ella, moviendo su mano pecosa.

—Pensé que doscientos años de vida dura habrían consumido para este momento tu dinero —contesté.

—Bueno, tengo mucho. Tuve tres maridos, querida y, ¿cuál es el punto del matrimonio si no haces dinero?

—Eso es tan romántico, Marie. Realmente. Tengo lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Oh, madura, Bella. Una mujer de tu edad no tiene tiempo que desperdiciar. Y deberías mostrarme más respeto. Podría sacarte de mi testamento.

—Te digo algo, Marie —dije, golpeando cariñosamente su pequeño hombro huesudo—, toma mi porción y gástala. Vete en un crucero. Cómprate diamantes.

Contrata a un gigolo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco me miró. En cambio, estaba mirando a los bailarines. Quizá me había equivocado, pero parecía que su meñique seguía el ritmo de Papa Loves Mambo. Mi corazón se hinchó con simpatía reacia.

—¿Quieres bailar, Marie? —le pregunté suavemente. Ella podía, después de todo, caminaba bien. La silla de ruedas era más para el efecto dramático… ella era más capaz de embestir gente si el centro de la gravedad era más bajo.

—¿Bailar? —resopló ella—. ¿Con quién, dime?

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Dónde está el hombre del que siempre hablas? Lo asustaste, ¿verdad? No estoy sorprendida. ¿O se enamoró de tu hermana?

Me encogí. —Jesús, Marie —dije, mi garganta se apretó con las lágrimas.

—Oh, supéralo. Era una broma. —Ella me miró con desdén.

Todavía anonadada, me alejé, aceptando un vals del señor Demming. Marie era mi única abuela viva. Nunca conocí a mi abuelo biológico… él fue el primero de los esposos que tuvo Marie, pero lo amaba en teoría, desde que mi padre tenía un arsenal de historias maravillosas sobre él. Los otros dos esposos de Marie eran hombres encantadores; el Abuelo Jake, que murió cuando tenía doce, y Papá Frank, quien murió cuando me gradué. Los padres de mi madre habían muerto a unos meses uno del otro cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Ellos, eran, quinta esencialmente personas maravillosas. Pero porque el destino es cruel, mi única abuela viva es tan mala como un escupitajo de un camello.

Cuando Dancin' with the Oldies se acabó, James besó mi mejilla y se despidió.

Marie observó y esperó, como un zopilote, para que la siguiera, como una esclava, a su apartamento. Sabía por experiencia que si le decía que había herido mis sentimientos, ella sólo lo haría peor, me diría que no tenía sentido del humor y luego le llamaría a papá para quejarse sobre mí. Resignada, agarré los mangos de la silla de ruedas, y la empujé gentilmente por el pasillo.

—Edith —dijo fuerte Marie, parando a una mujer que se miraba atemorizada mientras caminaba—. Esta es mi nieta, Bella. Ella me está visitando. Bella, Edith es nueva aquí. —Una sonrisa de Grinch apareció en su rostro—. ¿Tuviste algún visitante esta semana, Edith?

—Bueno, de hecho, mi hijo y su…

—Bella viene todas las semanas, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Lo hago. Ayudo con la clase de baile salón —dije—. Eres más que bienvenida a acudir.

—De siete y media a nueve —respondí con una sonrisa—. Te veré la próxima

semana.

—¡Oh, amo bailar! —lloró Edith—. ¿En serio? ¿Puedo simplemente entrar?

Marie, irritada al darse cuenta que ella no tenía buena suerte al tratar de hacer que Edith se sintiera inferior, empezó a toser para llamar la atención de nuevo a su persona.

—Es tan lindo conocerte —le dije a Edith, retomando mi tarea de empujar la silla de ruedas. Continuamos por el vestíbulo.

—Detente —ordenó Marie. Obedecí—. ¡Tú! ¿Qué quieres?

Un hombre bajaba por uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia fuera del vestíbulo principal. Era Edward Cullen.

—Si crees que este sería un buen lugar para robar, déjame aclararte, jovencito, que tenemos cámaras de seguridad, sabes. Alarmas. La policía estará aquí en segundos.

—Ustedes dos deben estar relacionadas —dijo Edward secamente.

Sonreí.

—Mi abuela. Marie Swan, conoce a mi vecino Edward Cullen.

—Oh, el irlandés —se burló—. No le prestes dinero, Bella. Se lo beberá. Y por el amor de Dios, no lo dejes en tu casa. Ellos roban.

—He escuchado eso —contesté, sonriendo. Ed le devolvió la sonrisa y ahí estaba, ese sentimiento cálido y suave en mi estómago.

—Tuvimos una criada irlandesa cuando yo era chica —continuó Marie, mirando agriamente a Edward—, Eileen, era su nombre. O Irlene. Posiblemente Colleen.

¿La conoces?

—Mi madres —dijo instantáneamente. Me atraganté con una risa.

—Robó siete cucharas nuestras antes de que mi padre la atrapara. Siete.

—Amamos esas cucharas —dijo él—. Dios, la diversión que teníamos con tus cucharas. Comer, golpearnos en la cabeza, tirárselas a los cerdos en la cocina.

Tiempos felices.

—No es gracioso, jovencito —espetó Marie.

Pensé que era gracioso. De hecho, estaba secando mis ojos, me estaba riendo tanto.

—¿Visitando a tu abuelo, Edward? —logré preguntar.

—Sí —contestó.

—¿Cómo le va? ¿Crees que quiere que regrese y terminé con el duque y Clarissia?

Ed sonrió.

—Seguro que sí.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Por un segundo, pensé que estabas aquí por tu camión.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué pasó con mi camión?

Sentí que mi cara se acaloraba.

—Es apenas perceptible.

—¿Qué, Bella? —Su voz es dura.

—Sólo una pequeña abolladura —contesté, encogiéndome un poco—. Tal vez una luz trasera rota. —Él frunció el ceño—. En realidad, definitivamente es… hey. Tengo seguro.

—Tú necesitas un seguro —murmuró.

—¡Bella! Llévame de regreso a mi apartamento —ordenó Marie.

—Con calma, Faraón —dije—. Estoy hablando con mi vecino.

—Habla con él en la mañana. —Ella miró a Edward. Él le devolvió la mirada y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo de nuevo. Me gustaba un hombre que no estaba asustado de Marie, y no había muchos alrededor.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Ed? Supongo que no manejaste.

—Monté mi bicicleta —contestó.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Está oscuro afuera —dije.

—Seguro. Gracias, Bella.

Me miró por un segundo. Luego la comisura de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa y mis partes femeninas volvieron a zumbar.

—¡No deberías llevarlo, Bella! —espetó Marie—. Es probable que te estrangule y tire tu cuerpo en el lago.

—¿Eso es verdad? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Estaba pensándolo —admitió.

—Bueno. Tu grave secreto ha sido descubierto.

Él sonrió.

—Permíteme. —Tomó los mangos de la silla de rueda de Marie y comenzó—. ¿Por dónde, señoritas?

—¿Me está empujando ese irlandés? —exigió Marie, estirando su cuello para ver.

—Oh, vamos, Marie —le dije, acariciando su hombro—. Es un gran chico bonito y musculoso. Sólo siéntate y disfruta el paseo.

—Suenas como una atorrante —murmuró. Pero lo hizo, deseándonos agudamente unas buenas noches en la puerta de su apartamento. Miró fijamente a Edward hasta que él entendió la indirecta y se alejó unos pasos para no ver los montones de oro que yacían en la guarida del dragón y ser tentado a robarle hasta los calzoncillos.

—Buenas noches, Marie —dije obedientemente.

—No confíes en ese hombre —susurró—. No me gusta cómo te mira.

Miré por el pasillo, tentada de preguntarle cómo me miraba.

—Está bien, Marie.

—¡Qué dulce anciana! —dijo Edward cuando me reuní con él.

—Es bastante horrible —admití.

—¿La visitas mucho? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí, me temo.

—Deber —contesté.

—Haces un montón por tu familia, ¿no? —preguntó—. ¿Ellos hacen algo por ti?

—¿Por qué?

Mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás.

—Sí. Son geniales. Somos muy unidos. —Por alguna razón, su comentario me lastimó—. No conoces a mi familia. No deberías haber dicho eso.

—Mmm —dijo, levantando una ceja—. Bella la Santa Sacrificada.

—¡No soy una sacrificada! —exclamé.

—Tu hermana se fue a vivir contigo y te mangonea, tu abuela te trata como basura, pero tú no te defiendes, le mientes a tu madre sobre que te gustan sus esculturas… sí, eso suena bastante sacrificado para mí.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando —escupí—. Hasta donde sé, tienes dos familiares, uno que no te habla y el otro que no puede. Así que, ¿qué sabes de mi familia?

—Bueno, mira aquí. Tiene dientes después de todo. —Sonaba perversamente satisfecho.

—Sabes que no estás obligado a aceptar mi oferta de llevarte, Edward Cullen.

Siéntete libre de andar en bicicleta y ser atropellado por un auto, por lo que me importa.

—Y contigo en el camino hay una gran posibilidad de que eso pase, ¿no?

—Repito. Cállate o vete sólo a casa.

—Está bien, está bien. Cálmate —dijo él. Caminé más rápido, irritada, mis zapatillas golpeando ruidosamente el suelo de baldosa.

Caminamos de regreso a la recepción para buscar mi pequeña bestia donde Shirley.

—¿Fue un buen chico? —le pregunte.

—Oh ¡Él fue un ángel! —arrullo ella—. ¿No es cierto?

—¿Qué tranquilizante usaste? —pregunto Edward.

—Eres el único que no le gusta —mentí mientras Angus mostraba sus pequeños dientes torcidos a Edward Cullen y le gruñía con algo parecido a un ronroneo de gatito—. Él es un excelente juez de carácter.

Estaba lloviendo afuera, un dulce olor de lluvia que haría que mis peonías, y vellos, tres centímetros más altos en la mañana. Esperé, todavía molesta, mientras Ed desencadenaba su bicicleta del poste de luz y la rodaba hasta mi auto. Abrí el maletero, pero Ed sólo se quedó de pie ahí, mojándose, mirando hacia mí.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté—. Colócala dentro.

—No tienes que llevarme si no quieres, Bella. Te hice enojar. Puedo manejar mi bicicleta a casa.

—No estoy molesta. No seas tonto. Coloca tu bicicleta en el auto. Angus y yo nos estamos mojando.

—Sí, señora.

Miré mientras él la alzaba y la metía dentro. No soportaría todo el camino, así que hice una nota mental para manejar lentamente y así no dañar dos formas de transporte Edward en una noche, entonces me metí en el auto con mi perro. Una rápida mirada en el espejo retrovisor me aseguro eso, sí, mi cabello estaba de hecho poseído por espíritus malignos. Suspiré.

—Eres linda cuando estás molesta —dijo Edward mientras se subía.

—No estoy molesta —respondí.

—Está bien conmigo si lo estás —respondió él, acomodando su cinturón de seguridad.

—¡No lo estoy! —prácticamente grité.

—Como tú digas —dijo él. Su brazo rozando el mío, y una Ediente sacudida de electricidad se disparó a través de todo mi cuerpo. Miré fijamente hacia adelante, esperando para que desapareciera.

Ed miró hacia mí.

—¿El perro siempre se sienta en tu regazo cuando estás manejando? ¿Cómo va a aprender él si no práctica? —sonrío Edward, y sentí mi rabia, sí, sí, así que todavía estaba un poco molesta. La lujuria permanecía. Retrocedí, cuidadosamente, fuera de mi lugar en el estacionamiento. Edward Cullen olía bien. Cálido de alguna manera. Cálido y lluvioso, y el siempre olor a madera presente mezclándose en una increíble combinación. Me preguntaba si a él le importaría si enterraba mi cara en su cuello por un tiempo. Probablemente no debería hacer eso mientras estaba manejando.

—Así que, ¿Cómo está tu abuelo estos días? —pregunté.

—Él está igual —respondió Ed, mirando fuera de su ventana.

—¿Piensas que te reconoce? —pregunté, dándome cuenta tarde que eso no era nada de mí incumbencia.

Edward no respondió por un momento. —No lo creo.

Cientos de preguntas por las que me moría por hacer. ¿Sabe él que estuviste en prisión? ¿Qué hiciste antes de estar en prisión? ¿Por qué tu hermano no habla contigo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ed?

—Así que, Ed —empecé, girando a la izquierda en Elm Street, Angus ayudándome conducir—. ¿Cómo va todo con tu casa?

—Es bastante agradable —dijo él—. Deberías venir y darle una mirada.

Miré hacia él. —Seguro. —Vacilé, luego decidí ir por ello—. Edward, me estaba preguntando. ¿Qué hacías en tu vida pre-prisión?

Él miró hacia mí. —Era un contador —dijo él.

—¿En serio? —Había imaginado algo relacionado con alguna actividad al aire libre, vaquero, por ejemplo. No un trabajo de escritorio.

—¿Entonces no quieres hacer eso otra vez? Es algo aburrido, ¿Cierto?

—Perdí mi licencia cuando rompí la ley, Bella.

Oh, mierda, es cierto. —¿Entonces por qué rompiste la ley? —pregunté.

Ed apenas me miró. —¿Por qué quieres tanto saberlo?

—¡Porque sí! —respondí—. No todos los días vives al lado de un delincuente convicto.

—Quizá no quiero ser tomado como un delincuente convicto, Bella. Quizá quiero ser tomado por la persona que soy ahora. Recuperar el tiempo perdido y dejar el pasado atrás y toda esa mierda.

—Estoy seguro que lo hace. —Su voz fue fría.

—Ah, qué dulce. Bueno, yo soy una profesora de historia, señor Cullen. El pasado importa muchísimo para mí.

—El mejor indicador del futuro es la conducta pasada —recité.

—¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Abe Lincoln?

—El Dr. Phil, en realidad —sonreí. Él no sonrío de regreso.

—¿Entonces qué estás diciendo, Bella? ¿Esperas que me sienta defraudado por ti?

—¡No! Solo… bueno, obviamente sentiste la necesidad de romper la ley, entonces

¿Qué dice eso? Dice algo, pero desde que no abrirás tu boca y no hablaras, no sé lo que es.

—¿Qué dice tú pasado de ti? —pregunto él.

Mi pasado era Felix. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué no era una buena jueza de carácter?

¿Qué cuando me comparaba con Alice, no llegaba a su altura? ¿Qué no era lo suficiente buena? ¿Qué Felix era un idiota?

—Ahí está el lago —comenté—. Sí estás planeando dejar mi cuerpo ahí, mejor te apresuras.

Su boca se levantó en una esquina, pero no dijo nada.

Nos detuvimos en nuestra Edle. —Sobre tu camioneta —dije—. Realmente lo siento. Llamaré a mi agente de seguros mañana.

—Apuesto a que lo tienes en marcado rápido —dijo Edward.

—Muy gracioso.

Él se río, una fácil, baja risa que me golpeó justo en la boca de mi estómago.

—Gracias por el viaje Bella —dijo él.

—Si alguna vez quieres confesar tus pecados, estoy disponible.

—Ahora pasaste de mártir a un sacerdote. Buenas noches, Bella.

* * *

**Chicas en el siguiente capitulo agárrenme por que mato a Alice y Bella, agárrenme por que le doy unas buenas cachetadas bien dadas a la mala hermana de Alice**


	20. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

—Es… hermoso —dije, mirando con asombro el anillo. Oh, diablos, lo era. El diamante era de un quilate, quizás un poco más, algo grueso y agradable, en forma de pera, entorno impresionante.

Lo amaba. Me pertenecía, de hecho. Bueno, no, no era del todo cierto. Poseía a su gemelo, que estaba asentado en mi caja de joyas en casa, esperando a que lo empeñara. Por el amor de Dios. ¿No podía Felix ser un poco más original?

Quiero decir, ¡vamos! Él había elegido a hermanas para ser sus prometidas… al menos podría haber elegido anillos diferentes, por amor de Dios.

—Gracias —dijo Ali, felizmente inconsciente de que ahora teníamos anillos de compromiso a juego del mismo hombre. Estábamos sentadas en el patio trasero de la casa de nuestros padres, sólo Ali y yo. El resto de la pandilla estaba dentro,

Felix, Marie, Rosalie, mamá y papá.

—¿Estás segura de que está bien contigo? —preguntó Alice, deslizando su mano en la mía.

—La única cosa que no está bien es que constantemente preguntes si estoy bien —dije un poco bruscamente—. Realmente, Alice. Por favor basta. —Entonces, culpable por mi irritación, apreté su mano—. Me alegro de que estés feliz.

—Has sido simplemente asombrosa, Bella. Juntándonos a Felix y a mí… estuvo por encima y más allá de la llamada.

Y me lo dices tú. Di un bufido, entonces miré a mi hermanita. El sol brillaba en su cabello, sus pestañas oscuras rozando sus mejillas mientras miraba su anillo.

—Entonces, ¿han fijado una fecha? —pregunté.

—Bueno, quería pedir tu opinión sobre eso —dijo, mirándome—. Felix y yo sentimos que debería ser pronto. Sacarlo del molde, ¿sabes? Entonces podríamos simplemente casarnos. Nada grande. Sólo la familia y algunos amigos, y una cena después. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena lindo —dije.

—Bella —comenzó tímidamente—. Me estaba preguntando si serías mi dama de honor. Sé que las circunstancias son bastante raras, pero tenía que preguntártelo. Y si no quieres hacerlo, claro que entiendo. Pero desde que era pequeña, siempre imaginé que serías tú. Rosalie como una dama de honor, por supuesto, pero tú como mi número uno, ¿sabes?

Era imposible decir que no.

—Seguro —murmuré—. Estaría honrada. —Mi corazón latía a golpes lentos y ondulantes, haciéndome sentir un poco enferma.

—Gracias —susurró Ali, abrazándome. Por un minuto, era como si fuéramos pequeñas de nuevo, su rostro cálido y suave contra mi cuello, yo acariciando su cabello rubio sedoso, respirando el dulce aroma de su champú.

—No puedo creer que te estés casando —susurré, un par de lágrimas deslizándose fuera de mis ojos—. Todavía quiero cargarte en mi espalda y trenzar tu cabello.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró ella.

—También te amo, Alitie Bumppo —dije a través de la roca de mi garganta. Mi hermana pequeña, a quien había ayudado a bañar y cambiar los pañales, a quien había leído y abrazado, me dejaba en una de las maneras más profundas que una hermana podría. Por veinticinco años, había sido la persona favorita para Alice, y ella la mía, y ahora eso estaba cambiando. Cuando yo estaba con Felix, seamos sinceros, él no había depuesto a Alice del trono en mi corazón. Claro, lo amaba… pero Alice era parte de mí. Parte de mi alma y corazón, en la manera que sólo las hermanas podían ser.

Decenas de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza. Yo a los diez años, cuando tuve mi amigdalectomía, despertando de un inquieto, narcótico-inducido sueño para encontrar que Alice había dibujado dieciocho imágenes de caballos para mí,poniéndolos en el piso de mi habitación, manteniéndolos sobre mi silla y escritorio de manera que donde quiera que mirara, vería caballos. La vez que golpeé a Kevin Nichols cuando puso chicle en su cabello. Yo marchándome por William & Mary, y el rostro de Alice contorsionándose con el esfuerzo de sonreír para que no viera que ella estaba, de hecho, sollozando.

La amaba, y siempre la había amado, tanto que dolía. No podía —no dejaría— que Felix se metiera entre nosotras.

Ella me apretó con fuerza, luego se sentó.

—No puedo creer que aún no haya conocido a Robert —dijo.

—Lo sé —secundé—. Él se está muriendo por conocerte también. — Robert estaba, por desgracia, en una convención médica en San Francisco. Brevemente había coqueteado con la idea de decirle a mi familia que Robert y yo habíamos roto, entonces decidí que lo necesitaba por un poco más de tiempo. Esta mañana, había googleado sobre convenciones médicas y cirujanos, y encontrado una en la ciudad por la Bahía. Extremadamente conveniente.

—¿Las cosas están bien con ustedes dos? —preguntó Ali.

—Oh, supongo. Él trabaja mucho. Si hay una mosca en la sopa, es eso. —Mi plan malvado era plantar estas semillas, de manera que pudiera facilitar a todos la idea de la ruptura—. Siempre está en el hospital, y ahora está en Boston… es tan devoto a su trabajo. Supongo que es la clásica queja de la esposa del doctor.

Oops. En realidad no había querido decir la última oración. El rostro de Alice se iluminó incluso más hermosamente, si fuera posible.

—¿Crees que ustedes podrían casarse?

Oh, mierda.

—Um, bueno… no lo sé. La cosa del trabajo es algo que tenemos que resolver. Y claro, me he quemado antes.

Y de nuevo. No quise decir eso último. Alice se estremeció.

—Quiero decir, he escogido al hombre incorrecto antes, así que quiero ser cuidadosa y todo. Asegurarme de que es el correcto.

—¿Pero crees que lo es?

Incliné la cabeza, pretendiendo considerar la pregunta. Después de todo, Robert y yo íbamos a tener que romper. Bastante pronto, de hecho, ya que obviamente no podía seguir con esto para siempre.

—Él es… —sonreí a Alice en lo que me imaginaba era modesta adoración—. Esbastante maravilloso, Ali. Sólo deseo que tuviéramos más tiempo juntos.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe, y Rosalie apareció ante nosotros.

—Bella, tu perro acaba de romper una vulva. Y mamá quiere que entres y comas, de todos modos. —Empuñó sus manos en las caderas—. ¿Y alguna vez se les ha ocurrido que podría estar celosa de su pequeño club? ¡Cristo Todopoderoso y sus cinco heridas sagradas, chicas! ¿No puedo ser incluida de vez en cuando?

—Ella maldice como una ex-monja convertida en marinero —Alice murmuró.

—Sí. Tienes que preguntar cómo pasa su tiempo libre —secundé.

—Deja de lloriquear —dijo Ali a nuestra hermana mayor—. Ustedes dos viven juntas, así que no me hables de clubs, ¿de acuerdo?

Rosalie pasó sobre nosotras.

—Hazte a un lado, favorita —se quejó, empujando mi hombro para poder sentarse—. ¿Está todo bien aquí? He estado espiando a través de las ventanas.

—Todo está genial. Soy la dama de honor de Alitie —dije. Se sentía bien. Sí. Estaría bien.

—¡Por las sandalias de Dios, Alice! ¿Quieres que la ex-prometida de Felix sea tu maldita dama de honor?

—Sí —respondió Alice Edmadamente—. Pero sólo si ella quiere serlo.

—Y yo quiero —dije, sacándole la lengua a Rosalie.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué soy yo, Ali? ¿Tal vez pueda barrer para ti? Quizás podría lavar los platos en la recepción y mirarte de vez en cuando, si no crees que voy a estar cegada con tu belleza dorada, su majestad.

—Dios, escúchala —Ali se rió—. ¿Serías mi dama de honor, querida Rosalie?

—Oh, Dios, gracias, sí. No puedo esperar. —Rosalie me disparó una mirada—.¿Dama de honor, eh? Rara.

—Rose, ¿has conocido a Robert, no? —preguntó Alice.

Rosalie puso la lengua en su mejilla.

—Bueno, aparte de ese sexto dedo en su pie izquierdo, es muy lindo—dijo Rose.

—Seguro —respondió. Yo cerré los ojos.

—Muy graciosa —respondí—. Es apenas un pedazo, Alice.

Alice se estaba riendo.

—¿Qué más, Rose?

—Bueno, la manera en que chupa la oreja de Bella es bastante repugnante.

Especialmente en la iglesia.

—Vamos, hablo en serio —jadeó Alice, secándose los ojos.

—El ojo desviado me asusta.

Cuando nuestra madre salió para buscar lo que estaba reteniendo a sus hijas, nos encontró indefensas de la risa en el banco bajo el árbol de arce.

Mi buen humor se mantuvo mientras Angus y yo caminábamos a casa a lo largo de Farmington. Un camino serpenteaba a través del bosque del estado que bordeaba el río, y aunque los mosquitos estaban fuera, eran bastante inofensivos si los ignoraba. Angus trotaba delante de su correa, deteniéndose frecuentemente para orinar, olfatear y orinar un poco más, asegurándose de que todos los otros perros que bajaran este camino supieran que Angus McFangus había estado allí antes que ellos.

Alice y Felix habían fijado una fecha después de estudiar detenidamente el calendario de mamá. Cuatro de junio, el día después de la graduación en Manning.

Cuatro semanas a partir de ahora. Cuatro semanas para romper con mi novio imaginario, cuatro semanas para encontrar posiblemente una pareja para otra boda. Me imaginaba estando sola a este paso. Bleecch 22. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de cambiar a mi yo interior para encontrar a alguien era igualmente de mal gusto.

Angus ladró y se estremeció. Más adelante, alguien estaba pescando en el río, botas modernas puestas, la larga línea del arco de su polo en dorado, con destellos sinuosos. El sol brillaba en su desordenado cabello, y sonreí, de alguna manera no me sorprendió ver a mi vecino.

—Atrapando algo, ¿o sólo estás tratando de lucir lindo? —dije.

—Hola, vecina —dijo en respuesta—. No he atrapado nada.

—Tú, pobre diablo. —Me abrí camino sobre las rocas para acercarme—. No me ciegues con tu anzuelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? Parece que te debo unos cortes y contusiones —dijo, chapoteando hacia mí. Angus empezó a ladrar—. Tranquilízate —dijo Ed con serenidad, lo que hizo estallar a Angus en un ataque de histeria. ¡Rowf-rowf-rowf-rowf! ¡Rowf-rowf- rowf-rowf-rowf!

—Tienes semejante método con los animales —dije—. ¿Los niños pequeños rompen en llanto al verte?

Se rió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?

—Oh, sólo me dirigía a casa —respondí.

—¿Quieres sentarte un rato? Tengo galletas —dijo tentadoramente.

—¿Hechas en casa? —pregunté.

—Si por hechas en casa quieres decir compradas en la panadería, entonces sí— respondió—. Están buenas. Nada comparado a tus brownies, sin embargo. Esos estaban fuera de este mundo. Valió la pena todo el dolor que tuve que pasar para conseguirlos.

—Aw. Bueno, ese fue un lindo cumplido, tal vez hornee más para ti. —Me senté en una roca que sobresalía por el río, sosteniendo a Angus en mi regazo, donde gruñó al hombre frente a nosotros.

—¿Por qué no le sacas la correa a Angus? —sugirió Ed.

—Oh, no —dije—. Iría directo al agua y sería arrastrado lejos. —Abracé a mi pequeño amigo un poco más cerca—. No queremos que te ahogues, ¿verdad, bebé dulce de coco? ¿Hmm? No. No queremos.

—Algunos de nosotros lo hacemos —dijo Edward. Las galletas eran de Lala's, triste realmente, que pudiera reconocer los productos horneados a veinte metros, desmenuzables y deliciosas galletas de mantequilla de maní con cristales de azúcar brillando en las marcas entrecruzadas.

Ed le ofreció una galleta a Angus, quien se apoderó de ella capturando parte del dedo de Ed. Ed tiró su mano hacia atrás, suspiró, miró a la extremidad herida y extendió su dedo para mi inspección. Dos pequeñas gotas de sangre se mostraron.

—Pobre criatura —dije—. ¿Debería llamar al 911?

—¿Por qué no llamas a un abogado? —dijo, levantando una ceja—. Posiblemente Rosalie. Tu perro se está convirtiendo en una amenaza. Entre ustedes dos, no puedo creer que aún esté vivo.

—Realmente trágico. Bueno, te mudarás pronto, ¿verdad?

—Síp. Estoy seguro de que me extrañarás.

Diablos. Lo extrañaría. El sol brillaba en su cabello, iluminando todos los tonos marrones, caramelo y dorados. No era justo que este chico pudiera parecer un anuncio de Outdoor Living, rezumando atractivo sexual en las botas zancudas y una camiseta de franela. Las mangas estaban enrolladas hacia arriba para revelar sus antebrazos bronceados. Sus pestañas eran doradas y rectas, y realmente inútilmente atractivas; y mis partes femeninas estaban pidiendo que hiciera algo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Así que, Ed, ¿cómo está tu vida amorosa? Sucedió que te vi de nuevo con esa

rubia del bar.

—¿Espiando de nuevo, Bella? Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

Suspiré con exasperación.

—Ella estaba justo en el porche delantero. Estaba leyendo. —Hice una pausa—. La besaste.

—En la mejilla —dijo.

—Mmm-hmm. Lo que algunas mujeres encuentran romántico. —Él no dijo nada—.

¿Así que? ¿Qué hay del césped que quieres cortar?

—Ésa fue una manera cruda de referirse al sexo, ¿no es así, Bella?

Parpadeé, entonces me reí.

—Me refiero a lo que dijiste esa vez. Querías una esposa, algunos hijos, un césped que cortar.

—Y lo mantengo. —Echó el hilo de nuevo, sin mirarme.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la búsqueda? —pregunté.

—No está mal —respondió después de un latido o dos. Angus gruñó.

No está mal. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Bueno. —Me levanté y sacudí mis jeans—. Gracias por la galleta, señor. Buena suerte con tu pesca. Por la esposa y la trucha.

—Ten un buen día, Bella.

—Tú, también.

Mientras caminaba el resto del camino a casa, traté de disuadirme de desear a Edward Cullen. Recordándome que no era el modelo de marido, no para mí. No éramos compatibles. Porque… um… bueno, porque…

Seamos realistas. Edward Cullen era muy divertido de ver, eso era cierto. Quizá me gustaba. Él coqueteaba conmigo… un poco. Algunas veces. Coqueteaba más con Rosalie, para ser honesta. Los había visto hablando el otro día, riendo como viejos amigos sobre la cerca trasera. Lamentablemente, yo había estado al teléfono en ese momento, así que no había sido capaz de escuchar.

Una cosa era cierta sin embargo. No me sentía segura a su alrededor. No porque pudiera robarme, no, claro que no. Pero si Felix había roto mi corazón, imagina lo que Edward Cullen podría hacerle. Triturarlo hasta que no quedara nada sino escombros. Seamos honestos. Para alguien como yo —la pequeña maestra de escuela que bailaba con gente vieja, amaba las películas de la Guerra Civil y que jugaba a fingir— estar con alguien como él, este vital, vagamente peligroso hombre que irradiaba y te hacía erizar con su atractivo sexual… tenía que ser una mala idea. Un desastre esperando para suceder.

Sólo deseaba poder dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

**Hasta mañana**


	21. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**VOLVIEROON no no fue los mortifagos, nop tampoco los Vulturis, fueron LOS CHAMACOS roba juguetes ahora conocidos como los rompe módems, si como escuchan estuve un dia entero sin internet por su culpa rompieron mi modem y la compañía de teléfono no quería cambiarlo!**

**DIANA este capitulo es para ti mil mil disculpas por no poder ayudarte con tu tarea, soy una pésima amiga pero culpo a los rompe módems roba juguetes **

**Bueno ahora si el capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Fue todo un alivio tener a James de vuelta como una característica regular en mi vida. Y no sólo lo tenía a él, sino también al apuesto y elegante Tim Gunn, ya que estaban dando Project Runway. Rosalie se había dignado a venir abajo, hice palomitas y brownies, y era lo más feliz que había me sentido en un buen rato.

Esta semana había sido dura en la escuela. Los chicos estaban muriendo por hacer algo más que aprender, y los de último año habían terminado básicamente una vez que habían oído hablar de las universidades. Comprendía, había mostrado Gloria en lugar de hacerlos trabajar, pero aún así. Yo no podía hacer nada, tampoco, lo cual era lo que estaba haciendo Irina… dejando que los de último año escriban textos a sus amigos y chismearan, a pesar del hecho de que las clases no terminarían por semanas.

Hablando de Irina, su presentación a la junta había sido —desde su propia cuenta, de todos modos— deslumbrante. El hecho de que ella se acostaba con el presidente —de acuerdo con Tanya, secundado por Paul y hecho alusión por Irina misma—, ciertamente no estaba haciendo daño a su causa. Mi presentación era pronto, y había estado repasándola febrilmente, preguntándome si debía retirarme de los cambios que quería hacer, y seguir con el status quo un poco más.

En el frente de citas, eCommitment había ofrecido un empresario de pompas fúnebres cuya pasión era la taxidermia —comprensible, supongo, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que salir con él— y un hombre desempleado que vivía en el sótano de sus padres y coleccionaba tarjetas de Pokémon. ¡Vamos! Estaba cansada de buscar. Por supuesto, no había estado en ello mucho tiempo, pero quería un descanso. Me gustaría terminar con Robert y sólo decirle a mi familia que era un adicto al trabajo, punto final. Entonces podría relajarme y simplemente disfrutar de la vida. Me pareció que era un gran plan.

—¿Cuál es de nuevo? —preguntó Rosalie, metiendo más palomitas de maíz en su boca. Ella estaba supuestamente trabajando en un expediente y realmente tenía una libreta amarilla legal a su lado, pero la dejó olvidada cuando sucumbió al canto de sirena de mi programa favorito.

—Ése es el que hizo a su madre un traje cuando tenía seis años —respondió James, acariciando de nuevo a Angus—. El prodigio. Es lindo, también. Creo que podría ser gay.

—En serio —dijo Rosalie—. Hmm. Un chico que diseña ropa de mujer. Gay.¿Quién diría?

—Ya, ya. No hay necesidad de estereotipos —reprendió James.—Dijo el masculino instructor de baile gay —añadió Rosalie, sonriendo.

—Respondió la enojada abogada femenina impulsiva heterosexual de defensa — replicó James.

—Replicó el hombre que pasa treinta minutos acomodando su cabello todos los días, es propietario de tres gatos y les teje suéteres —dijo Rosalie.

—Tiró la hermosa adicta al trabajo amargada que abandonó a su apacible marido, esencialmente castrándolo —replicó James. Se sonrieron con cariño el uno al otro.

—Tú ganas —dijo Rosalie—. La hetero enojada se lo concede al hada bailarín. — James bateó sus pestañas impresionantes hacia ella.

—Niños. Detenga su disputa o no hay helados para ustedes —dije, extendiendo mi karma medio infantil para el mantenimiento de la paz entre ellos—. Oh, mira, Tim les está dando el desafío. —Nos quedamos en silencio, pendiente de cada palabra de Tin Gunn. Por supuesto, eso fue cuando sonó el teléfono.

—No contestes —susurró James, subiendo el volumen del televisor desde el control remoto.

Desobedecí después de echar un vistazo a la identificación de llamadas.

—Hola, Ali.

—¡Hola, Bells! ¿Cómo te va?

—Estoy muy bien —dije, tratando de escuchar el programa. Ooh. Vestidos con materiales encontrados en el basurero. Ésta sería una buena idea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, bueno, sólo estamos viendo Project Runway —le contesté.

—¿Él está ahí? ¿ Robert está ahí? —gritó Alice.

—No, James está aquí. Robert está en, um, Boston.

La cabeza de James giró bruscamente, y se detuvo más cerca de mí para poder escuchar. Project Runway fue a comercial.

—Bueno, escucha, quería pedirte un favor. Felix y yo vamos a ir el viernes para una cena familiar. Ya sabes, los Carson y ustedes, y quería asegurarme de que puedas venir. Con Robert.

Hice una mueca.

—Creo que finalmente se puede escapar, ¿verdad, Bella? Quiero decir, hay otros médicos en Boston, ¿no? —se rió.

—¿Uh, cena? ¿Con los Carson? —Rosalie retrocedió ante el nombre, James parecía herido. Se acordaban de los Carson. Simulé dispararme en la sien.

—Um... ¿El viernes? —Hice un gesto a Rosalie y James en busca de ayuda—. Cielos, nosotros, eh... en cierto modo tenemos planes.

—¡Bella, vamos! —dijo Alice—. Esto se está poniendo ridículo.

No tienes ni idea, pensé.

Rosalie se levantó y arrancó el teléfono de mi mano.

—Ali, es Rose. —Rosalie escuchó durante un segundo—. Bueno, mierda, Ali, ¿alguna vez pensaste que tal vez Bella tiene miedo que Robert se enamorará de ti, también?

—¡Alto! Eso no es agradable. Dame el teléfono, Rosalie. —Luché para sacar el receptor de la mano de mi hermana mayor y hablé con dulzura a mi hermana menor—. Estoy de vuelta, Alitie.

—Bella, eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? —susurró.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No! —Miré a Rosalie, y luego bajé la voz—. Puedo decir esto, porque sé que lo entenderás. —Rosalie suspiró ruidosamente—. Ali — continué—, sabes cómo Robert y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y le dije que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Así que, hizo estos planes especiales...

Ali estuvo en silencio durante un minuto.

—Bueno, supongo que necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas.

—Exactamente. Entiendes. Pero dile a los Carson que mando saludos, y por supuesto que voy a verlos pronto en la boda y todo eso.

—Está bien. Te quiero, Bella.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. —Terminé la llamada y me volví hacia mi otra hermana y amigo—. Robert y yo vamos a tener una gran pelea —anuncié.

—Pobre bastardo. Si al menos no estuviera tan comprometido curando a los niños —dijo Rosalie.

—Estoy seguro de que va a tener el corazón roto —dijo James amablemente.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua con hielo, Angus golpeteó tras de mí, esperando una galleta. Se la di, arrodillándome e hice que mi pequeño perro se sentara para esto, luego se la di y le acaricié la cabeza.

Estaba cansada de Robert, cansada de Rosalie, también, cansada de las peleas de mis padres, cansada de la vieja egoísta Marie, cansada de Alice y Felix. Por un segundo, recordé a Edward Cullen preguntándome si mi familia hacía algo por mí. Bueno. Estaba cansada de pensar en él, también, porque eso me tiene toda caliente y mojada y con hormigueos en lugares olvidados por mucho tiempo, y entonces no podía dormir bien, lo que me hacía sentir más cansada que nunca.

Cuando la boda de Alice hubiera terminado, me iba a tomar unas largas vacaciones agradables. Tal vez ir a Tennessee, ver algunos de los campos de batalla allá abajo. Tal vez ir a Inglaterra. O París, donde podría posiblemente conocer a un Jean-Philippe de la vida real.

Angus apoyó su dulce cabeza en mi pie.

—Te quiero, McFangus —le dije—. Eres el mejor chico de mamá.

Enderezándome, no pude evitar ver a la casa de Edward Cullen en busca de signos de vida. Una suave luz brillaba en una ventana del piso superior. Tal vez una ventana del dormitorio. Tal vez estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con una esposa potencial. Si fuera arriba, en el ático, por ejemplo, podría ser capaz de ver... o si simplemente comprara unos prismáticos muy buenos... o si me subía al árbol de lilas y escalaba a mano a lo largo de la tubería de drenaje, entonces, sí, tendría una visión perfecta de lo que había en esa habitación. Por el camisón de Dios, era patética.

—Bella. —Rosalie se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro —dije.

—Mira, los voy a enviar a ti y a James a una cena, ¿de acuerdo? Como agradecimiento por permitirme ser un dolor en el culo y quedarme aquí. —Su voz era extrañamente amable.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—Voy a hacer que Junie haga las reservas, ¿de acuerdo? En algún lugar muy ostentoso. Pidan muchas bebidas, pidan dos postres, todo. —Se acercó a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, y de la hermana puerco espín, fue un gesto terriblemente tierno—. Y puedes tener toda la diversión pensando en cómo te estás perdiendo de los Carson.

En la noche del viernes, James y yo fuimos llevados a una mesa preciosa en Soleil, un bonito restaurante con vistas al río Connecticut en Glastonbury. Era el tipo de lugar en el que nunca comería: muy moderno y caro. Pasamos, no sólo una habitación acristalada para almacenar vino en nuestro camino a nuestra mesa, sino un congelador especial de vidrio transparente lleno de vodka de marca. En un extremo, la cocina estaba expuesta para que pudiéramos ver a los chefs trabajando locamente a lo lejos, deslizando platos bajo las luces, parloteando en francés.

Nuestro camarero, que se llamaba Cambry, nos entregó menú tras menú; lista de vinos, platos especiales del día, la lista de martini, el menú regular, selecciones del personal, encuadernados en cuero e impresos en una fuente elegante.

—Buen provecho —dijo, mirando a James. Mi amigo no le hizo caso, como era su costumbre.

—Mira este lugar, Bella —dijo James a medida que estudiábamos minuciosamente la lista de martini—. Justo el tipo de lugar al que Robert te llevaría.

—¿Eso crees? Es un poco de mucha presión para mí.

—Pero él te quiere impresionar. Te adora.

—Eso no es suficiente, Robert —dije con fingida seriedad—. Entiendo cuán devoto eres a tu trabajo, pero quiero más. Eres un hombre encantador. Buena suerte. Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, pero adiós.

James colocó ambas manos sobre su corazón.

—Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho. Siempre te amaré y lamento que mi trabajo se interpuso entre nosotros, pero no puedo abandonar a esos pobres niños a algún hombre de las cavernas torpe cuando yo solo poseo la necesaria... —la cabeza de James giró cuando un camarero pasó—. Oh, eso se ve bien. ¿Qué es eso, salmón?

Creo que podría pedir eso. —James miró hacia mí—. ¿Dónde estaba yo?

—No importa. Se acabó. Mi familia va a estar devastada. —Mi amigo se rió—. James —dije en voz más baja—, ¿sabes cómo has dicho que no íbamos a seguir buscando a un hombre?

—¿Sí? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, todavía quiero a un hombre.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y suspiró.

—Lo sé. Yo también. Es que es tan difícil.

Me senté de nuevo.

—Tengo un enamoramiento con mi vecino. El ex-convicto.

—¿Quién no? —murmuró James.

—Él es sólo un poco...

—¿Excesivo? —sugirió mi amigo.

—Exactamente —estuve de acuerdo—. Creo que tal vez le guste, pero en cuanto a hacer algo al respecto, soy demasiado...

—¿Gallina?

—Sí —admití. James asintió con simpatía—. Pero ¿qué hay de ti, James? Debes tener que luchar contra los hombres con un palo. El camarero sigue mirándote. Es lindo. Podrías hablar con él, por lo menos.

—Bueno, tal vez lo haré.

Miré por la ventana hacia el río. El sol se hundía en un montón de nubes espectacular de mantequilla, y el cielo era de color melocotón pálido y rosa. Era precioso, y sentí que me relajaba.

—Está bien, dale una oportunidad, Bella —dijo James, una vez que habíamos ordenado la cena —él había ignorado al camarero lindo— y saboreábamos nuestros martinis frescos e inusuales—. ¿Recuerdas a Lou de Conociendo al Hombre Perfecto? Ya sabemos la regla número uno.

—Soy la mujer más bella de aquí —le dije obedientemente.

—Sí, Bella, pero hay que sentirlo. Siéntate con la espalda recta. Deja de masticar.

—Sí, mamá —le dije, tomando otro sorbo.

—La regla número dos. Mira alrededor de la habitación y sonríe, porque sabes que cada hombre aquí tendría suerte de tenerte, y puedes tener a cualquier hombre que desees.

Hice como dijo. Mis ojos se detuvieron en un anciano, bien entrado en sus ochenta.

Claro, él tendría suerte de tenerme. Como ha sido demostrado con Dave de Leg Bag, yo tenía un cierto je ne sais quoi24 cuando se trataba de los hombres mayores.

Pero, el camarero, que parecía inquietantemente como un joven Clark Gable sin bigotes, ¿se sentiría de esa manera?

—Cree en ti misma —entonó James—. No, Bella, lo estás haciendo mal. Mira.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—El problema es que es estúpido, James. Ponme al lado de no sé, Alice, por ejemplo, o Rosalie, por otro lado, y no soy la mujer más hermosa de la habitación. Pregúntale a Felix si tuvo suerte de tenerme, y ¡probablemente diría que infierno sí! Porque si no fuera por mí, jamás habría conocido a su querida próxima novia.

—¡Ooh! ¿Estamos teniendo nuestro periodo? Siéntate y observa, querida —dijo James, haciendo caso omiso de mi diatriba. Vi malhumorada como mi amigo se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró alrededor de la habitación. Bing, bang, boom.

Tres mujeres en tres mesas diferentes se detuvieron a media frase y se sonrojaron.

—Claro, eres genial con las mujeres —dije—. Pero no quieres salir con mujeres.

¿Crees que no te vi casi meterte debajo de la mesa cuando nuestro camarero fue adulador sobre ti? Pruébalo en los chicos, James.

Él entrecerró sus encantadores ojos hacia mí.

—Está bien. —Su propio rostro se tornó un poco de color rosa, pero tenía que darle crédito por intentarlo.

Y, por supuesto, sus ojos se encontraron con nuestro camarero, quien arrebató un plato de la mesa de la cocina y prácticamente saltó sobre una mesa para llegar a nosotros.

—Aquí están —suspiró—. Ostras Rockefeller. Disfruten.

—Gracias —dijo James, levantando la vista hacia él. Los labios del camarero se separaron. James no apartó la mirada.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Podría mi amigo en realidad romper su auto-impuesta pureza y encontrar después de todo al Sr. Correcto? Sonriendo, tomé una mordida de las ostras —delicioso— y decidí revisar mis mensajes mientras dos hombres bien parecidos se miraban el uno al otro. ¡Gracioso! ¡De seguro James estaba iniciando la conversación! Las maravillas nunca acabarían.

Había apagado mi teléfono el último periodo para darle a mis chicos de primer año un examen y no lo había encendido de regreso. Aunque para ser honesta, no era una amante de los celulares. Muchos eran los días que se me olvidaba encenderlo de nuevo. Pero espera. Esto es extraño. Tenía seis mensajes.

Nunca antes había tenido seis mensajes. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? ¿Habría muerto Marie? Una inesperada ola de tristeza me invadió con esa idea. Golpeando el código para mi buzón de voz, miré por la ventana y esperé mientras James y Cambry el mesero, flirteaban.

—Usted tiene seis nuevos mensajes. Mensaje uno.

La voz de mi hermana mayor sonó.

—Bella, es Rosalie. Escucha, niña, no vayas esta noche a Soleil, ¿sí? Realmente lo siento, pero creo que Junie le dijo a mamá donde ibas cuando mamá llamó a mi oficina esta tarde. Creo que mamá está loca por conocer a Robert, e hizo una reservación para esta noche. Con los Carson. Así que no vayas allá. Voy a pagar la cuenta en algún lugar más, solo cárgala. Llámame cuando escuches esto.

El mensaje era de las 3:45.

Oh… mi… Dios.

Mensaje dos.

—Bella, es de nuevo Rose. Mamá acaba de llamarme. La cena es definitivamente en Soleil, así que ve a otro lugar, ¿sí? Llámame. —Ése fue de las 4:15.

Los mensajes del tres al cinco eran iguales, confusamente noté que el lenguaje de

Rosalie se deterioraba mientras avanzaban. El horror se levantó como una marea fría. El mensaje seis es el que sigue.

—Bella, ¿dónde demonios estás? Ahora estamos yendo a ese estúpido restaurante. Los Carson, Felix, Ali, mamá, papá y Marie. ¡Llámame! Nuestra reservación es a las siete.

Miré mi reloj. Eran las seis cincuenta y tres. James y Cambry ahora se estaban riendo mientras Cambry escribía su número celular en un pedazo de papel.

—¿James? —dije, mi voz era apenas un murmuro.

—Un segundo, Bella —dijo James—. Cambry y yo… —Luego vio mi expresión—.

¿Qué sucede?

—Mi familia está en camino. Hacia aquí —dije.

Sus ojos se saltaron.

—Oh, mierda.

Cambry nos miró, confundidos.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo —dije—. Inmediatamente. Emergencia familiar.

Aquí. —Dejé caer mi cartera por el certificado de regalo que la secretaria de Rosalie había impreso de internet. El pavor pasaba por mis venas. No podía ser encontrada aquí. ¡No podía! Sólo le diría a la familia que había ido a otro lugar. Eso era. No había problema.

Justo cuando nos paramos para irnos, escuché la horrible risa social y nerviosa de mi madre. ¡Ajajaja! ¡Ajajaja! Oooh… ajajaja. Miré a James.

—Corre —murmuré.

—Necesitamos otra salida —le dijo James a Cambry.

—Por la cocina —respondió instantáneamente. Los dos se fueron, conmigo a sus talones, cuando la tira de mi cartera se trabó en la silla de un comensal cercano. Él miró arriba.

—Upsy —dijo él—. Estás atrapada, cariño. —En más de una manera, señor. Lo miré con una sonrisa de pánico y di un tirón. La tira no se liberó.

Años de entrenamiento de baile hacían a James resbaladizo y rápido como una serpiente. Él zigzagueó y zigzagueó por las mesas hacia la cocina abierta y ocupada, sin darse cuenta que no estaba con él.

—Listo —dijo el comensal, deslizando la tira del respaldo de su silla. Y justo cuando me giraba a seguir a mi amigo, escuché la voz de mi madre.

—¡Bella! ¡Ahí estás!

Toda mi familia entró. Rosalie, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Felix y Ali, se sostenían de la mano. Papá empujaba la silla de Marie, seguida por mamá. Y los Carson, Letitia y Ted.

Mi mente estaba perfectamente en blanco.

—¡Hola chicos! —Me escuché decir eso en un modo "fuera de mi cuerpo"—. ¡Qué están haciendo aquí!

Ali me dio un abrazo.

—Mamá insistió en venir. Sólo para decir hola, no para arruinar tu noche especial.

—Ella me miró—. Realmente lo siento. Le dije que no un millón de veces, pero sabes como es.

Rosalie me miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Bueno, demonios, ella lo intentó. Podía sentir que mi corazón brincaba en latidos fuertes, enfermos, histéricos como si una trucha se meneara en mi estómago.

—¡Bella, cariño! ¡Has sido tan reservada! —dijo mamá, sus ojos miraban a mi mesa, donde dos martinis y una orden de otras Rockerfeller habían sido abandonadas—. Le dije a Letitia sobre tu maravilloso novio doctor, y ella dijo que no podía esperar para conocerlo, y tuve que decirle que no lo habíamos conocido,

y luego pensé, bueno, mataremos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Recuerdas a los Carson, ¿verdad, cariño?

Claro que los recordaba. Había pasado las tres semanas de ser su nuera, gracias a Dios. Algún día, en un tiempo muy, muy lejano de ahora, quizás perdonaría a mi madre. Pensándolo de nuevo, no. En mi experiencia, el señor y la señora Carson son gente reservada, distante, y completamente desprovistos de humor. Ellos nunca expresaron nada que no fuera la más fría cortesía hacia mí.

—Hola, señora Carson, señor Carson. Es bueno verlos de nuevo. —Los Carson me sonrieron de manera falsa. Les regresé la sonrisa con el mismo afecto.

—¿Qué estás comiendo? ¿Son ostras? Yo no como mariscos —dijo Marie—. Asquerosos, viscosos y llenos de bacterias. Sólo de pensarlo me da el síndrome del intestino irritable.

—Bella, cariño, lo siento si nos entrometemos —murmuró papá, dándome un beso en la mejilla—. Tu madre se volvió un poco loca cuando escuchó que no venias. ¡Te ves hermosa! ¿Así que? ¿Dónde está él? Ya que estamos aquí. Felix me miró. Después de todo, él me conoce muy bien. Puso de lado su cabeza y me sonrió de manera curiosa.

—Él… um… um… está en el baño —dije.

Rosalie cerró sus ojos.

—Cierto. Aunque, él no se siente tan bien. Será mejor que lo vaya a revisar. Dile que estás aquí.

Mi rostro quemaba mientras caminaba —caminaba, y caminaba, Dios, parecía que me tomaría para siempre— por el restaurante. En el vestíbulo, Cambry gesticuló hacia el baño. Seguro, ahí estaba James, oculto dentro del servicio de caballeros, mirando hacia afuera por la puerta.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —murmuró—. Le dije a Cambry qué estaba pasando. Él puede ayudarnos.

La puerta se cerró, y escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrándose mientras papá aparecía por el pasillo.

—Les acabo de decir que Robert no se siente bien. Y te toca la parte de Robert. —

Miré de regreso al comedor—. ¡Jesús, María y José en pan de centeno, aquí viene mi papá! ¡Entra en una cabina! ¡Apúrate!

—¿Cariño? ¿Cómo está él?

—Oh, bueno, no muy bien, papá. Um, parece que comió algo que no le sentó bien.

—Pobre chico. Linda manera de conocer a la familia de tu amor. —Papá se inclinó amablemente contra la pared—. ¿Quieres que lo revise?

—¡No! No, no. —Abrí una rendija de la puerta del servicio de caballeros—. ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

—Uhhnnhuh… —dijo débilmente James.

—Estoy aquí si me necesitas —dije, cerrando de nuevo la puerta—. Papá, realmente desearía que no hubieran venido. Ésta es… —Una ridícula farsa—, nuestra noche especial.

Él tuvo la decencia de mirarse avergonzado.

—Bueno, tu madre… ya sabes cómo es. Ella sintió que toda la familia debería estar aquí para mostrarle a los Carson… bueno, que estás bien con todo.

—Cierto. Y lo estoy —dije, maldiciéndome. Debería haber ido a la estúpida cena, decir que Robert tuvo planes de una cirugía de emergencia o algo así. En cambio, aquí estaba, mintiéndole a mi padre. Mi querido y viejo papá que me amaba y cantaba Civil War conmigo y que pagaba las ventanas.

—¿Papá? —dije dudosa—. Sobre Robert…

Papá le dio golpecitos a mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, corazón. Es vergonzoso, seguro, pero nadie se libera de una pequeña diarrea.

—Bueno, la cosa es que, papá…

—Estamos contentos de que salgas con alguien, cariño. No me molesta admitir que estaba preocupado por ti. Romper con Felix, bueno, es una cosa. El corazón de todos se ha roto una o dos veces. Y sé que no era tu idea, cariño.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Me había tomado mucho dolor, decirles a todos que era mutuo, que no estábamos seguros de lo que era correcto para el otro…

—Seguro, cariño. Lo amabas, es tan claro como el día. Dejando que tu hermana saliera con él… —Papá suspiró—. Bueno, al menos encontraste a alguien más. Todo el camino, Alice estuvo platicando sobre lo maravilloso que era tu hombre. Creo que se siente muy culpable.

Bueno. Ahí fue mi pobre deseo de confesarme. Un hombre vino por el pasillo e hizo una pausa, mirándonos.

—El novio de mi hija está enfermo —explicó papá—. Las carreras. —Cerré mis ojos.

—Oh —dijo el hombre—. Um… gracias. Supongo que puedo esperar. —Él se giró y se encaminó de nuevo al comedor.

Papá empujó la puerta un poco. —¿ Robert, hijo? Soy el papá de Bella,Charlie Swan.

—Hola, señor —dijo James en una voz más débil de lo normal.

—¿Hay algo que te pueda traer?

—No, gracias. —James hizo un gemido para que sonara auténtico. Papá hizo una mueca de dolor cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Por qué no regresamos, papá? —sugerí. Abrí la puerta—. ¿Cariño? Volveré en un segundo.

—Okey —dijo ronco James, luego tosió. Francamente, pensé que estaba exagerando un poco, pero bueno. Le debía al chico mi primogénito. Papá tomó mi mano mientras volvíamos al comedor, y le di un apretón de agradecimiento mientras nos acercábamos a mi familia, quienes ahora estaban sentados en una mesa redonda y grande. Los Carson fruncieron el ceño al ver el menú, Marie inspeccionó la cubertería de plata, mamá miraba como si pudiera levitar con la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba a su alrededor. Felix, Ali y Rosalie me miraron.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Alice.

—No genial —dije—. Una ostra o algo.

—Te dije. Las ostras están llenas de bacterias —anunció Marie, causando que un comensal cercano se Edlara notablemente.

—Te ves bien, Bella —dijo la señora Carson, sus ojos llorosos se levantaron del menú. Ella movió su cabeza como si estuviera impresionada que no hubiera cortado mi cuello cuando su hijo me botó.

—Gracias, señora Carson —dije. Por un mes, la llamé Letty. Teníamos el almuerzo juntas de vez en cuando para hablar de la boda.

—Tengo Imodium por aquí —dijo mamá, revisando su bolso.

—No, no, está bien. Es más de… bueno. Nos vamos a casa. Lo siento mucho. Robert amaría conocerlos, pero entienden. —Reprimí un suspiro. No era sólo que salía con un hombre imaginario, sino que también, él tenía diarrea. Con mucha clase.

Definitivamente el tipo de hombre que pondría a Felix celoso.

Espera un segundo. Para mi conocimiento, Robert Pattinson no fue inventado para poner a alguien celoso. Miré a Felix. Él me estaba mirando, todavía sostenía la mano de Alice, y sus ojos tenían un rastro de algo. ¿Afecto? Su boca se curvó hacia un lado, y alejé mi mirada.

—Iré contigo al auto —dijo Alice.

—Quédate aquí —escupió Rose—. Él no quiere conocerte bajo estas circunstancias, tontita. —Alice se sentó de regreso, mirándose herida.

Besé la mejilla de mi madre, saludé a Marie y finalmente dejé el comedor. Cambry el mesero estaba afuera del baño.

—Puedes irte por la parte de atrás —murmuró, abriendo la puerta del baño—. ¿James? No hay moros en la costa.

—Lo siento tanto —le dije a mi amigo—. Y gracias —agregué, dándole veinte a Cambry—. Eres realmente lindo.

—De nada. Fue divertido —dijo Cambry. Y nos condujo a la otra salida, lejana del salón principal, sacudió su mano con James, sosteniéndola demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno, sé que la pasé bien —anunció James mientras íbamos al estacionamiento—. Y, Bella, ¿adivina qué? ¡Tengo una cita! Así que cada nube se ve de plata.

Miré a mi amigo.

—Estuviste genial ahí —dije.

—Tener diarrea de mentiras es mi especialidad —me dijo, y con eso, nos reímos tanto que tuve que detenerme.


	22. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Chicas disculpen si hay algún error pero mi pq no me deja leer **

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

—¿Por qué enseñar la Revolución Americana al mismo tiempo que la Guerra de Vietnam? —preguntó el Director Stanton, frunciendo el ceño.

Diez de nosotros, el Director, el Dr. Eckhart, siete custodios y yo, estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de conferencias en el pabellón Bigby, el principal edificio administrativo de Manning, el que apareció en la portada de todos los folletos promocionales. Estaba haciendo mi presentación a la Junta de Síndicos, y me sentí enferma. Había estado hasta las 2:00 pm perfeccionando mi charla, practicando una y otra vez hasta que pensé que estaba bien.

Esta mañana me había levantado a las seis, vestida con uno de mis trajes Robert, cuidando de combinar conservadurismo con creatividad, domesticando el cabello, comí un buen desayuno a pesar del estómago revuelto y ahora me preguntaba si me debí haber molestado.

No iba bien. Terminé mi charla, y los siete miembros de la junta, incluyendo a Theo Eisenbraun, reputado amante de Irina, me miró con diferentes grados de confusión.

El Dr. Eckhart que parecía estar dormitando, me observó con creciente pánico.

—Ésa es una excelente pregunta —dije en mi mejor voz de maestro—. La Revolución Americana y la Guerra de Vietnam tienen mucho en común.

Mayormente en la enseñanza cronológica del departamento de Historia, lo cual, para ser honesta, creo que puede sonar un poco viciado. Pero en la Revolución, tenemos una situación de un ejército invasor contra un pequeño grupo de ciudadanos mal armados que ganaron la guerra a través de la astucia y el uso del terreno y sólo la simple negativa a rendirse. Lo mismo puede decirse de Vietnam.

—Pero pasó en diferentes siglos —dijo Adelaide Compton.

—Soy consciente de eso —dije, con un poco de demasiada brusquedad—. Siento que enseñando el tema y no simplemente la línea del tiempo es el camino a seguir.

En algunos casos, de todas formas.

—¿Quiere enseñar una clase llamada "El Abuso del Poder"? —preguntó Randall Withington, quien había sido senador de EUA por nuestro estado hace algún tiempo. Su rubicundo rostro, ya parecía más moteado de lo usual.

—Pienso que es un aspecto muy importante de la historia, sí —dije encogiéndome internamente. El Senador Withington había sido derrocado por acusaciones de corrupción y abuso de poder.

—Bien, esto es todo muy interesante —dijo Hunter Graystone III, quien era el padre de Hunter VI y un alumno de Manning. Señaló mi documento curricular de cincuenta y cuatro páginas para todos los cuatro años, cursos requeridos, electivos, créditos, presupuestos, salidas de campo, personal sugerido, estrategias de enseñanza, el rol de los padres, malla del currículo de historia, y otros objetivos.

Había codificado con colores, incluido imágenes, gráficos, tablas, lo había impreso y encuadernado en Kinko's. El señor Graystone aún tenía que abrirlo. Demonios. Le había dado a Hunter una B a su medio periodo —muy justo, déjenme decirles— y el señor Graystone me había recordado de este mismo hecho cuando me presenté a mí misma hace una media hora—. ¿Por qué no resume las cosas para nosotros, señorita Swan?

El Dr. Eckhart miró hacia arriba, no tan adormitado, gracias a Dios, y me dio una leve inclinación de cabeza de ánimo.

—Seguro —dije tratando de sonreír—. Bien, aquí está, en pocas palabras. — Tomando un profundo respiro, decidí darle todo lo que tenía, a mi inexpresiva audiencia de al lado—. Quiero que los estudiantes de Manning entiendan el impacto de la historia sobre dónde estamos ahora. Quiero que el pasado cobre vida para ellos, así pueden apreciar el sacrificio que nos ha llevado a este punto. —

Mirando alrededor de cada miembro de la junta a su vez, deseando que sintieran mi amor por el tema—. Quiero que nuestros estudiantes aprendan del pasado en una forma mucho más profunda que memorizando fechas. Quiero que ellos sientan cómo el mundo entero se transformó por el actuar de simples personas, si era Henry VIII creando una nueva religión o el Dr. King llamando a la igualdad sobre escalone de Lincoln Memorial.

—¿Y quién es el Dr. King? —pregunto Adelaide, ceñuda.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¿Martin Luther King Jr? ¿El activista de los derechos civiles?

—Por supuesto. Claro. Siga.

Tomando un respiro estable, continúe.

—Algunos chicos hoy se ven a sí mismos como aislados incluso del pasado reciente, desconectados de sus políticas de país, viviendo en un mundo donde hay muchas distracciones del verdadero conocimiento. Mensajes de textos, video juegos, conversaciones en línea… todos ellos en un detrimento de vivir en este mundo y entendiéndolo. Estos chicos tienen que ver dónde hemos estado y cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. ¡Tienen que hacerlo! Porque es nuestro pasado que determina nuestro futuro, como individuo, como nación, como un mundo. Deben entender el pasado, porque estos chicos son el futuro.

Mi corazón latió, mi rostro estaba Ediente, mis manos temblaban. Tomé una respiración agitada y plegué mis sudorosas manos juntas. Había terminado.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni una palabra. Nada, y no de una buena manera. Nop, era justo decir que había el proverbial sonido de grillos.

—Así que… usted cree que los chicos son nuestro futuro —dijo Theo, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Cerré mis ojos brevemente.

—Sí —dije—. Lo son. Con optimismo, tendrán la capacidad para pensar cuando el destino les pida que actúen. Por consiguiente. —Me levanté y recogí mis papeles— . Gracias a todos por su tiempo.

—Eso fue… muy interesante —dijo Adelaide—. Er… buena suerte.

Estaba segura de que sería avisada si pasara a la siguiente ronda. Ellos estaban, por supuesto, viendo hacia fuera de Manning, yadda yadda ding dong, blah blah blah.

En cuanto a lo de seguir en la siguiente ronda, mis oportunidades eras dudosas.

Dudosas en lo mejor.

Aparentemente, palabras de mi apasionado discurso salieron, porque cuando me encontré con Irina ese mismo día en el salón de profesores Lehring, sonrío tímidamente.

—Hola, Bella —dijo. Parpadeo… parpadeo… aquí viene… y sí, parpadeo—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu presentación en la junta?

—Estuvo genial —mentí—. Muy positiva.

—Bien por ti —murmuró, lavando su taza de café, cantando mientras lo hizo—. Creo que los chicos son nuestro futuro… enseñarles bien y guiarlos por el camino…

Apreté mis dientes.

—¿Cómo fue el tuyo, Irina? ¿El sujetador push-up influenció a la junta en tu favor, no crees?

—Oh, Bella, lo siento por ti —dijo, mientras se servía un poco más de café—. No es mi escote lo que amaron, cariño. Es mi manera con las personas. De cualquier forma. La mejor de las suertes.

En ese momento Tanya asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Bella, ¿tienes un minuto? Oh, hola. Irina ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy fantástico, gracias —medio susurró Irina. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Y Parpadeo otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tanya cuando entré al corredor y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Estoy malísimamente, en realidad —dije.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mi presentación no fue muy bien —admití. Todo ese trabajo reducido a una canción de Whitney Houston. Para mi irritable disgusto, mi garganta se cerró con lágrimas.

—Lo lamento, chica. —Palmeó mi brazo—. Escucha, ¿quieres ir a la noche de Baile Individual de James este viernes? ¿Dejarás de pensar en tus problemas? Todavía no he conocido a alguien. Dios sabe por qué. He estado tratando esos métodos de Lou como fueron enviados del Monte Sinaí, ¿sabes? —Tanya, esa clase era tonta ¿no crees? ¿Realmente quieres engañar a un chico a salir contigo pretendiendo ser alguien que no eres?

—¿Hay otra forma? —preguntó. Suspiré—. Está bien, está bien, lo sé. Pero ven al baile conmigo, ¿por favor? ¿Sólo para distraerte?

—Eww —respondí—. No lo creo.

Bajó su voz.

—Tal vez encontrarás a alguien para llevar a la boda de tu hermana —sugirió, la mujer malvada de negro corazón, eso era.

Hice una mueca.

—Vale la pena una oportunidad —engatusó.

—Satanás, quítate delante de mí —murmuré—. Tal vez. No lo estoy prometiendo, pero tal vez.

—¡Está bien, genial! —Miró su reloj—. Demonios, tengo que correr. El señor Lucky necesita su insulina, y si estoy tarde, se caga sobre todo el lugar y luego tiene convulsiones. ¡Hablo contigo más tarde! —Y ella estaba fuera, corriendo por el pasillo hacia el desastre médico que era su gato.

—Hola, Bella.

Me giré.

—¡Hola,Emmett! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está todo?

Él suspira.

—Estaba esperando que tú me lo dijeras.

Me mordió una ola de impaciencia.

—Emm, um… escucha. Necesitas hacer algo. No soy tu intermediaria, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero muchísimo resolver esto por ustedes chicos, pero necesitas tomar medidas. ¿No lo crees?

—Solamente es que no sé qué medidas tomar —protestó, quitándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

—¡Bien, has estado casado con ella por siete años,Emmett! ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa en algo!

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió.

—¿Hay un problema aquí? —dijo el pecho de Irina. Bueno, su boca lo dijo, pero con la cantidad de tetas que estaba mostrando hoy, ¿quién podría prestar atención?

—No, ningún problema, Irina —dije brevemente—. Conversación privada.

—¿Cómo estás, Emm? —ronroneó—. Escuché que tu mujer te dejó. Lo lamento.

Algunas mujeres solamente no aprecian a un hombre verdaderamente decente. — Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente, parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo, luego desfiló por el pasillo, balanceando sus nalgas.

Emmett la siguió con la mirada.

—¡Emmett! —ladré—. Ve a ver a tu esposa. Por favor. —Cierto —murmuró, arrancando los ojos del trasero de Ava—. Lo haré, Bella.

Más tarde esa noche, suspiré, encerrando con círculos rojos y escribiendo HABRÍA en el margen del trabajo de Blake. Estaba corrigiendo trabajos en mi cama, mientras Rosalie estaba usando la computadora para jugar Scrabble en mi pequeña oficina abajo. Haría. ¡Oh vamos!

Kerry era una chica lo suficientemente lista, pero incluso a la edad de diecisiete, sabía que no tenía que trabajar para vivir. Su madre era graduada de Harvard y era socia en una empresa de consultoría en Boston. Su padre era dueño de una compañía de software con divisiones en cuatro países, los que visitaba a menudo en su jet privado. Kerry iría a una universidad de mayor prestigio, sin importar sus notas y resultados en las pruebas. Y, si por algún milagro, decide trabajar en lugar de tomar el camino de Paris Hilton, probablemente conseguirá un empleo con un alto pago y una increíble oficina, tomaría almuerzos de tres horas y andaría rodando por reuniones, donde haría una insignificante cantidad de trabajo, llevándose el crédito de los esclavos que trabajan por debajo de ella. Si Kerry no sabía un pasado participio en una preposición, a nadie le importará.

Excepto a mí. Quería que usara su cerebro en lugar de aprovechar su situación, pero a Kerry realmente no lo importaba lo que yo pensara. Eso era claro. La administración quizá también comparta su indiferencia.

—¡Bella! —La voz de Rosalie resonó a través de la casa, haciendo a Angus saltar.

Lo juro mi hermana mayor se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más y más en Marie—. Estoy haciendo pasta integral con brócoli para la cena. ¿Quieres un poco?

Hice una mueca.

—No, gracias. Comeré algo más tarde. —Algo con queso. O chocolate.

Posiblemente ambos.

—Roger qué. Oh, está aquí.

Gracias a Dios. Salté hacia la ventana, con Angus saltando alegremente detrás de mí. Seguramente, mi cuñado estaba viniendo por el sendero. Casi estaba oscuro, pero su oxford blanco estándar brillaba en la apagada luz. Me moví hacia el pasillo para espiar mejor, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí así Angus no arruinaría mi escondite. Rosalie se fue pisando fuerte para responder al golpe suave. Podía ver la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero nada más.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cruelmente. Detecté una nota de placer bajo su tono…Emmett finalmente estaba haciendo algo, y Rosalie apreciaba ese tipo de cosa.

—Rosalie, creo que deberías venir a casa. —La voz deEmmett era baja, y tuve que estirar mi oreja. No dijo nada más.

—¿Eso es todo? —gritó Rosalie, haciendo eco de mi propio pensamiento—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—¿Qué más te gustaría que dijera, Rosalie? —pregunto con cansancio—. Te extraño. Te amo. Ven a casa.

Mis ojos estaban repentinamente húmedos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Así podemos vernos el uno al otro cada noche, y aburrirnos hasta la muerte?

—Nunca me sentí de esa manera, Rosalie. Era muy feliz —dijoEmmett—. Si no quieres tener un bebé, está bien, pero todas estas otras quejas… no sé qué quieres que haga. No soy diferente a lo que siempre he sido.

—Lo que quizá sea el problema —dijo Rosalie con aspereza.

Emmett suspiró.

—Si hay algo específico que quieres que haga, lo haré, pero tienes que decirme.

Esto no es justo.

—Si te digo, entonces no cuenta —replicó Rosalie—. Es como planear la espontaneidad,Emmett. Es una contradicción.

—Quieres que sea inesperado y sorpresivo —dijoEmmett, su voz repentinamente dura—. ¿Te gustaría si corro desnudo por Main Street? ¿Qué si empiezo a inyectarme heroína? ¿Debería tener una aventura con la mujer que limpia? ¿Sería eso lo suficientemente sorpresivo?

—Estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso,Emmett. Hasta que lo averigües, no tengo

nada que decir. Adiós. —Rosalie cerró la puerta y se inclinó contra ella, entonces, un segundo después, se asomó por el travesaño de la ventana—. Maldición — murmuró. Escuché el sonido del motor de un coche encenderse. Aparentemente Emmett se había ido.

Rosalie me vio, agazapada en la cima de las escaleras.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó.

—Rosalie —empecé cuidadosamente—. Él te ama y quiere hacerte feliz. ¿No cuenta eso, cariño?

—¡Bella, no es tan simple! —dijo—. A él le encantaría si cada noche de nuestra vida fuera la misma a la noche anterior. Cena. Una educada conversación sobre literatura y acontecimientos de la actualidad. Sexo en los días prescritos. La ocasional cena fuera, donde él se toma media hora en ordenar una botella de vino.

¡Estoy tan aburrida que podría gritar!

—Bueno, aquí está lo que pienso, compañera —dije, mi propia voz haciéndose más dura—. Él es un decente, trabajador, e inteligente hombre que te adora. Creo que estás actuando como una mocosa malcriada.

—Bella —dijo severamente—. Desde que nunca has estado casada, tu opinión ahora mismo no cuenta. Así que metete en tus propios asuntos, ¿está bien?

—Oh, absolutamente, Rose. Oye, por cierto, ¿Cuánto crees que vas a quedarte? — Seguro, fue un poco malicioso, pero se sentía bien.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Estoy arruinando tu tiempo con Robert? —Con eso, pisoteo de regreso a la cocina.

Diez minutos más tarde, sintiendo que realmente debía tener el control de mi propia casa y no debería tener que esconderme en mi habitación, bajé las escaleras. Rosalie estaba de pie en la cocina, revolviendo la pasta, las lágrimas cayendo por su barbilla.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—Seguro —suspiré, mi ira evaporándose. Rosalie nunca lloraba. Nunca.

—Lo amo, Bella. Creo que sí, de todos modos, pero a veces me sentía como si estuviera sofocándome, Bella. Como si empezara a gritar, ni siquiera se daría cuenta. No quiero un divorcio, pero tampoco puedo estar casada con un pedazo de cartón. Es como si trabajáramos en la teoría, pero cuando en realidad estamos juntos, me estoy muriendo. No sé qué hacer. Si sólo una vez pudiera salir de esa estúpida caja, ¿sabes? Y la idea de un bebé… —Ella comenzó a sollozar—. Se siente como s iEmmett quisiera un bebé porque yo ya no soy suficiente. Y él era el que se suponía que me amaría.

—¡Lo hace, Rose!

Ella no escuchó.

—Además, soy tan perra, Bella, ¿quién me querría como madre?

—No eres una perra. No todo el tiempo —le aseguré—. Angus te ama. Eso es una buena señal, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué me quede en un hotel o algo así?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sabes muy bien que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras —le dije—. Vamos. Dame un abrazo.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza.

—Lo siento por la rajadura de Robert —murmuró.

—Sí, sí —le dije, apretando su espalda. Angus, celoso de que había amor y no era directo hacia él, comenzó a saltar y lloriquear.

Rosalie dio un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo nuestro abrazo, tomó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —ofreció—. He hecho suficiente para las dos.

Miré a lo que llamó la cena.

—Trato de evitar consumir soga —le dije, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta—. No estoy realmente hambrienta. Creo que me sentaré afuera por un rato. —Me serví una copa de vino, le palmeé el hombro para asegurarle que no estaba loca, y me fui con mi perro hacia la noche perfumada.

Sentado en una silla de Adirondack, miré alrededor de mi patio. Angus estaba olfateando la cerca trasera, patrullando el perímetro como el buen perro guardián que era. Todas las flores que planté el año pasado estaban creciendo muy bien. Las peonías a lo largo de la cerca trasera estaban llenas de flores, el olor dulce de las flores embriagadoras en la noche. El bálsamo de las abejas ondeaba sobre los árboles de pino que me escudaban de la Edle 32 Maple, y por parte de Edward, los lirios crecían en líneas elegantes, blancos y añiles, aroma a vainilla y uva. Las lilas a lo largo del lado este de la casa se había desvanecido, pero su olor era indescriptible agradable, Edmante y estimulante a la vez. El único sonido era el río de Farmington, lleno y rápido en esta época del año, brotando entre las rocas. Un silbido de tren sonó en alguna parte, la nota melancólica que subraya la soledad que envolvía mi corazón.

¿Por qué la gente no puede ser feliz sola? El amor toma de rehén a tu corazón.

Vendería mi alma por Rosalie y Alice, mis padres, James, incluso por el pequeño y dulce Angus, mi amigo fiel. Como demostrado por mis acciones recientes, haría cualquier cosa por encontrar a alguien que me ame con la misma entrega de todo su corazón como quería. Esos días lejanos con Felix parecían como si le hubieran ocurrido a otra persona. Y aunque encontrara a alguien, ¿qué garantía había de que durara? Mira mis padres tan enojados entre ellos todo el tiempo. Rosalie yEmmett… siete años desmoronándose. Tanya, James y yo, todos a tropezones.

Parecía que estaba llorando un poco. Me sequé los ojos con la manga y tomé un trago de vino. Estúpido amor. Rosalie tenía razón. El amor apestaba.

—¿Bella?

Mi cabeza se alzó de golpe. Edward Cullen estaba en su techo, mirando hacia abajo, a mí, como un problemático obrero.

—Hola —le dije.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—Oh… claro —dije. Débil, incluso para mí.

—¿Quieres subir?

—Está bien.

Mi respuesta me sorprendió.

Dejé a Angus examinando una mata de helechos, pasé por la pequeña puerta que separaba mi patio del frente de la casa, y me dirigí a la plataforma trasera de Edward. Las tablas frescas, fuertes y con olor a limpio, brillaban tenuemente en la noche, y los peldaños metálicos de la esEdera estaban fríos bajo mi mano. Subí, asomándome por encima del techo hasta donde estaba mi vecino.

—Hola —dijo, tomando mi mano para ayudarme.

—Hola —respondí. Su mano era cálida y segura, y me alegré, nunca fui una amante de las escaleras. Esa mano me hizo sentir segura. Sólo una mano, eso fue todo lo que necesité. Fue con gran renuencia que la dejara ir.

Una manta de color oscuro se extendía sobre las tejas.

—Bienvenida al techo —dijo Edward—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias. —Muy consciente, me senté. Ed se sentó a mi lado—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? —pregunté, mi voz sonando un poco más alta en el aire frío y silencioso.

—Simplemente mirar el cielo —contestó. Pero no estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Me estaba mirando—. No podía hacerlo mucho en prisión.

—El cielo es lindo —dije. Inteligente, Bella. Muy ingenioso. Podía sentir la calidez de su hombro al lado del mío—. Entonces.

—Entonces. —Estaba sonriendo un poco, y mi estómago dio un giro lento y acelerado. Luego se estiró así que estaba acostado en la manta, apretando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Después de un segundo de vacilación, hice lo mismo.

Era lindo. Las estrellas estaban parpadeando el cielo aterciopelado y rico. La exuberante canción del río era atravesada por un ave nocturna de alguna clase, trinando suavemente cada pocos segundos. Y allí estaba Edward Cullen, su sólida calidez a sólo pulgadas de mí.

—¿Estabas llorando antes? —Su voz es suave.

—Un poco —admití.

—¿Todo está bien?

Me detuve.

—Bueno, Rosalie yEmmett están teniendo un momento difícil estos días. Y mi otra hermana, Ali… ¿la recuerdas? —Asintió—. Se va a casar en unas semanas.

Supongo que simplemente estoy sintiéndome sentimental.

—Tú y esa familia tuya —comentó suavemente—. Ellos seguro que te tienen muy agobiada.

—Seguro que sí —concordé sombríamente.

El pájaro en algún lugar trinó de nuevo. Angus ladró una vez en respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez has estado casada? —preguntó Edward.

—Nop —dije, mirando hacia las estrellas hipnóticas—. Sin embargo, estuve comprometida hace un par de años. —Dios. Un par de años. Eso sonó como un montón de tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo rompiste?

Me moví para mirarlo. Es lindo que asumiera que había sido mi decisión. Lindo, pero falso.

—No lo hice, en realidad. Él lo hizo. Se enamoró de alguien más. —Divertido… decirlo como si no sonara del todo mal. Se enamoró de alguien más. Sucedió.

Edward Cullen giró su cabeza.

—Suena como un idiota —dijo suavemente.

Oh. Oh. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa Edidez, girando hasta apretar mi interior. Tragué.

—No fue tan malo —dije, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Has estado cerca del altar?

—Estaba saliendo con alguien antes de ir a prisión. Supongo que era serio. —Su voz es plana y nada perturbada.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —pregunté.

—Bueno, peleábamos un poco mientras estábamos saliendo —contestó—. Pero que fuera arrestado fue el clavo final en mi ataúd.

—¿La extrañas? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Un poco —dijo—. Algunas veces. Sin embargo, es como si nuestros momentos felices fueran de otra vida. Apenas puedo recordarlos.

Su declaración es tan parecida a mis anteriores pensamientos sobre Felix que mi boca se abrió en asombro. Debió haber notado mi expresión de asombro, porque sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada. Simplemente… sé cómo se siente. —Estuvimos en silencio por otro minuto, luego le hice otra pregunta, una que me he hecho más de una vez—. Oye, Ed, leí que te declaraste culpable. ¿No querías ir a juicio?

Mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo y no contestó por un segundo.

—Había mucha evidencia en mi contra —dijo por fin.

Como tuve una vez antes, tenía la impresión de que Edward no estaba contándome todo lo que había que contar. Pero era su crimen, su pasado, y la noche y estar aquí era simplemente demasiado cómodo para presionarlo. Estaba afuera en el techo con Edward Cullen, y eso era suficiente. Era, de hecho, encantador.

—¿Bella? —dijo, me encantaba la manera en que decía mi nombre, su voz profunda, suave y con solo un toque de tosquedad en ella, como un rayo distante en una caliente noche de verano.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero simplemente estaba mirando las estrellas.

—¿Sí?

Ni siquiera se giró hacia mí.

—¿Terminaste con el rescatador de gatos?

Mi corazón se sacudió, mi respiración se congeló. Por una fracción de segundo, me imaginé contándole a Edward la verdad sobre Robert Pattinson. Lo imaginé girándose a mirarme, su expresión incrédula, luego disgustada, poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando algo nada halagador sobre mi estado emocional. Estoy segura como el infierno que no quería eso. Edward Cullen estaba preguntando si había terminado con Robert porque él… sí, no había que negarlo… estaba interesado. En mí.

Me mordí el labio.

—Um… Robert es… él era mucho mejor en el papel que en la vida real —dije, tragando saliva. No exactamente una mentira—. Así que sí. Lo dejamos.

—Bien. —Entonces se giró para mirarme. Su cara estaba seria, sus ojos ilegibles en la luz tenue de las estrellas. Mi corazón se ralentizó, y de repente el olor de las lilas fue vertiginoso. Las pestañas de Ed eran tan largas, sus ojos tan encantadores. Y también fue aterrador, mirarlo así, tan cerca y disponible, tan cálido y sólido.

Muy lentamente, se estiró para tocar mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Sólo una caricia pequeña, pero aguanté un suspiro fuerte ante el contacto. Iba a besarme.

Oh, Dios. Mi corazón palpitó tan fuerte que prácticamente hirió mis costillas. Ed sonrió.

Entonces, la voz de Rosalie dividió el aire tranquilo.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella, dónde estás? ¡Ali está en el teléfono!

—¡Voy! —grité, poniéndome de pie abruptamente. Ante la comprensión de que su ama estaba en el techo, Angus explotó en ladridos, rompiendo el silencio en fragmentos de ruido—. Lo siento, Ed. Yo… tengo que irme.

—Cobarde —dijo, pero estaba sonriendo.

Di otro paso más cerca de la escalera, luego me detuve.

—Quizá podría volver aquí alguna otra vez —dije.

—Quizá podrías —concordó, sentándose en un movimiento rápido y grácil—. Espero que lo hagas.

—Tengo que irme —suspiré, luego me escabullí por la esEdera tan rápido como pude. La risa baja y cenicienta de Ed me siguió mientras caminaba hacia mi propio patio donde Angus finalmente se Edló. Mi corazón palpitaba como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro.

—¿Qué estabas hacienda allí afuera? —siseó Rosalie cuando entré en el patio—. ¿Estabas allí arriba con Edward?

—Hola, Rosalie —gritó Ed desde su techo.

—¿Qué estaban hacienda allá arriba? —gritó de vuelta.

—Teniendo sexo como locos —contestó—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—No me tientes, Bird Man of Alcatraz —dijo, empujando el teléfono en mi mano.

—¿Hola? —jadeé.

—Hola, Bella. Lo siento. ¿Interrumpí? —La voz de Ali era baja.

—Oh, no. simplemente estaba… —Me aclaré la garganta—. Simplemente estabahablando con Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, estaba preguntándome si estabas libre este sábado —dijo—. ¿Tienes algo en la escuela? ¿O alguna batalla?

Fui a través de la puerta hacia la cocina y miré mi Edendario.

—Nop. Todo limpio.

—¿Crees que te gustaría ir de compras de vestidos conmigo?

Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás ligeramente.

—¡Seguro! —dije sinceramente—. ¿A qué hora?

—Um, ¿quizás a las tres? —Ali sonó tan dudosa que podía decir que algo estaba mal.

—A las tres estaría genial —contesté.

—¿Segura?

—¡Sí! Por supuesto, Bumppo. ¿Por qué suenas tan rara?

—Rosalie dijo que quizá debería darte tiempo e ir sin ti.

La buena de Rose. Mi hermana mayor tenía razón, sería muy bueno saltarme esta boda en particular, pero tenía que ir.

—Quiero ir, Ali —dije. Parte de mí lo quería, de todos modos—. Te veré a las tres.

—¿Por qué la consientes tanto? —preguntó Rosalie al minuto en que colgué. Angus entró corriendo, casi haciéndola tropezar, pero lo ignoró—. Dile que abra los ojos y piense en alguien más para variar. Ya no está acostada en una cama de hospital, Bella.

—Lo sé, Rosalie querida. Pero por Dios, es su vestido de novia. Y ya superé a Felix. No me importa si va a casarse con él, es nuestra hermanita y ambas deberíamos estar allí.

Rosalie se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina y tomó a Angus, que le lamió la barbilla con gran cariño.

—La princesa Alice. Dios prohíba que piense en alguien más para variar.

—¡No es así! Dios, Rose, ¿por qué le haces pasar tan mal rato?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá creo que necesita un poco de mal rato de vez en cuando. Ha vivido una vida encantadora, Bella. Adorada, hermosa, lista. Lo tiene todo.

—¿A diferencia de ti, que eres hombre, huérfana y horrible? —pregunté.

—Sí, soy toda bordes suaves y brillo rosa —suspiró—. Ya sabes de qué hablo, Bella. Admítelo. Ali se ha deslizado por la vida en una nube blanca y mullida con un jodido arcoíris sobre su cabeza mientras los azulejos cantaban alrededor de ella.

Yo, he pisado fuerte por la vida y tú… tú has… —Su voz se interrumpió.

—¿Yo he qué? —pregunté, erizándome.

No contestó durante un segundo.

—Has golpeado algunas paredes.

—¿Te refieres a Felix?

—Bueno, seguro. Pero recuerdas cuando nos mudamos a Connecticut, ¿y estabas un poco perdida? —Seguro lo recordaba. En ese entonces estaba saliendo con Jack de Le Cirque. Rosalie continuó—: ¿Y ese año viviste con mamá y papá después de la universidad, cuando fuiste mesera por un año?

—Estaba tomándome tiempo libre para descubrir qué quería hacer —dije—.Además, servir mesas es una habilidad de vida que siempre tendré.

—Seguro. No hay nada malo con eso. Es solo que Ali nunca se ha tenido que preguntar, nunca ha estado perdida, nunca ha dudado de ella misma, nunca se imaginó que la vida sería algo menos que perfecta para ella. Hasta que conoció a Felix y finalmente encontró algo que no podía tener, y tú terminaste dándoselo.

Así que si creo que es una pequeña egoísta, ésa es la razón.

—Creo que estás celosa de ella —dije, picándola.

—Claro que estoy celosa de ella, tonta —dijo Rosalie afectuosamente.

Honestamente, nunca podría descifrar a Rosalie—. Oye —agregó—, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí en el techo con El Pedazo de Bombón De Al Lado?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Simplemente estábamos mirando el cielo. Hablando.

—¿Estás interesada en él, Bella?

Pude sentir que me sonrojaba.

Rosalie me miró fijamente.

—Algo así. Sí. Definitivamente. Lo estoy.

—Mmmm. —Rosalie me lanzó una sonrisa pirata.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada. Él es una gran mejora de Felix el Pálido. Dios, imagina tener sexo con Edward Cullen. Sólo su nombre prácticamente me da un orgasmo. —Se rio, y sonreí de mala gana. Rosalie se paró y me palmeó el hombro—. Sólo asegúrate de que no lo estás hacienda para demostrarle a Felix que hay un hombre que quiere meterse en tus pantalones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vaya. Eso es tan romántico, creo que podría llorar.

Sonrió otra vez como la pirata que debería haber sido.

—Bueno, estoy vencida. Tengo que escribir un expediente y luego me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Gracie. —Me entregó a mi perrito, quien descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró con devoción—. Y, Bella, algo más ya que estoy haciendo el numerito de la hermana mayor —suspiró—. Mira. Sé que estás intentando seguir adelante y toda esa mierda, y no te culpo. Pero no importa lo genial que se vea Ed sin camiseta, siempre va a tener un historial en prisión, y esas cosas tienen el hábito de seguir alrededor de una persona.

—Lo sé —admití. Ava y yo lo hicimos para la segunda ronda de entrevistas para el cargo, para mi grata sorpresa. Todavía no estaba completamente esperanzada, pero Rose tenía razón. El pasado de Edward Cullen importaría en Manning.

Quizá no debería, pero lo haría.

—Simplemente asegúrate de que sabes lo que quieres, niña —dijo Rose—. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Creo que Ed es malditamente divertido, y probablemente podrías usar algo de diversión. Pero ten en cuenta que eres una profesora en una escuela privada, y esto podría importar para la buena gente en Manning. Sin mencionar a mamá y papá.

No respondí. Como siempre, Rosalie tenía razón.


	23. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

—Me han encargado hacer una escultura de un bebé en el útero para el Hospital Yale New Haven Children —anunció mamá, durante la cena de la siguiente noche. Estábamos en la casa familiar, yo, Marie, mamá y papá, cenando.

—Eso suena bien mamá —le dije, tomando un bocado de su excelente carne a la cacerola.

—Está quedando hermosa, si me permites decirlo —ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo que digas, cada media hora —murmuró papá.

—Casi morí en el parto —anunció Marie—. Tuvieron que ponerme abajo. Cuando vino tres días más tarde, me dijeron que tenía un hijo hermoso.

-Por la clase de parto y nacimiento —murmuró Rosalie, golpeando su vino.

—El problema de la escultura es que la cabeza del bebé sigue rompiéndose…

—Menos tranquilizador para mujeres embarazadas, supongo —intervino Rosalie.

—…Y no puedo encontrar una manera de seguir —concluyó mamá, mirando a Rose.

—¿Qué hay de cinta adhesiva? —preguntó papá. Edlé una carcajada.

—Charlie, ¿debes menospreciar mi trabajo constantemente? ¿Hmm? Bella, para, cariño. Eres tan linda, ¿por qué no comes?

—Oh, ¿te gusta, Marie? Me costó una fortuna, pero, sí, la electrocución era lo que estaba buscando. ¡Gracias!

—Siempre puedes decir de la crianza con una buena postura —dijo Marie, tomó la cebolla de su martini y la hizo estallar en su boca—. Una dama nunca presiente.

Bella, ¿qué pasa con tu cabello hoy? Parece que acabas de salir de la silla eléctrica.

—Madre —dijo papá—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer para tu cumpleaños este año?

Marie levantó una escasa ceja.

—Oh, lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Pensé que lo habías olvidado. Nadie ha dicho una palabra al respecto.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —dijo papá con cansancio.

—¿Alguna vez lo ha olvidado,? —preguntó bruscamente mamá, en una rara muestra de solidaridad con papá.

—Oh, lo hizo una vez —dijo Marie.

—Cuando tenía seis años —suspiró papá.

—Cuando tenías seis años, pensé que me harías una tarjeta. Pero no. Nada.

—Bueno, pensé en llevarte a comer el viernes —dijo papá—. Tú, Renée y yo, las chicas y sus chicos ¿Qué te parece? ¿Eso suena bien?

—¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—A algún lugar fabulosamente caro donde podrías quejarte toda la noche —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Tu idea del paraíso, cierto, Marie?

—De hecho —dije impulsivamente—. No puedo ir. Robert está presentando un trabajo en Nueva York, y le dije que me gustaría ir a la ciudad con él. Así que perdón, Marie. Espero que tengas una agradable noche.

Es cierto, sí, había estado planeando decirle a mi familia que Robert y yo nos separamos. Alice exigiría la asistencia a la boda y, obviamente, Robert no puede ir, al ser imaginario y todo. Pero la idea de pasar un viernes por la noche escuchando a Marie sobre sus pólipos nasales y con mamá y papá disfrutando de sus disputas sin fin, sentada en el respaldo de Felix y Alice mientras Rosalie tira contra todo el mundo... Nop. Edward Cullen tenía razón. Hice mucho por mi familia. Más que suficiente. Robert Pattinson podría darme una excusa antes, por desgracia, nos vimos obligados a romper para siempre.

—No —dije con una sonrisa.

—En mi época, la gente mostraba respeto a sus mayores —comenzó.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños. —Marie frunció el ceño—. Cancela tus planes.

—Mira, estaba pensando que los Inuit tienen derechos —dijo Rosalie—.¿Tempano de hielo? ¿Qué dices, Marie?

Me reí, percibiendo la mirada de mi abuela.

—Hey, escuchen, me tengo que ir. Papeles que Edificar y todo eso. Los amo chicos.

Rose, te veo en casa.

—¡Salud! —dijo brindando con una sonrisa hacia mí—. Oye, ¿ Robert no tiene un hermano?

Sonreí, palmeé su hombro y me fui.

Cuando entré a mi casa diez minutos más tarde, miré hacía la casa de Edward. Tal vez estaba en casa. Tal vez quería compañía. Tal vez quería casi besarme de nuevo.

Tal vez sin un "casi" en ello.

—Aquí voy nada —dije, saliendo del coche. La dulce cabecita de Angus apareció en la ventana y comenzó su canción de bienvenida—. ¡Un segundo, cariño! —llamé y luego me acerqué al 36 Maple. Justo en el camino. Llamé a la puerta.

Firmemente. Esperando.

No hubo respuesta. Volví a llamar, mi espíritu deslizando en una mueca. Eché un vistazo por la Edle, me di cuenta que la camioneta de Ed no estaba allí. Con un suspiro, me di la vuelta y volví a casa.

La camioneta no estaba allí al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. No es que lo estuviera espiando, por supuesto… sólo miraba por mi ventana cada diez minutos más o menos, con una gran irritación, reconociendo el hecho de que… uff… lo echaba de menos. Las bromas, las miradas de complicidad, los brazos musculosos. La ola de deseo de una mirada de Edward. Y Dios, cuando me tocó el rostro la noche en el techo, me sentí como la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que se hubiera ido por unos días? Tal vez era un topo de la CIA y había sido llamando a servir, como el personaje asesino de Clive Owen en The Bourne Identity, "Tengo que ir a matar a alguien, querida… ¡voy a llegar tarde a la cena!", el cual parecía encajar en Edward más que ser un contador, eso es seguro.

Tal vez, tal vez tenía una novia. No lo creía, pero nunca se sabe ¿verdad?

El viernes por la noche, cansada de torturarme a mí misma acerca de Edward, decidí que ir a la noche de solteros de James con Tanya era una mejor manera de pasar mi tiempo que preguntándome dónde demonios se había ido Edward Cullen. Se suponía que debía estar en Nueva York con Robert, y Rosalie estaba gruñendo en la cocina, rodeada de pilas de papel y una botella de vino abierta, quejándose de tener que ir a cenar con la familia.

Y así fue que a las nueve en punto, en lugar de ver a Marie luchar con alimentos más allá de su hernia hiatal y escuchando a mis padres, estaba bailando Gloria Estefan en la noche de solteros. Bailando con James, bailando con Tanya, bailando con Cambry, el camarero y pasándola muy bien.

No había hombres para mí aquí… Tanya había reclamado al hombre heterosexual razonablemente atractivo, y parecían estar llevándose muy bien. Al parecer, Cambry había traído a muchos de sus amigos, así que aparte de un puñado de mujeres de mediana edad —habitual multitud de James para este evento—, la noche había adquirido un aire decididamente gay.

No me importa ni un poco. Esto sólo significa que los hombres bailaban bien, estaban muy bien vestidos y coqueteaban descaradamente. Los novios homosexuales suelen ser mejores que los hombres heterosexuales excepto en la parte del sexo, donde las cosas tienden a desmoronarse. Sin embargo, apostaría a que un novio gay por lo menos me diría si salía de la ciudad unos pocos días. No es que Edward fuera mi novio, por supuesto.

Dejé que la música empujara esos pensamientos y me encontré después de un tiempo, dando vueltas, riendo, y haciendo alarde de mis habilidades de baile, que eran fabulosos según me dijeron una y otra vez los amigos de Cambry.

A medida que la música latía en mis oídos y bailaba salsa con un chico lindo tras otro, sentí una ola cálida de felicidad. Era agradable estar lejos de mi familia, era agradable no estar buscando amor, era lindo estar fuera, divirtiéndome. El bueno y viejo Robert Pattinson. Esta última cita fue sin duda la mejor.

Cuando James se fue a la parte trasera para cambiar la música, lo seguí.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamé—. ¡Mira toda la gente aquí! Debes hacer esta cosa regularmente. Noche de solteros gays.

—Me parece bien. Estoy agotada. Esto es un poco más animado que Danzando con los Viejitos. Mis pies me están matando —sonrió James. Parecía tan ridículamente

—Lo sé —dijo, sonriendo mientras arrastrada los pies a través de su lista de canciones—. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Son las diez. ¡Hombre! La noche ha pasado volando. Tal vez alguna cosa lenta ¿qué te parece? guapo como siempre, pero más feliz, también. La sombra que lo hacía tan trágicamente atractivo parecía haberse levantado—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cambry? —le pregunté.

James se sonrojó.

—Bastante maravilloso —admitió con timidez—. Hemos tenido dos citas. Creo que podríamos besarnos pronto.

Palmeé el brazo de mi amigo.

—Me alegro, cariño —le dije

—¿No te sientes… abandonada?

—¡No! Estoy feliz por ti. Ha sido un largo tiempo.

—Lo sé. Y, Bella, tú… —Levantó las vista de repente, su expresión cambió a horror—. Oh, no, Bella. Tu madre está aquí.

—¿Qué? —dije, al instante imaginando lo peor. Marie había muerto. Papá tenía un ataque al corazón. Mamá me estaba buscando para darme la noticia. Por favor, no,

Ali o Rose, recé.

—Está bailando —dijo James, estirando el cuello—. Con un amigo de Cambry. Tom, creo.

—¿Bailando? ¿Está mi padre aquí? —Estaba detrás de James, asomándome por encima del hombro.

—No lo veo. Ta vez sólo… se sentía con ganas de bailar —dijo—. Oh, está viniendo para acá. ¡Ocúltate, Bella! Se supone que estás en Nueva York.

Entré en la oficina de James antes de que mi madre pudiera verme. ¿Madura? No.

Pero, ¿por qué arruinar una noche feliz? Pegué la oreja a la puerta para que pudiera oír.

—¡Hola, Renée! —dijo la voz de James, a propósito alta, la cual llegó a mí con facilidad—. ¡Qué bueno verte!

—¡Hola James, querido! —dijo mamá—. Oh, esto es tan divertido. Ahora, sé que no estoy soltera, pero me sentía con ganas de bailar. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto —dijo Julián—. Va a dejar algunos cuantos corazones rotos, pero por supuesto. Quédese un rato. Diviértase. ¿Quiere bailar?

—En realidad, cariño. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono por un segundo?

—¿Mi teléfono? ¿En mi oficina? —prácticamente gritó James.

—Sí, querido, ¿está bien?

—Um, bueno, ¡seguro! ¡Por supuesto que puede utilizar el teléfono de mi oficina!

Con eso, salté de la puerta, abrí la del armario y la cerré tras de mí. Justo en el momento preciso.

—Gracias, Julián querido. Ahora ve. ¡Anda! No dejes que te guarde de tus invitados.

—Claro, Renée. Um, tómate tu tiempo. —Oí la puerta cerrarse, olía la piel de la chaqueta de James. Oí el pitido del teléfono y como mi madre llamó a alguien.

Esperé con el corazón latiendo.

—La costa está clara —murmuró y luego colgó.

¿La costa está clara? ¿Clara para qué? ¿Para quién? Tuve la tentación de romper la puerta del armario, pero no quería delatarme.

Después de todo, no sólo no estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York con mi novio doctor, también estaba escondida en un armario, espiando a mi madre. La costa estaba clara. Eso no sonaba bien.

Mierda. Sabía que las cosas no iban muy bien con mis padres, pero, de nuevo, que era lo normal. ¿Mamá tenía a alguien? ¿Estaba engañando a mi padre? ¡Mi pobre padre! ¿Lo sabía?

La indecisión me mantuvo de pie donde estaba, un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón galopeando. Me di cuenta de que estaba agarrando la manga de la chaqueta de James. Cálmate, Bella, me tranquilicé a mí misma. Tal vez la costa estaba clara no era tan clandestino como pensaba. Tal vez mamá hablaba sobre otra cosa…

Pero, no. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de nuevo, y luego se cerró.

—Te vi bailando por ahí —dijo la voz ronca de un hombre—. Eres la escultora, ¿cierto? Cada hombre estaba mirándote. Queriéndote.

Bueno, bueno, eso no es cierto. Fruncí el ceño. Cada hombre ahí afuera, menos dos, eran gays. Si estuvieran viendo a mi madre, sería para consejos de moda.

—Cierra la puerta —la voz de mamá era baja.

Mis ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad. ¡Dios santo! Apreté la manga con más fuerza, clavando las uñas en la suave piel.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Su voz era ronca… pero familiar.

—Cállate y dame un beso, niño grande —ordenó mamá. Se hizo el silencio.

Fría del espanto, abrí la puerta de la fracción más pequeña y di un vistazo. Y casi me meo encima.

Mis padres se estaban besando en la oficina de James.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó mi padre, rompiendo el beso y mirando a mamá con los ojos nublados.

—¿Qué importa? —dijo mamá—. Bésame otra vez. Hazme sentir como una mujer debe.

Mi asombro se convirtió en horror cuando papá agarró a mi madre y la besó torpemente… Oh, Dios, hubo lengua. Me eché hacía atrás, temblando y cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude… No es que importara. Metí la manga de la chaqueta en mi boca para no gritar. Mis padres. Mis padres eran jugadores. Y yo estaba atrapado en el closet.

—Oh, sí. Más. Sí —gimió mi madre.

—Te quiero. Desde el momento en que entré a este vil pequeño antro, te quería.

Me metí los dedos de mis manos en mis oídos, fuerte. Querido Dios, recé. Por favor, hazme sorda en este momento. ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? Podría detenerlo, sólo tendría que abrir la puerta y afrontarme a ellos. Pero entonces tendría que explicar lo que estaba haciendo allí en primer lugar. Por qué estaba escondida. Por qué había vuelto del vuelo tan pronto. Y entonces tendría que escuchar a mis padres explicando lo que estaban haciendo.

—Oh, sí. ¡Justo ahí! —canturreó mi madre.

Mis dedos no funcionaban, así que traté con la palma de mi mano. Por desgracia,todavía podía oír algunas palabras.

—Lento… más rápido.

—¡Ouch! Mi ciática. No tan rápido, Renée.

—Sólo deja de hablar y hazlo, guapo.

Oh, por favor. Dios. Me convertiré en una monja. De verdad. ¿No necesitas monjas?

Detenlos. Al oír otro gemido, traté de ir a mi lugar feliz… un prado lleno de flores silvestres, disparando armas de fuego, cañones de los soldados, la confederación y los yankees cayendo como moscas… pero no.

—Oh, bebé —canturreó mi mamá.

No podía quedarme aquí y escuchar a mis padres haciendo cosas salvajes, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar, intervino mi madre, o Dios.

—No aquí, muchacho. Vamos a conseguir una habitación.

¡Gracias, Señor! Ah, y sobre esa cosa de ser monja… ¿qué tal una donación agradable a Heifer InterAliional en su lugar?

Esperé unos minutos, respirando limpieza y luego arriesgué a mirar. Se habían ido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me estremecí, pero sólo era James.

—¿Todo está bien? —exclamó James—. ¿Te encontró? No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se deslizó por la puerta. —James tomó una mejor visión de mí—. Bella, estás blanca como un fantasma. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Um… es posible que desees quemar ese escritorio.

Entonces, deseosa de dejar esto y no regresar jamás, me acerqué con él, me despedí a Tanya, que seguía con el hombre y me dirigí a casa. Mientras conducía, estremeciéndome, sintiendo que Satanás apagaba cigarrillos quemados en mi alma. Bajé la ventanilla y tomé unos tragos de aire limpio. Tal vez una dosis fuerte de hipnoterapia pueda borrar esta noche de mi mente para siempre.

Pero sí. Era bueno saber que mis padres todavía, er, se amaban.

Estremeciéndome, pasé por mi entrada.

La casa de Edward todavía estaba oscura.


	24. Capitulo 22

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

Al siguiente día, me encontré una vez más sentada en el seno de mi familia, Rose, Alice y la promiscua anteriormente conocida mientras mi madre estaba comprando un vestido en Birdie's Bridal.

Bien, mamá y Alice estaban comprando vestidos. Rosalie y yo estábamos bebiendo margaritas de fresa de un termo que Rose había traído atentamente consigo mientras nos sentábamos en el salón de vestuario, esperando por Alice para aparecer en otro vestido. En realidad, el salón de vestuario era un nombre equivocado. Pasillo del vestuario, realmente, porque Birdie tenía sofás, un sillón, mesa de café y una enorme área de cortinas para que la novia pueda probarse vestidos antes de salir a deslumbrar a su séquito.

—Te has ganado esto —murmuró Rosalie, tomando un trago directo de su termo.

—Realmente lo he hecho —agregué.

Mamá y Ali estaban detrás de la cortina, mamá quejándose.

—Un pequeño pliegue aquí, mueve tu brazo, cariño, allí…

Mamá parecía tan normal hoy. Me pregunté si ella estaba pensando sobre la casi maldición de papá en Jitterbug la noche anterior. O tal vez estaba recordando el día en que ella y yo fuimos a comprar vestidos de novia. Rosalie había tenido una declaración, Ali estaba todavía en Standford, así que fuimos solo mamá y yo, y habíamos tenido un bello momento. Por supuesto, compré el primer vestido que me probé… realmente no era el tipo novia-princesa, para ser honesta, y un vestido blanco parece tan bueno como otro. Estuve esperando encontrar una falta de aro, como la que describe la señora Mitchel que Scarlett vestía en el Capitulo dos de Lo que el viento se llevó, pero la mirada de incredulidad de mamá lo había aplastado. Apenas recordaba el aspecto que realmente tenía mi vestido de novia, aparte de ser blanco y sencillo. Había tenido que venderlo en eBay. Vestido de novia: nunca ha sido usado.

—¡Oh, ese es bonito, también! —gorgojé mientras Ali salía detrás de la cortina.

Parecía como una novia debería… sonrojada, radiante, con ojos brillantes, dulcemente modesta.

—El primero era mejor —dijo Rosalie—. No como esa cosa froufrou a lo largo del cuello.

—Froufrou fuera —secundé, tomando otro trago de mi bebida.

—No lo sé —murmuró Alice, mirándose a sí misma—. Como que me gusta el froufrou.

—Es bonito el froufrou —rectifiqué apresuradamente.

—Luces hermosa —anunció mamá incondicionalmente—. Podrías vestir una bolsa y basura y lucirías hermosa.

—Sí. Princesa Alice —dijo Rosalie, rodando sus ojos—. Podrías vestir piel de sapo y estarías hermosa.

—Sacos de tela y fresno, estaba pensando —agregué, escuchando un gratificante bufido de mi hermana mayor.

Ali sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban distantes.

—No importa lo que vista. Solo quiero estar casada —murmuró.

—Blecch —dijo Rosalie. Yo sonreí.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo mamá, acariciando su hombro—. Me sentí de la misma forma. Lo mismo hizo Rosalie.

—¿Lo hice? —reflexionó Rosalie.

Mamá, tardíamente consciente de que tal vez allí estaban otros sentimientos a ser considerados, me miró con una nerviosa sonrisa. Sonreí de regreso. Una vez sí, me había sentido de esa manera sobre el matrimonio. Una vez, estar casada con Felix era todo lo que había querido, también. Noches de películas y juegos de scrabble, fines de semana gastados en antigüedades o en campos de batalla, sexo sin prisas en una cama con la sección del New York Times. Un par de niños en el camino. Lagos veranos pasados vacacionando en Cape Cod 27 o conduciendo a través del país. Yadda yadda ding dong, blah blah blah.

Y sentada aquí, admirando a mi hermana, podía ver finalmente que, incluso en ese entonces antes de la revelación de Felix, todas esas imaginaciones se habían sentido un poco… ligeras. Había imaginado ese futuro con una determinación que debería darme una pista. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche en la ciudad, Bella? —preguntó Alice, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

Sonreí a Rosalie, a quien había puesto al tanto antes.

—Bueno, lamento decir que Robert y yo estamos… —pausé para efecto pesaroso— … tomando un descanso.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Alice y mamá a coro.

Suspiré.

—Tú sabes, él es un gran tipo, pero realmente, su trabajo es solo demasiado demandante. Quiero decir, incluso ustedes chicas nunca llegaron a reunirse con él ¿verdad? ¿Qué dice eso acerca del tipo de esposo que sería?

—Mierda —anunció Rosalie—. Además, nunca pensé que era todo eso.

—Silencio, Rosalie —dijo mamá, viniendo a sentarse a mi lado para administrar unas pocas palmaditas maternales.

—Oh, Bella —dijo Alice, mordiendo su labio—. Él sonaba tan maravilloso. Yo… pensé que estarías locamente enamorada. ¡Estabas hablando de casarte hace poco!

Rosalie se atragantó con su bebida.

—Bueno —dije—, yo solo no quería un esposo que no pueda realmente, um, ser devoto a los niños y a mí. Tú sabes. Corriendo todo el tiempo al hospital nos estaba poniendo un poco viejos.

—¡Pero él estaba salvándole la vida a los niños, Bella! —protestó Alice.

—Mmm —dije, tomando un sorbo de margarita—. Verdad. Lo cual lo hace un gran doctor, pero no necesariamente un gran esposo.

—Tal vez tienes razón, cariño. El matrimonio es bastante difícil —dijo mamá. Me obligué a no imaginar la noche anterior, pero por supuesto, estaba cauterizada detrás de mis parpados, mamá y papá… ¡blencccch!

—¿Cómo lo estas tomando, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie, como si ella hubiera sido instruida en un paseo de coche aquí.

—Tú sabes, estoy realmente bien con eso —respondí alegremente.

—¿No tienes el corazón roto? —preguntó Alice, arrodillándose frente a mí, una visión en su vestido blanco.

—No. Ni siquiera un poco. Es lo mejor. Y creo que seguiremos siendo amigos — dije, consiguiendo un codo en las costillas de Rosalie—. O no. Él podría ser transferido a Chicago. Así que ya veremos. Mamá, ¿cómo está viniendo tu arte? — Un objetivo garantizado para enfocarse fuera de mi vida amorosa.

—Se está haciendo un poco aburrido —dijo mamá—. Estoy pensando en ir por lo masculino. Estoy cansada de todos esos labios y ovarios. Tal vez es tiempo de una buena moda pasada de penes.

—¿Por qué no flores, mamá? ¿O conejos o mariposas? ¿Tiene que ser genital? — preguntó Rose.

—¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo aquí? —una afanada Birdie de Birdie's Bridal aparece sosteniendo otro vestido—. Oh, Alice, cariño, ¡te ves deslumbrante!

¡Como un anuncio en una revista! ¡Como una estrella de cine! ¡Una princesa!

—No olvides las diosas griegas —añadió Rosalie.

—Afrodita, surgiendo de las olas —agregó Birdie.

—Esa sería Venus —dije.

—Oh, Bianca, aquí está tu vestido —dijo Birdie, sosteniendo un vestido color rosa, largo hasta el piso.

—Es Bella. Mi nombre es Bella.

—Pruébatelo, pruébatelo —dijo Ali, palmeando sus manos—. ¡Ese color se verá maravilloso en ti, Bella!

—Oh, supéralo —dije, levantándome del sofá—. Pruébate tu vestido, Rosalie, y compórtate.

—Tienes razón en eso —dijo Alice, golpeando a Rosalie en la cabeza. Birdie entregó a Rose un vestido con algunos tonos más pálidos que el mío, y Rosalie y yo fuimos dentro de vestuarios separados para probarnos nuestras prendas.

Detrás de la cortina fui yo misma. Sostuve el vestido en un gancho, deslicé fuera mis vaqueros y camiseta, contenta por el nuevo conjunto de sostén y braguitas que me impedía sentirme como una total vagabunda. Deslicé el vestido sobre mi cabeza, liberando mi cabello de la cremallera y logré rescatar mi seno izquierdo de donde se quedó atascado en el corpiño. Allí. Un tirón aquí, un empujón allá, y estaba comprimida.

—¡Vamos, déjanos ver! —llamó Alice impacientemente.

—¡Ta-da! —dije juguetonamente, saliendo para reunirme con mis hermanas.

—¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Este realmente es tu color! —gritó Ali, aplaudiendo. Ella se había puesto otro vestido de novia, una creación de brillante seda blanca con un escote recatado, un ajustado corpiño con cuentas brillantes y enorme falda ahuecada. Rosalie rápida y eficiente como todo lo que ella hacía, estaba lista esperando, mirando malhumorada y maravillosa en su tono rosa pálido.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo mamá—. Párate con tus hermanas y veamos cómo se ven.

Obedecí. De pie en el pequeño estrado junto a la fresca, , elegante Alice Rose. Al otro lado de Ali estaba Rosalie, su cabello dorado rojizo cortado en un estilo corto, delgada como un galgo, pómulos para morirse. Mi hermana era, sencillamente hermosa. Impresionante, incluso.

Y luego allí estaba yo. Me di cuenta que mi cabello oscuro no había tomado amablemente el tiempo de hoy y estaba haciendo su animal-salvaje otra vez.

Algunos círculos oscuros se escondían bajo mis ojos. —¿Quién podría dormir después de los juegos previos de mamá y papá?— En los últimos meses, había logrado ganar peso en mis brazos, cortesía de todos los tiempos de calidad con Ben & Jerry's. Basada en la foto que teníamos de ella, me parecía a mi bisabuela materna, quien había inmigrado de Kiev.

—Me veo como la bisabuela Zladova —comenté.

Mamá echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Siempre me pregunté de dónde conseguiste ese cabello —murmuró con asombro.

—Tú no —dijo Alice incondicionalmente.

—¿No era una lavandera? —preguntó Rosalie.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Genial. Ali es Cenicienta, Rosalie es Nicole Kidman y yo soy la bisabuela Zladova, lavandera de los zares.

Diez minutos después, Birdie estaba completando la venta, mamá estaba quejándose sobre tocados, Rosalie estaba revisando su Pattinsonberry, y yo necesitaba un poco de aire.

—Me reuniré con ustedes afuera, Ali —dije.

—¿Bella? —Alice colocó su mano en mi brazo—. Lo siento por lo de Robert.

—Oh —dije—. Bueno, gracias.

—Encontrarás a alguien —murmuró—. El correcto llegará. Será tu turno pronto.

Sentí las palabras como una bofetada. No, más que las palabras eran… demonios, mis ojos estaban ardiendo… era compasión. En todo el tiempo desde que Felix y yo habíamos terminado, Alice había sentido simpatía, y culpabilidad, y un montón de otros sentimiento, sin duda, pero nunca me había compadecido. No. Mi hermana menor había siempre, siempre mirado hacia mí, incluso cuando mis fichas estaban abajo. Nunca antes me había dado el tipo de mirada que me estaba dando ahora. Yo era la Pobre Bella una vez más.

—Tal vez nunca conoceré al alguien —dije ásperamente—. Pero hey. Tú y Felix podrían utilizarme como niñera, ¿verdad?

Ella palideció.

—Bella… No quise decir eso.

—Seguro —dije rápidamente—. Lo sé. Pero, sabes, Ali, ser soltera no es la peor cosa en el mundo. No es como si hubiera perdido una extremidad.

—¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no. Lo sé. —Ella sonrío con incertidumbre.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Yo… yo estaré afuera —dije.

—Está bien —gorgojeó ella—. Nos vemos en el auto —dijo, luego regresó junto a nuestra madre y su vestido de novia.

Cuando llegué a casa después de las compras para el vestido, estaba floja por todo el esfuerzo de toda esa maldita diversión. La cena y las bebidas siguieron las compras, llenas de alegría y pláticas de la boda. Estuvimos con otras parientes femeninas: las hermanas de mamá, desafortunadamente; la prima Ashley, Reina de Los recién casados, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja y parloteaba de lo bueno que era casarse. Por tercera vez, eso era… que los números uno y dos no habían sido tan geniales, pero eso era en el pasado, por supuesto, y ahora Ashley era experta en el Felices Para Siempre.

En sólo unas semanas, Felix y Alice serían marido y mujer. No podía esperar.

En serio, quería acabar con esto. Entonces, finalmente, vería que iniciara el nuevo Capitulo de mi vida.

Angus arañó la puerta de la cocina para que saliera. Ahora estaba lloviendo, los truenos resonaban en la distancia hacia el este. Angus no era uno de esos perros que le temían a las tormentas, mi pequeño chico, tenía el corazón de un león, pero no le gustaba mojarse.

—Vuelve pronto —le dije.

En el minuto que abrí la puerta, vi la figura negra contra la cerca del final de mi propiedad. Un relámpago brilló. Una mofeta… ¡maldición! Grité detrás de mi perro.

—¡No, Angus! ¡Regresa, chico!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Mi perro, un borrón de ferocidad blanca, se apuró por el patio trasero. Otro brillo de un relámpago me mostró que el animal era un mapache. Lo miré alarmada, luego se había ido, debajo de la cerca en el agujero que probablemente Angus había excavado. Un mapache podría dañar seriamente a mi pequeño perro, quien no era lo suficientemente inteligente para conocerlo mejor.

—¡Angus! ¡Ven! ¡Ven, chico! —No tenía sentido. Angus raramente obedecía en la persecución de otro animal, y así, él también, había desaparecido, debajo de la cerca, detrás del mapache—. ¡Mierda! —maldije. Girando, corrí hacia la casa, agarré una lámpara y corrí de nuevo afuera, hacia el terreno de Edward para evitar subirme en mi propia cerca.

—¿Bella? ¿Todo está bien? —La luz trasera del porche se encendió. Él estaba de regreso.

—Angus está persiguiendo un mapache —escupí, corriendo por el terreno sin detenerme, pasando a toda velocidad el terreno de Ed hacia el bosque, mi respiración se había convertido en un jadeo. Visiones de mi adorable perrito con su ojo sacado, con marcas de heridas en su espalda, la sangre manchando su pelaje blanco… Los mapaches eran feroces, y este podría acabar con mi perrito. Se veía muchísimo más grande que Angus.

—¡Angus! —grité, mi voz impregnada con miedo—. ¡Galleta, Angus! ¡Galleta!

Mi lámpara iluminaba las gotas de lluvia y las ramas mojadas del bosque. Mientras me apuraba, las ramitas golpeaban mi rostro, y un nuevo miedo inundó mi estómago. El río. El río Farmington estaba a noventa metros de distancia, lleno y oscuro por las lluvias y la nieve derretida. Era más que lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarse a un pequeño y no-muy-inteligente perrito.

Otra lámpara estaba cerca de la mía. Edward usando una gorra negra de los Yankees, me alcanzó.

—¿De qué lado se fue? —preguntó él.

—Oh, Edward, gracias —jadeé—. No lo sé. Se fue debajo de la cerca. Hace túneles. Usualmente los vuelvo a llenar, pero esta vez… yo… yo… —Los sollozos salieron de mí.

—Oye, vamos. Lo encontraremos. No te preocupes, Bella. —Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, y me dio un apretón, y luego apuntó su lámpara hacia arriba, a las ramas de encima.

—No creo que él pueda trepar, Ed —dije mojada, las lágrimas y la lluvia se habían mezclado en mi rostro mientras miraba para arriba.

Ed sonrió.

—Aunque, el mapache puede. Quizás Angus lo atrapó. Si encontramos al mapache, puede ser que encontremos a tu perrito.

Una idea inteligente, pero después de cinco minutos de iluminar las ramas con nuestras lámparas, no habíamos encontrado ni al mapache ni a mi perro. No había señal de él, no es que yo fuera una rastreadora o algo por el estilo. Ahora estábamos más cerca del río. Lo que una vez había sonado dulce y confortable ahora sonaba amenazador y cruel… el río se apresuraba, llevándose todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

—Así que, ¿dónde pasaste estos días? —le pregunté a Edward, pasando mi luz debajo de una rama caída. No estaba Angus.

—Heidi necesitaba que hiciera un trabajo rápido en Stamford —respondió.

—¿Quién es Heidi?

—La rubia del bar. Ella es una vieja amiga de la preparatoria. Trabaja en bienes raíces. Así es como encontré esta casa.

—Pudiste hacerme saber que salías de la ciudad —le dije, mirándolo—. Estaba preocupada.

Él sonrió.

—La próxima vez lo haré

Llamé de nuevo a Angus, le chiflaba, aplaudía. Nada.

Luego escuché en la distancia un ladrido, seguido de un aullido de dolor.

—¡Angus! Angus, amigo, ¿dónde estás? —llamé, caminando hacia la dirección del aullido. Venía del lado del río. ¿En el río? No podría decirlo.

Era difícil escuchar sobre el ruido de la lluvia y el agua. Las imágenes de Angus cuando lo compré, una pequeña bolita temblando, su pelusa que parecía ralladura de coco… sus ojos brillantes mirándome cada mañana, pidiéndome que despertara… su divertida pose del pequeño Súper Perro… la manera que dormía sobre su espalda con sus patitas al aire, sus pequeños dientes inferiores que siempre mostraba. Ahora lloraba más fuerte.

—¡Angus! —seguí llamándolo, mi voz estaba ronca y asustada.

Llegamos a la orilla del río. Usualmente pensaba en él como hermoso, tranquilo, de agua de seda, con rocas debajo, rastros blancos donde de repente colisionaban con una piedra o una rama. Esta noche, era siniestro y oscuro, como una serpiente negra. Guié mi luz hacia el agua, teniendo pavor de encontrar un pequeño cuerpo blanco en el agua siendo arrastrado.

—Oh, mierda —sollocé.

—Él probablemente no entraría —dijo Ed suavemente, tomando mi mano—. Es tonto, pero tiene instintos, ¿verdad? No se metería solo.

—No conoces a Angus —dije—. Es necio. Cuando quiere algo no se detiene.

—Bueno, si está persiguiendo al mapache, el mapache tendría suficiente sentido entonces —dijo Ed—. Vamos. Sigamos buscando.

Caminamos a lo largo del río, por el bosque, más y más lejos de casa, llamando a mi perro, prometiéndole regalos. No hubo más aullidos, sólo el sonido de la lluvia contra las hojas. No tenía Edcetines, mis pies se congelaban por dentro de mis botas de jardinería de plástico, las cuales estaban cubiertas con lodo. Todo esto era mi culpa. Él hacía agujeros todo el tiempo. Lo sabía. Usualmente reviso la línea de la cerca los fines de semana por esa razón. Hoy no lo hice. Hoy, había estado comprando ese estúpido vestido con Alice.

No quería imaginarme mi vida sin mi perro. Angus era quien dormía en mi cama después de que Felix me dejó. Angus era quien me necesitaba, me esperaba, su pequeña cabeza salía de la ventana de la sala de estar cada vez que llegaba a casa, encantado de verme. Lo había perdido. Debí llenar ese hueco estúpido, y no lo hice, y ahora se había ido.

Respiraba con furia, lágrimas Edientes y sin fin caían por mi rostro mojado por la lluvia.

—Ahí está —dijo Ed, apuntando con su lámpara.

Él tenía razón. Cerca de veintisiete metros del río, Angus estaba parado junto a la pequeña casa, que era como la mía, que le daba la espalda al bosque. Él olía la basura y miró para arriba al oír mi voz. Su cola se meció, ladró una vez y fue a continuar investigando la basura.

—¡Angus! —lloré, subiendo tambaleante la colina que me separaba de mi perro—.

¡Buen cachorro! ¡Buen perro! ¡Preocupaste a mamá! ¡Sí, lo hiciste! —Él movió su cola como si estuviera de acuerdo, luego ladró de nuevo, y entonces lo tenía.

Agarrando a mi perro entre mis brazos, besé su pequeña cabeza una y otra vez, las lágrimas caían a su piel mientras él se meneaba y me daba mordisquitos encantado.

—Entonces, ahí estás —dijo Ed, viniendo detrás de mí. Él estaba sonriendo. Traté de sonreírle, pero mi boca estaba en un lapsus, así que no salió bien.

—Gracias —me arreglé para decir. Edward fue hacia Angus, quien de repente se dio cuenta que su némesis estaba ahí, giró su pequeña cabeza y ladró.

—Ingrato —dijo Ed, dándole a mi perro un ceño fruncido. Él fue hacia abajo y metió la basura de nuevo al bote, y dejó todo arreglado.

—Has estado realmente genial —le dije temblorosa, acunando mi perro contra mi pecho.

—No suenes tan sorprendida —me regresó Ed.

Caminamos por el sendero de entrada de la casa hacia la calle. Reconocí el vecindario, estaba cerca de un kilómetro de Maple Street, un poco más lujoso que donde Ed y yo vivíamos. La lluvia era delicada, y Angus estaba contra mi hombro, haciendo su impresión de bebé, su mejilla estaba contra mi cuello, sus patas delanteras en mi hombro. Estiré mi chamarra contra su pequeño cuerpo y le di gracias a los poderes que mantuvieron a salvo a mi perrito, a quien amaba más de lo que él probablemente se daba cuenta.

El poder, era Edward Cullen. Él vino hacia mí esta noche fría y lluviosa y no se fue hasta que encontramos a mi perro. No dijo nada irritante como: —Oh, él regresará. —Nop. Edward estuvo conmigo, me alivió, me confortó. Recogió la basura por mí.

Quería decir algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué, pero cuando miré a mi sólido y fuerte vecino, mi cara enrojeció lo suficiente para alumbrar a una pequeña ciudad.

Estábamos en Maple Street, y las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas. Miré abajo.

Ed y yo estábamos cubiertos de lodo desde los pies hasta las rodillas, y mojados hasta la piel. Angus parecía más un trapeador que un perro, su piel estaba mojada y sucia.

Ed me miró.

—¿Por qué no vas a mi casa? —sugirió—. Ahí podemos limpiarnos. Tu casa es como un museo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no un museo —dije—. Solamente está ordenada.

—Ordenada. Seguro. Bueno, ¿quieres venir? No me molesta si la cocina queda sucia. Todavía estoy trabajando en ella.

—Seguro. Gracias —dije. Había estado preguntándome sobre la casa: ¿cómo sería el interior? ¿Qué había estado haciendo Edward?—. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas? ¿Estás remodelando toda la casa?

—Está bien. Entra. Te daré un tour —ofreció él, leyendo mi mente.

Ed me dejó entrar por la puerta trasera.

—Buscaré un par de toallas —dijo, quitándose sus botas de trabajo y desapareciendo en otra habitación. Angus, todavía en mi hombro, roncaba suavemente, lo que me hizo sonreír. Me quité mis botas de jardinería, quité mi cabello del rostro con una mano, y miré alrededor.

La cocina de Ed estaba casi terminada. Una mesa caballete con tres sillas que no combinaban miraban hacia un nuevo ventanal. Las alacenas de la cocina eran color maple con páneles de cristal y el mostrador estaba hecho de marfil gris. Había espacios vacíos, donde irían los electrodomésticos, aunque había una estufa de dos hornillas y una nevera pequeña. Definitivamente lo debería invitar a cenar, pensé. Viendo que era tan lindo conmigo. Viendo que él había sostenido mi mano.

Viendo lo sexi que era y no podía recordar las razones por las que pensaba que

Edward Cullen era una mala opción.

Ed regresó a la habitación.

—Aquí —dijo, quitándome a mi perrito durmiente y envolviéndolo en una toalla enorme. Talló el pelaje de mi perrito, causando que Angus parpadeara somnoliento al hombre extraño que lo sostenía—. Sin morder —advirtió Ed.

Angus movió su cola. Ed sonrió.

Luego besó a mi perro en la cabeza.

Eso era. Sin siquiera darme cuenta que me movía, encontré que mis brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Edward, mientras le quitaba su gorra de los Yankees, que mis dedos estaban en su cabello, que estaba apretando a Angus y que estaba besando a Edward Cullen. Finalmente.

—Era cuestión de tiempo —murmuró contra mi boca. Luego me besó de nuevo.

* * *

**UYYY beso mmm yo quiero!**


	25. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

Capitulo 23

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, espera —murmuró Ed, echándose hacia atrás.

Con una de sus manos sujetaba a Angus y con la otra tomaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Oh, mierda, mi cabello. El hombre podía perder un dedo ahí.

Pero él suavemente se desenredó, luego puso a mi húmedo perrito en el suelo y se enderezó mirándome a los ojos. Angus ladró una vez, luego debió correr hacia otra parte, porque oí sus uñas contra el suelo en la distancia. Pero yo no estaba mirando nada excepto al hombre que estaba delante de mí. Su boca encantadora y totalmente besable, el rastro ligero de su afeitado, esos ojos azul oscuro inclinados hacia abajo.

Ahora, esos eran unos ojos que podría mirar por mucho, mucho tiempo, pensé. Su calor resplandecía en mí, haciéndome señas, y mis labios se abrieron.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche? —me preguntó, respirando fuerte.

—¡Claro! —Chillé.

Y luego nos estábamos besando otra vez. Su boca estaba caliente y feroz sobre la mía, mis manos se cerraron sobre su pelo. Sus brazos me rodearon, empujándome contra él, y Dios, eso se sentía bien, tan grande y seguro y un poco aterrador al mismo tiempo, tan masculino y duro. Y su boca, oh, Señor, el hombre sabía cómo besar, me besaba como si yo fuese agua al final de un largo recorrido de arena caliente. Sentí la pared contra mi espalda, sentí su peso presionándose contra mí, y luego sus manos estaban debajo de mi camiseta húmeda, quemando la húmeda piel de mi cintura, mis costillas. Saqué su camiseta de los pantalones y deslicé mis manos a través de la piel caliente de su espalda, mis rodillas prácticamente se doblaron, pero él me sujetó contra la pared y continuó besándome en la boca, el cuello. Todo aquel tiempo en prisión debió haber hecho a Edward Cullen un poco desesperado, y el hecho de que él estuviese conmigo, besándome…. Era abrumador. Un hombre como éste. Conmigo.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó, retirándose, sus ojos estaban oscuros y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Yo asentí, y simplemente así, él me besó otra vez y me levantó, sus manos ahuecaron mi culo, mientras me cargaba hacia otra habitación. Una con cama, gracias a Dios. Entonces a Angus ladró y saltó contra nosotros, y Edward se echó a reír. Sin bajarme, suavemente empujo a mi perro con su pie y cerró la puerta con su hombro.

Así que solamente estábamos nosotros dos. Fuera de la habitación, Angus gimió y rasco frenéticamente. Ed no parecía darse cuenta, simplemente me bajo, subió las manos hacia mi rostro y se acercó más, borrando el espacio entre nosotros.

—Va a arruinar la puerta —susurré, mientras Ed acariciaba mi cuello.

—No me importa —murmuró. Entonces Edward Cullen me sacó la camiseta por mi cabeza y yo dejé de preocuparme por el perro.

Cualquiera que fuera la urgencia que él había sentido antes pareció desaparecer, y de repente las cosas se movían a cámara lenta. Sus manos estaban tan Edientes sobre mi piel y se inclinó para besarme el hombro, deslizando la tira de mi camisola hacia abajo, su sombra de las cinco en punto me raspaba la piel tierna de allí, su boca Ediente y suave como la seda. Su propia piel era como el terciopelo, sus duros músculos se deslizaban por debajo con un poder hipnótico.

Sin darme cuenta de que nos habíamos movido, descubrí que habíamos llegado a la cama, porque me empujó hacia abajo con él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa maliciosa y lenta que me encogía el estómago. Luego sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura de mis pantalones, jugando allí antes de desabrochar inteligentemente el botón. Me besó otra vez, caliente lento y perezoso, y entonces se dio la vuelta y yo quedé encima de él, con sus brazos grandes y musculosos a mi alrededor, y besé esa boca sonriente, deslicé mi lengua contra la suya. Dios, sabía tan bien, simplemente no podía creer que él estuviese viviendo en la puerta de al lado todo este tiempo, semanas de soledad cuando habían este tipo de besos esperándome. Lo escuché gruñir en lo profundo de su garganta cuando entrelazaba sus dedos en mi pelo húmedo, me aparté para verle la cara.

—Ya era hora —susurró otra vez, después de eso, no hubo más charla.

Una hora más tarde, mis piernas estaban llenas con esa casi olvidada pesadez suave. Me tumbé en mi lado, con mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sus brazos rodeándome. Eché un vistazo a su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con esas pestañas largas y rectas rozando la parte de arriba de sus pómulos. Estaba sonriendo.

Posiblemente dormido, pero sonriendo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —murmuró, sin abrir los ojos. No estaba durmiendo, pero aparentemente omnisciente.

—Eres muy guapo, irlandés —dije.

—¿Te rompería el corazón escuchar que realmente soy escocés?

—No si eso significa que te puedo ver con falda —sonreí—. Además, entonces estás relacionado con Angus.

—Genial —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír. Mi corazón se expandió casi dolorosamente. Edward Cullen. Yo estaba en la cama, desnuda, con Edward Cullen.

Jodidamente agradable.

—¿Escocés, hmm? —pregunté, trazando la línea de su hombro.

—Mmm-hmm, bueno abuelo escocés. Mi padre era irlandés, supongo. De ahí el apellido. —Abrió los ojos como un dragón perezoso y sonrió—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta en este momento?

—Um, bueno…. ¿dónde está el baño, Ed? —pregunté. No era exactamente la cosa más romántica, pero la Aliuraleza me estaba llamando.

—La segunda puerta a la izquierda —dijo—. No tardes.

Tomé la manta que estaba cuidadosamente doblada al final de la cama y me aventuré al pasillo, enrollándome a mí misma mientras me iba. Ahí estaba Angus, dormido sobre su espalda enfrente de la chimenea del salón, el cual solo estaba iluminado por las luces que se derramaban desde la cocina. Mi perro estaba roncando. Buen chico.

En el baño, encendí la luz y parpadeé, luego hice una mueca cuando vi mi reflejo. ¡Demonios! Tenía una raya de barro en mi mandíbula, mi frente tenía una raya roja de la rama que me había pegado en la cara, y mi pelo… mi cabello… parecía más como lana que cabello. Rodé los ojos, me peiné con los dedos un poco, lo mojé un poco por el lado izquierdo y me hice cargo de mis asuntos y me lavé las manos.

Me di cuenta que mis pies estaban bastante sucios. Me los lavé, uno a la vez, en el fregadero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —me llamó Ed—. Para de husmear por mi gabinete de las medicinas y vuelve a la cama, ¡mujer!

El espejo mostró mi sonrisa. Mis mejillas estaban rosas. Me re-enrollé con la manta alrededor de los hombros, modestamente y caminé de vuelta por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Edward. Cuando me vio, se levantó bruscamente a una posición sentada.

—Es la lluvia —dije, recorriendo los dedos por mi cabello—. Se vuelve un poco loco con la lluvia.

Pero él simplemente me miraba.

—Eres preciosa, Bella —dijo, y eso selló bastante bien el problema.

Estaba bastante loca por Edward Cullen.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí un ojo. El reloj de la mesilla de noche leía las 6.37 a.m.

Edward estaba dormido a mi lado.

Me tomé un minuto para hundirme y mientras lo hacía, sentí un brillo en mi pecho.

Edward Cullen estaba dormido a mi lado, después de hacerlo conmigo. Tres veces. ¡Ejem! Y fue bastante fabuloso, debería añadir. Tanto así que la segunda vez, había despertado a Angus, que luego trató de hacer un túnel por debajo de la puerta de la habitación para averiguar por qué su dueña estaba haciendo todo ese ruido.

No solo eso, fue… divertido. caliente y húmedo, sí, eso lo esperaba de un tipo como Edward Cullen. Pero a lo mejor lo que no esperaba es que me hiciese reír.

O que me dijese cuán suave era mi piel, con su voz en un tono cercano a lo maravilloso. Luego me desperté en algún momento alrededor de las 3.00 a.m., él estaba mirándome, sonriendo como si fuera la mañana de navidad.

—¿Hey, Ed? —susurré. Él no se movió—. ¿Edward? —Besé su hombro. Olía tan bien. Dios, tres veces anoche, pensarías que tenía suficiente—. Hey, guapo. Tengo que irme. —Pensé en añadir un cariño, pero parecía demasiado… dulce. Amigo, a lo mejor. Sin cariño. Todavía no—. Despierta, amigo.

Nop. Nada. Lo había desgastado. Pobre chico.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba riendo. Oído con oído. Tal vez hasta tarareando un poco. Me sentí un poco como Cole Porter. Con un beso más y una mira hacia la belleza de Edward Cullen me deslicé del calor de la cama y salí de puntillas de la

habitación recogiendo mi ropa manchada mientras me iba. Angus rebotó en el

salón en el momento que me vio.

—Shh —susurré—. El tío Ed está durmiendo.

Echando una rápida mirada al salón, pude ver que Edward había estado trabajando duro. El suelo aún tenía la tenue picada del poliuretano, y las pareces estaban pintadas de un gris claro. Tablones de algún tipo estaban apilados en un rincón y las molduras de madera biselada enmarcaban dos de las cuatro ventanas del salón.

Era una casa encantadora, o lo sería cuando estuviese acabada, las tejas de la chimenea estaban pintadas de azul, y a pesar de que la esEdera al segundo piso no tenía barandilla, era amplia y acogedora. Era el tipo de casa que estaba cuidadosamente construida, con sorprendentes ventanitas con marcos profundos, con molduras de coronas y un patrón de intersecciones en el suelo de madera de roble. El tipo de casa que no podría estar hecha por nadie más.

Angus se quejó.

—De acuerdo, chico —susurré. En la cocina, encontré un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel al lado del teléfono.

_Querido Señor Cullen. Escribí._

_Muchísimas gracias por tu amable ayuda para encontrar a mi amado Angus anoche. Confío que duermas bien. Tengo el lamentable deber de luchar contra las hordas Yankees esta mañana en Chancellorsville (También conocido como Haddam Meadows en la ruta 154 justo a la salida de la ruta 9, en caso de que estés interesado en observarnos conducir de vuelta a los agresores del norte) debo sobrevivir indemne, tengo muchas esperanzas en que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar en un futuro cercano. Mis mejores deseos, Bella Swan (Señorita)._

¿Tonto o lindo? Decidí que era lindo y lo pegué al lado del teléfono. Luego eché otro vistazo al hermoso hombre dormido, recogí a Angus y salí. Mi perro necesitaba un baño, y yo también.

* * *

**CHICAS donde esta la escena? creo que me perdi la mejor parte! **


	26. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**Este capitulo es dedicado a lis3011 muchas gracias por leerme**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

—¡Por aquí, primera Virginia! —le grité, segura arriba de Snowlight.

Por supuesto, el pequeño y gordo pony blanco no era exactamente un caballo de guerra, pero era mejor que nada.

Rosalie trotó hacia mi lado.

—Realmente tengo que dejar de hacer esto —dijo ella, tirando de la esquina de su uniforme de lana—. Me estoy muriendo aquí.

—En realidad, se supone que debes morir allí, junto al río —la corregí.

—No puedo creer que esto es tu vida social —dijo.

—Sin embargo, aquí estás, siguiéndome a todos lados. —Me volví hacia mis tropas—. ¿Quién no podría conquistar, con tropas como éstas? —cité en voz alta.

Mis soldados vitorearon.

—Así que fuiste a la cama temprano anoche —comentó Rose—. Las luces apagadas, Angus tranquilo, y sólo eran las 9:30 pm, cuando mamá me dejó dormir.

—Así es. Acostarse temprano, levantarse temprano —le dije, mi cara picando por el revelador calor. Rose me había encontrado esta mañana en la cocina, el pelo envuelto en una toalla, un albornoz rojo firmemente ceñida, muy apropiado. Ella había bajado por sí misma al campo de batalla, ya que tenía una deposición en Middletown a los dos, así que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle la reciente evolución con el sexy guapo de al lado.

—Hey, me encontré con un hombre en el jardín y pensé que podrías querer su número —dijo Rosalie, apuntando su fusil a un soldado de la Unión.

—Oh, espera, no dispares —le dije—. Snowlight se quedará dormido si lo haces.

Tiene narcolepsia. —Le di unas palmaditas en el cuello con cariño.

—Dulce Jesus de los tres clavos de hierro, Bella —murmuró Rose. Apuntó con su arma al soldado y dijo sin mucha convicción—. Bang. —El soldado, bien consciente de mi carencia de acero, cayó con obligado dramatismo, arañando al suelo durante unos segundos, luego se quedó trágicamente inmóvil—. Así que, ¿debería llamarte?

—Bueno, en realidad, no creo que voy a necesitar el número de nadie —le dije.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose—. ¿Has encontrado a alguien?

La miré y sonreí.

—Edward Cullen.

—Mierda —gritó ella, con cara de incredulidad. En ese momento, Jones Grady, un farmacéutico de día, disparó un cañón desde unos cuarenta y cinco metros de distancia y Rosalie cayó obedientemente al suelo—. ¡Te acostaste con él! — exclamó—, con Edward, ¿no?

—Un poco más tranquila, por favor, Rosalie, se supone que estas muerta, ¿de acuerdo? —Desmonté de Snowlight y le di una zanahoria de mi bolsillo, deteniéndolo para poder hablar con mi hermana—. Y sí, lo hice. Ayer por la noche.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué pasa con "Bella, te mereces un poco de diversión"?

Rosalie ajustó su rifle para que no estar recostada sobre él.

—Bella, aquí está la cosa. Mereces divertirte. Definitivamente. Y Edward es probablemente una enorme cantidad de diversión.

—Lo es. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Bueno, la diversión no es realmente lo que estás buscando, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Es... bueno, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Tú. Estás buscando un felices para siempre. No es una aventura.

—¡Silencio! ¡Se supone que debes estar muerta! —espetó un soldado de la Unión que pasaba por allí.

—Esta es una conversación privada —espetó Rosalie de regreso.

—Esta es una batalla —dijo entre dientes.

—No, cariño, esto se llama fingir. Odio tener que decírtelo, pero no estamos realmente en la Guerra Civil. Si te gustaría sentirte un poco más auténtico, estaría feliz de meterte esta bayoneta en el culo.

—¡Rosalie! Detente. Él tiene razón. Lo siento —le dije al soldado de la Unión. Por suerte, no lo conocía. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó, sólo para que le disparasen unos metros más adelante.

Volví a mirar hacia abajo a mi hermana, que había puesto su brazo sobre la cara para protegerse los ojos del sol.

—Sobre Edward, Rose. Él también está buscando a cualquiera. El matrimonio, un par de niños, un jardín para cortar el césped. Él lo dijo.

Rosalie asintió.

—Bueno. Me alegro por él. —Estuvo quieta durante un minuto. Se oyeron disparos en la distancia, algunos gritos. En otro momento, yo tendría que volver a montar a Snowlight, afiliarme a un partido de reconocimiento y atrapar algunos disparos amistosos en el brazo, resultando en una horrible amputación y eventualmente en mi muerte, pero me demoré un poco más de tiempo, el sol ardiente sobre mi cabeza, el olor fuerte y dulce de la hierba creciendo a nuestro alrededor.

—Una cosa más, Bells. —Rosalie se detuvo—. ¿Alguna vez Edward te dijo exactamente lo que pasó con su malversación?

—No —admití—. Se lo he pedido una o dos veces, pero no me lo ha dicho.

—Pregúntale de nuevo —me aconsejó.

—¿Tú sabes? —le pregunté.

—Sé un poco. Hice un poco de investigación.

—¿Y? —exigí.

—¿Alguna vez te mencionó a su hermano? —preguntó Rosalie, sentándose y entrecerrándome los ojos.

—Sí. Están distanciados.

Rosalie asintió.

—Apuesto a que lo están. Parece que el hermano era el presidente de la empresa a la que Ed malversó.

¡Por Dios! Supongo que mi estupefacción se notó, porque Rosalie extendió la mano para acariciar mi pierna.

—Pregunta, Bella. Apuesto a que te lo va a confesar ahora, ya que estás golpeando feos y todo.

—Esta facilidad de palabras. No me extraña que el jurado te ame — murmuré automáticamente.

—¡General Jackson! ¡Tu opinión es necesaria por acá! —llamé a mi padre, entonces volví a montar y dejé a mi hermana dormir la siesta en el césped.

Durante el resto de la batalla, mi mente estuvo más preocupada por la pequeña bomba de Rosalie, y aunque experimenté las acciones, ser Stonewall Jackson fue un desperdicio para mí ese día. Cuando finalmente me interpuse en el camino de la bala, teniendo cuidado de resbalarme de Snowlight como si se hubiera desmayado de miedo ante la lluvia de balas, me sentí aliviada. Lancé las últimas palabras poéticas del general...

—Vamos a cruzar el río y descansar a la sombra de los árboles. —Y nuestra batalla había terminado. Por supuesto, a Stonewall Jackson en realidad le llevó ocho días morir, pero aún entre hermanos no estaba dispuesta a pasar una semana reviviendo el reloj de la muerte.

En el momento en que llegué a casa, eran casi las cinco. Se sentía como si hubiera estado fuera de casa por varios días, no por horas. Por supuesto, la noche anterior, había estado en la de Edward. El pensamiento debilitó mis viejas rodillas, y una agradable opresión apretujo mi pecho. Pero ahora, mezclándose con que sabía que era momento de Ed que me hablara de su pasado.

Primero, sin embargo, tenía un perro al que adorar, un perro que saltaba repetidamente a mi lado, ladrando para recordarme quién se supone que es mi verdadero amor. Me disculpé profusamente con Angus por mi ausencia —a pesar de que mi madre había venido y le había dado de comer carne de hamburguesa, lo había llevado a dar un paseo, cepillado y le dio un nuevo y muy alegre pañuelo rojo—. La devoción abuela-maternal al parecer no era suficiente, Angus había masticado una zapatilla para castigarme por mi ausencia. Era un perro malo, pero no tenía valor para decirlo, siendo él tan adorable y todo.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta delantera.

—¡Ya voy! —dije.

Edward Cullen estaba parado en mi porche delantero, manos en sus caderas, luciendo molesto como el demonio.

—Hola —dije, sonrojándome a pesar de su expresión. Su cuello estaba hermosamente, bronceado como el color de un caramelo, solamente esperando ser probado.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —grito él.

—Yo-yo en una discusión —dije—. Te dejé una nota.

—No encontré una nota —dijo él.

—La dejé cerca del teléfono —repliqué, alzando las cejas. Frunció el ceño, casi saliéndole humo, aparentemente. Era bastante adorable.

—Bueno, ¿Qué decía? —pregunto él.

—Decía… bueno, la leerás cuando llegues a casa —dije.

—¿Esto fue una aventura de una noche, Bella? —su voz era irritada y dura.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Entra, Ed —dije, tirando de su mano—. Quería hablar contigo de todas formas, pero, no, esto no fue una aventura de una noche. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy, eh? Sin embargo, primero lo primero. Estoy muriéndome de hambre. ¿Quieres ordenar pizza?

—No. Quiero saber por qué desperté solo.

Él sonaba tan molesto y abatido y adorable que no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Amigo intente despertarte. Pero estabas fuera. —Él entrecerró sus ojos—. Mira, si quieres que vaya y te muestre la nota, estaré más que feliz.

—No. Está bien —él no sonrió.

—Bien, ¿Huh?

—Bueno, no, Bella, no está bien. Me estuve preocupando todo el día, sin saber dónde estabas. Prácticamente asusté a tu madre hasta la muerte cuando vine, y ella no abrió la puerta para hablar conmigo, y, sí estoy de un humor de mierda.

—Porque no encontraste la nota, gruñón. Que por cierto era muy linda, si soy sincera, y no daba indicación de ser una aventura de una noche. Ahora, qué te parece lo de la pizza, o ¿Debería comerme mi propio brazo? Estoy hambrienta.

—Yo cocinaré —gruño él, todavía con una mirada penetrante.

—Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo —le recordé.

—No dije que sería bueno. —Entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, alzándome, mis pies no tocaban el suelo y me beso quitándome el aliento.

—La cena puede esperar —respiré.

Oh, no era la cosa más inteligente qué hacer, dado que teníamos Cosas por Discutir, pero ¡Vamos! Eso suaves ojos verdes, ese despeinado cabello… ¿Mencioné que me cargó? Todo el camino por las escaleras, sobre sus hombros, ¿Estilo cavernícola? Y ¿No estaba siquiera sin aliento cuando llegamos a la cima? ¡Vamos!

Y dios, la manera en que me besó, urgentes, hambrientos besos que derretían mis huesos y calentaba mí centro hasta el punto que ni siquiera noté que Angus estaba mordiendo la pierna de Ed hasta que él empezó a reírse contra mi boca, luego agarró a Angus y lo colocó afuera en el pasillo, donde mí pequeño perro ladró dos veces antes de alejarse para destruir algo más.

Mirando a Edward allí, inclinándose en la puerta de mi habitación, su camisa desabotonada, sus ojos intensos y ardiendo… bueno, casi no necesitaba el sexo, sólo podía quedarme mirándolo, esa pequeña sonrisa finalmente jugando en la esquina de su boca… en realidad, ¿De qué hablaba? Sí necesitaba el sexo. No había ningún punto en desperdiciar un hombre que me miraba así.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la tumbona en el patio cuando bajamos un buen tiempo después. Angus estaba todo extendido en su regazo, gimiendo ocasionalmente mientras ella acariciaba su pelaje.

—Escuché ruidos salvajes —dijo Rose, girando la cabeza mientras entrabamos a la cocina—. Me imaginé que era más seguro quedarse afuera.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino? —pregunté.

—Seguro —dijo con indiferencia.

Edward hizo los honores, abriendo el refrigerador como si viviera ahí y sacando una botella de chardonnay.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó él.

—Eso es fabuloso —dije, pasándole el sacacorchos—. Gracias, amigo. Y no solo por descorchar la botella de vino.

Él sonrío.

—De nada. Por todas mis habilidades. ¿Quieres que cocine algo?

—Sí, quiero —dije—. Rose, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

—No, gracias. Las feromonas allí harán que me ahogue.

Abrí la puerta mosquitera y me senté cerca de mí hermana, deslizando mi pie descalzo contra el ladrillo del patio.

—¿Está todo bien, Rosalie? —pregunté.

—Emmett está en una cita —anunció ella—. Con tu compañera de trabajo, Linda o Irina o algún otro nombre de gatita porno.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—Oh, Rose. ¿Estás segura de que es una cita?

—Bueno, él está cenando con ella, y se tomó la increíble molestia de recordarme quién era ella. —Su voz se profundizó para imitar la formal voz deEmmett—. "Recuerdas, Rosalie. Bastante atractiva, que enseña historia con Bella…" Cabrón —dijo con un tambaleo delator.

—Sabes, quizás ella sólo esté tratando de persuadirlo para conseguir su apoyo para ser copresidenta en nuestro departamento —sugerí—. Ella debe saber que él es amigo del director.

—Él no iría en tu contra, Bella —replicó ella.

—Estoy albergando a su esposa. Así que puede —dije. Ella no dijo nada más. Miré hacia Edward a través de la puerta mosquitera. Él estaba cortando algo en la mesada, y lucía tan bien allí que me hacía marearme un poco. Luego inmediatamente sentí un pinchazo de culpa por sentirme tan feliz cuando Rosalie estaba sufriendo.

—Rosalie —dije lentamente, regresando con mi hermana, que estaba mirando a sus rodillas—. Quizás es tiempo que regreses conEmmett. Conseguir terapia y todo eso. Las cosas no están mejorando contigo quedándote aquí.

—Cierto —dijo ella—. Excepto que parecerá que estoy gateando de regreso porque estoy celosa, lo que es verdad, ahora que pienso en ello, y no quiero darle la satisfacción de pensar que si él va a engañarme, voy a estar sobre mis talones como algún perro haciendo trucos —Angus ladró en solidaridad—. Si él me quiere de vuelta, ¡Él debe hacer algo! —ella hizo una pausa—. Aparte de acostarse con otra mujer.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunte.

—Nada. Escucha, voy a ir al sótano, ¿Okey? Para ver una de tus películas tontas o algo, ¿Está eso bien?

—Seguro —dije—. Um, quizá me quede con Ed esta noche.

—Okey. Nos vemos luego. —Se levantó, me dio un apretón en el hombro y fue a la cocina.

—Escucha, cadena perpetua, necesitas hablar con mi hermana sobre tú sórdido pasado. ¿Okey? Diviértanse —Tomó su copa de vino y desapareció abajo en el sótano.

Me senté sola en el patio, escuchando a los pájaros con sus cantos nocturnos. La paz de la temporada, el olor del césped recién podado, la ligera brisa, me hacía tan feliz. De la cocina venían los sonidos de Edward cocinando, el siseo de algo en la sartén, el alegre sonido de los platos. Sentí una oleada de… bueno, era muy pronto para decir amor, pero ya sabes. Alegría. Pura, subestimada alegría. Angus lamió mi tobillo como si él entendiera.

Ed abrió la puerta y trajo nuestros platos, poniendo uno en mi regazo. Un omelet y tostada de trigo entero. Perfecto. Se sentó en la silla desocupada de Rosalie y dio un mordisco a su tostada.

—Tal vez debería saber lo que hiciste para terminar en la cárcel.

—Así que. Mi pasado sórdido —dijo él.

—Sólo creo que debería escucharlo de ti, Ed. Rosalie sabe…

—Cierto —respondió tensamente—. Deberías saber. Tú come, yo hablaré.

—Bella, estaba planeando decirte hoy, ¿bien? Es por eso que estaba molesto cuando no estabas alrededor. Así que come. —Obedientemente, le di un mordisco al omelet, el cual estaba caliente y esponjoso y completamente delicioso. Dándole lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora, esperé.

Ed bajó su plato y giró su silla para enfrentarme mejor. Se sentó inclinándose levemente hacia adelante, sus grandes manos sostenidas ligeramente en frente de él, me miró fijamente por un minuto, lo que hizo masticar un poco incómodo.

Luego suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Yo no desfalqué exactamente el dinero. Pero sabía sobre eso, no reporté a la persona que sí lo desfalcó, y ayudé a mantenerlo escondido.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿quién lo tomó? —pregunté.

—Mi hermano.

Casi me ahogué.

—Oh —susurré.

Por la siguiente media hora, Edward me contó una historia bastante fascinante.

Cómo él y su hermano, Pete, tenían una compañía grande de construcción. Sobreel Huracán Katrina y un suministro interminable de reconstrucción por el que el gobierno estaba pagando. Sobre la Aliuraleza frenética del negocio, las órdenes que se perdieron, los reclamos del seguro, el vientre criminal de New Orleans. Y entonces, una noche, cómo encontró una cuenta de Islas Caimán bajo su propio nombre con $1,6 millones en ella.

—Santa mierda, Ed —jadeé.

Él no respondió, sólo asintió.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno, eran las cuatro de la mañana, y estaba algo sorprendido, viendo mi propio nombre allí en la pantalla de la computadora. Tenía miedo de alejar la mirada también, pensando que mi hermano… porque no podía haber sido nadie más que él, que él movería el dinero. O lo gastaría. Dios, no lo sé. Así que abrí otra cuenta y transferí todo el monto.

—¿No son esas cuentas protegidas con contraseñas y todo eso? —pregunté. Sí leí John Grisham, después de todo.

—Sí. Él usaba el nombre de nuestra madre. Nunca fue realmente inteligente cuando se trataba de números PIN y ese tipo de cosas. Siempre usaba su cumpleaños o el nombre de nuestra mamá. De todas formas, pensé que lo enfrentaría, y que encontraríamos una manera de devolver el dinero a donde pertenecía. Estábamos trabajando en el Noveno Distrito, reconstruyendo vecindarios, y pensé que sólo deslizaríamos el dinero de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a la Feds o a la policía? —pregunté.

—Porque era mi hermano.

—¡Pero él estaba engañando a todas esas personas! ¡Y te estaba usando para hacerlo! Dios, el Noveno Distrito fue el golpe más fuerte de todos…

—Lo sé —suspiró Ed y frotó su mano a través de su cabello—. Lo sé, Bella. Pero… —Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad—. Pero también era el hermano que me dejó dormir en su habitación por un año después de que nuestra madre murió. El que me mostró cómo golpear una pelota de baseball y me enseñó a manejar. Él siempre decía que entraríamos juntos en los negocios. Quería darle una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. —Ed me miró, su rostro viéndose mayor, y triste—. Él era mi hermano mayor. No quería que fuera a la cárcel.

Sí. Yo también sabía acerca de poner a la familia antes que el sentido común, ¿no?

—Así que ¿qué pasó? —pregunté en voz más baja—. ¿Qué dijo? —Puse mi plato vacío a un lado.

—Bueno, ¿qué podía decir? Lo sentía, se quedó atrapado en todo eso, todos los demás lo estaban haciendo… Pero él accedió a que sólo devolviéramos el dinero a los proyectos e hiciéramos las cosas bien. —Se detuvo, recordando—.

Desafortunadamente para nosotros, los Feds habían estado observando la compañía. Cuando moví el dinero, les dejé un rastro, y saltaron. —Bajó la mirada y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Tu hermano fue a la cárcel también? —pregunté suavemente.

Ed no levantó la mirada.

—No, Bella. Testificó en mi contra.

Cerré los ojos.

—Oh, Ed.

—Sí.

—¿Tú… qué hiciste?

Otro cansado suspiro.

—Mi hermano había tomado precauciones, ¿sabes? Mi nombre estaba por todas partes en esto, y era su palabra en contra de la mía. Y yo era el contador. Pete dijo que aún si quería hacerlo, no habría sabido cómo hacerlo, yo era el chico universitario y todo eso. Los fiscales lo encontraron a él mucho más convincente, supongo. Mi abogado dijo que el mundo no iba a ser fácil para alguien que le había robado a las víctimas de Katrina, así que cuando ellos ofrecieron un acuerdo, lo tomé.

Angus saltó a mi regazo, y lo acaricié, pensando.

—¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes, Ed? Te habría creído.

—¿Lo habrías hecho? —preguntó—. ¿No dicen todos los convictos que son inocentes? ¿Qué les tendieron una trampa?

Tenía un punto. No respondí.

—No tengo forma de probar que no hice exactamente lo que mi hermano dijo que hice —agregó en voz baja.

Mi corazón dolió en un repentino, fuerte tirón mientras intentaba imaginar cómo se habría sentido ser entregada por Rosalie o Alice. Ser traicionada por una de ellas. No podía. Sí, por supuesto que Ali se había enamorado de Felix, pero eso no era su culpa. Nunca lo había pensado así, de todas formas, y conocía a mi hermana. Pero tener a tu propio hermano enviándote a la cárcel por su propio crimen… hombre. No me pregunto por qué Ed tenía un borde cuando se trataba de discutir sobre su pasado.

—Así que ¿ibas a contarme todo esto? ¿Aún sin Rose revolviendo tus registros?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no todas las otras veces que pregunté?

—Porque comenzamos algo la noche anterior. Pensé que lo hicimos, de todas formas. —Su voz era dura—. Así que esa es la historia. Ahora sabes.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos pocos minutos más. Angus, aburrido de ser ignorado, ladró una vez y movió su cola, invitándome a adorarlo. Acaricié su pelaje perezosamente y ajusté su pañuelo, ociosamente notando que se había comido el omelet de Ed mientras estábamos hablando.

—¿Ed? —dije finalmente.

—Sí. —Su voz era plana, sus hombros tensos.

—¿Te gustaría cenar con mi familia alguna vez?

Él no se movió por un segundo, luego prácticamente saltó la distancia entre nosotros. Su sonrisa iluminó la penumbra.

—Sí.

Envolvió sus grandes brazos alrededor de mí y me besó con fuerza, y Angus lo mordisqueó. Luego limpiamos los platos y fuimos a su lugar.

* * *

**Ahora si quiero matar a 2 hermanos pobre de mi Edward el no se lo merecia**

**andrixcedemar tratare de terminarla este fin de semana pero no prometo nada**


	27. Capitulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

El día siguiente era el Día Conmemorativo, así que no tenía que arrastrarme fuera de la cama de Ed antes del amanecer. En cambio, nos fuimos andando a Lala's por pasteles y vagamos a lo largo de la parte posterior de Farmington.

—¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? —preguntó Edward, tomando un largo trago de su café.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? —pregunté, tirando de la correa de Angus para que no pudiera comer ni rodar por el pobre ratón muerto en el borde del camino.

—Tendrías que cancelarlos —sonrió él, deslizando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿En serio?

—Mmm-hmm. —Limpió un poco de glaseado de mi barbilla, y luego me besó.

—Está bien, entonces. Soy tuya —murmuré.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo, besándome otra vez, largo y lento y dulce, de modo que mis rodillas temblaban cuando él me dejó ir—. Te voy a recoger a las dos, pero tengo que correr ahora. Los aparatos se instalan hoy.

—Casi terminas con la casa, ¿no? —le pregunté, un dolor súbito golpeando mi corazón.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Qué sucederá después de eso?

—Tengo otra casa en la que trabajar, a un par de ciudades al norte. Pero si quieres, puedo volver y acostarme en el techo de esta casa para que puedas espiarme. Si a los nuevos propietarios no les importa.

—Nunca he espiado. Fue más una cosa de mirar.

Él sonrió y entonces miró su reloj.

—Está bien, Bella. Tengo que correr. —Me besó una vez más, y luego se fue por el camino a su casa—. Dos en punto, no lo olvides.

Dejé escapar un poco de la línea de correa extensible de Angus para que mi cachorro pudiera oler un helecho y di un trago de mi café. Entonces me dirigí de nuevo a casa para corregir papeles.

Mientras revolvía a través de los ensayos de mis niños, tuve un pensamiento incómodo. Necesitaba decirle al comité de búsqueda en Manning sobre Edward.

Estaba, después de todo, en mi vida ahora, y debería ser franca al respecto. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Ed había cumplido condena en una prisión federal, había encubierto un delito, pese a que sus intenciones hubieran sido honorables.

Eso no era algo que yo debería tratar de ocultar. Eso era algo que también probablemente bloquearía cualquier oportunidad que tendría de convertirme en presidente del departamento de historia. Las instituciones sin fines de lucro tienden a fruncir el ceño a los criminales en malversación y a los registros de prisión, especialmente en cuanto a chicos impresionables se refiere.

Mis hombros cayeron ante la idea. Bueno. De todos modos tenía que hacerlo.

A las dos en punto, Ed apareció por el camino.

—¿Estás lista, mujer? —llamó a través de la puerta de tela metálica mientras Angus saltaba y gruñía desde el otro lado.

—Tengo aún cuatro trabajos por calificar. ¿Puedes esperar media hora?

—No. Hazlo en el auto, ¿de acuerdo?

Parpadeé.

—Sí, Maestro. —Él sonrió—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. ¿Cuándo crees que le voy a gustar a este perro?

—Ouch. Eso es realmente... vaya. Triste —dijo Ed. Le di un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡Nada de golpes, Bella! —se rió—. Tienes que hacerte ver esos impulsos violentos. Dios. Nunca me dieron una paliza en la cárcel, pero me mudo a

—Posiblemente nunca —dije, recogiendo mi perro y besando su cabeza—. Adiós, Angus, mi pequeñito. Sé bueno. Mami te ama. tu lado, y mírame. Golpeado por palos, mordido por tu perro, mi pobre camioneta abollada...

—Qué bebé. Habría pensado que la prisión te habría endurecido un poco. Hacerte un hombre y todo eso.

—No era ese tipo de prisión. —Él sonrió y abrió la puerta de la camioneta para mí—. Tuvimos clases de tenis. Sin embargo, nada de navajas. Siento decepcionarte, cariño.

Cariño. En cierto modo floté hacia la camioneta. Cariño. Edward Cullen me llamó cariño.

Diez minutos más tarde, estábamos en la interestatal, hacia el oeste. Saqué un ensayo y empecé a leer.

—¿Te gusta ser profesora? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —respondí inmediatamente—. Los chicos son fantásticos a esta edad. Por supuesto, quiero matarlos la mitad del tiempo, pero la otra mitad, simplemente me encantan. Y son una especie de punto de enseñanza.

—La mayoría de las personas no ama a los adolescentes, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, después comprobó el espejo retrovisor a medida que nos incorporábamos.

—Bueno, no es la edad más fácil, no. Los niños pequeños, ¿quién no los aman, verdad? Pero a los adolescentes…. Sólo están empezando a mostrar signos de lo que podrían ser. Eso es realmente genial de ver. Y, por supuesto, me encanta lo que enseño.

—La Guerra Civil, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.

—Enseño todos los ámbitos de la historia americana, en realidad, pero sí, la Guerra Civil es mi especialidad.

—¿Por qué te gusta? Es en cierto modo una guerra horrible, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto —respondí—. Pero nunca hubo una guerra donde la gente se preocupó más por su causa. Una cosa es luchar contra un país extranjero, una cultura que no conoces, ciudades que nunca has visitado, tal vez. Pero la Guerra Civil... imagina qué te conduciría a erigir tropas en contra de tu propio país, de la forma en que Lincoln lo hizo. El Sur estaba luchando por sus derechos como estados individuales, pero el Norte estaba luchando por el futuro de la nación. Era doloroso porque fue muy personal. Fuimos nosotros. Quiero decir, cuando comparas a Lincoln con alguien como…

Escuché mi voz elevarse, convirtiéndose en la del predicador de televisión en la mañana del domingo.

—Lo siento —dije, enrojeciendo.

Edward se acercó y me apretó la mano, sonriendo.

—Me gusta oír hablar de ello —dijo—. Y me gustas, Bella.

—Así que es más que el hecho de que fui la primera mujer que viste al salir de la cárcel —le dije.

—Bueno, no podemos descartar eso —dijo sombríamente—. Impronta, lo llaman, ¿verdad, profesora?

Le di un manotazo en el brazo.

—Muy gracioso. Ahora déjame en paz. Tengo ensayos que Edificar.

—Sí, señora —dijo.

Y los califiqué. Ed condujo suavemente, no interrumpiéndome, comentando sólo cuando leí un fragmento en voz alta. Me pidió que verificara sus direcciones en MapQuest, una o dos veces, lo que hice, muy amablemente. Fue sorprendentemente cómodo.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Edward salió de la autopista. Una señal anunció que habíamos llegado al Este, Nueva York, población de 7512. Condujimos por una calle bordeada de una pizzería, salón de belleza, tienda de embalaje y un restaurante llamado Vito's.

—Así que, señor Cullen, ¿por qué me has traído al Este, Nueva York? —pregunté.

—Ya lo verás en alrededor de una cuadra si estas direcciones son correctas —dijo él, entrando en una plaza de estacionamiento en la Edle. Luego se bajó de un salto y abrió mi puerta. Hice una nota mental para agradecer al señorCarlisle la próxima vez que le leyera para él. Edward Cullen tenía buenos modales. Me tomó la mano y sonrió.

—Te ves muy confiado —le dije.

—Lo estoy —respondió él, besándome la mano. Todos los reparos que había sentido sobre su pasado y mis oportunidades en el empleo de presidente desaparecieron, reemplazado por una banda estrecha de felicidad apretando mi pecho. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan ligera. Tal vez, en realidad, nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Entonces vi a dónde me llevaba Ed, di una brusca parada y me eché a llorar.

—Sorpresa —dijo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo.

—Oh, Ed —resoplé en su hombro.

Una pequeña sala de cine estaba justo abajo del edificio, entrada de ladrillo, ventanas de par en par, el olor a palomitas de maíz ya seduciendo a los sentidos.

Pero fue la cartelera lo que me atrapó. Enmarcada en bombillas, letras negras sobre un fondo blanco, estaban las palabras siguientes:

¡Aniversario Especial en Cartelera! ¡Para Ver Como Estaba Destinada a Ser Vista!

Y debajo, en letras enormes...

Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó.

—Oh, Ed —dije de nuevo, mi garganta tan apretada que chirriaba.

El joven detrás del mostrador me miró extrañado mientras yo lloraba, entretanto Ed nos compró entradas, palomitas y cerveza de raíz. El lugar estaba atestado: yo no era la única que, al parecer, ansiaba ver la historia de amor más grande de todos los tiempos en la pantalla grande.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —dije, secándome los ojos una vez que nos sentamos.

—Busqué en Google hace unas semanas —respondió—. Dijiste que nunca la habías visto antes, y me hizo preguntarme si alguna vez la mostrarían de nuevo.

Iba justo a decirte, pero entonces finalmente saltaste sobre mí, así que pensé en hacer una cita.

Hace unas pocas semanas. Había estado pensando en mí hace unas semanas. Vaya.

—Gracias, Edward Cullen —le dije, inclinándome para darle un beso. Su boca era suave y Ediente, y su mano se deslizó detrás de mi cuello, y él sabía cómo palomitas de maíz con mantequilla. Ondas cálidas bailaron a través de mi estómago hasta que la señora de pelo blanco sentada detrás de nosotros accidentalmente —o intencionadamente— pateó nuestros asientos. Entonces las luces se apagaron, y me encontré con que mi corazón estaba acelerado. Ed sonrió, le dio a mi mano un apretón.

Para las próximas horas, caí en amor con Scarlett y Rhett todo de nuevo, mis emociones tan tiernas y crudas como cuando tenía catorce años y leí por primera vez el libro. Hice una mueca cuando Scarlett declaró su amor a Ashley, sonreí cuando Rhett pujaba por ella en el baile, me encogí cuando Melly tuvo a su bebé, me mordí una uña cuando Atlanta se quemó. En la última línea, cuando Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler levantó la cabeza, una vez más decidida a conseguir lo que quería, erguida e intacta, estaba fuera de control y sollozando.

—Supongo que debería haber traído algo de Valium —murmuró Edward mientras los créditos finalizaban, entregándome una servilleta, ya que me había quedado sin pañuelos cuando Rhett se unió a las tropas confederadas fuera de Atlanta.

—Gracias —chillé. La señora de pelo blanco detrás de nosotros dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro mientras salía.

—De nada —dijo Ed con esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a amar.

—¿Te gustó? —logré preguntar.

Se volvió hacia mí, su rostro suave.

—Me encantó, Bella —dijo.

Eran casi las nueve cuando más volvimos a Peterston.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Edward al pasar Pattinsonie's.

—Me muero de hambre —le dije.

—Genial. —Giró al estacionamiento, salió y tomó mi mano. Tomarse de la mano tenía que ser una de las cosas más maravillosas que Dios ha inventado , pensé mientras entramos en el restaurante. Tomarse de la mano en una pretensión pequeña pero innegable en alguien. Y estar tomada de la mano de Edward Cullen era emocionante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, su suave mano grande y callosa y cálida.

Encontramos una cabina, y Ed se sentó junto a mí, en lugar de al otro lado. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me acercó, respiré el olor limpio con jabón de él. Maldita sea. Estaba en profunda.

—¿Quieres algunas alas? —preguntó, escudriñando el menú.

—Definitivamente vas a conseguir meterme en tu cama esta noche —le dije—. Primero Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó, y ahora alas de búfalo. No puedo resistirme a ti.

—Entonces mi ruin plan está funcionando. —Se dio la vuelta y me besó, con un hambriento beso caliente y suave que era como sirope de caramelo, y me dije a mí misma que para el resto de mi vida, recordaría ésta como la más perfecta cita más romántica que ninguna otra mujer había tenido en su vida. Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward Cullen sonreía. Pellizcó mi barbilla y se volvió hacia el menú.

Miré alrededor del restaurante, sonriendo, sintiendo que el mundo era un lugar hermoso. Un atractivo chico llamó mi atención y levantó su vaso de cerveza. Él me resultaba familiar. Oh, sí. Eric, el limpiador de ventanas de Manning que amaba a su esposa. ¿Y no era ella linda? Estaban tomados de la mano. Otra pareja feliz. ¡Aww!

Le devolví el saludo.

—Hola, Bella —dijo una voz suave. Alcé la vista y traté de reprimir una mueca.

—Hola, Irina —dije—. ¿Cómo estás? —Mi voz era fría. Ella se había, después de todo, ido a una cita conEmmett.

—Muy bien, gracias —susurró ella, mirando a Edward. Parpadeo… Parpadeo… y parpadeo de nuevo—. Soy Irina.

—Edward Cullen —dio mi novio, estrechando su mano.

—He oído que cenaste conEmmett la otra noche —dije.

—Mmm. —sonrió—. Pobre muchacho. Necesitaba un poco de... compañía. —Mis dientes se apretaron. MalditoEmmett por ser sólo un hombre más típico, y maldita Irina por ser el tipo de mujer que no tenía moral cuando se trata de sexo. Irina se volvió y saludó con la mano hacia la barra.

—¡Tanya! ¡Por aquí! —Se volvió de nuevo a Ed y a mí—. Al parecer, Tanya terminó con alguien el fin de semana y se sentía bastante devastada —dijo—. Estoy administrando las margaritas.

Tanya se unió a nosotros, pareciendo en realidad bastante trágica y un poco borracha.

—Hola, Bella. Te he llamado unas diez veces hoy. ¿Recuerdas el tipo de Jitterbug's? Bueno, ¡él me dejó! —su voz se quebró. Volvió la mirada hacia Edward—. Hol… —su voz se interrumpió bruscamente—. Dios mío, ¡es el ex convicto! —exclamó, desamor olvidado.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Ed, levantando una ceja.

—¿Ex-convicto? —dijo Irina.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. No dije nada... visiones de fideicomisarios bailaron en mi cabeza. Mierda.

—Malversación, ¿no? —dijo Tanya, lanzándome una mirada decididamente helada.

Ah, sí. Yo le había advertido de Edward por esa misma razón. Maldita sea.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Ed.

Los ojos de Irina se iluminaron.

—Malversación. Fascinante.

—Bueno —dije—. Fue agradable verlas, chicas. Que se diviertan.

—Oh, lo haremos —dijo Irina con una gran sonrisa—. Así que, encantada de conocerte, Edward. —Y con eso, se volvieron a su mesa.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Ed.

—Trabajan en Manning —dije, mirando como Irina y Tanya se sentaron a una mesa no muy lejos.

—Ya veo.

—Así que ahora todo el mundo sabrá que estoy saliendo con un ex-convicto — dije.

—Supongo que sí. —Sus ojos estaban expectantes.

—Bueno —dije rápidamente, apretándole la mano—. Supongo que estoy saliendo con un ex-convicto. Así que ahí lo tienes. —Las cabezas de Irina y Tanya estaban juntas. Me dolía el estómago—. Así que. Alas de búfalo serán.

Por desgracia, no tenía hambre.


	28. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

Fui a la escuela temprano la mañana siguiente directo a la oficina del director.

No fui lo suficientemente rápida.

—Bella. Estaba esperándote —dijo el Dr. Stanton mientras me sentaba en frente de su escritorio como una estudiante arrepentida—. Tuve una llamada telefónica bastante preocupante de Theo Eisenbraun esta mañana.

—Correcto —dije, sudor apareciendo en mi frente—. Um… bueno, quería decírselo primero, pero supongo que la noticia llegó antes. Pero sí, acabo de empezar a salir con alguien, y él, uh, estuvo un tiempo en la cárcel por malversación.

El Dr. Stanton suspiró.

—Oh, Bella.

—Dr. Stanton, espero que mis credenciales valgan por sí mismas —dije—. Adoro Manning, y adoro a los chicos, y de verdad no creo que mi vida personal debería tener algo que ver con cómo soy vista como profesora. O, um, como un jefe de departamento potencial.

—Por supuesto —murmuró—. Y tienes mucha razón. Te valoramos tremendamente, Bella. —Claro. Los dos sabíamos que estaba jodida. Si había tenido alguna oportunidad de conseguir el cargo, ya no la tenía ahora—. El comité de búsqueda va a reunirse esta semana, Bella. Te lo haremos saber.

—Gracias —dije, luego fui a la Sala Lehring, a mi oficina del tamaño de una cajita y me senté en la vieja silla que James y yo habíamos encontrado en una venta de jardín. Maldición. Triste, me mordí una uña, mirando afuera de la ventana el hermoso campus. Las flores de cerezo ondeaban espesas y espumosas, como si las ramas de los árboles hubieran sido roseadas con crema batida rosada. Las gráciles flores de cornejo parecían flotar en el aire, y el césped brillaba de color esmeralda.

Era el momento más hermoso de Manning. Las clases terminaban el próximo miércoles, con la graduación dos días después de eso. El día antes de la boda de Alice y Felix en realidad.

Ser jefe de departamento podría haber sido un tramo para mí, sólo tenía treinta y uno, después de todo, y no tenía un doctorado en historia. A eso se le añade el hecho de que simplemente no era una criatura política con una experiencia administrativa mínima, aparte de encabezar el comité de currículo. Quizá nunca tuve una oportunidad en absoluto.

Sin embargo, había llegado a la ronda final podría haber sido sólo una cortesía a un miembro de la facultad de Manning. Pero si estar con Edward Cullen había terminado con mis posibilidades… bien. Él lo valía. Eso esperaba. No. lo sabía. Si ser ignorada para jefe de departamento era el precio que tenía que pagar, que así sea.

Muy resuelta, dejé mi pobre uña en paz, me senté derecha y encendí mi computador.

—Hola, Bella. —Irina parpadeó somnolientamente desde la puerta, una sonrisa conocedora en sus labios lustrosos—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Irina, ¿y tú? —Puse una sonrisa alegre en mi cara y esperé.

—Escuché que te reuniste con el Dr. Stanton esta mañana. —Sonrió. Nada era secreto en una escuela privada—. ¿Saliendo con un ex-convicto, Bella? No es lo que se pueda llamar un modelo a seguir para las mentes jóvenes de Manning, ¿no?

—Bueno, si estamos examinando moralidad, diría que gana el salir con un compañero de trabajo casado, Irina. Uno se pregunta.

—Uno lo hace —murmuró—. El comité de búsqueda se reúne el jueves, ya sabes.

—Escuché que ya tomaron su decisión —dijo una voz oxidada—. Buenos días, señoritas.

—Buenos días, Dr. Eckhart —dije.

—Hola —susurró Irina.

—¿Me permite por favor, señorita Swan? —graznó él.

—¿Ha escuchado? —pregunté mientras el Dr. Eckhart entró en mi oficina.

—Sí, he escuchado, Bella. Estoy aquí para tranquilizarte —se interrumpió por un ataque de tos, sonando, como lo hacía usualmente, como si estuviera tratando de expulsar a un niño pequeño de sus pulmones. Cuando recuperó su respiración, sonrió con ojos aguados—. Bella, muchos de los mismos miembros de la junta han tenido un roce con la ley, especialmente en lo que referente a cuestiones de financiación creativa. Intenta no preocuparte.

Le di al viejo una sonrisa a medias.

—Gracias. ¿De verdad ya han tomado una decisión?

—Por lo que he escuchado, van a terminar el programa esta tarde, pero sí, me dijeron que llegaron a un acuerdo sobre una persona la semana pasada. Te recomendé, querida.

Mi garganta se apretó.

—Gracias, señor. Eso significa más para mí de lo que puedo decir.

Las campanas sonaron para el primer periodo. El Dr. E. se fue arrastrando los pies hacia su clase de Historia Medieval con sus estudiantes de segundo año, y yo caminé por el pasillo hacia mis estudiantes de último año. Dos clases más de Guerra Civil con ellos, luego estarían afuera en el mundo. A muchos de ellos, nunca los vería de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta y entré, mi llegada no fue notada por mis estudiantes. Hunter IV se paseaba en frente de Kerry Blake, que estaba vistiendo una camisa de corte bajo que no habría estado fuera de lugar en una prostituta, pero que probablemente costaba una semana de mi salario. Cuatro estudiantes estaban revisando sus PattinsonBerry, a pesar de las reglas contra tenerlos en clase. Molly, Mallory, Madison y Meggie estaban intentando impresionarse unas a otras con sus planes para el verano: una iba a ir a Paris como interna en Chanel, otra estaría escalando montañas en Nepal, otra tenía planes de hacer rafting en Colorado, y una estaría, según sus palabras, cometiendo suicidio lentamente por pasar el verano con su familia. Emma estaba sentada mirando a Tommy Michener, que estaba dormitando con su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Quizá no era tan buena profesora como creí. Con todas mis buenas intenciones, ¿de verdad les había enseñado a estos chicos lo que yo quería que aprendieran? ¿Alguna vez entenderían lo importante que era conocer nuestro pasado? Y añadir al hecho de que acababa de matar mis posibilidades de ser jefe del departamento, y sentía algo romperse en mi interior.

—¡Buenos días, príncipes y princesas! —ladré, ganándome un salto gratificante de muchos de ellos—. Esta semana, mis queridos chicos, es la recreación de la Batalla de Gettysburg. —Gemidos. Ojos en blanco—. Es necesario que asistan. Faltar se convertiría en una F en participación en clase, lo que, como estoy segura recuerdan, vale un tercio de su nota, y aun cuando todos hayan entrado en una universidad, creo que se supone que deben mantener un buen promedio de notas.

¿Tengo razón? Así es. Encuéntrenme en frente del edificio el sábado a las nueve de la mañana.

Sus bocas se abrieron con horror, y por un segundo, fueron incapaces de encontrar sus voces. Y luego vinieron en coro.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tengo lacrosse/fútbol/boletos! Mis padres irán…

Les permití protestar por un minuto, luego sonreí y dije simplemente:

—No es negociable.

Cuando llegué a casa esa tarde, Angus se veía más lindo que nunca, así que creí que un vals era necesario. Acunando a mi pequeño perro en mis brazos, me

balanceé por la sala de estar, uno-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres, tarareando Take It to the Limit de Eagles, una de las favoritas de Angus.

—So put me on a highway, and show me a sign —canté. Angus empezó a canturrear conmigo. Como dije, era una de sus favoritas. No estaba segura de por qué me sentía tan feliz, dado que mis posibilidades de ser la jefe del Departamento de Historia eran más pequeñas que nunca—. Supongo que hay más vida que trabajo, ¿cierto, McFangus? —pregunté al maravilloso cachorro. Él se meneó de alegría.

Era cierto. En tan solo un poco, Alice y Felix estarían casados, poniendo el clavo final en el ataúd de "Felix y yo". El verano se estaba acercando rápido, el tiempo de leer, relajarme y de luchar contra el Sur.

Y Edward Cullen era mi novio. Una marea cálida de felicidad apareció en mis tobillos y se elevó. Edward Cullen estaba buscando una esposa, niños y un jardín que podar. Creía que podría ser capaz de ayudarlo en esa búsqueda.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Hablando del rey de Roma, allí estaba él en mi porche, su sonrisa pecaminosa en su lugar. Angus se tensó y se estremeció en mis brazos.

—Sigue —dije, bajando a mi bestia leal, que saltó sobre el tobillo de Ed con gran entusiasmo. Hrrr. Hrrr. Ed lo ignoró, tomó mi mano y puso su mano sobre mi cintura.

—De verdad no sé qué estoy haciendo —admitió, sus ojos arrugados de forma suplicante mientras intentaba ejecutar un paso en forma de caja, pisando mi pie.

—Te enseñaré —dije. La parte posterior de su cuello estaba cálida bajo mi mano, y el olor encantador a madera, hombre y sudor hizo que mi corazón palpitara un poco más rápido. La marea de felicidad se convirtió en una inundación.

—Siempre me gustó un poco arrastrar los pies al bailar en octavo grado —dijo, tirando de mí hasta abrazarme. Nuestros pies apenas se movían… bueno, excepto cuando Ed intentaba alejar a Angus. Mis manos bajaron por la espalda de Ed… pensé que podría tocar un poco, por qué no… cuando toqué papel.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Edward, alejándose—. Esto es tuyo. El cartero lo puso en mi casa por equivocación.

Sacó un sobe del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y me lo entregó.

El sobre era grueso y de color crema, mi nombre estaba escrito en caligrafía estilizada, la tinta de un verde oscuro.

—Debe ser la invitación a la boda de mi hermana —dije, abriendo. Con seguridad, lo era. Estilizada y clásica, igual que Alice. Sonreí un poco ante el lindo diseño, las palabras tradicionales. Junto con sus padres, Alice Swan y Felix Chase Carson solicita calurosamente el honor de su presencia… Miré a Edward.

—¿Quieres ser mi cita para la boda? —pregunté.

—Seguro —dijo.

Seguro. Así de simple. Un gran contraste al esfuerzo sobrehumano que había puesto en encontrar una cita para la boda de Ashley. Me detuve.

—Um, no creo que te haya dicho esto, Ed, ¿pero recuerdas que dije que había estado comprometida una vez? —Ed asintió—. Bueno, fue con Felix. El hombre que se va a casar con mi Hermana.

Las cejas de Ed se arquearon en sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sip —dije—. Pero una vez que él y Alice se conocieron, fue bastante claro que ella era la única para él. No yo.

Él no dijo nada por un minuto, simplemente me miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que estén juntos? —preguntó finalmente. Angus sacudió la bota de sus jeans.

—Oh, seguro —contesté. Me detuve—. Fue muy difícil al principio, pero estoy bien ahora.

Ed me estudió durante otro minuto. Luego se inclinó, levantó a Angus, que respondió con un gruñido antes de mordisquear el pulgar de Ed.

—Yo diría que ella está más que bien, ¿no lo crees, Angus? —preguntó.

Luego se inclinó y besó mi cuello, y me di cuenta en un asalto dolorosamente dulce que estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.


	29. Capitulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Pero estar loca por él no quería decir que las cosas fueran perfectas.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco —le dije a Ed a los pocos días mientras nos dirigíamos a West Hartford.

—Creo que es una mala idea —dijo, sin mirarme. Íbamos en nuestro camino a la más inquietante de las reuniones familiares: la exposición de arte de mamá. Bueno, en realidad, la mayoría de las reuniones de mi familia eran angustiantes, pero la exposición de mamá era especial. Sin embargo, era la única noche antes de la boda de Ali para que mi familia pudiera reunirse. El oficial espectáculo de Horror de Conocer a la Familia.

—Edward, confía en mí. Es mi familia. Van a estar... bueno, ya sabes. Un poco enloquecidos. Nadie quiere escuchar que su bebé está saliendo con un chico con un registro policial.

—Bueno, tengo un registro, y creo que simplemente deberíamos sacarlo a la luz.

—Está bien, escucha. En primer lugar, nunca has estado en uno de las exposiciones de mi madre. Son raras. Mi papá va a estar tensos de por sí, mamá estará revoloteando por todas partes... En segundo lugar, mi abuela es sorda como una piedra, así que tendría que gritar, y es un lugar público y todo eso. Simplemente no es el tiempo adecuado, Ed.

Les dije a mis padres y Alice que estaba saliendo con el chico de al lado. No les había dicho nada más.

Mis padres estaban preocupados, pensando que había dejado a un médico adicto al trabajo perfectamente bueno por un carpintero. Eso ya era bastante malo... esperar hasta que se enteraran de sus diecinueve meses tras las rejas. No es que hubiera rejas en su prisión, pero esa distinción iba a perderse en la familia Swan, cuya línea se remontaba al Mayflower.

—Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no les haya dicho todavía —dijo Ed.

Miré por encima hacia él. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Escucha, muchacho. No te preocupes. No estoy tratando de ocultar nada. Sólo quiero que te conozcan y les agrades un poco primero. Si camino y digo: "Hola, este es mi novio, que fue recientemente liberado de prisión", van a tener una crisis.

Si ven el gran sujeto que eres primero, no será tan malo.

—¿Cuándo les vas a decir?

—Pronto —gruñí—. Ed. Por favor. Tengo muchas cosas en mente. La finalización de la Escuela, todavía no he oído hablar de la presidencia, una hermana se va a casar, y la otra está lista para saltar fuera de su piel... ¿Podemos dejar que mis padres te conozcan sin arrojar tu registro penitenciario en ellos? ¿Por favor?

Déjame tener una gran crisis a la vez. Te prometo que les diré pronto. Pero no esta noche.

—Se siente deshonesto —dijo.

—¡No lo es! Es sólo... información parcial, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que ir a presentarte como Edward Cullen, ex-convicto. ¿Cierto?

Él no respondió por un momento.

—Bien, Bella. Haz lo que quieras. Pero no se siente bien.

Tomé su mano.

—Gracias. —Después de un minuto, él me devolvió el apretón.

—¿Estás saliendo con la ayuda? ¿Te arrojaste sobre ese buen doctor por ayuda? —

La expresión de Marie era la de una mujer que acababa de morder un lagarto. En realidad, de un lagarto mordiendo a un lagarto. Ella se acercó un poco más, llegando a un pedestal y causando que Into the Light, supuestamente un canal de parto, pero en realidad más parecido al Holland Tunnel28, se tambaleara peligrosamente. Lo estabilicé, y luego miré a mi desaprobadora abuela.

—Marie, por favor, deja de llamar a Edward "la ayuda", ¿de acuerdo? No estás en la Inglaterra victoriana más —comencé—. Y como dije… —Aquí tomé un respiro, cansada de la mentira—, Robert, aunque era un hombre muy agradable, no era una buena opción. ¿De acuerdo? Bien. Vamos a seguir adelante.

Rosalie, al acecho, levantó una ceja. Anhelaba más vino y no le hice caso ni a ella ni a Marie, quien estaba una vez más etiquetando a los Irlandeses como mendigos y ladrones.

La Galería de Arte Chimera estaba llena de partes de cuerpos. Al parecer, mamá no era la única que estaba haciendo anatomía en estos días, y estaba bastante molesta que otro artista también estuviera exhibiéndose —articulaciones... bola-y- cavidad, vuelo sin motor y cartilaginosos, no tan popular como mamá que es más, ah, elementos íntimos, la mayoría de los cuales parecía que pertenecían en un sex- shop—. Arrastré los ojos lejos de Yearning in Green (usa tu imaginación) y los deslicé hacia Edward, quien estaba hablando con mi padre.

—¡Aja! ¡Eres un carpintero! —resonó papá en la voz cordial que usaba con los obreros, un poco ruidoso y con un lapso ocasional gramatiEd para demostrar que él, también, era sólo un hombre promedio.

—Papá, contrataste a Ed para reemplazar mis ventanas, ¿recuerdas? Así que ya sabes que es un carpintero.

—¿Especialista en restauración? —sugirió papá esperanzado.

—No, en realidad no —respondió Edward uniformemente, resistiendo a los esfuerzos de aliento de papá—. Aunque, no diría que un especialista en nada. Sólo carpintería básica.

—Hace un trabajo hermoso —añadí. Ed me dio una mirada velada.

—¡Qué no daría por intercambiar mis libros de leyes por un martillo! —pregonó papá. Solté un bufido; en mi mente, por lo menos, siempre había sido mamá quien hizo las reparaciones necesarias de asimiento en casa; papá no podía colgar ni un cuadro—. ¿Siempre un carpintero? —continuó mi padre, dejando caer un verbo para demostrar su camaradería con el trabajador.

—No, señor. Solía ser un contador. —Ed se volvió a mirarme. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y deslicé mi mano en la suya.

Mi madre, al parecer después de haber escuchado, se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

—¿Así que tuviste una revelación, Edward? —preguntó, acariciando una escultura cercana de la manera más pornográfica posible—. Lo mismo sucedió conmigo. Allí estaba yo, una madre, un ama de casa, pero por dentro, una artista luchando por reconocimiento. Al final, tuve que aceptar mi nueva identidad.

—¿Fresca de salón de baile? —murmuré a Rosalie. Le había dicho a Rose sobre el intento de cita de nuestros padres, ¿por qué debería sufrir sola?, y ella resopló.

Mamá me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero arrastró a Ed hacia Want, describiendo las maravillas de la auto-expresión. Edward me lanzó un guiño. Bien.

Se estaba relajando.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¡Lo logramos! —flotó la voz meliflua29 de mi hermana menor sobre el murmullo de la multitud.

Alice y Felix iban tomados de la mano.

—¡Hola, Bella! —dijo mi hermana menor, saltando por encima para abrazarme.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —gruñó Rosalie.

—¡Ya estaba allí! —dijo Ali, sonriendo—. Hola, Rosalie, te quiero tanto como quiero a Bella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cómo debería ser —se quejó Rose—. Hola, Felix.

—Hola, señoras. ¿Cómo están todos?

—Todos estamos sufriendo, Felix, así que, únete a la multitud —dije con una sonrisa—. Muy amable de ustedes por venir.

—Queríamos conocer a Edward oficialmente —dijo Alice—. ¿Tú y Robert estuvieron juntos qué, dos meses? Y nunca llegué a estrechar incluso su mano. — Ali miró a Ed—. Dios, Bella, es realmente precioso. Mira esos brazos. Podía levantar un caballo.

—Hola, estoy parado aquí —dijo Felix a mi hermana. Le sonreí a mi copa de vino, un calor resplandeciendo en la boca del estómago. Así es, Felix, pensé. Ese hombre grande, fuerte y hermoso es tu reemplazo. Me pregunté qué pensaría Ed de mi ex. Ed me miró, sonrió, y el resplandor se convirtió en un dolor maravilloso.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y Ed volvió su atención a mi madre.

—Caray, mírala —dijo Ali a Rosalie—. Está enamorada.

Me sonrojé. Felix me llamó la atención, con una ceja levantada.

—Me temo que tienes razón, Ali —respondió Rose—. Bella, estás enamorada profundamente de un pobre patán. Y bueno, hablando de los pobres patanes, Felix, haz algo útil y búscanos más vino.

—Sí, señor —respondió Felix obedientemente.

—Por cierto —dije—, mamá quiere que escojas un regalo de bodas. Una escultura.

—Levanté una ceja.

—Oh, cariño, vamos a escoger rápido —dijo Alice—. La más pequeña, lo que sea. Dios mío, mira eso. Portales del Cielo. Vaya. Eso es grande. —Serpentearon alrededor.

Papá se acercó a Rose y a mí.

—Gracie, Pudin —dijo—, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Rechazada de nuevo. Y la gente se pregunta por qué soy tan mala. Bien. Iré a ver la de los labios. —Papá se estremeció al oír la palabra y esperó hasta que estuvo fuera del rango de audición.

—¿Sí, papá? —dije, levantando una articulación del hombro. Oops. Eso se deshizo en mis manos.

—Bueno, Pudín, sólo estaba preguntándome si tal vez terminaste las cosas antes de tiempo con el doctor —dijo papá, mirándome tantear las partes de una articulación—. Claro, él tiene que trabajar mucho, ¡pero piensa en lo que está trabajando! ¡Salvar las vidas de los niños! ¿No es el tipo de hombre que quieres?

Un carpintero... él... bueno, no por ser snob ni nada así, cariño...

—No pienso nada de eso —dijo papá—. Pero aun así. Probablemente haría más recogiendo algodón.

—Estás sonando bastante snob, papá —le dije, tratando de encajar el húmero —¿o era el cúbito? Tuve una B- en biología— de nuevo en el zóEdo—. Por supuesto, piensas que ser maestro es similar a la de ser un peón de campo, así que... Edward, después de haber sido liberado de las garras de la muerte de mi madre, se acercó a mí.

—¡Aquí estás! —gritó papá con entusiasmo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Edward lo suficiente para hacerle chapotear su vino—. ¡Así que, grandote, háblame de ti!

—¿Qué le gustaría saber, señor? —preguntó Ed, tomando mi mano.

—Bella dice que solías ser un contador —dijo papá con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Sí —respondió Ed.

—¿Y supongo que fuiste a la universidad para eso?

—Sí, señor. Fui a Tulane.

Le di una mirada a papá que estaba destinada a transmitir: ¿Ves? Es muy agradable y también deja las preguntas, papá. Él la ignoró.

—Así que, Edward, ¿por qué dejaste…?

Mamá interrumpió.

—¿Tienes familia en la zona, Edward? —preguntó ella, sonriendo alegremente.

—Mi abuelo vive en Golden Meadows —respondió Ed, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco? —gritó Marie, girando más cerca y casi derribando un pecho de un pedestal cercano.

—Su nombre es Carlisle —respondió Ed—. Hola, Señora Marie. Encantado de verla de nuevo.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él —espetó Marie.

—Está en la unidad de demencia —dijo Edward. Apreté su mano—. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, mi abuelo nos crió a mi hermano y a mí.

Las cejas de mamá se elevaron.

—¿Un hermano? ¿Y dónde vive?

Ed vaciló.

—Él... él vive en Arizona. Casado, sin hijos. Así que no hay mucha familia para hablar.

—¡Pobrecito! —dijo mamá—. La familia es una bendición.

—¿Lo es? —pregunté. Ella chasqueó la lengua hacia mí con cariño.

—Tú. Irlandés. —Marie empujó la pierna de Ed con un dedo huesudo—. ¿Estás detrás del dinero de mi nieta?

Suspiré. En voz alta.

—Estás pensando en Rosalie, Marie. Yo realmente no tengo mucho, Ed.

—Ah, bueno. Supongo. Voy a tener que salir con Rose, entonces —dijo él—. Y hablando de hermana de intercambio —añadió, bajando la voz para que sólo yo pudiera oír.

—Hola, soy Felix Carson. —El pálido se acercó con, mi hermana resplandeciente y hermosa detrás de él. Felix se subió las gafas y sacó una mano—. Mucho gusto.

—Edward Cullen —respondió Ed, estrechando la mano de Felix con firmeza. Felix se estremeció, y me mordí una sonrisa. ¡Así es, Felix! Él podría vencerte hasta dejarte como pulpa. No es que yo estuviera a favor de la violencia, por supuesto. Simplemente era cierto.

—Es muy bueno verte de nuevo, Edward —dijo Alice.

—Hola, Ali —respondió Ed con una sonrisa, aquella que podía encantar las pinturas de las paredes. Alice se ruborizó, luego articuló: ¡Increíble! Sonreí de vuelta en completo acuerdo.

—Así que eres un fontanero... ¿verdad? —dijo Felix, sus ojos divagando de arriba hacia abajo sobre la sólida silueta de Ed, con una pequeña tonta sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando: ¡Oh, sí, he oído lo de los obreros! ¡Así que tú eres uno de esos!

—Es un carpintero —dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Es muy agradable trabajar con tus manos —tronó papá—. Probablemente voy a hacer más de ello una vez que me retire. Hacer mi propio mobiliario. Tal vez construir un ahumadero.

—¿Un ahumadero? —pregunté. Ed reprimió una sonrisa.

—Por favor, papá. ¿No te acuerdas de la sierra circular? —dijo Alice, sonriéndole a Edward—. Mi padre casi se amputó el dedo pulgar la única vez que trató de hacer alguna cosa. Felix es igual.

—Esa fue una hoja traicionera —murmuró papá.

—Es cierto —dijo Felix sensiblemente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de Alice—. Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando traté de arreglar aquel armario cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos? Casi me mato. Nunca lo he intentado de nuevo. Por suerte, puedo darme el lujo de pagar a alguien para que lo haga por mí.

Alice le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, pero la ignoró, sonriendo sinceramente hacia Ed. Quien no le devolvió la sonrisa. Bueno, bueno. Felix estaba celoso.

Qué agradable. Y qué clase la de Ed, no mordiendo su cebo. Sin embargo, pude sentirlo tenso a mi lado.

—Aunque, es una lástima perder tu educación, hijo —continuó papá. Oh, Dios. Él estaba haciendo su discurso de "Ganar un salario decente", el cual había escuchado muchas veces. Y por salario decente, papá no quería decir la simple capacidad de pagar sus propias facturas y tal vez guardar un poco a la larga. Se refería a seis cifras. Él era republicano, después de todo.

—La educación nunca se pierde, papá —dije a toda prisa antes de que Ed pudiera responder.

—¿Eres de por aquí, Edvin? —preguntó Felix, inclinando la cabeza como un búho.

—Es Edward —le corrigió mi hombre—. Soy originario de Connecticut, sí. Crecí en Windsor.

—¿En dónde viviste antes de mudarte de vuelta? —preguntó Felix.

Edward me miró.

—Al Sur —dijo, con la voz un poco tensa. Intenté transmitir mi gratitud al apretar su mano. No me devolvió el apretón.

—¡Me encanta el Sur! —exclamó mi madre—. Tan sensual, tan apasionado, ¡tanGato Sobre el Tejado de Zinc Ediente!

—Contrólate, Renée —anunció Marie, sacudiendo sus cubos de hielo.

—No me digas qué hacer, vieja —murmuró mamá en respuesta, sabiendo muy bien que Marie estaba demasiado sorda para oír.

—Así que, ¿por qué dejaste la contabilidad? —preguntó papá. Caramba, él era como un perro sabueso.

—Tal vez podamos dejar de interrogar a Ed por ahora, ¿eh? —sugerí fuertemente.

Ed se había quedado muy quieto junto a mí.

Papá me lanzó una mirada herida.

—Pudín, sólo estoy tratando de averiguar por qué alguien intercambiaría un puesto de trabajo seguro y agradable para poder hacer trabajo manual durante todo el día.

—Es una pregunta honesta —secundó Felix.

Ah. Honesto. La palabra clave. Cerré los ojos. Aquí viene, pensé. Yo tenía razón.

Edward se soltó de mi mano.

—Fui condenado por malversación de más de un millón de dólares —afirmó de manera uniforme—. Perdí mi licencia de contabilidad y serví diecinueve meses en una prisión federal en Virginia. Salí hace dos meses. —Él miró a mi padre, luego a mi madre, después a Felix—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Eres un convicto? —dijo Marie, estirando el cuello para mirar a Ed—. Lo sabía.

—¿Feliz? —le pregunté a Edward, entrando en el auto y levantándome con considerable vigor.

Para el momento que la exposición en la galería había terminado, me las había arreglado para decirle a mi familia acerca de la situación de Ed. Por supuesto, hice un trabajo muy pobre, dado que estaba para nada preparada. Había estado pensando en algo un poco más convincente que "no es tan malo como parece..."

Además, Rose me había abandonado, diciendo que había una emergencia en el trabajo y que no estaría en casa hasta la medianoche como poco.

—Bella, lo mejor es ser honesto desde el principio —dijo, con la cara un poco pétrea.

—Bueno, tú tienes tus maneras.

—Escucha —dijo, sin arrancar el auto—. Lamento si fue incómodo para ti. Sin embargo, tu familia debía saber.

—¡Y yo les iba a decir! Pero no esta noche.

Me miró durante un largo minuto.

—Se sentía como si estuviera mintiendo.

—¡No estabas mintiendo! Era introducir la idea poco a poco. El ir lento. Teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, eso es todo.

Nos sentamos en el auto inactivo, mirando al frente. Tenía la garganta apretada, mis manos se sentían calientes. Una cosa estaba clara. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo en el teléfono para el día siguiente más o menos.

—Bella —dijo Edward en voz baja—, ¿estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo?

—Ed, me tiré a los pie por ti esta semana. ¡Le dije al director de mi escuela que estaba saliendo contigo! ¡Te voy a llevar a la boda de mi hermana! ¡No creo que tengas que andar por ahí con una letra escarlata tatuada en la frente, eso es todo! —farfullé.

—Entonces. Estoy un poco... enojada. Eso es todo. Es que... escucha, vamos a que hacer algunas llamadas. Y debería quedarme en mi casa esta noche —le dije

—Bella —comenzó a decir.

—Ed, probablemente tengo veinte mensajes en el contestador ya. Tengo que corregir los ensayos finales para mis estudiantes de segundo año y publicar las notas de todas mis clases para el próximo viernes. Todavía no he oído hablar de la cosa de la presidencia. Estoy estresada. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Encendió el auto y condujimos a casa en silencio. Cuando nos detuvimos en mi camino de entrada, salté del auto.

—Buenas noches —dijo, saliendo.

—Buenas noches —le contesté, comenzando a caminar. Entonces me di la vuelta, regresé y lo besé. Una vez. Otra vez. Una tercera—. Estoy un poco tensa —le recordé con voz suave, finalmente apartándome.

—Está bien. Es muy lindo también —dijo.

—Guárdatelo, muchacho —contesté, apretando su mano.

—Simplemente no podía ir allá y mentir, cariño —agregó, mirando al suelo.

Es difícil estar enojada con un hombre por eso.

—Entiendo —le dije. Angus ladró desde el interior—. Pero realmente tengo que trabajar ahora.

—De acuerdo. —Besó mi mejilla y se fue a su casa. Con un suspiro, entré a la mía.


	30. Capitulo 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

Unas horas más tarde, de que mis padres habían estado llamado —si no se calmaban— y mi trabajo escolar estuvo hecho, me encontré una vez más mirando a la casa de Ed desde mi sala de estar a oscuras.

Cuando le dije al Dr. Stanton sobre Edward esta semana, lo había hecho con la idea de que Edward formaría parte de mi futuro. Eso fue gracioso. Un par de meses atrás, cuando me imaginaba el hombre con el que yo iba a terminar, todavía estaba imaginando a Felix. Oh, no su cara... eso no era tan obvio. Pero muchas de sus cualidades. Su voz suave y gentil sentido del humor, su inteligencia, incluso sus defectos, como lo inepto que él era cambiando neumáticos o desatapando un lavaplatos. Ahora, sin embargo... sonreí. Edward O´Shea podría cambiar un neumático. Él podría probablemente encendería el carro con un alambre30.

Acariciaba la cabeza de Angus, ganando un gemido del perrito en respuesta y un mordisco de amor a mi pulgar. Cuando estaba sola con Edward, yo estaba loca por él. Cuando su pasado entró a mi pequeño mundo estrecho de docencia y familia... las cosas fueron un poco más difíciles. Pero como Ed había señalado, al menos ahora ya estaba hecho. Todo el mundo lo sabía. No más de información parcial. Allí no había algo que dijera eso.

Un suave golpe vino a mi puerta y miré al reloj. Ocho minutos pasadas de las nueve. Angus se había quedado profundamente dormido para ir en su rabia habitual, por suerte, así que me acerque de puntillas a la puerta, encendiendo la luz cuando pasaba, figurándome que era Edward.

No era.

Felix se quedó en mi porche.

—Oye, Bella —dijo él en su tranquila voz—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Por supuesto —respondí lentamente—. Entra

La última vez que Felix había visto la casa, nosotros íbamos a vivir juntos, esto había estado solo la mitad-yeso acartonada, alambres y aislamiento expuestos, la cocina sólo un enorme agujero. El piso había estado áspero y roto en algunos lugares, las esEderas manchadas y oscuras por el paso del tiempo.

—Wow —dijo él, girando en un círculo lento. Angus apareció desde el sofá. Antes de que pudiera mutilar a Felix, sin embargo, lo recogí.

—¿Quieres un tour —le pregunté, aclarando mi garganta.

—Claro —respondió él, ignorando los ronroneos de gruñidos de Angus—. Bella, es hermoso.

—Gracias —le dije, perpleja—. Bueno, el comedor está aquí, obviamente, y la cocina. Esta es mi oficina, ¿recuerdas, esto era un armario antes?

—Oh, Dios mío, es cierto —dijo—. Y wow, derribaste la pared de la habitación, ¿no?

—Mmm-hmm —murmuré—. Síp. Me figuraba... bueno, yo sólo quería una cocina más grande.

El plan original era que habría una habitación en la planta baja, ves. Habíamos planeado tener al menos dos hijos, posiblemente tres, así que decidimos que ambos dormitorios de arriba serían los suyos. Luego, después, cuando nuestros inteligentes hijos fueran a la universidad y Felix y yo fuéramos mayores, no tendríamos que preocuparnos acerca de apañarnos con subir y bajar las escaleras.

Ahora lo que una vez iba a ser una habitación —nuestra habitación— era mi oficina.

Mi gato Fritz reloj marcaba fuertemente en la pared, la cola silbante en frágil movimiento. Tick... tick... tick...

—¿Puedo ver arriba, también? —preguntó Felix.

—Por supuesto —le dije, sosteniendo a Angus un poco más fuerte. Seguí a Felix por las estrechas escaleras, notando cómo él seguía siendo tan flaco y ligero.

¿Había yo encontrado una vez eso entrañable?—. Así que este es mi cuarto —le dije secamente, señalando—, y ahí está el cuarto de huéspedes, donde Rosalie está quedándose, esa es la puerta al ático. -No he hecho nada allí todavía. Y al final del pasillo está el baño.

Felix caminaba por el pasillo, echando un vistazo a las diferentes puertas, y entonces asomó su cabeza en el baño.

—Nuestra bañera —dijo cariñosamente.

—Mi bañera —le corregí al instante. Mi voz fue dura.

Hizo una mueca burlona.

—Oops. Lo siento. Estás en lo cierto. Bueno, esto se ve hermoso.

Encontramos la bañera de porcelana antigua con patas en Vermont un fin de semana cuando habíamos ido a las antigüedades y en la cama desayunando y haciendo el amor. Esto había estado en el patio de alguien, un viejo granjero yanqui quien una vez tuvo sus cerdos lo usó como un canal de agua. Él nos lo vendió por cincuenta dólares, y nosotros tres habíamos prácticamente muerto consiguiendo meterlo en la parte posterior de Subaru de Felix. Encontré un lugar que re-acristalaban tinas, y cuando nos la devolvieron, estaba brillante, blanca y pura. Felix había sugerido que, mientras no estuviera conectada aún a la plomería, tal vez podríamos desnudarnos y subir en ella simultáneamente. Lo que habíamos hecho. Una semana después, él me dejó. Yo no podía creer que había conservado la cosa.

—Es increíble. Qué gran trabajo que has hecho —dijo él, sonriéndome orgullosamente.

—Gracias —dije, dirigiéndome abajo. Seguida de Felix—. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Café? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? —Rodé los ojos a mí misma. ¿Por qué no solo le horneas un pastel al hombre, Bella? Quizás asarle algunos camarones y un filete mignon?

—Tomaré un vaso de vino —dijo él—. Gracias, Bella. estrellas de la arquitectura que había colgado en la pared detrás de la mesa de la cocina.

Me siguió a la cocina, murmurando con admiración cuando notó pequeños detalles, Las molduras tipo corona, el reloj de cucú del pasillo, el grupo de grandes

—¿Entonces por qué la visita, Felix? —le pregunté, con dos vasos de vino en la sala. Él se sentó en el sofá victoriano que tanto había costado a re-tapizar. Tomé el sillón de orejas, le entregué a Angus un pedazo deforme de cuero para disuadirlo de comer lo zapatos de Felix y miré al prometido de mi hermana.

Él tomo una profunda respiración y sonrió.

—Bueno, esto es un poco torpe, Bella, pero me sentí que debería... bueno, preguntarte algo.

Mi corazón cayó en mi estómago, sentado allí como un hueso de melocotón.

—Está bien.

Miró al piso.

—Bueno, yo... esto es incómodo para mí. —Se interrumpió, miró hacia arriba e hizo una de sus caras tontas.

Sonreí con incertidumbre.

—Creo que solo voy a dejar escapar esto —dijo—. Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese tipo?

Pareció volverse la semilla de durazno, raspando en mi interior desagradablemente, y la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara como si estuviera hecha de granito. Felix esperó, un tipo, expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté, mi voz baja y temblorosa.

Felix se rascó su mejilla.

—Bella —dijo en voz muy baja, inclinándose hacia adelante—, perdóname por preguntar esto, pero, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Alice y conmigo?

—¿Perdón? —le pregunté, mi voz chillando. Busqué a mi perro y lo levanté para sentarlo en mi regazo protectoramente. Angus dejó caer el cuero y gruñó obedientemente a Felix. Buen perro.

Felix tomó un poco de aire.

—Mira, solo iré directo con esto, Bells. Ese tipo no parece, bueno, adecuado para ti. Un ex-convicto, Bella? ¿Es eso realmente lo que tú quieres? Yo... bueno, yo nunca me encontré con el otro chico, Robert, ¿verdad? ¿El doctor? Pero por lo que dijo Alice, él sonaba grandioso.

Cerré los ojos. Alice nunca lo conoció, zoquete. Yo nunca lo conocí. Pero Dios sabía que Alice estuvo muy pendiente de mí cita Robert Pattinson, así que tal vez su imaginación había obtenido lo mejor de él. Como la mía lo tenía conmigo.

—Bella —continuó Felix—, este tipo... tengo que preguntar si tú estás haciendo esto de... bueno...

—¿Desesperación? —le sugerí mordiendo.

Él se estremeció un poco, pero no me corrigió.

—Tú has sido... bueno, generosa, Bella —dijo—. Estoy seguro de que toda la situación con Alice y conmigo ha sido... incómoda. Lo ha sido para mí, de todos modos, así que sólo puedo imaginar cómo lo que ha sido para ti.

—¡Qué amable de tu parte considerar mis sentimientos —murmuré. El hueso del melocotón raspaba profundo.

—Pero, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿El malversador?

—Edward Cullen.

—Bueno, Bella, a mí sólo me parece que él no es para ti.

Reí fuertemente.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Felix, él tiene esta cualidad que es realmente maravillosa. Él no está enamorado de mi hermana. Lo cual, tú sabes, encuentro muy refrescante.

Felix se sonrojó, reconociendo con la mitad de un gesto.

—Buen punto, Bells. Pero aún con…

—Y me siento obligada a mencionar —dije, mi voz adquiriendo el tono de silencio en mi salón de clase, causando a Angus gemir simpáticamente—, que mi vida amorosa ya no es de tu incumbencia.

—Todavía me preocupo por ti, eso es todo —protestó él suavemente, y en ese momento, quería darle una patada en sus bolas.

—No te molestes, Felix —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz de quebrarse con furia—. Yo estoy bien. Edward es un buen hombre.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? Porque hay algo por lo que yo no me fío de él.

Coloqué a Angus abajo y miré fijamente a Felix.

—Qué interesante que digas eso, Felix. Después de todo, mira lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Yo pensé que me amabas. Pensé que nosotros éramos muy condenadamente perfectos juntos. Y estaba equivocada. Así que esto es gracioso.

Tú no confías en Edward, y yo no acabo de confiar en ti, Felix, y no tengo ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo aquí en este momento, cuestionando mi gusto en hombres.

Él empezó a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí.

—Esto es lo que sé acerca de Edward. Él descubrió un crimen y trató de hacer lo correcto. Al mismo tiempo, estaba tratando de proteger a su hermano. Arriesgó

todo por la persona que más amaba, y se jodió en el proceso. —Bueno, eso es un giro agradable, Bella, pero…

—Eso no es un giro, Felix. ¿Alguna vez ha arriesgado alguna cosa? Tú... — Mi voz se hizo ahogada por la ira, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, la cara ardiendo—.

Me pediste que me casara contigo, sabiendo que yo estaba loca por ti y sabiendo malditamente bien que tú no te sentías de la misma manera. Pero pensaste que era hora de sentar cabeza, y allí estaba yo, lista, dispuesta y capaz. Entonces conociste a mi hermana, te sentiste enamorado, nunca dijiste nada al respecto. En su lugar, esperaste hasta tres semanas antes de nuestra boda para sacar a las cosas. ¡Tres semanas! ¡Jesús, Felix! ¿Crees que podría haber hablado un poco antes?

—Yo nunca…

—No he terminado. —Mi voz lo suficientemente fuerte para causar que su boca encajara cerrada—. Incluso con Alice, sólo te sentaste y no hiciste nada. Sin embargo, ella es el amor de tu vida, ¿no lo es ella? Pero si no fuera por mí, Tú nunca habrías hablado con ella de nuevo.

—He dicho que yo estoy agradecido por tú conseguiste juntarnos a Ali y a mí.

Su rostro enrojeció aún más.

—Yo no lo hice por ti, Felix. Lo hice por ella. Tú, sin embargo... no luchaste por ella, no trataste de hablar con ella... sólo sentado allí como un helecho o algo así, haciendo nada.

Sus hombros se hundieron.

—¿Qué se supone que debí hacer? —dijo él, con su vocecita—. Yo no iba a una cita con la hermana de mi ex-novia. Yo no quise ponerte en un mal lugar.

—Y sin embargo aquí estás, a una semana de casarte con ella.

Él suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá, y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio pálido.

—Bella, tienes razón. Yo nunca hubiera hablado con Alice sin tu bendición. La última cosa que quería era hacerte más daño. Pensé que era lo más correcto. ¿No fue así? —Se veía tan genuinamente confundido que quería sacudirlo.

Entonces vi las lágrimas en sus ojos. El espectáculo se llevó la pelea lejos de mí, y me dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

—No lo sé, Felix. Esto fue una situación complicada.

—Exactamente —dijo, y Dios, ¡yo estaba harta de él! Por los pasados tres años, yo había estado obsesionada con Felix, felizmente y miserablemente, y ya era suficiente.

—Escucha —le dije con cansancio—. Supongo que aprecio tu preocupación por Ed, pero... bueno, simplemente no tienes nada qué decir, Felix. Yo no soy asunto tuyo nunca más.

Él sonrió, un poco triste.

—Bueno, tú serás mi hermana-en-ley pronto. Tú eres mi asunto, un poco.

—Déjalo, amigo —pero dije las palabras con una sonrisa. Por el amor de Ali.

Él dejó su copa sobre la mesa de café y se levantó.

—Debo irme —dijo él, mirando a su alrededor otra vez—. La casa es hermosa,

Bella. Tú has hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

—Lo sé —dije abriendo la puerta.

Él salió al porche y yo lo seguí, cerrando la puerta de tela metálica para que Angus no fuera a salir. Felix se volvió para mirarme.

—Tú siempre serás especial para mí, lo sabes —dijo él, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Hice una pausa.

—Bueno. Gracias.

Puso sus brazos flacos alrededor de mí y me dio un tieso abrazo. Después de un segundo, le di unas palmaditas en su hombro. Entonces, caído del cielo, Felix volvió su cabeza y me besó.

No fue un beso romántico... no del todo. Demasiado astringente. Pero tampoco fue un pico de hermano-en-ley en la mejilla. De la manera típica de Felix, él no había sido capaz de decidir. Idiota.

Me echó hacia atrás.

—Felix, ¿estás loco?

—¿Qué? —dijo él, levantando sus cejas extravagantes.

—Bueno, llámame loca, pero yo no creo que tú deberías alguna vez volver a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca.

—Mierda. Lo siento —dijo él, haciendo una mueca—. Yo sólo… lo siento. La fuerza de la costumbre. Yo no sé. Yo solo... olvídalo. Realmente lo siento.

Yo sólo quería que se fuera.

—Adiós, Felix.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —Entonces se volvió y caminó los escalones a su carro.

Abrió la puerta, entró, puso el carro en marcha y saludó con la mano, y luego retrocedió por el camino de entrada.

—Buena liberación —murmuré. Me volví para entrar en la casa, y luego comencé a asustarme.

Edward Cullen estaba de pie en el borde de nuestros jardines, mirándome conuna expresión que me hizo sorprenderme de no haber estallado en llamas.


	31. Capitulo 29

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

—¡Edward! —tartamudeé—. ¡Hey! Me has sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —gruñó.

Agité la mano con desdén.

—No fue nada. —Simplemente él no cree que seas lo suficientemente bueno para mí, eso es todo—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Bella —espetó—, eso no parecía nada. Parecía como si el novio de tu hermana acabara de besarte. ¡El tipo con el que ibas a casarte!

—Entonces tengo mucho que explicar, ¿no? —dije. Él entrecerró los ojos. ¡Ow!

¡Estaba celoso! Es curioso cuán agradable puede ser eso, ¿no?

Desafortunadamente, Edward no parecía compartir mi diversión—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí cavilando, señor Cullen. Entra. Puedes interrogarme todo lo que quieras.

Murmurando una maldición, subió los esEdones y entró en la casa, ni siquiera mirando hacia abajo cuando Angus se lanzó por el aire para atacar. En cambio, tomó las copas de vino en la mesa ratona. El ceño se profundizó.

—No es lo que crees —dije.

—¿Y qué es lo que creo? —preguntó Edward firme.

—Crees que… —Contuve una sonrisa—. Crees que Felix me está tirando los tejos.

—Equivocado. Siéntate, Ed. ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

—No. Gracias. —Se sentó en el lugar que Felix acababa de dejar libre—. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Y siempre te besa en la boca?

Me acurruqué en mi silla y tomé un sorbo de mi vino, considerando mi cariño. Síp.

Definitivamente celoso. Tal vez ahora no era el momento de decir que me pareció increíblemente sexy.

—Felix no me ha besado por mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hizo esta noche? ¿Quién sabe? Dijo que fue la costumbre.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

Angus gruñó, sus dientes firmemente hundidos en la bota de trabajo de Ed.

—Estás celoso, ¿no? —No pude evitar preguntarlo.

—¡Sí! ¡La verdad es que sí! Amabas a ese pequeño idiota escuálido, y él vino esta noche y te besó. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sentirme?

—Bueno, para empezar, deberías estar feliz, porque como dijiste, Felix es un pequeño idiota escuálido. Y tú eres todo lo contrario.

Edward empezó a decir algo, pero se detuvo.

—Gracias. —La comisura de su boca se elevó.

—De nada. —Sonreí.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por él, Bella? —preguntó con cuidado—. Dímelo ahora mismo si lo haces.

—No lo hago. Como dijiste, pequeño idiota escuálido.

Edward me observó por un momento, luego se agachó para quitar los dientes de Angus de sus zapatos.

—Ve a ver a tu mamá —dijo. Angus obedeció, saltando sobre mi regazo y curvándose en un estrecho círculo. Edward se sentó y me miró, su rostro considerablemente más tranquilo que cuando entró—. ¿Te preocupa? ¿Qué Felix bese a otra que no sea Alice?

Pensé en ello.

Oh. Oh. Mi corazón se hinchó.

—De todas formas —dije, enrojeciendo—, Felix vino porque estaba… —Hice una pausa—. Preocupado.

—¿Porque estás saliendo con alguien con antecedentes?

—Correcto. —Acarició la cabeza dulce y huesuda de Angus, ganándome un pequeño gemido en respuesta.

—Así que el hombre que te dejó por tu hermana tiene un problema con mi moral.

—Bingo —sonreí a través de mi dulzura—. Y le dije que pensaba que eras bastante maravilloso y muy honorable, y podría haber mencionado lo bien que te ves sin ropa. —Edward sonrió—. Además, le dije que una de las cosas que más me gustó fue el hecho de que no te habías enamorado de Alice o Rosalie, así que pensé que podría ser un guardián.

—Bella —dijo Ed serio, inclinándose hacia delante—, no puedo imaginarme enamorándome de Alice o Rosalie. No después de conocerte.

Mi garganta se apretó bruscamente. Nadie... nadie... nunca me había comparado con mis hermanas y me encontró superior.

—Gracias —susurré.

—De nada —murmuró, mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que encuentre a Felix y le dé una paliza?

—Nah —dije—, sería como pescar en un barril.

Él se rió, luego se agachó para atar la bota que Angus había mutilado.

—¿Estás pensando en decirle a tu hermana que su novio se pasea por ahí besando a la gente?

Pensé en ello por un segundo, jugando con el pelo de mi cachorro.

—No. Sinceramente, no creo que eso significara algo. Quiero decir, realmente, Angus me ha dado un beso más apasionado que eso. —Sin mencionarte a ti, bub, añadí en silencio—. Creo que fue sólo un reflejo.

Mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás.

—Lo fue. Estoy segura. ¡Él ama a Alice! Están locos el uno del otro. Tú lo viste.

—¿Y si no lo era? —preguntó Ed.

Ed vaciló y luego asintió.

—Supongo.

¿Supone? Todo el mundo podía ver que Alice y Felix estaban destinados. Era obvio. ¿No?

Angus se despertó de su breve siesta y saltó de mi regazo, trotando a la cocina para ver si Dios milagrosamente había vuelto a llenar su tazón.

Edward se recostó contra el sofá, luciendo como un aspirante para "El hombre vivo más sexy". En todo el tiempo que había pasado con Felix, sinceramente podía decir que nunca me había sentido así… la carrera excitante de la presencia de Ed mezclada con la comodidad de que… bueno… él me gustaba. Me eligió. Me quería. Él me quería. Incluso toleraba a Angus.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lleva tu familia la noticia de que la princesa Bella está saliendo con un ex-presidiario? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

Decidí no contarle de los once puntos de papá sobre por qué Ed era una mala idea, o el hecho de que mamá ya había hablado con un investigador privado. —Se acostumbrarán.

—Supongo que pensó que el pediatra-discutidor de gatos era una opción mejor, ¿eh?

Esas palabras fueron agua ártica en mi corazón. Oh, sí. Robert Pattinson, M.D.

—Um… bueno —me mordí la uña del dedo pulgar—. Edward. Sobre eso.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ed, sonriendo—. No me digas que él cayó por unos besos también.

Mi estómago se retorció.

—No, no. Um, Ed. Ahora que estamos hablando de eso. Necesito decirte algo. Algo que quizás no te guste —me di cuenta que estaba mordisqueando mi pulgar otra vez y coloqué las manos en mí regazo. Tomando un profundo respiro, miré directo a los ojos de Edward.

La sonrisa se deslizó fuera de su cara, dejándola en blanco e inescrutable.

—Adelante —dijo él sedosamente.

—Bueno… esto en realidad es algo gracioso —dije, intentando reír. Mi corazón se aceleró con un golpeteo maníaco—. Aquí está la cosa. Yo… yo nunca en realidad salí con Robert Pattinson. El doctor. El cirujano pediátrico. Ed no se movió. Ni siquiera parpadeo—. Sí —continúe tragando dos veces, mi boca tan seca como Arizona en julio—. Um… yo… yo lo inventé.

El único sonido era el de Fritz el gato, moviéndose lejos, y el tintineo de la placa de Angus mientras husmeaba alrededor de la cocina. Tick… tick… tick.

—Tú lo inventaste.

—Bueno, ¡Sí! —una risa nerviosa salió de mí apretada garganta—. ¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, ¡Vamos! Tú lo sospechabas, ¿Cierto? ¿Un apuesto, soltero, heterosexual cirujano pediátrico? ¡Yo nunca podría conseguir a un hombre así!

Oh, cielos, eso sí salió mal.

—Pero sí puedes conseguir un hombre como yo —la voz de Edward estaba peligrosamente calmada.

Mierda.

—Yo… bueno, no quise decirlo de esa manera. Quiero decir no hay muchos hombres por ahí así. Él es… ya sabes. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tú lo inventaste —repitió Ed.

—Mmm-hmm —rechiné, apretando mis dedos con incomodidad.

—Díme, Bella, ¿Por qué harías algo así? —la Edma en su voz era totalmente una mala señal.

No respondí por un minuto. El día que inventé a Robert Pattinson parecía hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, verás, estábamos en una boda. —Tan rápido como pude, le dije sobre lo comentarios, el lanzamiento del ramo, Ali en el baño. Las palabras salieron de mi boca como granizo—. Supongo que no quería que Alice pensara que no había superado a Felix —dije—. Y para ser honesta… —Ed alzó sarcásticamente una ceja pero continúo en silencio—. Estaba cansada de que todos me miraran como si fuera… bueno, el perro que nadie quiere en la perrera.

—Así que mentiste —su voz estaba muy tranquila. Se sentó como una estatua de bronce, y mi corazón se aceleró un poco más, haciéndome sentir enferma—. A toda tu familia.

—Bueno, sabes, hizo sentir a todos mejor. Y Rosalie sabía —murmuré, mirando hacia el suelo—. Y mi amigo James. Y Tanya, en realidad.

—Creo que recuerdo haberte visto en tú última cita con este hombre —dijo Ed—. Y flores… ¿No te envío él flores?

Mi cara estaba tan caliente que dolía. Mire hacia la cara de Edward.

—Yo, um, me las envíe a mí misma. Y… pretendí estar en una cita o dos —hice una mueca de dolor, entonces me aclaré la garganta—. Ed, mira. Fue tonto, sé eso.

Sólo quería que todos pensaran que estaba bien.

—Mentiste, Bella —dijo él, su voz ya no estaba tranquila. De hecho, se volvió un poco alta, y uno podría decir que incluso sonaba bastante enojada—. ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Has estado mintiendo por meses! Te pregunté si habías terminado con ese tipo, ¡y dijiste que ya no lo estabas viendo!

—¿Y no estaba, en lo cierto? —mi risa nerviosa salió en un tirón seco—. Sí, es verdad. Mentí. Lo hice. Probablemente fue un error.

—¿Probablemente? —gritó él.

—Está bien, ¡Definitivamente fue un error! Lo admito, fue estúpido e inmaduro y no debí hacerlo, pero mi espalda estaba contra la pared, ¡Ed!

—Tengo que reconocértelo, Bella —su voz fue plana y Edmada—. Eres una gran mentirosa. Sí sospechaba, tienes razón. Pero me convenciste. Bien hecho. Ouch. Tomé un pequeño respiro.

—Ed, escucha. Fue inmaduro. Lo sé. Pero dame un descanso.

—Me mentiste, Bella. ¡Mentiste a casi todos los que conoces! —él pasó una mano a través de su cabello y se giró lejos de mí. Mi temperamento empezó a burbujear.

No era tan malo. Nadie fue herido. De hecho, es justo decir que mí mentira dejó a las personas libres de preocuparse sobre la pobre y desafortunada Bella que fue abandonada. Sé que me hizo sentir mejor.

—Edward, mira —dije más Edmadamente—. Hice una cosa estúpida, lo admito. Y odio ser la que te diga esto, Edward, pero las personas tienen puntos débiles. A veces ellos hacen cosas tontas, especialmente alrededor de personas que aman.

Seguramente has escuchado de tales ocasiones.

Esto me ganó otra mirada, pero él continúo en silencio. Sin tolerancia, sin entendimiento, sin simpatía. Entonces, seguí hablando. Mi voz aumentando.

—Quiero decir, vamos, Ed. Tú tampoco eres perfecto. ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo hiciste una cosa estúpida para proteger a alguien que amabas. Tengo que decir, que es un poco irónico, tener una charla de moral de ti, ¡De todas las personas!

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? —pregunto él, su boca apretada.

—¡Significa que tú eres un ex-convicto que cubrió un crimen por su hermano y

solo acaba de salir hace dos meses!

Oops. Probablemente no debí decir eso. Su cara fue de apretada a completamente furiosa. Y calmada. Era una horrible combinación.

—Bella —dijo él en voz baja, poniéndose de pie—. No puedo creer que estaba tan equivocado con respecto a ti.

Fue como un golpe en el corazón. Salté de mí silla, de pie enfrente de él, mis ojos llenándose con lágrimas.

—Espera un segundo, Edward. Por favor —tomé un profundo respiro—. Pensé que tú de todas las personas entenderías. Los dos estábamos haciendo las cosas mal por la razón correcta.

—Tú no has superado lo de Felix —declaro él.

—Definitivamente he superado a Felix —dije, mi voz temblando. Lo había hecho. Y me mataba que él no lo creyera.

—Mentiste, así las personas pensarían que lo habías superado, y seguiste mintiendo, y todavía estás mintiendo, y tú ni siquiera ves que hay algo mal con todo esto, ¿Verdad? —Ed miró hacia el suelo como si no pudiera soportar mirarme. Cuando habló a continuación, su voz fue más silenciosa—. Le estás mintiendo a tú familia, Bella, y me mentiste a mí —arrastró los ojos a los míos—.

Me iré ahora. Y sólo en caso que no esté claro, hemos terminado. No golpeó la puerta. Peor, la cerró silenciosamente detrás de él.


	32. Capitulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**La verdad chicas creo que Ed esta juzgando muy fuerte a Bella**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

—¡E sto es, como, tan aburrido! —La expresión de Kerry combinaba disgusto, incredulidad y martirio en la única manera que un adolescente podría.

—Pensé que montaríamos a caballo —se quejó Mallory—. Dijiste que estábamos en la Caballería. Ese hombre tiene un caballo. ¿Por qué no puedo tener uno?

—Imagínanos desmontadas —dije firmemente. Bastaba decir que mi estado de ánimo durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas había sido malo en el mejor de los casos.

Mi indignación justificada se había desvanecido unos diez minutos después que Edward hubiera cerrado la puerta con semejante resolución, dejando esquirlas calientes de conmoción a través de un resonante vacío. Edward Cullen, quien pensaba que yo era hermosa y divertida, quien olía a madera y sol, no quería tener nada conmigo.

Ayer por la noche, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de James y Rosalie para distraerme con una maratón del DVD de la primera temporada de Project Runaway y martinis de mango, me había sentado en una nube de auto-rre-cha-zo, sin comer, sin beber, con lágrimas escapando de mis ojos mientras Tim Gunn instaba a las tropas en el fondo.

Bien entrada la madrugada de esta mañana, duros y pequeños sollozos hiparon fuera de mí como piedras hasta que finalmente me dormí alrededor de las 6:00 a.m. Luego, dándome cuenta que había ordenado a mi clase de Guerra Civil asistir a la recreación de Gettysburg, me saqué de la cama, bebí tres tazas de café y ahora estaba frente a ellos, con un zumbido enfermizo de cafeína en mi cabeza, y un dolor en el pecho.

—Chicos, la Batalla de Gettysburg se prolongó durante tres días —dije, vestida en mis yankis azules—. Cuando terminó, cincuenta y un mil hombres habían muerto.

La línea de heridos de los Confederados se extendía a veintidós kilómetros. Diez mil heridos. Uno de cada tres hombres asesinados. La batalla más sangrienta en la Historia Americana. El comienzo del fin para el Sur.

Miré a las once caras dudosas delante de mí.

—Miren, chicos —dije con cansancio—. Sé que piensan que esto es aburrido. Sé que estamos en Connecticut, no en Pennsylvania. Sé que tiene a un par de cientos de geeks de la historia bichos raros como yo corriendo, disparando blancos, no es la cosa real.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos ha hecho venir? —preguntó Hunter, obteniendo admiración.

—¡Lo mismo, exactamente! —De Kerry.

Hice una pausa.

—Quiero intentar… simplemente intentar, sólo por el próximo par de horas, el que se pongan lo mejor que puedan en las mentes de esos soldados. Imagínense creer en algo tan apasionadamente que arriesgarían su vida por ello. Por una idea. Por una forma de vida. Por el futuro de su país, un futuro que sabían que podrían nunca ver. Están aquí, afortunados, lindos, bien alimentados, porque están parados sobre los hombros de la historia de este país. Sólo quiero que sientan eso, sólo un poco.

Kaelen y Peyton rodaron los ojos al unísono. Hunter revisó discretamente su celular. Kerry Blake examinó su manicura.

Pero Tommy Michener me miró, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y los ojos de Emma Kirk eran solemnes y amplios.

—Vamos, chicos —dije—. Recuerden, ustedes son parte de la Primera Caballería ahora. El General Buford está por allá. Hagan lo que dice, y sólo… bueno. Lo que sea.

Con unos cuantos gemidos y risas, los chicos se dispersaron tras de mí. Los puse en línea con los otros miembros del Hermano Contra Hermano. El General Buford — más conocido como Glen Farkas, un contador de Litchfield—, montó su caballo hacia arriba y debajo de la línea. Los chicos se pusieron serios al ver el resoplido de la yegua, con la espada batiéndose al lado del general. Glen realmente era bueno en esto.

—¿Cuándo empieza? —susurró Tommy.

—Tan pronto como el General Heth ataque —susurré en respuesta.

—Mi corazón está como latiendo —dijo Tommy, sonriéndome. Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo, sonriéndole de regreso.

Y aquí venían. Los gritos Rebeldes atravesaron el aire, y sobre la colina corrieron decenas de Confederados.

—¡Adelante, hombres! —gritó el General Buford, girando su caballo. Y con un grito poderoso, la Primera Caballería siguió, Tommy Michener en la parte delantera del pelotón, con su fusil vacío en alto, gritando al máximo de sus pulmones.

Cinco horas después, estaba conduciendo el autobús de Manning de regreso a la escuela, sonriendo como una idiota.

—¡Eso fue genial, Señorita B!

—¿Me vio clavar a ese hombre con mi bayoneta?

—¡Yo estaba en realidad, como, asustada!

—¡Pensé que el caballo iba a pisotearme!

—¡Tommy y yo nos hicimos cargo de ese cañón! ¿Lo viste?

—Y cuando esos tipos vinieron detrás de nosotros, cuando estábamos, como,¿perdiendo?

Kerry Blake mantuvo su aburrimiento, pero el resto de ellos estaba charlando como monos salvajes. Yo estaba elevándome sobre el suelo. Finalmente. Finalmente, el tema que habíamos estado estudiando todo el semestre había tenido un pequeño impacto en sus mundos refinados y protegidos.

Una vez en Manning, se apilaron fuera del auto.

—Le enviaré por correo electrónico una copia de esa foto, señorita B —dijo Mallory. A pesar de que las invenciones modernas eran mal vistas en las recreaciones, habíamos roto las reglas y tomado una foto en frente de un cañón.

Mis chicos y yo. La tendría ampliada, enmarcada y puesta en mi oficina, y si fuera la jefa de departamento, yo…

Bueno. Las posibilidades estaban, no iba a ser la jefa de departamento. El anuncio aún no se había hecho, pero decirle al Dr. Stanton acerca de Edward Cullen prácticamente había matado mis posibilidades. Me preguntaba si debería decirle que ya no estaba viendo a mi ex-convicto, pero no. Si iba a conseguir la promoción por algún tipo que estaba o no viendo, supongo que realmente no lo querría.

Tal vez Edward se había enfriado, pensaba mientras conducía a casa. Tal vez él vería mi punto. Tal vez me había estado extrañando, también. Tal vez mi mentira no parecía tan mala, ahora que había pasado un tiempo. Tal vez…

Mientras giraba en mi Edle, vi la inscripción de bienes raíces en frente de la casa de Ed. Mi corazón vaciló. Sí, había sabido que Ed estaba planeando vender la casa.

Sólo que no había pensado que sería tan pronto.

La puerta principal se abrió, y una mujer salió… la rubia del bar. Su amiga de bienes raíces. Edward siguió detrás.

El coche de Rosalie no estaba en la calzada, lo que significaba ningún respaldo para mí. Ella tenía un gran caso pendiente, así que las posibilidades eran que estaba en su oficina. Yo estaba sola. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí.

—Hey, Ed —llamé. Mi voz era bastante estable.

Levantó la mirada.

—Hola —dijo, cerrando la puerta principal detrás de él. Él y la mujer bajaron el camino donde una vez había golpeado a Edward Cullen con un rastrillo.

—Hola, soy Heidi Mango, como la fruta —gorjeó ella, sacando la mano.

—Hola —dije—. Bella Swan como en crepusculo. —Bueno, no soné genial y presumida—. Yo vivo al lado —añadí, mirando a Edward. Él estaba mirando el nuevo paisaje, que se había ido en esta última semana. No a mí.

—¡Hermosa casa! —exclamó Heidi, mirando hacia mi casa—. ¡Si alguna vez quieres venderla, dame una llamada! —Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta. Heidi Mango, Propiedades Limitadas Mango, Corredora de Bienes Raíces. El logotipo coincidía con el del cartel de venta.

—Gracias. Lo haré —dije, entonces me volví hacia el hombre meditando junto ella—. Ed, ¿tienes un minuto?

Me miró, esos ojos verdes que una vez habían sonreído tan perversamente, ahora tan resguardados.

—Seguro —dijo.

—Edward, ¿te veré la próxima semana? —preguntó Heidi—. Creo que podría tener una propiedad de la que estarías interesado, en Glastonbury. Una verdadera casa que necesita reparaciones, pasando en el mercado el próximo mes.

—Está bien. Te llamaré. —Ambos miramos cuando se metió en su automóvil y se marchó.

—Así que, ¿has… has terminado todo aquí? —pregunté, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

—Síp. —Colgó su bolso en la asidera de su camioneta.

—¿Adónde ahora? —Mis ojos ardían, y parpadeé con fuerza.

—Estoy trabajando en una posición en Granby —dijo—. Estaré en la zona hasta que mi abuelo… siempre que esté cerca. —Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, sin mirarme—. Pero, no creo que él dure mucho en el mundo.

Tenía la garganta apretada. El último familiar de Ed, a excepción del hermano distanciado.

—Lo siento, Ed —susurré.

—Gracias. Gracias por visitarlo, también. —Sus oscuros ojos azules vacilaron en los míos, entonces bajaron hacia la calzada una vez más.

—Edward —dije, poniendo mi mano en su cálido y sólido brazo—. ¿Podemos sólo… podemos hablar?

—¿De qué, Bella?

Tragué.

—Acerca de nuestra pelea. Acerca de… ya sabes. Tú y yo.

Se apoyó contra el camión y se cruzó de brazos. Lenguaje corporal nada prometedor, amigos.

—Bella, creo que estás… creo que tienes cosas que necesitas resolver —comenzó a decir algo más, entonces se detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Mira —continuó—. Has estado mintiéndome desde el día en que nos conocimos. Tengo un problema con eso. No sé si superaste lo de Felix, francamente, y no quiero ser tu aventura de rebote. Yo estaba buscando… bueno, sabes lo que estaba buscando. —Él me miró firmemente, su expresión era neutral.

Una esposa, un par de hijos, un césped para sesgar los fines de semana.

—Ed, yo… —Me detuve y me mordí la uña del pulgar—. Está bien. Tienes una cosa con la honestidad, así que seré honesta ahora. Tienes en parte razón. Me inventé un novio porque no había superado completamente lo de Felix. Y no quería que nadie lo supiera, porque me hacía sentir tan… pequeña. Tan estúpida, llevando una antorcha por el tipo que me dejó por mi hermana. Incluso pretender que tenía un grandioso novio, era mejor a que la gente lo supiera. Tener a la gente pensando que un hombre allí afuera me adoraba… era un cambio agradable.

Él dio una media asentida, pero no dijo nada.

—Cuando Felix se enamoró de Alice… —hice una pausa, luego continúe—: Lo amaba, él no me amaba lo suficiente, entonces vio a Ali, quien básicamente es perfecta en todos los sentidos y que también es mi hermana menor, y se enamoró de ella. Eso es difícil de superar.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es —dijo, no falto de simpatía.

—Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que superé a Felix, Edward. Sé que debí decirte la verdad sobre Robert, pero… —mi voz se rompió. Aclaré mi garganta y me obligué a continuar—. No quiero que me veas como alguien que fue intercambiada.

Él suspiró. Miró hacia el suelo y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en esa vez que te acompañé a casa desde Pattinsonie's —dijo él—. Estabas en una cita, ¿cierto? —Asentí—. Apuesto a que estabas bastante… desesperada.

—Sí —admití en un susurro.

—Así que yo sólo fui tu última opción, ¿no es así, Bella? La boda de tu hermana se estaba acercando rápido y no habías conseguido a nadie más. El ex-convicto de al lado fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

Me estremecí.

—No, Ed. No fue así.

—Tal vez —dijo él. No dijo nada más por un minuto, y cuando lo hizo, su voz era gentil—. Mira, si superaste a Felix, me alegro por ti, Bella. Pero lo siento.

Bueno, joder. Iba a llorar. Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos y mi garganta dolía como si estuviera siendo estrangulada. Él lo notó.

—Para ser realmente franco aquí —dijo en voz muy baja—, no quiero estar con alguien que miente para verse mejor. Alguien que no puede decir la verdad.

—¡Te dije la verdad! Te conté todo —chillé.

—¿Qué sucede con tu familia, Bella? ¿Estás planeando sincerarte con tus padres? ¿Con Felix y tu hermana?

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento. Como Scarlett O'Hara, había estado planeando pensar en eso mañana. O el día siguiente. Posiblemente nunca. Es justo decir que estaba esperando que la fantasía de Robert Pattinson simplemente se desvaneciera en el pasado.

Edward le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Ed —dije, mi voz rompiéndose—, realmente me gustaría que me perdonaras y me dieras otra oportunidad.

Él me observó por un largo rato.

—Cuídate, Bella. Espero que soluciones las cosas.

—Está bien —susurré, mirando hacia abajo para que no viera mi cara desmoronarse—. Cuídate tú también.

Luego se subió en su camioneta y se alejó.

De vuelta en la casa, me senté en mi mesa de la cocina, las lágrimas goteando por mi barbilla, donde Angus alegremente las lamía. Genial. Simplemente genial. Lo arruiné. Cómo había pensado alguna vez que mi idea de Robert-Pattinson era buena estaba completamente más allá de mí. Nunca debí… si sólo hubiese… la próxima vez sólo…

La próxima vez. Seguro. Se me ocurrió en un destello vertiginosamente doloroso que hombres como Edward Cullen no crecían en los árboles. Que dios había lanzado a un hombre directo a mi puerta de al lado, y había pasado semanas juzgando. Que justo como mi mejor amiga Scarlett O'Hara, no había visto lo que estaba justo en frente de mí. Que cualquier chico que hubiera conducido una hora y media para que yo pudiera ver Lo que el Viento se Llevó valía diez —cien veces más— que el tipo de chico que me había decepcionado hasta veinte días antes de nuestra boda. Ya era hora, había dicho Edward la primera vez que lo había besado. Él había estado esperando por mí.

El pensamiento provocó que un fuerte sollozo saliera de mí. Angus gruñó, acariciando su pequeño rostro contra mi cuello.

—Estoy bien —le dije sin convicción—. Estaré bien.

Me soné la nariz, limpié mis ojos y observé mi cocina. Era tan bonito aquí. De hecho, ahora que lo miraba, era más bien... bueno, perfecto. Todo había sido elegido con el fin de superar a Felix, colores que Edmarían mi angustia, muebles que Felix nunca querría. Toda la casa era un santuario con el propósito de Superar a Felix.

Y sin embargo no era a Felix a quien seguía viendo aquí. No. Veía a Edward sentado en mi cocina, molestándome sobre mis pijamas… Edward sosteniendo las esculturas de mi madre en sus grandes manos… Ed sacudiendo a Angus de su pie, o hundiéndose en sus rodillas porque lo golpeé con el palo de hockey de césped o cocinándome una tortilla y contándome todo sobre su pasado.

En poco tiempo, alguien iba a comprar la casa de al lado. Tal vez una familia o una pareja de ancianos o una mujer soltera. O incluso un hombre soltero.

Sabía una cosa. No quería verlo. Casi sin darme cuenta, saqué la tarjeta de presentación de mi bolsillo y tomé el teléfono. Cuando Heidi Mango respondió, simplemente dije:

—Hola, es Bella Swan y acabamos de conocernos. Me gustaría vender mi casa.

* * *

**Muchas muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia, mil gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y sobre todo gracias a todas las lectoras que me están acompañando con cada una de mis nuevas adaptaciones, se que algunas no son tan buenas pero aun asi continúan conmigo de verdad son mi apoyo.**


	33. Capitulo 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

La graduación en Manning fue el mismo día de la cena de ensayo de Alice.

Las clases habían terminado una semana después de Gettysburg, y les di a todos excepto a Kerry Blake una A+ por su participación. Kerry obtuvo una C, con lo que su nota final llegó a una temida B- y el resultado de siete llamadas telefónicas a la escuela de sus padres enfurecidos. En su último acto como presidente del departamento de historia, el Dr. Eckhart confirmó mi ascenso.

Realmente echaría de menos a ese hombre.

La sala se hizo eco a medida que me dirigía a mi salón de clases, el cual ayer me había pasado limpiando. Para el programa de verano en agosto, estaría dando una clase sobre la Revolución Americana, pero en los próximos dos meses, no estaría aquí. El familiar bulto del final de un período llegó a mi garganta.

Mirando alrededor de la sala, sonreí al ver la foto que Mallory no sólo me había dado, sino que había pulido y enmarcado, Dios la bendiga. Mis chicos de último año, mi Caballería. No volvería a ver a la mayoría de esos chicos de nuevo. Tal vez unos pocos e-mails de algunos de mis favoritos por los próximos seis meses más o menos, pero la mayoría de ellos dejaría Manning y no regresarían durante años, si acaso. Pero tengo planeado hacer una recreación de batalla como exigencia permanente para mi clase.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia la enorme copia del Discurso de Gettysburg, otra de la Declaración de Independencia, que leía en voz alta el primer día de clases, en cada clase, cada año. Y en mi continuo esfuerzo para lograr que los chicos sientan una conexión con la historia de nuestro país, descaradamente había cubierto las paredes con carteles de cine. Gloria. Salvando al Soldado Ryan. Mississippi En Llamas. El Patriota, La Chaqueta Metálica, Banderas de Nuestros Padres. Y en la parte de atrás de la puerta, Lo Que el Viento se Llevó, bastante de mal gusto como para que sintiera que debía estar oculto de la vista directa. El seno de Scarlett estaba escandalosamente expuesto, y los ojos de Rhett están clIrinados en los suyos. Ahora que había visto la película, amaba ese cartel más que nunca.

El nudo en mi garganta aumentó. Por suerte, fui interrumpida por un golpe suave en la puerta.

—Entre —dije. Era el Dr. Eckhart.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo, apoyado en su bastón.

—Hola, Dr. Eckhart. —Sonreí—. ¿Cómo está?

—Un poco sentimental hoy, Bella, un poco sentimental. Mi última graduación en Manning.

—No será lo mismo sin usted, señor —dije.

—No —concordó.

—Espero que aún podamos reunirnos para una cena —dije con sinceridad.

—Por supuesto, querida —dijo—. Y lamento que no hayas conseguido el puesto de presidente.

—Bueno. Parece que eligieron a una ganadora.

El nuevo jefe del departamento era alguien llamada Louise Steiner. Vino a Manning de una escuela preparatoria en Los Ángeles, tenía mucha más experiencia administrativa en su haber que Irina o yo, y mantiene un doctorado en Historia Europea y una maestría en Historia de Estados Unidos. En resumen, había pateado nuestros traseros.

Irina se había puesto furiosa como para romper con Theo Eisenbraun, me dijo Tanya.

Irina estaba siendo entrevistada activamente en otras escuelas de preparatoria, pero realmente no creo que se vaya. Demasiado trabajo, y Irina nunca había sido muy trabajadora.

—¿Vas a ir a Pennsylvania este año? —preguntó el Dr. Eckhart—. ¿O a cualquier otro campo de batalla?

—No —respondí—. Me voy a mudar este verano, así que nada de viajes para mí. — Abracé al anciano suavemente—. Gracias por todo, Dr. Eckhart. Realmente lo voy a extrañar.

—Bueno —carraspeó, palmeando mi hombro—. No hay necesidad de ponerse sentimental.

—¿Hola? Oh, mierda, lo siento. No quise interrumpir. —Tanto el Dr. Eckhart como yo levantamos la mirada. Una mujer atractiva en sus cincuenta años con el cabello corto gris y un traje de lino elegante estaba de pie en mi puerta—. Hola, soy Louise. Hola, Dr. Eckhart, me alegro de verlo de nuevo. Bella, ¿no es así?

—Hola —dije, yendo a estrechar la mano de mi nueva jefe—. Bienvenida a Manning. Estábamos hablando de usted.

—Quería conocerte, Bella, y hablar de algunas cosas contigo. El Dr. Eckhart me mostró una copia de tu presentación, y me encantaron los cambios curriculares que presentaste.

—Gracias —dije, lanzándole una mirada al Dr. E., quien estaba examinando sus uñas amarillentas.

—Tal vez podamos almorzar la próxima semana, hablar de cosas —sugirió Louise.

Sonreí al Dr. Eckhart, luego miré a Louise.

—Me encantaría —dije con sinceridad.

Cuando los birretes ya habían sido lanzados, y los chicos celebraron el logro de no haber reprobado, y cuando el almuerzo de graduación hubo terminado, hice mi camino de regreso al estacionamiento. Tenía alrededor de dos horas para ducharme, cambiarme y dirigirme al Soleil, el lugar de mi cita falsa con Robert Pattinson y donde la cena de ensayo de Alice se llevaría a cabo.

—Otro año escolar se ha ido —dijo una voz familiar.

Me volví.

—Hola,Emmett. —Parecía… más viejo. Más gris. Más triste.

—Espero que tengas un buen verano —dijo cortésmente, mirando hacia una rosa cornejo particularmente hermosa.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—¿Cómo está… cómo está Rosalie? —Su mirada parpadeó a la mía.

Suspiré.

—Está tensa, celosa y difícil. ¿La extrañas?

—Sí.

Miré a su triste rostro por un momento o dos.

—Emmett —pregunté en voz baja—, ¿tuviste un romance con Irina?

—¿Con esa piraña? —preguntó, pareciendo sorprendido—. Dios mío, no. Tuvimos una cena. Una vez. De lo único que hablaba era de Rosalie.

Qué diablos. Decidí tirar un hueso.

—Vamos a estar en Soleil en Glastonbury, Stu. Esta noche. Las reservas son para las siete y media. Sé espontáneo.

—Espontaneo!.

—Así es. —Lo miré fijamente.

Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto cortés.

—Que tengas un hermoso día, Bella. —Con eso,Emmett se alejó, el sol brillando sobre sus cabellos grises. Buena suerte, amigo, pensé.

—¡Señorita B! ¡Espere! —Me volví para ver a Tommy Michener y un hombre, presumiblemente su padre, a juzgar por el parecido entre ellos, viniendo hacia mí—. Señorita Swan, éste es mi papá. Papá, la señorita B, ¡la que nos llevó a la batalla!

El padre sonrió.

—Hola. Jack Michener. Tom aquí habla de usted todo el tiempo. Dice que su clase era su favorita.

El papá de Tommy era alto y delgado, con gafas y cabello negro cubierto con algunos reflejos grises. Al igual que su hijo, tenía una cara bonita, alegre y expresiva, una especie de entusiasmo engastador irlandés sobre los dos. Su apretón fue cálido y seco cuando me estrechó la mano.

—Bella Swan. Encantada de conocerlo, también. Tiene un gran chico aquí —le dije—. Y no lo digo sólo por el hecho de que adora la historia, tampoco.

—Es el mejor —dijo el señor Michener, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tommy—. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa —añadió a su hijo, un pequeño espasmo de dolor cruzó su rostro. Ah, sí. La mamá de Tommy había muerto el año antes de que llegara a Manning.

—Gracias, papá. Oh, oye, ahí está Emma. Ya regreso —dijo Tommy, y entonces salió disparado.

—Emma, ¿eh? —dijo el señor Michener, sonriendo.

—Es una gran chica —le informé—. Ha estado guardando un enamoramiento en su hijo durante todo el año.

—El joven amor —dijo Jack Michener, sonriendo—. Gracias a Dios ya no soy un adolescente. —Sonreí—. ¿Tom le dijo que está especializándose en historia en la Universidad de Nueva York?

—Sí, lo hizo. Estaba tan contenta —le contesté—. Como he dicho, es un chico fantástico. Realmente brillante e interesado. Me gustaría tener más estudiantes como él.

El papá de Tommy asintió con entusiasmo. Eché un vistazo a mi coche. Jack Michener no hizo ademán de marcharse, y siendo el padre de mi estudiante favorito, decidí que podía hablar un poco más.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace para ganarse la vida, señor Michener?

—Oh, oiga, me dicen Jack. —Sonrió de nuevo, la abierta sonrisa amplia de Tommy—. Soy doctor.

—¿En serio? —dije educadamente—. ¿De qué tipo?

—Trabajo en pediatría —dijo.

Hice una pausa.

—Pediatría. Déjeme adivinar. ¿Cirugía?

—Así es. ¿Tom le dijo eso?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Pensó que era algo más?

Solté un bufido.

—¿Es un cirujano pediatra? —le pregunté.

—Oh, es genial. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Tiendo a permanecer demasiadas horas en el hospital, a veces es difícil de dejar, pero me encanta.

Me aguanté una risita.

—Eso es maravilloso.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos e inclinó la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿le gustaría unirse a Tom y a mí a cenar? Estamos sólo los dos aquí hoy…

—Um, gracias —dije—, pero no puedo. Mi hermana se va a casar mañana, y esta noche es el ensayo.

Su sonrisa decayó en algunos grados.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿tal vez en otro momento? —Hizo una pausa, sonrojándose—. ¿Tal vez incluso sin Tommy? Vivimos en Nueva York. No está tan lejos.

Una cita. El cirujano pediatra me estaba invitando a salir en una cita . Un estallido de risa histérica subió hasta mi garganta, pero la detuve justo a tiempo.

—Um… vaya, eso es muy amable de su parte. —Tomé una respiración rápida—. La verdad es que estoy…

—¿Casada? —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros sin resentimientos.

—No, no. Acabo de romper con alguien, y no lo he superado aún.

—Bueno. Entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ambos ligeramente avergonzados.

—Oh, aquí viene Tommy —dije, reanimada.

—Excelente. Fue un gran placer conocerle, Bella. Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo.

Tommy me envolvió en un abrazo.

—Adiós, señorita **B** —dijo—. Es la mejor maestra de aquí. He tenido un flechazo con usted desde mi primer día de clase.

Le devolví el abrazo castamente, con los ojos húmedos.

—Realmente te echaré de menos, amigo —le dije con sinceridad—. Escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué tenga un gran verano!

Y con eso, mi alumno favorito y su padre cirujano pediatra se fueron, dejándome más confundida que nunca.


	34. Capitulo 32

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

—Ahahaha. Ahahaha. Oooh. Ahahaha. —La risa de sociedad de mamá sonaba fuerte y falsa a través de la mesa.

—¡Hoohoohoohoo! —La madre de Felix, no pretendía ser falsa, se río alegre en respuesta. Del otro lado de la mesa, Rosalie me pateó significativamente, haciéndome doblarme del dolor.

—¿No estás contenta de que no te estés emparentando con esa familia? —siseó.

—Muy alegre —susurré en respuesta

—Rosalie, ¿estás borracha? —preguntó fuerte Marie—. Tenía una prima que tampoco podía soportar el licor. Vergonzoso. En mi época, una señorita nunca se excedía.

—¿No estás alegre de que esos días se acabaran ahora, Marie? —bromeó Rosalie—. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría otra Rusty Nail?

—Gracias, querida —dijo Marie, Edmada. Rosalie le hizo señas al mesero, después, hizo un sarcástico brindis por mí.

—¡Oh, sí, un brindis! —gritó Alice—. ¡Cariño, haz el brindis!

Felix se puso de pie, sus padres mirándolo con adoración.

—Este es un día muy especial para nosotros —dijo él. Incómodamente. Sus ojos deteniéndose en mí, después se movieron—. Alice y yo somos muy felices. Y nos alegra que todos estén aquí para compartir nuestra felicidad.

—Sé que soy feliz —le murmuré a Rose, rodando mis ojos.

—Difícilmente es un buen orador, ¿verdad? —dijo, lo suficiente fuerte para que nuestra madre escuchara. Mamá lo cubrió con otra ronda de Ahahaha. Ahahaha.

Oooh. Ahahaha.

El mesero apareció con nuestras entradas. Levantando la mirada, vi que era Cambry,

—¡Hey! —exclamé—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo, sonriendo.

—Escuché que la próxima semana cenaremos en casa de James.

—Si no se escapa —respondió Cambry, dejando las ostras Rockefeller frente a mí.

James estaba en una relación. Se suponía, la simple palabra le causaba calambres y sudor, pero estaba saliendo, e incluso él no podía criticar mucho a Cambry, quien estaba sirviendo mesas mientras terminaba la escuela de leyes.

—Resiste —dije—. Eres bueno para él. Difícilmente él siquiera quiere venir y ver Dancing with the Stars estos días. Probablemente debería odiarte.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó, alzando una preocupado ceja.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero tienes que compartir. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria.

—Entiendo —dijo.

—Bella, pensé que las ostras aquí causaban envenenamiento —gritó Marie, causando que un comensal cercano escupiera en su servilleta

—¡No, no! —dije fuerte—. No. Son buenas. ¡Muy frescas! —Sonreí de modo alentador al escupe-servilletas y di una mordida mientras él observaba nerviosamente.

—Bueno, ¿no mataron a tu doctor? —preguntó Marie, volteándose hacia los Carsons, quienes estaban sonriendo cortésmente—. Él estuvo en el baño por veinte minutos —les informó, como si ellos no hubieran estado ahí—. Diarrea, saben. Mi segundo esposo tenía problemas estomágales. ¡No podíamos dejar la casa algunos días! ¡Y el olor!

—¡Era horrible, el gato se desmayaba! —recitó Rosalie.

—¡Era horrible, el gato se desmayaba! —anunció Marie.

—Está bien, madre —dijo papá, su cara ardiendo—. Tal vez es suficiente

—Ahahaha. Ahahaha. Oooh. Ahahaha —se río mamá, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su suegra, quien estaba bajando otro trago. Personalmente, nunca antes

la había tenido tanto cariño a Marie, por alguna razón.

Cambry estaba luchando, sin excitó, de esconder su risa y en una ráfaga de sinceridad cariñosa dije una rápida pequeña plegaria para que él y James lo lograsen. Aun si eso significaba que no tuviera a nadie para amortiguar mi soledad, para proteger a la pobre solterona que era. Tal vez Angus necesitaba una esposa. Tal vez podía revertir su pequeña vasectomía y convertirme en una criadora de perros para personas que deseasen que sus cosas fueran destructivas pero adorables y ladradoras bolas de pelo. O no.

Bajé la vista a la mesa hacia Alice. Ella usaba un vestido azul pálido, y su suave cabello estaba levantado con la clase de broche que mi propio cabello comía como una Venus atrapamoscas. Se veía muy feliz. Su mano rozó la de Felix encima de la tela, y ella se sonrojó ante el contacto. Aw. Después atrapó mi mirada, y le sonreí, mi hermosa hermana. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Bella, dónde está Edward? —preguntó abruptamente, su cabeza girando para buscándolo—. ¿Está viniendo aparte?

Caray. La verdad era que, había estado esperando no tener que discutir eso.

No había mencionado mi ruptura a nadie excepto a Rosalie. Por dos razones.

Una, había estado esperando que Ed podría, bueno, perdonarme, al darse cuenta que era la única para él y que no podía vivir sin mí. Y dos, no quería llover sobre el desfile de Alitie. Ella se preocuparía por mí, me sobreprotegería y le daría palmaditas a mi espalda y vueltas al asunto sobre cómo alguien no podía querer salir con su hermana mayor. Alguien aparte de Felix, es decir.

Qué suerte para mí que acababa de tomar un bocado de mis ostras, así que sonreí, señalé y mastiqué. Y mastiqué. Mastiqué un poco más, parando mientras la ostra era molida a saliva aderezada.

—¿Quién es Edward? —preguntó el señor Carson, girando sus pequeños y brillantes ojos hacia mí.

—Bella está saliendo con alguien maravilloso —anunció mamá fuertemente.

—Un convicto —dijo Marie, después arrojó—: Un convicto irlandés con manos grandes, ¿Bella?

El señor Carson se atragantó, los ojos achinados de la señora Carson se abrieron con un malicioso brillo

—Bueno… —empecé.

—Él solía ser un contador —dijo mi padre efusivamente. Fue a Tulane

Rosalie suspiró.

—Es un empleado de mantenimiento, ¿cierto Bella? —gritó Marie—. O un jardinero. O un leñador. No puedo recordar.

—O un minero. O un pastor —agregó Rosalie, haciéndome resoplar.

—Es maravilloso —dijo mamá firmemente, ignorando a su hija mayor y el pasado criminal de Edward—. Tan, eh, atractivo.

—¡Oh, lo es! —dijo Alice, volteando sus ojos brillantes a los Carsons—. Él y Bella son tan lindos juntos. Se puede decir que están locos por el otro,

—Me dejó —anuncié calmadamente, limpiando mi boca. Al otro lado de la mesa, Rosalie se ahogó con el vino. Mientras tosía en su servilleta, me dio un visto bueno.

—¿El jardinero te dejó? ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir? —preguntó Marie—. ¿Por qué estás balbuceando Bella?

—Edward me dejó, Marie —dije fuerte—. Mi moral no está a la altura.

—¿El prisionero dijo eso? —gritó Marie.

—¡Bah! —dijo mi madre. Nadie más dijo una palabra. Alice lucía como si acabara de pegarle en la cabeza.

—Gracias, mamá —dije—. Lamento decir, que creo que tiene razón.

—Oh, Pastelito, no. Eres maravillosa —dijo papá—. ¿Qué sabe él, después de todo?

Es un idiota. Un ex-convicto y un idiota.

—¿Un ex-convicto? —dijo el señor Carson casi sin voz.

—No, no lo es. No es un idiota, quiero decir. Él es un ex-convicto, señor Carson — aclaré.

—Bueno —dijo mamá, sus ojos revoloteando entre los Carsons y yo—. ¿Crees que podrías volver con el cirujano pediátrico? Él era un joven muy agradable.

Wow. Increíble como una mentira podía ser tan ponderosa. Miré a Rosalie. Ella me miró de vuelta, levantando una ceja. Me volteé hacia mi madre,

—No era un cirujano pediátrico, mamá —dije, articulando así Marie podía escuchar—. Lo inventé.

Sabes, era casi divertido, lanzar una bomba así. Casi. Rosalie se puso cómoda y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Adelante, Bella —dijo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía genuinamente feliz.

Me senté un poco más erguida, aunque mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que pensé que vomitaría. Mi voz tembló… pero también se oyó.

—Pretendí salir con alguien así para que Alice y Felix no se sintieran culpables. Y todos dejarían de tratarme como si fuera una clase de perro abandonado cubierto de llagas.

—¿Qué? ¡Bella, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó papá.

—Lo es, papá. Lo siento —dije, tragando fuerte. Aquí iba al final… mi confesión.

Empecé a hablar de nuevo, y mi voz se volvía más y más rápida—. Felix rompió conmigo porque se enamoró de Alice, y dolió. Un montón. Pero estaba superándolo. Lo estaba, y si querían estar juntos, no quería ser la razón por la que no lo hicieran. Así que inventé a Robert Pattinson, este chico imposiblemente perfecto, y todos se sentían mucho mejor, y solo continué con ello porque para ser honesta, se sentía bien, incluso solo pretender que tenía un novio que era muy maravilloso.

Pero luego me enamoré de Edward, y obviamente tenía que romper con Robert, y después, la noche que Felix vino y me besó en el porche, Ed estaba muy, muy triste por eso, y después hablamos y terminé diciéndole sobre Robert Pattinson. Y me dejó. Porque mentí.

Respiraba en pequeñas y temblorosas bocanadas de aire y mi espalda estaba empapada de sudor. Rosalie se estiró sobre la mesa y puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Buena chica —murmuró.

Alice no se movió. Las cabezas de los Carson giraron para mirar boquiabiertos a su hijo, quien parecía como si hubiera sido disparado en el estómago, ojos abiertos de terror, cara blanca. El resto del restaurante estaba tan silencioso, que casi podías escuchar a los grillos.

—Espera un minuto, espera un segundo —dijo papá, su cara llena de confusión—. ¿Entonces con quién estabas hablando en el baño esa noche?

—Cállate,Charlie —siseó mamá.

—Ese era James, pretendiendo ser Robert —dije—. ¿Otra pregunta? ¿Comentario?

¿No? Está bien, entonces, voy a salir por algo de aire.

Con piernas temblorosas, caminé por el restaurante, más allá de los ahora silenciosos comensales, mi cara roja. Mientras entraba al vestíbulo, Cambry saltó para abrir la puerta delantera.

—Eres una magnifica criatura —dijo con una voz de admiración mientras yo salía.

—Gracias —susurré.

Él tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme sola. Estaba temblando como una hoja, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido. ¿Quién dijo que confesarse era bueno para el alma? Quería vomitar. Yendo a una pequeña banca que estaba en el jardín delantero del restaurant, me senté. Presioné mis fríos dedos contras mis ardientes mejillas y cerré los ojos, solo tratando de respirar normal. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. No hiperventilar ni desmayarse sería suficiente por ahora.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Alice era tímida. No había escuchado sus pisadas.

—Hey, Alitie —dije con cansancio sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó.

—Seguro. Por supuesto. —Alice se sentó a mi lado. Cuando deslizó su mano en la mía, bajé la mirada hacia nuestras manos enlazadas. Su anillo de compromiso atrapaba la luz—. Mi anillo era igual a este —murmuré.

—Lo sé. ¿Quién compra el mismo anillo para hermanas? —Probablemente no recordaba el que me dio. Ni siquiera puede escoger medias iguales.

—Patético —murmuró

—Hombres.

—Que tontos.

Estuve de acuerdo… en el caso de Felix, de todas formas.

—¿Te dijo del beso? —susurré. No había querido arruinarle nada a Alice. Debí haber pensado en eso antes de que abriera mi boca.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Sí, me lo dijo. —Un sinsonte trinó arriba de nosotras, una larga corriente de notas.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté, más por curiosidad.

—Dijo que fue una falta de criterio. Que estando en casa contigo, habiéndote visto con otro tipo… lo hizo sentirse un poco celoso.

Miré disimuladamente a mi hermana.

—¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Bueno, pensé que era un idiota, Bella —dijo, haciendo que mi boca se abriese de la sorpresa—. Fue nuestra primera pelea. Le dije que ya había jodido nuestras vidas lo suficiente, y que besarte era inaceptable. Después azoté unas puertas y anduve pisoteando por un rato.

La cara de Alice estaba roja.

—Que original —murmuré.

Alice resopló.

—Y estaba… celosa. No es que tuviera derecho, dado lo que te hice.

Apreté su mano.

—No puedes evitar el gran kablammy —dije.

Alice me lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

—Ya sabes —dije—. El rayo. Sólo una mirada, eso es todo lo que se necesitó y todo se fue a la basura —me detuve—.Pero se reconciliaron, obviamente. ¿Están bien, cierto?

Asintió.

—Eso creo —susurró, mirando al frente y apretando mi mano un poco más fuerte.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Bella, siento mucho que de todas las personas en el mundo, me haya enamorado de él. Que te lastimara. —Respiró temblorosamente—. Nunca lo dije, pero lo diré ahora. Lo siento mucho.

—Bueno, ya sabes, realmente apestó —admití. Aliviada de decir las palabras.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —Dos lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—No —le aseguré. Después lo reconsideré—. Bueno… ya no más. Traté de no estarlo. Estaba más enojada con Felix, para ser honesta, pero sí, parte de mí estaba gritando. No fue justo.

—Bella, sabes que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. La última persona que jamás lastimaría deliberadamente. Nunca lo intenté. Nunca quise hacerlo. Odiaba haberme enamorado de Felix. Lo odiaba. —Estaba llorando más fuerte ahora.

Deslicé mi brazo a su alrededor, jalándola así nuestras cabeza se tocaban mientras nos sentábamos, juntas, sin mirar a la otra. No me gustaba que mi hermana llorase, pero tal vez ella lo necesitaba. Y tal vez yo necesitaba verlo.

—Bueno —admití suavemente—. Dolió. Bastante. No quería que lo supieras. Pero lo he superado ahora. De verdad.

—Inventar a Robert… —Su voz se apagó—. Creo que es la cosa más linda que alguien jamás ha hecho por mí. Y hombre, le caí con todo. —Ella soltó una triste risa—. Medio sospechaba que no era real, sabes. Me tenías hasta la parte de gatos salvajes —sonrió.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Lo sé.

Ali suspiró.

—Supongo que no quería saber la verdad. —Estuvimos en silencio por un momento—. Sabes, Bella —dijo suavemente—. Ya no tienes que cuidarme. No tienes que protegerme de toda la triste emoción.

—Bueno —dije, mis propios ojos llenándose se lagrimas—. Como que tengo que hacerlo. Es mi trabajo. Soy tu hermana mayor.

—Olvida el trabajo —sugirió, estirándose para poner una obstinada hebra de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Olvida que eres mi hermana mayor. Solo seamos simples viejas hermanas. Iguales. ¿Está bien?

Miré el azul y despejado cielo. Desde que tenía cuatro, había estado cuidando de Alice, admirándola, protegiéndola. Podría ser lindo, solo… solo que me agradaba.

En lugar de adoración, amistad. Iguales, como dijo.

—Como Rosalie —murmuré.

—¡Oh, Dios, no seas como Rosalie! —Soltó con fingida seriedad, y ambas estallamos en risa. Después Ali abrió su bolso y me pasó un pañuelo —por supuesto, ella estaba armada con un pequeño paquete de pañuelos con rosas en la papa— y nos sentamos otro minuto, escuchando a los sinsontes, agarradas de la mano.

—¿Bella? —dijo eventualmente.

—¿Sí?

—Realmente me gustaba Edward.

Escuchar eso era como presionar un moretón para ver si todavía dolía. Lo hizo.

—A mí también —susurré. Ella apretó mi mano y tuvo el criterio de no decir nada más. Después de un momento, aclaré mi garganta y miré alrededor al restaurante—. ¿Quieres regresar?

—Nah —dijo—. Deja que todos se preocupen. Tal vez podríamos fingir una pelea de gatos, solo por diversión.

Me reí. Mi Alitie del pasado.

—Te extrañé —admití.

—También te extrañé. Ha sido muy duro preguntarme si realmente estabas tan bien como parecías, pero temía preguntar. Y estuve celosa, sabes. Tú y Rose, viviendo juntas.

—Él no sobreviviría una semana —Sonrió.

—Oh, bueno, entonces, puedes llevártela. Tú y Felix —dije—. Por todo el tiempo

que quieras.

—Alitie —dije lentamente—. Sobre nosotras siendo iguales… —Ella asintió de manera alentadora—. Quiero que me hagas un favor, Ali.

—Cualquier cosa —dijo.

Me giré para mirarla mejor a la cara.

—Ali, no quiero ser tu madrina. Deja que sea Rosalie. Yo seré tu dama de honor, caminaré por el altar y todo eso, pero no tu madrina. Es demasiado raro, ¿está bien? Es algo un poco de chulo, ¿sabes?

—Está bien —dijo instantáneamente—. Pero asegúrate que Rosalie no ruede sus ojos y haga caras.

—Lo siento, no puedo garantizar nada —dije riéndome—. Pero lo intentaré.

Después me puse de pie y jalé a mi pequeña hermana para ponerla levantarla.

—¿Volvamos, está bien? Me muero de hambre.

Anduvimos agarradas de la mano todo el camino hacia nuestra mesa. Mamá se puso de pie de un salto como un gorrión cuando nos vio.

—¡Chicas! ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, mamá. Estamos bien.

La señora Carson rodó los ojos y lanzó un bufido propio de una dama, y repentinamente, nuestra madre giró hacia ella.

—¡Te agradeceré que saques esa mirada de tu cara, Letitia! —dijo, su voz fácilmente escuchándose en todo el restaurante—. ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo!

—Yo… yo no…

—Entonces deja de tratar a mis chicas como si no fueran lo suficiente buenas para

tu precioso hijo. Y Felix, déjame decir esto. Sólo te toleramos porque Alice

nos lo pidió. Si vuelves a arruinar la vida de cualquier de mis chicas, te arrancaré tu

hígado y me lo comeré. ¿Me entiendes?

—Te amo —dijo, su voz asombrada.

—Yo… yo definitivamente entiendo, señora Swan —dijo Felix sumisamente, olvidando que se suponía que tenía que llamar a mamá por su primer nombre.

—Por supuesto que lo haces —dijo ella enérgicamente—. ¿Todos listos para ordenar?

—No puedo comer remolachas —anunció Marie—. Me causan indigestión.

Casi llegamos al final de la cena sin otro accidente. De hecho, estaba tratando de resistir la urgencia de lamer mi bol de crème brûlée cuando hubo una conmoción en la parte delantera del restaurante

—Estoy aquí para ver a mi esposa —se escuchó una voz—. Ahora, Emmett.

Entró al comedor, vestido con su usual suéter de rombos, pantalón marrón claro y mocasines, viéndose como el gentil y dulce hombre que era. Pero su cara estaba rígida y tensa, y sus ojos, Dios lo bendiga, estaban turbulentos.

—Rosalie, esto ha ido demasiado lejos —anunció, ignorándonos al resto.

—Hmm —dijo Rosalie, estrechando sus ojos.

—Si no quieres tener un bebé, está bien. Y si quieres tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina, lo tendrás. —Él miraba enfurecido a su esposa—. Pero vas a venir a casa, y vas a venir ahora, y seré feliz de seguir discutiendo esto una vez que estés desnuda y en mi casa —se detuvo—. O en la mesa. —Su cara se sonrojó—. Y la próxima vez que me dejes, será mejor que de verdad quieras eso, mujer, porque no voy a ser tratado como un pelele. ¿Entiendes?

Rosalie se levantó, puso su servilleta sobre su plato y se giró hacia mí.

—No me esperas despierta —dijo. Después tomó la mano de Emmett y lo dejó conducirla a través del restaurante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	35. Capitulo 33

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**CHICAS TODO se paga **

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

Al minuto en que miré a Felix, lo supe.

Problemas.

El órgano tocó la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn, los invitados, unos cincuenta, la mayoría emparentados con la novia o el novio, se pararon y se giraron a mirarnos, las locas hermanas Swan. Allí estabaEmmett, luciendo muy feliz, la expresión de un hombre que obtuvo mucha acción la noche anterior. Le sonreí. Él asintió y tocó su frente con dos dedos en un pequeño saludo. También estaban la prima Ashley y la tía Carmen, ambas sonrieron con gran simpatía falsa cuando pasé. Resistiendo la urgencia de mostrarles el dedo del medio —estábamos en una iglesia, después de todo, y éramos los descendientes del Mayflower y toda esa basura—, miré al frente y, por primera vez ese día, vi al novio.

Él metió una mano entre su cabello. Subió sus gafas. Tosió en su puño. No me miró. Se mordió el labio.

Uh-oh. Este no se veía como el hombre cuyos sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad. Esto era más que la incomodidad de pararse en frente de docenas de personas. Esto era malo.

Le lancé una mirada cuestionadora a Felix, pero él no me miró. Sus ojos revotaban alrededor de la iglesia, revoloteando de invitado a invitado como una mosca revotando contra una ventana, buscando implacablemente una salida de escape.

Me subí la falda un poco y caminé hacia el altar, luego hice espacio para Rose.

—Tenemos un problema —susurré.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Mira su cara —susurró de vuelta.

Miré a Alice, hermosa, resplandeciente, sus ojos azul cielo brillando. Papá se veía alto y orgulloso y solemne, asintiendo aquí y allí mientras llevaba a su hijita por el pasillo hacia la gran música,

—Mira a Felix —susurré.

Rosalie obedeció.

—Nervios —murmuró.

Pero conocía muy bien a Felix.

Ali llegó al altar. Papa besó su mejilla, sacudió la mano de Felix, y luego se sentó con mamá, que palmeó su brazo afectuosamente. Felix y Alice se giraron hacia el ministro. Ali estaba rebosante de alegría. Felix… no mucho.

—Queridos hermanos —empezó el Reverendo Miggs.

—Éspere. Lo siento —interrumpió Felix, su voz débil y temblorosa.

—Santa María, Reina del Cielo —suspiró Rosalie—. No te atrevas, Felix.

—¿Cariño? —La voz de Ali fue suave por la preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? —Mi estómago se apretó, mi respiración se detuvo. Oh, Dios…

Felix se limpió la frente con su mano.

—Alitie… lo siento.

Hubo una agitación en la congregación. El reverendo Miggs puso una mano sobre el brazo de Felix.

—Ahora, hijo —dijo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Alice. Rosalie y yo nos movimos como una para flanquearla, queriendo protegerla instintivamente de lo que fuera que viniera.

—Es Bella —susurró—. Lo siento, pero todavía tengo sentimientos por Bella. No puedo casarme contigo, Ali.

Un jadeo colectivo vino de los invitados.

—¿Estás jodiendo? —ladró Rosalie, pero apenas la escuché. Un rugido blanco estaba en mis oídos. Observé mientras la sangre abandonaba la cara de Alice.

Sus rodillas se doblaron. Rosalie y el ministro la agarraron.

Entonces dejé caer mi ramo, empujé a Rosalie, y golpeé a Felix tan fuerte como pude. Justo en la cara.

Los siguientes minutos de alguna manera no fueron claros. Sé que el padrino de Felix trató de ponerlo a salvo —mi puño lo había noqueado— mientras yo, repetidamente, golpeaba a mi una-vez-prometido y casi cuñado en las espinillas con mis pequeños zapatos puntudos. Su nariz estaba sangrando, y creí que era una buena visión de él. Recuerdo a mi madre uniéndose a mí, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su bolso.

Puede que ella haya intentado arrancarle el hígado y comérselo, pero no recuerdo los detalles. Vagamente, escuché a la señora Carson gritando. Sentí a papá envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me alejaba de Felix, que estaba medio tendido sobre los escalones del altar, arrastrándose, intentando alejarse de mis patadas y los golpes inefectivos pero altamente satisfactorios de mi mamá.

Al final, los invitados del novio se escabulleron por la puerta trasera, dejando a los Carson, el padrino y Felix, un pañuelo presionado contra su cara, acurrucándose a un lado. Alice se sentó aturdida en el primer banco del lado de la novia, rodeada por Rosalie, yo, mamá y papá mientras Marie sacaba a la gente de la iglesia como una border collie geriátrica en una silla de ruedas.

—Dejada en el altar —murmuró Alice con la mirada vacía.

Me arrodillé enfrente de ella.

—Cariño, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Su mirada encontró la mía, y por un minuto, simplemente nos miramos. Me estiré y tomé su mano.

—Estaré bien —susurró—. Todo irá bien.

—Él no vale la pena, Ali —dijo Rosalie, acariciando el cabello sedoso de Alice.

—No vale el pañuelo que usaste para sonarte la nariz —secundó mamá—. Bastardo. Idiota. Cabeza de pene.

Ali levantó la mirada hacia mamá, luego estalló en carcajadas, un borde histérico en su voz.

—Cabeza de pene. Ese es bueno, mamá.

El señor Carson se acercó con cautela.

—Um, lo siento mucho por todo esto —dijo—. Cambio de idea, obviamente.

—Entendimos eso —dijo Rosalie de mala manera.

—Lo sentimos —repitió él, mirando a Alice, luego a mí—. Lo sentimos muchos, chicas.

—Gracias, señor Carson —dije. Él asintió una vez, luego volvió con su esposa e hijo.

Un momento más tarde, los Carson se habían ido por la puerta lateral. Esperaba con ansias no volver a verlos jamás.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, cariño? —preguntó papá.

Ali parpadeó.

—Bueno —dijo después de un minuto—. Creo que deberíamos ir al club y comernos toda esa comida deliciosa. —Sus ojos se llenaron una vez más—. Sí. ¿Vamos a hacerlo todos, de acuerdo?

—¿Segura? —pregunté—. No tienes que ser valiente, Bumppo.

Ella apretó mi mano.

—Aprendí de la mejor.

Y entonces la lista de invitados del lado de los Swan fue al club, comieron camarones y filet mignon y bebieron champaña.

—Estoy mucho mejor sin él —murmuró Ali mientras bebía lo que tenía que ser su quinto vaso de champers—. Lo sé. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo para que eso penetre en mí.

—Personalmente, lo odié desde el día que Bella lo llevó a casa —dijo Rose—. Petulante imbécil. Abogado de bienes raíces, por favor. Tan marica.

—¿Cuántos hombres son lo suficientemente estúpidos para botar a dos chicas Swan? —preguntó papá—. Es una lástima que no lo cercáramos. Podríamos haber lanzado su cuerpo al río Farmington.

—No creo que la Mafia acepte a protestantes anglosajones, papá —dijo Rosalie, palmeando el hombro de Ali y sirviéndola más champaña—. Pero es una idea dulce.

Ali estaría bien, podía decirlo. Tenía razón. Felix no la merecía, y nunca lo había hecho. Su corazón sanaría. Como el mío, después de todo.

Deambulé hasta sentarme con Marie un rato. Estaba mirando a la prima Ashley, que era tan sensible como un rinoceronte, bailando con su nuevo esposo Endless Love.

—Entonces, ¿qué opines de todo esto, Marie? —pregunté.

—Destinado a pasar. La gente debería ser más como yo. Casarse es un arreglo de negocios. Cásate por dinero, Bella. No lo lamentarás.

—Gracias por el consejo —dije, palmeando su hombro huesudo—. Pero de verdad, Marie, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Sus ojos legañosos estaban muy lejos.

—No especialmente —dijo—. Hubo un chico, una vez… bueno. Él no era una pareja apropiada para mí. No de la misma clase, ya ves.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté.

Me lanzó una mirada cortante.

—¿Estamos preguntonas? ¿Has ganado peso, Bella? Te ves un poco abultada en las caderas. En mi época, una mujer se ponía una faja.

Demasiado para nuestra charla de corazón-a-corazón. Suspiré, le pregunté a Marie si quería otra bebida y deambulé hacia el bar. Rosalie ya estaba allí.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo estuvo la mesa de la cocina?

—En realidad no fue tan cómodo —dijo, sonriendo—. Ya sabes, anoche hizo bochorno, la humedad me hizo pegajosa como velcro, así que él en realidad…

—Muy bien, eso es suficiente —interrumpí. Ella rió y ordenó un vaso de agua con gas.

—¿Agua, eh? —pregunté.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, cuando estuve viviendo en tu casa, medio decidí que quizás un bebé… bueno, quizá no sería tan horrible. Algún día. Quizá. Ya veremos. Anoche él dijo que quería una niñita igual a mí…

—¿Está loco? —pregunté

Ella se giró a mirarme, y vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Simplemente pensé que eso fue lo más dulce del mundo, Bella. De verdad me llegó al corazón.

—Sí, pero entonces tendrías que criarla. La Mini-Rose —dije—. Ese hombre de verdad debe amarte.

—Oh, cállate —dijo, riéndose a pesar de sí misma—. La idea del bebé parece medio… bien. Medio acertada.

—Oh, Rose —sonreí—. Creo que serías una gran mamá. En muchos niveles, de cualquier manera.

—¿Serás mi niñera, cierto? ¿Cada vez que tenga saliva en mi cabello y un bebé gritón en mis brazos y esté lista para meter mi cabeza en la estufa?

—Absolutamente. —Le di un abrazo rápido, el cual toleró, incluso me lo devolvió.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó—. Todo este asunto de Felix ha completado el círculo, ¿no es así?

—Ya sabes, si nunca escucho ese nombre otra vez, seré feliz —dije—. Estoy bien. Simplemente me siento muy mal por Ali.

Pero ella estaría bien. Incluso ahora, estaba riéndose de algo que mi padre dijo. Mis padres estaban pegados a su lado, mamá prácticamente alimentándola a la fuerza con pasabocas. Felix no era digno de ella. O de mí, para el caso. Felix nunca me mereció. Podía ver eso ahora. Un hombre que acepta el amor como si fuera su deber es, en una palabra, idiota.

Edward Cullen… él era harina de otro costal.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son los planes para el verano? —preguntó Rose—. ¿Alguna oferta para la casa?

—Dos, en realidad —contesté, tomando un sorbo de mi gin-tonic.

—Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida —comentó Rose—. Creí que amabas esa casa.

—La amo. La amaba. Simplemente… es tiempo para un nuevo comienzo. Un cambio no es lo peor del mundo, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —dijo ella—. Vamos, vamos a sentarnos con Ali.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo papa mientras nos acercábamos—. Ahora las tres chicas más lindas del mundo están juntas. O mejor, las cuatro —agregó rápidamente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mamá, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, ¿Bella te dijo que va a vender su casa? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cariño! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no es una decisión de grupo, papa.

—¡Pero acabamos de ponerle ventanas nuevas!

—Y la corredora de bienes raíces dijo que eso ayudaría a venderla —dije con calma.

—¿Adónde vas a ir entonces? —preguntó mamá—. No te irás lejos, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Nope. No lejos. —Me senté al lado de Ali, que tenía esa mirada lejana que yo misma había dominado un año y medio atrás.

—¿Estás bien, chica? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Muy bien. Bueno, no muy bien. Pero ya sabes —asentí con la cabeza.

—Hey, ¿has tenido noticias acerca del trabajo del departamento de historia? — preguntó Rose.

—Oh, sí —le respondí—. Ellos contrataron a alguien de fuera. Pero parece genial.

—A lo mejor ella te va a dar un aumento de sueldo —especuló papá—. Sería bueno si ganas más que un campesino siberiano.

—Yo estaba pensando en coger un trabajo como prostituta de clase alta —le dije—. ¿Conoces a algún político que esté buscando una?

Alice se echó a reír, y el sonido nos hizo sonreír.

Un rato más tarde, después que la cena había sido servida, me dirigí al baño de

señoras. Desde las cabinas se oyó la voz de mi petulante prima Ashley.

—... Por lo visto, sólo estaba fingiendo salir con alguien, así que no debemos sentirlo por ella —estaba diciendo Ashley—. ¡El doctor era completamente inventado! Y luego hay algo acerca de un convicto al que había estado escribiendo en la cárcel... —El inodoro bajó, y salió Ashley. Desde la cabina de al lado vino la tía

Carmen. Al verme, ambas se congelaron.

—Hola, señoras —les dije con gracia, alisándome el pelo en el espejo—. ¿Lo están disfrutando? ¡Tanto chisme del que hablar, en tan poco tiempo!

La cara de Ashley se puso roja como el trasero de un mandril. Tía Carmen, hecha de material fuerte, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta sobre mi vida amorosa? ¿Cualquier vacío en la información? ¿Cualquier cosa que necesiten de mí? —sonreí, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré hacia ellas.

Ashley y Carmen intercambiaron miradas.

—No, Bella —dijeron al unísono.

—Está bien —les respondí—. Y para que conste, él estaba en el corredor de la muerte. Lamento decirlo, el gobernador rechazó su suspensión de la ejecución, así que estoy a la caza de nuevo. Les guiñé un ojo y sonreí a su idéntica apariencia de horror, y me abrí camino hacia una cabina.

Cuando me reuní con mi familia, Ali estaba preparándose para irse.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, Bumppo —le dije.

—No, gracias, Bella. Me quedo con mamá y papá por unos días. Pero eres dulce por ofrecerlo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —le pregunté.

—No, Rose me lleva. Tenemos que hacer una parada primero. Además, ya has hecho bastante por hoy. Golpeando a Felix... gracias por eso.

—Fue un placer —le dije con sinceridad. Besé a mi hermana, y luego la abracé un largo, largo rato—. Llámame por la mañana.

—Lo haré. Gracias —susurró.

Caminando hacia mi carro, pesqué las llaves en mi bolso. Le había prometido a mis amigas viejitas en Golden Meadows, lo que parecía hace eones, que me pasaría por la noche. Querían ver mi vestido de lujo y escuchar cómo fue la boda. Bueno, mi padre había llevado a casa a Marie antes de la cena. Lo más probable era que los residentes de Golden Meadows ya sabían muy bien cómo había ido la boda.

Pero pensé que iría de todos modos. Esta noche era la noche del sábado Social.

Probablemente podría engatusar a alguien con quien bailar, y aunque él no estaría por debajo de los ochenta años de edad, me sentía con ganas de bailar, aunque parezca mentira.

Conduje por la ciudad y me metí en el estacionamiento de Golden Meadows. No había ni rastro de la camioneta maltratada de Edward. No lo había visto desde el día que dejó Maple Street, aunque yo había ido a ver a su abuelo. Como Ed había mencionado, el viejo no estaba haciéndolo bien. Nosotros ni siquiera habíamos terminado el libro.

En un impulso, decidí parar y ver al señorCarlisle. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez Edward estaría allí. Betsy, la enfermera de turno, me dejó entrar con un gesto. —Su nieto acaba de irse —dijo ella, ahuecando la mano sobre el receptor.

Rayos. Bueno, Edward no era mi razón para venir aquí, no en realidad. Pasé por el vestíbulo entre los familiares y tristes sonidos de esta clase particular de gemidos suaves, voces quejumbrosas y demasiada Edma. La puerta del señor Carlisle estaba abierta. Se quedó dormido en su cama de hospital, pequeño y encogido contra las sábanas azules. Un IV, nuevo desde la última vez que había venido a verlo, serpenteaba de un tubo de plástico transparente a su brazo, y las lágrimas me picaban en los ojos. Había venido a Golden Meadows suficiente como para saber que en casos como este, una vía intravenosa por lo general significa que el paciente había dejado de comer y beber.

—Hola, señorCarlisle, es Bella —susurré, sentándome a su lado—. La que le lee, ¿se acuerda? ¿El deseo desenfrenado de mi Lord? ¿El duque y la prostituta?

Por supuesto, él no respondió. Por lo que yo recuerde, nunca había oído la voz del abuelo de Ed. Me preguntaba cómo había sonado cuando era más joven, enseñando a Ed su hermano a pescar con mosca, ayudándoles con sus tareas, diciéndoles que terminaran sus verduras y bebieran su leche.

—Escuche, señorCarlisle —le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo delgado y vulnerable—. Sólo quería decirte algo. Estuve saliendo con su nieto Edward por un tiempo. Y básicamente, arruiné las cosas y él rompió conmigo —puse los ojos en blanco a mí misma, por no haber planeado una confesión en el lecho de muerte—. De todos modos, sólo quería decirte lo buen hombre que él es.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y mi voz se disminuyó en un susurro.

—Es inteligente, divertido y reflexivo, y siempre está trabajando, ¿sabe? Debería ver la casa que acaba de arreglar. Hizo un trabajo hermoso —hice una pausa—. Y él lo ama anto, viene aquí todo el tiempo. Y él es... bueno, él es un tipo bien parecido, ¿no? De tal palo tal astilla, supongo.

El sonido de la respiración del señorCarlisle era apenas audible. Cogí su mano nudosa, fresca y la sostuve por un momento

—Sólo quería decirle que hizo un gran trabajo criándolo. Creo que estaría muy orgulloso. Eso es todo.

Luego me incliné y besé la frente del señorCarlisle.

—Ah, una cosa más. El duque se casa con Clarissia. La encuentra en la torre y la rescata, y viven... ya sabe. Felices para siempre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? —salté como si alguien hubiera presionado una marca en mi carne.

—¡Marie! ¡Dios, me has asustado! —susurré.

—Te he estado buscando. Dolores Barinski dijo que se suponía que tenías que venir a la reunión, y ésta comenzó hace una hora.

—Bien —dije con una última mirada atrás al señorCarlisle—. Bueno, vamos, entonces.

Así que empujé la silla de ruedas de mi abuela por el pasillo, lejos del último eslabón que tenía con Edward Cullen, sabiendo que probablemente no vería al señorCarlisle otra vez. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Sorbí por la nariz.

—Oh, anímate —espetó Marie omniscientemente desde su trono—. Por lo menos me tienes a mí. Ese hombre ni siquiera es pariente tuyo. No sé por qué te importa.

Dejé la silla de ruedas y di la vuelta para enfrentar a mi abuela, dispuesta a decirle el viejo dolor amargo en el trasero que ella era, lo inútil y grosera, lo egoísta e insensible. Pero mirando hacia abajo a su escuálido cabello y cara arrugada, sus manos adornadas con anillos demasiado grandes, le dije algo diferente.

—Te amo, Marie.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy?

—Nada. Sólo quería decírtelo. —Tomó aire, frunciendo el ceño, su cara arrugándose en pliegues.

—Bueno. ¿Vamos o no?

Sonreí, volví a empujar su silla dirigiéndonos al evento. Estaba en pleno apogeo, y bailé con todos los habituales y algunas personas que no reconocí. Incluso llevé a Marie a dar una vuelta en la silla de ruedas, pero ella me susurró que yo estaba haciendo el ridículo y preguntó en voz alta si había tomado demasiado en el club, así que la llevé de regreso. Eventualmente. Después de dos canciones, claro.

Mi vestido fue admirado, mis manos fueron palmeadas y sostenidas, hasta mi pelo fue considerado bonito. Yo era, en otras palabras, feliz. A Ali se le rompió el corazón, y mi corazón no estaba haciéndolo demasiado bien, tampoco. Había arruinado algo hermoso y maravilloso con Edward Cullen e hice una tonta de mí misma delante de mi familia por falsificar un novio. Pero eso estaba bien. Bueno, la parte idiota estaba bien. Edward, sin embargo... Lo extrañaría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Y FIN**

**No no es cierto aun falta un capitulo y el Epílogo jeje **

**Nos vemos**


	36. Capitulo 34

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

Cuando llegué a casa de Golden Meadows, eran casi las diez. Angus me recibió con dos rollos de papel higiénico hechos trizas, luego trotó hacia la cocina para mostrarme dónde había vomitado unas cuantas bolitas.

—Al menos lo hiciste en el piso —dije, agachándome para acariciar su dulce cabeza—. Gracias por vomitar en la cocina. —Él ladró una vez, luego se estiró en su pose de Súper Dog para mirarme limpiar.

—Espero que te guste nuestro nuevo hogar —dije, poniéndome los guantes de goma demasiados familiares que usaba para limpiar los, er, accidentes de Angus—. Nos elegiré un ganador, no te preocupes. —Angus meneó su cola.

Heidi Mango había llamado ayer.

—Sé que esto podría ser raro —dijo—, pero me preguntaba si podrías estar interesada en la casa al lado de la tuya. ¿La que Edward arregló? Es simplemente encantadora.

Había vacilado. Me encantaba esa casa, el cielo lo sabía. Pero ya había vivido en una casa que me recordaba a una relación fallida. Comprar la de Ed, a pesar de que costaría más o menos lo mismo que la mía, habría sido demasiado señorita Havisham para mí. No. Mi próxima casa sería sobre mi futuro, no sobre mi pasado.

—¿Cierto, Angus? —dije ahora. Él ladró servicialmente, luego eructó y se acostó sobre su espalda, sugiriendo astutamente que me tomara un descanso de limpiar su vomito para rascarle la barriga—. Más tarde, McFangus —murmuré.

Limpié su pequeño desastre, asegurándome de no dejar que mi dobladillo se ensuciara. Era un vestido lindo, pero estaba planeando llevarlo al Ejército de Salvación. No quería volver a verlo jamás. Éste, y mi vestido de novia. Quizás Ali querría que llevara el de ella también. Mañana, empezaría a empacar. Aunque no había encontrado una casa todavía, me mudaría pronto. Podría rebuscar todas mis viejas etiquetas de venta, quizás tener una venta de mis cosas. Un inicio fresco y todo eso.

Mientras limpiaba los últimos rastros de vomito del piso y poner las toallas de papel en la basura, Angus saltó sobre sus patas y salió volando de la habitación en una explosión de ladridos. ¡Guau! ¡Guauguauguau!

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunté, yendo hacia la sala.

¡Guauguauguau!

Miré alrededor de las cortinas de la ventana y mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta tan fuerte que casi me ahogué.

Edward Cullen estaba parado en el porche frontal.

Él me miró, enarcó una ceja y esperó.

Mis piernas apenas me sostuvieron mientras abrí la puerta. Con un gruñido, Angus se lanzó sobre la bota de Ed. Ed lo ignoró.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola —susurré.

Su mirada fue a mis manos, que estaban todavía protegidas por los guantes de goma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Um… limpiando vomito de perro.

—Lindo.

Simplemente me quedé allí parada. Edward Cullen. Aquí. En mi porche, donde nos conocimos por primera vez.

—¿Te importa decirle a tu perro que se aleje? —preguntó mientras Angus, con su boca afianzada sobre buena parte de la bota del pantalón de Ed, giraba su cabeza adelante y atrás, gruñendo su gruñido coquetón.

—Um… seguro. Por supuesto —dije—. ¡Angus! ¡Al sótano, chico! ¡Vamos! —Mi rodillas estaban temblando, pero logré levantar a Angus y empujarlo a través de la puesta del sótano, abajo con las esculturas de las partes de una chica. Gimoteó, luego aceptó su destino y se calmó.

Me giré de nuevo hacia Edward.

—Entonces. ¿Qué te trae por el vecindario? —Mi garganta estaba tan apretada que mi voz chilló.

—Tus hermanas me visitaron —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Lo hicieron? —pregunté, mi boca abriéndose.

—Mmm-hmm.

—¿Hoy?

—Hace una hora. Me contaron sobre Felix.

—Bien —cerré la boca—. Gran desastre.

—Lo golpeaste, escuché.

—Sí, lo hice —murmuré—. Uno de mis momentos más Buenos. —Una idea se me ocurrió—. ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarte? —Edward ciertamente no había dejado una dirección de reenvío conmigo.

—Rosalie llamó a sus amigos en la oficina de libertad condicional.

Contuve la sonrisa. La buena y vieja Rose.

»Alice me dijo que era un idiota —murmuró Edward, su voz lo suficientemente baja para causar una vibración en mi estómago.

—Oh —chillé, reclinándome contra la pared para buscar apoyo—. Lo siento. No eres un idiota.

—Me dijo cómo les habías contado la verdad a todos. —Ed dio un paso más cerca de mí, y mi corazón palpitó tan fuerte que sentí que podría imitar a Angus y vomitar—. Dijo que era un idiota si simplemente iba a alejarme de una mujer como tú. Edward tomó mi mano blanda y me quitó el guante de goma, sonriendo un poco mientras lo hacía. Repitió la acción en la otra mano, me encontré mirando nuestras manos, porque era difícil mirar los ojos de Ed—. El asunto es que, Bella —dijo gentilmente, sosteniendo mis manos sudorosas en las mucho más atrayentemente manos secas—, en realidad no tenía que escucharlo. Ya me había dado cuenta de eso.

—Oh —suspiré.

—Pero tengo que admitirlo, creí que fue lindo que tus hermanas finalmente hicieran algo por ti, en lugar de ser de la manera contraria. —Levantó mi barbilla, obligándome a mirar sus hermosos ojos—. Bella —susurró—, fui un idiota.

Debería saber mejor que nadie que las personas se vuelven estúpidas alrededor de la gente que ama. Y que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. —Inhalé una respiración inestable, mis ojos llenándose con lágrimas—. El asunto, Bella, es que —dijo Ed, una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de su boca—, desde el primer día que me golpeaste en la cabeza con tu palo de hockey…

—No vas a dejarlo estar, ¿verdad? —murmuré.

Él sonrió completamente.

—… e incluso cuando me golpeaste con el rastrillo y abollaste mi auto, y cuando estuviste espiándome desde tu ático y tu perro estuvo maltratándome, Bella, siempre supe que eras la única para mí.

—Oh —susurré, mi boca tambaleándose como loca. No mi mejor apariencia, con seguridad, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Danos otra oportunidad, Bella. ¿Qué dices? —Su sonrisa me decía que él estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta.

En lugar de contestar, simplemente envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y lo besé por todo lo que valía la pena. Porque cuando encuentras al Único, simplemente lo sabes.


	37. Epílogo

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Kristan Higgins .**

**__****Ahora si el final chicas, quiero llorar snif snif**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Dos años después**

—No vamos a nombrar a nuestro hijo Abraham Lincoln Cullen.

Piensa en otra cosa. —Mi esposo pretendió fruncirme el ceño, pero su mirada se vio empañada en cierta medida por Angus lamiendo su barbilla. Estábamos tumbados en la cama en un domingo por la mañana, el sol entraba por las ventanas, el olor del café se mezclaba con el olor dulce a la deriva desde el pequeño jarrón de rosas en la mesa de noche.

—Ya has rechazado Stonewall —le recordé, frotándome mi enorme estómago—. Stonewall Cullen. Ciertamente no habría otros niños pequeños de jardín de infantes con ese nombre.

—Bella. Tu fecha de parto fue hace cuatro días. Vamos. Seamos serios. Este es nuestro hijo. Y si él tiene que tener un nombre de Guerra Civil, tiene que ser Yankee. ¿De acuerdo? Los dos somos de Nueva Inglaterra, después de todo. Angus, mantén tu lengua fuera de mi oreja. Asco.

Me reí. Cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos, Edward llevó a Angus a un curso de obediencia de ocho semanas de duración. Los niños necesitan disciplina, me había dicho Ed, y desde entonces, el perro había sido increíblemente devoto a él.

Lo intenté de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal Ulises S. Cullen?

—Grant Cullen. Nop. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal Jeb?

—Me conformaría con Grant. Grant Cullen. Eso es un compromiso, Bella.

—Eso es todo, señorita. —Él se abalanzó, haciéndome cosquillas, y un segundo más tarde estábamos besándonos como un par de adolescentes.

—Te amo —susurró él, su mano en mi panza.

—Te amo, también —le susurré.

Sí, nos casamos. Tengo al chico de al lado. Y para el caso, la casa de al lado, también. Ed dijo que no le parecía bien que le perteneciera a alguien más que a nosotros, y por eso la compramos juntos, dos semanas después de la no boda de Alice.

Vivir al lado de mi vieja casa no me molestó ni un poco. Estaba agradecida a esa casa, donde mi corazón dolorido y triste había sanado lentamente. Allí fue donde conocí a mi esposo, después de todo.

Hablando de Alice, lo estaba haciendo bien. Era soltera aún, trabajando mucho, y parecía feliz. Salió un poco por aquí y allá, pero nada serio todavía y Rosalie se convirtieron en padres hace un año: James, un bebé con cólicos que gritó los primeros cuatro meses de su vida antes de transformarse en un pequeño regordete con hoyuelos de Buda lleno de sonrisas y babas, a quien Rosalie amaba más allá de la razón.

—Dios, qué bien hueles —murmuró Ed desde la región de mi cuello, la cual estaba acariciando de lo más agradable—. ¿Quieres perder el tiempo?

Lo miré, a sus largas y rectas pestañas, y su perpetuamente despeinado cabello, a esos ojos suaves de color verdes oscuro... Espero que nuestro hijo se vea igual que él, pensé, y me dolió el corazón con tanto amor que no pude responder. Luego hubo un dolor diferente, y una sensación húmeda.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que rompí fuente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Ed estaba tratando de sacarme por la puerta principal mientras Angus ladraba como un maníaco en el sótano, enfurecido por la forma poco ceremoniosa con la que Edward lo había arrojado allí, pero Ed no estaba de humor para sutilezas, corriendo por ahí como si la casa estuviera en llamas. Sabía por el largo y espantoso trabajo de parto de Rosalie, el cual le gustaba discutir en gran detalle, que el bebé tomaría probablemente la mejor parte de un día por venir. La obstetra había dicho lo mismo, pero Ed estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de ponerme en cuclillas y empujar a su hijo fuera aquí y ahora... o peor aún, a un lado de la carretera entre aquí y el hospital.

—¿Tienes mis piruletas? —le pregunté tranquilamente, consultando mi lista de la clase de parto.

—Síp. Claro que sí. —Parecía nervioso… aterrorizado podría haber sido una mejor palabra, y me pareció bastante adorable.

—Vamos, cariño, ven. El bebé ya viene, no lo olvides.

Le di una mirada mordaz.

—Voy a tratar de recordarlo, Edward. ¿Qué hay de mi bonita bata? Mi cabello va a estar bastante mal. Por lo menos puedo verme muy bien desde el cuello hacia abajo. —Miré de nuevo a la lista—. No te olvides de la cámara, por supuesto.

—Lo tengo, Bella. Vamos, cariño. No vamos a tener al bebé aquí en la sala.

—Ed, he tenido dos contracciones. Relájate. —Hizo un ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta, el cual amablemente ignoré—. ¿Recordaste la ropa del bebé? ¿Ese pequeño pijama azul con el perro en él?

—Sí, cariño, por favor, comprueba la lista ya. ¿Crees que podemos irnos al hospital antes de que el niño cumpla tres años?

—Oh, ¡mi punto foed! No te olvides de eso. —El instructor de parto había dicho que llevara un objeto para concentrarme durante las contracciones, algo que me gustara mirar.

—Lo tengo. —Él extendió la mano sobre la puerta principal y tomó el punto foEd: mi palo de hockey, el cual Ed había colgado el día que nos mudamos—. Está bien, cariño. Vamos a conocer a nuestro hijo. ¿Quieres que te cargue? Es más rápido.

Voy a hacer eso. Sólo pon tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello, mi amor. Ven.

Vámonos.

Diecinueve horas y media muy impresionantes y memorables después, nos enteramos de varias cosas. **Una** de ellas, que podría ser muy, muy ruidosa cuando la situación lo exigía. **Dos**, aunque Ed fue bastante increíble durante el parto, también tendía a llorar cuando su esposa estaba sufriendo. —Justo cuando crees que no puedes amar a un hombre mucho más...— Y **tres**, los ultrasonidos todavía se equivocan de vez en cuando.

Nuestro hijo era una niña.

La llamamos Scarlett.

_Scarlett Cullen Swan._

**Fin**

* * *

**Chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios por su apoyo y por su tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecer a Alexandra amiga de verdad muchas gracias sin ti no hubiera podido terminarla hasta depues de un mes jeje**

**Diana donde estas? ya se que la escuela de absorbe pero minimo por facebook**

**Y marieisahale mil gracias a ti en especial por TODOS y cada uno de tus review significan mucho para mi.**

**Bueno chicas si llegaron hasta aquí por fa déjenme un review diciéndome si les gusto para ver que historias continuo subiendo.**

**Besos**

**Mary**

**07/09/2013**


	38. NOTA

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
